La vie n'est plus la même
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: Le monde comme il n'est plus. Fini le temps des balades en bord de mer, fini les dîners entre amis ou les sorties en discothèque pour revenir à 5 heures du matin... Aujourd'hui règne la survie, le chaos, la faim, la peur... mais surtout... la mort.
1. Chapter 1

Etait-ce la fin de tout ? Etait-ce le moment pour moi de rendre l'âme ? Le monde n'avait-il pas encore besoin de survivants à cette horreur ? Et pourquoi j'étais là, inconsciente, dans une cellule ? Je m'appelle Athena Willows, et à en juger par l'aspect peu... clean de là où je me trouvais, le monde ne tournait plus très rond, désormais. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer...Qu'est-ce que... Ouch, ma tête... C'est quoi... Du sang... Suis où, moi ? –me relève difficilement- -aperçois un bureau- Je me demandais où est-ce que je pouvais bien me trouver. Mais après seulement quelques secondes de réflexion, tout me paraissait soudain très clair. Rick Grimes... Mais c'est cet enculé qui m'a jeté là ! Lui et son collègue complètement con ! Merde, j'ai intérêt à... –tombe- -craquement-Merde, là, ça devient emmerdant... Je viens sûrement de me péter la main... Fais ch... –cris- Mais c'est quoi ces horreurs ? Des corps qui déambulent vers moi en grognant... Et à en juger par l'odeur, ils n'étaient plus de dernière fraîcheur. Là, pas le moment de plaisanter, fallait trouver une issue. Et la seule qui se foutait devant mes yeux fut... La plus petite fenêtre qu'on pouvait trouver dans toute la Géorgie ! J'étais vraiment maudite, à défaut d'être me relevant, je réussissais à atteindre la petite fenêtre et la casser d'un coup de poing. Mais l'un de ces monstres avait décidé d'essayer de me bouffer la cheville !

Moi : Dégage ! Lâche moi, toi, ordure !

A...llez... Ca y est ! Enfin... dehors. Bordel, c'est quoi ce plan ? Une ville fantôme ? Non, mais, les gars, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? COMMENT JE FAIS, MOI, POUR SURVIVRE ? Ce putain de monde est ravagé par les... ces machins qui rampent là... Et moi, je suis seule ici, personne n'a envie de venir me secourir ? MERDE ! Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais là, faut que je me magne à trouver une bagnole, si je veux pas finir bouffer par ces connards rampants.-trouve une voiture au loin- Tiens... Nickel ça ! C'est peut être mon heure de chance ! AIE ! Bordel, j'avais oubliée cette main pourrie... –règle mes rétros- PUTAIN C EST QUOI CA ? Y'en a au moins une bonne vingtaine derrière moi... Chiotte, démarre... –enclenche le contact- -la voiture démarre- YES, SAUVEE ! Ouf...

-sur la route- Bon alors, si je me trompe pas... La grande ville la plus proche, c'est Atlanta... J'ai besoin de trouver d'autres survivants... Je ne suis pas à mon aise toute seule... J'ai beau être associable... Avoir passé onze ans de ma vie à me démerder par moi même, ça m'a route vers Atlanta se faisait longue, mais le soleil tapait de plus en plus. Au moins, je profitais de la chaleur de l'extérieur plutôt que du froid de canard de cette cellule fois arrivée sur Atlanta... c'était aussi désert que là où je m'étais réveillée. –descends de la voiture et vois un sniper sur la banquette arrière- Oh, mais c'est sympatoche ça ! Ca me rappelle mes jeunes années quand j'ai commencée la chasse... M'enfin...Voix : AU SECOURS !Mais c'est qui qui s'éclate à crier ?! Elle veut rameuter des monstres ou quoi ? –vois une horde se diriger droit vers nous- MERDE...

Moi : Montez !

La femme : Je...

Moi : C'est pas le moment de causer ! MONTEZ !

Elle s'exécuta, et aussitôt les portières fermées, je démarrais en trombe, laissant la horde derrière nous.

La femme : -essoufflée- Je ne sais comment vous remercier...

Moi : J'aime pas franchement avoir des morts sur la conscience. Et puis avec le troupeau que vous aviez au cul, vous auriez fini en hachis.

La femme : Je m'appelle Lori. Lori Grimes.

Son nom avait résonné dans ma tête comme un tintement de cloche. LA FEMME DU SHERIF !

Moi : Vous êtes la femme de Grimes ? Le connard qui m'a enfermée en taule ?

Lori : Il m'a parlé de vous... Willows... ?

Moi : Exact. Putain, mais c'est que le monde est petit !

Lori : Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Moi : Ah non, désolée, m'dame. Oh, et puis, tu dois pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Lori.

Lori : Je ne pense pas.

Moi : Ça te dérange pas si on se tutoie ? J'ai franchement horreur de toutes les formalités débiles.

Lori : -rit- Non, aucun problème.

Moi : Alors, Madame Grimes, j'imagine que si t'es venue chercher ton mari, c'est que tu dois avoir un campement de réfugiés dans le coin.

Lori : -me regarde- Vu l'état de ton poignet, tu aurais grandement besoin de soins. Laisse moi conduire.

Moi : Popop ! Je conduis mieux à une main.

Lori : Comme bon te semble. Je vais te guider.

La route me paraissait beaucoup moins longue, maintenant que Madame Grimes était avec moi. Ce qui est logique, en quelques sortes. Elle me blablatait des trucs à propos du camp, les survivants qui s'y trouvaient, et les règles à respecter. Mais aussitôt fini, que nous étions déjà arrivées. Tout le monde regardait dans notre direction, sûrement parce que la voiture ne ressemblait pas à celle que Lori avait du prendre pour se rendre à Atlanta. Un gamin fonçait vers nous.

Moi : Ton fils ?

Lori : Oui. Carl.

Elle sortait de la voiture pour serrer le petit dans ses bras. Et tous les membres de ce groupe se ruaient vers elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Je n'osais pas descendre, de peur de troubler ces instants de retrouvailles si touchants, mais une voix familière parvint à mes oreilles, malgré le brouhaha incessant du ventilateur de la voiture.

Lori : Je ne suis pas toute seule.

Son geste de la main me fit sortir de la voiture. Et mon intuition était bonne. La voix familière était celle de Dale Horvath, un très vieil ami de ma grand-mère, que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Mon premier réflexe fut de le serrer dans mes bras, et de pleurer.

Dale : -interloqué- Athena... Je te... Je te croyais morte...

Moi : Non, je suis toujours en vie... –en pleurs- Comment tu vas ?

Nous partions dans une discussion animée quand une deuxième voix familière parvint à mes oreilles. Mais celle ci ne m'apportait pas le sentiment de joie, mais plutôt celui de haine.

Voix : On a de la visite ?

Shane Walsh. Cet enfoiré de fils de pute était encore en vie. Mais plus pour très me ruais sur lui, tel un guépard fonçant sur un gnou.

Dale : ATHENA !

Le visage de Shane avait pâli en quelques secondes.

Moi : -le ruant de coups- Tu te souviens de moi, enfoiré ? La nana que t'as laissée enfermée en taule ! –lui crache au visage- Espèce de fils de pute, JE VAIS TE TUER, T ENTENDS ? –le frappe violemment au nez-

Dale : ATHENA ! LACHE LE !

Moi : Jamais ! Il va crever pour m'avoir enfermée dans cette putain de cellule ! J'étais à deux doigts de crever à cause de cet enculé !

Une rafale de poings pleuvait sur le visage de Walsh. Mais ma rage était tellement intense que rien ni personne ne pourrait m'arrêter. Enfin personne... C'était vite dit.

Voix : DARYL ! ARRETE LA ! ELLE VA LE TUER !

Autre voix : Il l'aurait mérité, ce bâtard ! Mais t'as entendue la dame, ma jolie...

Ce mec avait plus de force dans les bras que quatre mecs réunis. Me débattant de toutes mes forces, Shane se relevait, le visage recouvert de sang.

Shane : T'as de la chance d'être une gonzesse, je te le dis de suite, sinon j'aurai pas hésité à te démonter la gueule pour ce que tu viens de faire.

Moi : -lui crache au visage- Ben t'attends quoi, tête de noeud ? Tu crois me faire peur ?

Shane : Espèce de...

Dale : Shane !

Ce dernier partait en direction de sa tente, se tenant le nez qui pissait le sang sous mes coups.

Dale : Daryl, tu peux la lâcher.

Le dénommé Daryl me lâcha lentement, pour finir par traîner des carcasses d'écureuils morts prêt d'un tronc.

Dale : -me regarde- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander, mais toi, comment tu vas ?

Moi : -lui tend mon poignet- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Dale : Bon dieu, mais tu t'es cassée la main ! Viens avec moi, je vais essayer de fixer ça comme possible. –crie- SHANE ! Viens par là, toi aussi, tu aurais bien besoin qu'on te soigne.

Ce dernier tirait une tronche de six pieds de long. Mais une fois tous réunis dans le camping car, l'homme qui voulait à tout prix me casser des dents était devenu un gentil petit agneau.

Shane : -me regarde- Je peux ?

Moi : J'vais pas te bouffer, Blanche Neige. Allez ; assieds toi.

Je tapotais la place à côté de moi de ma main encore en mesure de bouger. Shane s'asseyait tranquillement, toujours la main collée sur son nez.

Moi : Fais voir.

Dale avait prit soin de préparer une compresse d'eau pour nettoyer le sang qui coulait du nez de Shane. Ce dernier se laissait faire, docilement.

Dale : Au moins, ça me réjouit de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des bagarres entre vous deux.

Shane : Quand la demoiselle sait se contrôler ; elle sait se révéler gentille.

Si il y avait bien une chose que je détestais plus que tout au monde, c'est qu'on parle de moi à la troisième personne. Mais assez de sang pour aujourd'hui, je ravalais ma fierté et continuais d'éponger le nez de Shane qui avait fini par arrêter de pisser le sang. Dale m'aurait recousue que je n'aurais absolument rien senti.

Shane : Ta main n'est pas en bon état.

Moi : -soupir- Tu aurais du m'y faire penser quand je me suis échappée de la cellule où j'étais enfermée, lui dis-je, le plus calmement du monde.

Shane : -prend ma main- Y'a sûrement pas qu'un seul os de cassé, là.

Non mais faut surtout pas te gêner ! Et après quoi, tu vas me rouler une pelle ? Sérieusement, j'suis peut être nouvelle dans le groupe, j'en connais deux sur tous, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut se passer de formalités. Et puis, je n'avais pas encore fais la connaissance de tout le monde.

Moi : -à Dale- C'est qui le mec qui m'a retenue tout à l'heure ?

Dale : Daryl Dixon. Le chasseur du groupe. Une vraie tête de con, depuis que son frère n'est plus avec nous.

Moi : Parce qu'y en a d'autres ?

Dale : La deuxième partie du groupe est partie à Atlanta y'a de ça deux jours.

Moi : Et y'a qui dans ce groupe ? Mis à part Grimes ?

Shane : Glenn, Andrea, Morales, T-Dog et Jackie.

Moi : Eh ben, super, y'en a un que je me ferai une joie de buter.

Daryl, ayant entendue ma phrase, se dirigeait vers nous.

Daryl : Tu m'as l'air d'une putain de dure à cuire toi ! Mais j'avoue que ça ne fait pas de mal.

Ce Daryl était plutôt du genre bourrin, avec une grande gueule, et un caractère de merde, mais pour un connard, il était plutôt sexy.

Daryl : Et c'est quoi, son nom, à la Reine des Glaces ?

Moi : Ath...

Shane me coupait instantanément la parole.

Shane : Elle s'appelle Athena Willows.

Daryl : Ravi de faire ta connaissance, déesse des Glaces.

Ce surnom me serait sûrement attribué pour très longtemps. A peine le temps de finir d'essuyer Shane, qu'une voix d'homme retentissait dehors.

Voix : CAROL !

Voix de femme : J'arrive !

Moi : -à Dale- C'est qui ce mec ?

Dale : Ed Peletier. Le mari de Carol, la femme que tu as vue crier.

Shane : Un vrai fils de pute. Il bat Carol, et sa gamine aussi.

Moi : -choquée- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

En cet instant, la seule envie qui m'habitait était d'aller dire deux mots à ce Ed. Et, comme Dale me connaissait sur le bout des doigts, il comprit directement.

Dale : Shane, est-ce que des fois dans ta vie, il t'arrive de la fermer ?

Shane regardait Dale, l'air interloqué, puis me regardait.

Shane : Miss Castagne est de retour !

Je sortais aussitôt du camping car, sous les regards interrogatifs des gens qui étaient là. Je vis une fillette jouer avec Carl, plus loin, vu sa peau blanche, j'en avais déduis que c'était elle dont Shane parlait. La rage grandissait en moi, comme une montée d'adrénaline. Et enfin, le fameux Ed se trouvait en face de moi. Un homme taillé comme un tonneau, et avec le regard tellement noir... et porcin... Qu'on aurait dit qu'il aurait chargé si j'avais répliqué.

Moi : Eh, toi !

Ed se retournait aussitôt. Au moins, j'avais donnée quelques secondes de répit à Carol, qui était à quelques mètres de moi, le visage apeuré.

Ed : Elle me veut quoi, Blanche Neige ?

Les seuls mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche m'avaient rendue complètement folle de rage. Je m'étais jetée sur lui avec autant de forces qu'un lion.

-coup de poing- Moi : Apprends à traiter les femmes avec respect, ordure ! –lui crache au visage et l'empoigne- T'as bien de la chance qu'elle soit comme elle est, ce serait moi, y'a longtemps que je t'aurai coupée les couilles.

Aussitôt lâché, Carol me fixait, complètement déboussolée et terrifiée. Lori vint jusqu'à elle pour l'emmener se changer les idées, tandis que je restais là, à regarder l'homme qui n'avait aucun respect pour ses semblables. J'étais prête à tourner les talons, mais l'Eldorado parut devant mes yeux. Un paquet de cigarettes presque plein ! Depuis le temps que le goût de tabac n'était pas passé par mes lèvres... Je le prenais directement, en signe de dédommagement. Mais ma main me faisait toujours énormément souffrir.

Carol : -bégayant- Me... merci.

Moi : -la regarde- T'as pas à me remercier. Une merde pareille ne mérite pas d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, la pauvre femme. Mais je la plaignais intérieurement. Se faire battre par un homme, et ne rien pouvoir dire était certainement la pire des souffrances.

Dale : Athena, viens ici, s'il te plait.

Je remontais dans le camping car, mais la vue d'étranges barres de métal sur la table de Dale me foutait franchement la trouille.

-m'assieds- Dale : Pas franchement joli, tout ça. Comment tu as...

Moi : En me réveillant en taule devant ces... trucs...

Dale : Des rôdeurs ?Moi : C'est comme ça que vous les appelez ? Des rôdeurs ?

Il acquiesçait.

Dale : Ton poignet est HS pour un moment. Il va te falloir des broches.

Moi : -hurle- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

Dale : -hausse un sourcil- J'en ai l'air ? Si tu n'as pas ces broches, tu ne pourras plus te servir de ta main ! C'est dont ça que tu veux ? Mais telle que je te connais, tu ne te laisseras pas faire si facilement. Shane ! Daryl ! Venez par ici !

Les deux hommes rentraient dans la caravane, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Dale : Il va me falloir un coup de main pour contrôler la demoiselle.

Moi : -regarde Shane- Avant que ce mec réussisse à me contrôler, il va falloir un bon bout de temps ! –ris- Il a même pas réussi à me mettre dans une bagnole !

Daryl : -à Shane- C'est vrai, ça ? –rit-

Dale : Tenez là, ça risque de ne pas être joli.

Daryl se positionnait derrière moi, la tête à ma gauche.

Daryl : -me murmure à l'oreille- T'inquiètes, déesse des glaces, quand tu seras dans mon lit, j'aurai pas besoin de te tenir.

Cette phrase était mal choisie dans un moment pareil.-coup de tête-

Daryl : Nom de...

Shane : -rit-

Dale : Inutile de l'énerver encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

De nouveau, les deux hommes me tenaient les bras pour m'éviter de bouger. Mais les instruments que Dale pointaient devant mon nez ne m'inspiraient pas confiance.

Moi : -à Shane- Tu vas devoir me mettre une droite.

Shane : T'es malade ? J'ai jamais frappée une femme.

Moi : Frappe, j'te dis ! Gonzesse...

Daryl prit la charge de me mettre une droite en pleine tête. Au moins, Dale pourrait s'occuper de mon poignet sans que j'hurle à chacun de ses mouvements.

Plusieurs heures plus tard... Enfin, je pense, vu que le ciel était noir, une voix semblait être penchée au dessus de moi, scrutant mes moindres gestes.

Voix : Debout, déesse.

Moi : -me lève difficilement- -prise de vertiges- Merde...

Daryl : On aura lutté pour te retenir.

Moi : -le regarde- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as décochée une patate en pleine tête, et t'oses me dire que vous avez lutté ?

Daryl : Tu te débattais dans tous les sens !

Son air un peu confus me faisait penser qu'il plaisantait.

Moi : Je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en entends un.

Daryl : -rit- Et merde... Oh, et euh... –se lève pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue- Désolé de t'avoir frappée. Mais vu que Shane voulait pas se bouger...

Moi : Aucun problème.

Daryl : Tu te défends bien. J'ai vu Ed. Il est sacrément amoché, le con. –allume une cigarette-

Moi : Merci. –roule une cigarette- T'aurais du feu ?

Daryl : Ouais. –me tend un briquet-

Dale arriva soudain dans la tente, l'air offusqué de me voir cigarette à la bouche.

Dale : Tu m'as l'air remise.

Moi : Ouais. Et le tabac m'avait manqué.

Dale : Tiens, mange. –me tend une assiette remplie- C'est Shane le chef, ce soir.

Moi : -interrogative- Pas de mort aux rats ?

Dale : -rit- Vu le temps qu'il y a mit, j'en doute.

Moi : Merci Dale.

J'inspectais l'assiette le temps que Dale parte, et Daryl redevenait un inspecteur de police.

Daryl : D'où tu connais Dale ?

Moi : Un très proche ami de ma grand-mère.

Je dévorais le morceau de gibier à pleines dents, tellement je mourrais de faim. La viande était tendre, juteuse, et par dessus tout parfumée comme j'aimais la manger.

Daryl : N'empêche, t'as du cran de te pointer sans flingue, comme ça... T'as sauvée la femme du shérif, et...

Moi : Tout doux, bijou, je t'arrête. Dans la caisse.

Dixon me regardait d'un air plus que confus.

Moi : Fusil sniper.

Daryl : Ah ouais ! Wow.

Une fois mon repas copieux terminé, l'air de l'extérieur me semblait une bonne idée pour digérer ce dîner. Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

-la tente s'ouvre- Fille : Salut ! Contente de te voir réveillée. Je m'appelle Amy.

Moi : 'Lut.

Amy : J'voulais voir comment t'allais.

Cette fille m'inspirait confiance. Petite blonde, toute menue, avec un sourire d'ange. De quoi vraiment passer un moment agréable à parler en sa compagnie.

Moi : Ecoute, je vais comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire poser des broches, et qui a pas bouffé depuis une semaine. –souris-

Amy : -rit- On a tous vus que tu étais une dure à cuire. Oh ! Shane demande si tu as encore faim.

Je tendais automatiquement mon assiette, en guise de oui.

Amy : Je prends ça pour un oui, alors. –clin d'oeil- Je reviens.

Elle sortait de la tente, mon assiette dans les mains.

Daryl : On dirait que le cow-boy en pince pour toi.

Je répliquais aussitôt.

Moi : Ta gueule.

Daryl : J'me tais !

Amy revenait, chargée d'une assiette encore bien remplie.

Amy : Tiens, bon ap'.

Moi : Bon Dieu, il veut m'engraisser ou quoi ? Un repas comme celui-là, j'en voudrais bien tous les jours.

Même les derniers repas de ma mère dont je me souvenais n'étaient pas aussi bons. Le ventre tendu, je m'étendais dans mon lit... comme une merde, je dois dire.

Moi : J'ai jamais aussi bien mangé de toute ma vie.

Daryl : Tant mieux. Bon, une petite séance de sport en chambre, ça te dit ?

Le pire dans tout ça ? Il le disait d'un air plus que sérieux.

Moi : -le fixe- Tu te fous de moi, là ? T'appelles ça une chambre ? Et puis, non pas que tu sois pas mignon, mais là, franchement, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un endroit intime.

Daryl : Relax, je déconne.

Je baillais à gorge déployée tel un ours voulant hiberner.

Moi : J'vais pioncer, j'crois... Tu peux... te... ?

Daryl : -perdu- Oh ! Euh... Ouais... –se retourne-


	2. Chapter 2

En à peine deux minutes, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, bien au chaud sous mes couvertures. J'ouvrais les toiles pour souhaiter la bonne nuit au reste du groupe, avant de m'abandonner dans les bras de ce cher et tendre Morphé lendemain matin, le soleil me tapait directement dans les yeux. A peine le temps de les entrouvrir, que j'entendais déjà du remue ménage. Des vêtements propres m'avaient été déposés sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Cool, au moins, j'arrêterais de sentir le whisky passé. –regarde Daryl- Au moins, il dort, il ne me verra pas à moitié à poil... –m'habille silencieusement et sors de la tente-

Dale : Bonjour, ma grande.

Moi : Dale.

Dale : Bien dormi ?

Moi : Assez.

Dale : Ton café est sur la table du camping car. Et Shane a veillé sur toi toute la nuit... Me disait-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Moi : -étonnée- Oh ?

Dale : Personne ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Autant, il essaye de protéger les autres, mais là... Il a veillé sur toi, comme sur un trésor.

Moi : Ah. –me lève- Première nouvelle.

Dale : Enfin... Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Moi : J'arrive, je... Oh merde... –vertige-

Dale : Tout va bien ?

Moi : Ouais, aucun souci. Levée un peu vite, c'est tout.

Dale : Aww. Un coup de main ?

Moi : Très drôle, vraiment très spirituel, Dale.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour du camping car. J'avais enfin pu faire connaissance de la femme de Morales, et de ses deux enfants. Mais aussi de Carol, avec qui je n'avais pas énormément pu discuter, et enfin de Sophia et de Carl, qui étaient deux bambins absolument adorables. Mais les réjouissances étaient de courte durée, car un camion arrivait vers nous, fonçant à toute allure.

Shane : Merde... Rick, ne sors pas du camion.

Une tripotée de gens sortait d'un camion de déménagement. La première était une femme blonde, et à en juger la façon dont Amy se rua vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, j'en avais déduis que c'était Andrea, sa soeur. La deuxième fut une femme noire, que Carol serra tendrement dans ses bras. Ce devait être Jackie. La troisième personne était un homme de corpulence plutôt forte, que le deuxième petit garçon s'empressa de rejoindre. J'en déduisais que ce devait être Morales. La quatrième personne était un jeune homme, typé asiatique, qui portait une casquette plutôt étrange. Mais si je me souvenais bien des noms que Shane avait donnés, ce dernier devait être Glenn. L'avant dernière personne était un autre homme noir, avec le visage renfrogné. Par élimination, c'était donc T-Dog. Et la dernière et non moins tant attendue personne qui sortait du camion fut l'adjoint au Shérif Grimes. Ce fils de pute méritait mon poing dans la gueule.

Moi : -marchant vers Rick- Tu te souviens de moi, enfoiré ? Hein ? La nana que t'as laissée en taule pour te barrer !

Rick : Willows... Je... Comment ?

Moi : Tu veux savoir comment ? Ben comme ça ! –lui donne un violent coup de poing dans le menton- ORDURE ! J'étais à deux doigts de crever à cause de toi !

Et ce fut la deuxième personne que j'avais frappée en l'espace de 48 heures. Shane s'était dépêché de me retenir pour ne pas que j'aggrave le cas du shérif.

Shane : Wow ! Tout doux, princesse.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Fils de pute.

Shane : Rêve pas, j'te lâcherais pas.

Lori arriva à la rescousse pour s'interposer entre nous deux.

Lori : -à Rick- Je l'ai trouvée à Atlanta.

Moi : C'est plutôt l'inverse, c'est moi qui t'ais trouvée ! –à Shane- Lâche moi, enfoiré !

Shane : Certainement pas.

Je m'énervais toujours plus.

Moi : CONNARD ! Vous êtes deux enfoirés !

Shane : Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, ma puce. Shh...

Moi : Salaud !

Rick : T'es là depuis quand ?

Moi : Hier. J'ai trouvée ta femme poursuivie par des rôdeurs dans Atlanta. Elle te cherchait.

Lori n'osait plus dire un mot, et fixait son mari.

Rick : Lori, t'es folle...

Lori : Trois jours que tout le monde vous cherche ! Aucune nouvelle de personne... –s'en va en pleurant-

Rick la rejoignait histoire de sans doute la rassurer.

Rick : Merci de l'avoir ramenée.

Moi : Pas de quoi. Quittes ?

Rick : Ouais... Shane, tu peux la lâcher.

Shane me lâchait et je lui crachais au visage directement.

Rick : Au fait, t'es armée ?

Moi : DARYL !

Dixon sortait torse nu de la tente, en se frottant les yeux.

Daryl : Mmh ?

Moi : Mes clés, s'il te plait.

Il me lançait mes clés qui étaient restées dans la poche de ma veste.

Moi : Merci, chou.

Une fois les clés en main, j'ouvrais la porte arrière pour prendre le fusil.

Glenn : C'est pas du fusil de pd !

Dale : Athena sait chasser depuis ses six ans, donc attention à vos fesses.

Glenn : Je...

Moi : Pas touche.

Glenn : Excuse.

Je regardais en direction de Dale, qui était posté sur le toit de son camping car. Le voir, fusil en main, me rappelait l'époque où il m'apprenait à chasser. J'en serais devenue nostalgique.

Moi : -à Dale- Tu peux m'aider ?

Dale : Suis un peu occupé. Carol ?

Carol regardait vers Dale, en cachant ses yeux du soleil un peu trop imposant pour elle.

Carol : Mmh ?

Dale : Peux-tu aider Athena, s'il te plait ?

Carol : Bien sûr.

Son visage était plus qu'apaisé, maintenant qu'elle savait que nous étions tous là pour la protéger, elle et sa fille. Elle prit le fusil pour le mettre dans son étui, puis le mettre sur mon épaule.

Moi : Merci. –lui sourit-

Carol : Tu voudrais peut être aller te laver ?

Moi : Pas de refus.

Carol : Suis moi.

Après tout, un bain ne me ferait pas de mal. Mes cheveux étaient sales, ma peau recouverte de sang, et je sentais comme un troupeau de putois à moi toute seule. Bonjour la classe. Nous discutions tranquillement, jusqu'à arriver devant un immense lac. Oh, la vache !

Carol : Tiens, mets ça. Ca devrait t'aller.

Elle me tendit un maillot de bain, et de quoi protéger ma main encore très endolorie. N'écoutant que la petite voix qui me criait d'aller me baigner, je m'empressais d'enfiler le maillot de bain pour ressortir presque aussitôt. La vue de mon corps décharné m'aurait presque fait peur, mais bon, en ce moment, c'est pas la nourriture qui s'inviterait à votre porte.

Carol : Joli tatouage. Gros. Mais joli.

Sa phrase m'avait faite sursauter.

Moi : Merci.

Mais autre chose intrigua Carol qui devint blême.

Carol : Oh, Seigneur... –main au coeur-

Moi : ?

Carol : Cette cicatrice...

Moi : J'ai été mordue par un chien quand j'avais douze ans.

Carol : Mon Dieu...

Moi : Y'a longtemps qu'il est parti, va.

Carol ne disait plus un mot, et je filais vers l'eau. Sa phrase m'avait fait repenser au jour ou cette morsure était arrivée. Mais, sachant que mon frère se trouvait dans l'histoire, le fait de me remémorer ou bien de parler de ça m'aurait vite sortie de mes gonds.

Moi : Au fait, Carol, merci pour le maillot !

Elle me fit signe de la main.

Carol : Je t'en prie. Tu peux le garder. Je vais aller te chercher du savon.

A peine eût-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, que je piquais une tête dans l'eau fraîche, ce qui me fit un bien fou. Juste le temps de remonter à la surface que Shane était en face de moi, accroupi à terre.

Shane : Hey.

Moi : ... Hey.

Je n'avais guère envie de lui parler, après nos altercations de la veille. Mais pour une fois, je décidais de passer outre.

Shane : Comment tu te sens ?

Moi : Ça peut aller. Oh, et... désolée pour tout à l'heure. La pression, m'enfin... tu sais ce que c'est.

Shane : T'inquiètes, c'est rien. –clin d'oeil-

Moi : Et merci pour le repas d'hier soir. Y'a longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien mangé.

Shane : -en se relevant- Mais, je t'en prie, princesse. Je serai bien venu me baigner avec toi, mais à mon tour de monter la garde. A plus, peut être. –sourit-

Pourquoi je sens que mes joues chauffent ? Non mais... Athena, reprends toi, t'es en train de rougir ! Merde...Putain ! –cris- Reprends toi, Willows ! D'un seul coup, je sortais de l'eau en courant, enfilant un jean à la va vite, prenant mon fusil et allant vers la source des cris.

Daryl : Putain, encore un autre. Chié. –me regarde- T'es sexy comme ça, dis moi.

Moi : C'était quoi ces... Aww, quelle horreur.

Amy : C'est dégueulasse.

Rick : -à Amy- Restes pas là. –me regarde- Et toi non plus.

Moi : Quoi ? Parce que j'ai une main pétée et que j'suis une gonzesse ? Tiens, fils de pute. –tire en pleine tête du rôdeur-

T-Dog : Pile entre les yeux. Joli.

Moi : Merci. Faut viser la tête, bande de gonzesses.

Daryl : -lève les bras au ciel- Enfin une qui a comprit ! Merci, Willows.

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil avant d'entendre des bruits de pas derrière moi, puis quelqu'un crier mon nom, et cette personne n'était autre que Dale.

Dale : Athena !

Moi : -me rapprochant du camping-car- Dale ?

Dale : Ah, te voilà. Carol te cherchait. Elle est là ! –en me montrant du doigt-

Moi : Maintenant que le problème est réglé, je vais pouvoir retourner au lac.

Shane arriva de nouveau derrière moi, et posa son fusil sur le coin de la porte du camping car.

Shane : Attends, je t'accompagne.

Moi : T'as peur que je me perde, Walsh ?

Shane : -soupir- Andrea ?

Andrea : ?

Shane : Prends mon tour de garde, s'il te plait.

Andrea : OK.

J'avais bien vu dans le regard de la jeune femme que le fait que Shane se joignait à moi ne lui plaisait guère. Mais, à vrai dire, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Arrivés en bas, j'enlevais directement mon jean et fonçais dans l'eau.

Shane : T'es une rapide !

Moi : J'adore l'eau.

Shane : Moi aussi.

Je le regardais enlever sa chemise, qui révélait un torse musclé, mais quelque peu abîmé. N'empêche, ça ne me faisait pas détester le spectacle. C'est que je l'avais sous estimé, le coco. Il remontait à la surface, en remettant ses cheveux d'un brun presque noir en place, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Moi : Dis moi ?

Shane : T'écoute.

Moi : Pourquoi, d'un coup, tu passes du loup à l'agneau avec moi ?

Shane était étonné de ma phrase, mais il y répondit calmement.

Shane : T'es pas méchante, dans le fond, je le sais. Faut juste creuser sous la carapace. Et là, on voit le petit chaton.

Moi : -ris- Jolie métaphore.

Shane : De rien. –m'embrasse sur la joue-

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rougir, suite à ça.

Shane : Mais c'est moi ou tu rougis ? C'est mignon !

Moi : Pff.

Carol arrivait, serviette de bain et savon dans les mains, et fut choquée de voir Shane avec moi.

Carol : Tiens, Athena, ton savon, et de quoi te sécher. Et ravie de te voir, Shane.

Shane : Je venais voir comment elle allait.

Carol : Délicate attention.

Moi : N'est-ce pas ?

Shane : Tu veux peut être que je te lave les cheveux ? Ils sont pleins de sang.

Moi : Si c'est proposé si gentiment.

Il sortait de l'eau pour prendre le savon, tandis que je barbotais telle une enfant. Le voilà revenu, il commençait à me masser gentiment la tête, ce qui me détendit instantanément.

Shane : Je te fais pas mal ?

Moi : Pas le moins du monde.

Shane : Tant mieux. J'suis pas coiffeur, mais bon.

Moi : T'inquiètes, tu t'y prends à merveille.

Shane : J'ai pas envie de te faire mal non plus. Tu vas pouvoir te rincer.

Cool ! La tête dans l'eau, j'avais soudainement envie de jouer. Décidant de pousser Shane, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne part au jeu.

Shane : Tu veux jouer ? Attends ! –me pousse et m'éclabousse-

Une véritable partie de jeu comme deux gamins.

Moi : -faisant pareil- Arrête !

Shane : Ouh non ! –rit-

Moi : Salopard ! –ris-

Shane : -regard suggestif- Assez joué, passons à la pratique.

D'un seul coup, il m'empoigna par la taille, sans que je puisse riposter, et me sortait de l'eau comme s'il sortait une plume. Je me sentais toute petite dans ses bras musclés, et c'était franchement agréable.

Moi : Shane ! Pose moi !

Ce qu'il fit, en se rhabillant, et me déposant un baiser sur le front avant que Dale ne l'appelle.

Dale : Shane ! Rick te demande.

Shane s'en alla, me faisant un clin d'oeil et ignorant le regard de l'inquisiteur, ce qui me fit sourire bêtement.

Dale : Quand je pense que tu l'as cogné.

Moi : Et ?

Dale : Je connais Shane depuis un moment, et étant un homme, je parie qu'il meurt d'envie de t'embrasser, ça va de soi !

Moi : Enfin, Dale... Un peu de tenue !

Dale : Je sais ce que je dis. Tu veux monter la garde ?

Moi : -après réflexion- Mouais.

Dale : Tu t'en sens capable ?

Moi : Ça ira.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je grimpais sur le toit du camping car, toujours sourire béa aux lèvres. Le sentiment qu'un homme puisse enfin s'intéresser à moi pour autre chose que le sexe me donnait des petits papillons dans le ventre, comme une gamine qui s'apprêtait à voir le Père Noël. Mais Dale me fit vite sortir de mes rêves, une fois que j'étais positionnée, oeil fixé dans le viseur de mon fusil.

Dale : Toujours aussi douée, mmh ?

Moi : -sursaute- C'est comme le vélo, ça ne se perd jamais. –regarde dans mon viseur-

Dale : Daryl est parti chasser un peu plus haut, dans les montagnes.

Je m'étais donc mise à la recherche de ce dernier, et avais fini par tomber dessus. N'importe quelle femme en aurait profité pour le mater, mais ce n'était pas du tout mon passe temps favori. Manque de peau, Monsieur Dixon avait loupé un cerf magnifique à quelques mètres de lui.

Moi : Y'a un énorme cerf.

Je faisais craquer mes os, me mettais en position, et d'une seule balle, je voyais le cerf tomber sous mes yeux. Aucun bruit, une seule balle, pour un festin de roi. J'avais de quoi être fière.

Dale : Tu viens de tirer ?

Moi : Ouep. Pourquoi ?

Dale : Je n'ai rien entendu.

Moi : Grâce à un petit bijou de technologie qu'on nomme « silencieux », Dale.

Dale : Performant !

Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Daryl, traînant le cerf derrière lui et beuglant comme un veau.

Daryl : Qui a buté mon cerf ?

Moi : C'est moi.

T-Dog approchait et observait l'infime blessure de la bête, d'un air étonné.

T-Dog : Bien joué, Athena, pile entre les deux yeux.

Daryl : T'aurais pu me dire que tu traquais le cerf, aussi, chérie, merde !

Moi : T'inquiètes, mon chou, c'est partie remise. –clin d'oeil-

J'aimais bien notre complicité naissante. Ce mec me faisait franchement rire.

Moi : Et me remercie pas, surtout !

Daryl : Eh, déesse de glace, tu viens dépiauter le bestiau ?

Moi : Je monte la garde, là.

Dale avait décidé d'imposer son courroux aujourd'hui.

Dale : Je m'en charge. Shane, hop ! –signe de monter-

Moi : Dale !

Dale : Ne me remercie pas. –clin d'oeil-

GRRRRR... Autant j'adore Dale, que là...

Shane : Cigarette ? –me tend son paquet en montant-

Moi : Pas de refus.

Shane : Feu ?

Moi : J'en ai, merci.

Fumer une clope en bonne compagnie, quoi de meilleur ? Oh, bordel, les mecs, si vous voulez bien bouffer ce soir, dites merci à tata Téna !

Moi : Daryl, tiens toi prêt, j'ai quatre putains de lapins dans mon viseur.

J'avais déjà tiré les quatre coups qui les avaient abattus. Daryl courrait vers l'endroit où ils étaient, et quelques minutes plus tard...

Daryl : Au moins six livres de chaque. Très douée, chérie.

Moi : Merci, mon chou. –clin d'oeil-

Des applaudissements généraux retentirent dans le camp, et Rick me remerciait chaleureusement, car grâce à moi, tout le monde allait savourer un festin de roi ce soir.

Shane : Joli coup. T'assures. –me dépose un baiser sur la tête-

Ne rougis pas, Willows, rougis pas... Mon dieu, quel c... Et merde. Il m'a vue. Mais en plus, il me sourit... Oh la la...La partie de plaisir allait cependant être de courte durée. Le soir déjà tombé, le dîner étant prêt, tout le monde prenait plaisir à manger et à rire quand...

Andrea : -du haut de la caravane- DES RODEURS !

A l'annonce d'Andrea, tout le monde avait lâché son repas pour préparer la boucherie. J'avais à peine eu le temps de commencer à manger que j'avais déjà mon fusil dans ma main encore valide. Et Dieu seul sait que j'ai horreur d'être dérangée quand je m'apprête à dizaine de zombies foncèrent vers nous, essayant d'attraper ceux qui se révélaient être les plus faibles. Mais Rick ayant Carl derrière lui, ainsi que Lori, Sophia étant avec sa mère, il ne restait plus personne non apte à se défendre, étant donné que les Morales avaient prit la route dans l'après midi. Je m'étais postée derrière Rick, essayant de le couvrir le temps qu'il puisse faire ses affaires et celles de sa famille pour être prêts à lever le camp. Cinq, dix, quinze, vingt, ils devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, et la peur laissa soudain place à l'adrénaline.


	3. Chapter 3

Chacun des membres armés descendaient un à un les rôdeurs les plus proches. Je me sentais tel Terminator, avec un fusil, c'est pour dire. Mais, vu le nombre qui s'entassait devant nous, notre seule échappatoire était malheureusement la fuite. Andrea et sa soeur se battaient comme possible, mais Amy fut vite mise à l'écart par quelques rôdeurs, et ce qui dut arriver arriva. Elle se fitmordre, sous les yeux de sa soeur complètement apeurée.

Jackie : Andrea ! Suis...

Jackie aussi avait finie par se faire mordre, sous nos yeux à tous. Et, prenant mon courage à une main (faute des deux), je prenais Andrea par le bras en abattant froidement sa soeur d'une balle dans la tête pour abréger ses souffrances. Cette dernière ne sentirait plus la douleur désormais. Elle alla dans sa voiture, enclencha le contact, tandis que les autres prenaient leurs voitures respectives. Je filais dans le camping car, Carol, Sophia et les autres y étant déjà.Je savais qu'Andréa m'en voudrait d'avoir abattue sa soeur. Mais au moins, je l'avais fait pour qu'elle ne puisse plus souffrir, ni revenir à la vie pour tuer d'autres personnes vivantes. J'avais le coeur lourd, rempli de ressentiments, mais il était maintenant trop tard. Et, au moins, je n'étais plus seule désormais. Aïe, foutue main pourrie... Je crois... qu'un peu de sommeil ne devrait pas me faire de mal... Et j'ai la tête qui tourne avec toutes ces conneries.

Carol : Tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle.

Moi : Juste... Besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

Carol : Tu peux aller t'allonger derrière.

Moi : Merci, Carol, mais je connais.

Je filais sur le lit comme une fusée, recherchant la fraîcheur des oreillers en plumes d'oie qui avaient bercé une partie de mon enfance. J'allais tomber de sommeil, quand l'officier Walsh sortait de la salle de bains, et me regardait d'un air interrogatif.

Shane : Besoin d'un peu de compagnie ?

Carol revint vers moi, bouteille d'eau à la main.

Carol : Tu devrais boire un peu, tu es déshydratée.

Je la remerciais chaleureusement avant de boire une grande gorgée d'eau. Le fait qu'elle prenne soin de moi me faisait chaud au coeur. Et Shane attendait toujours ma réponse.

Moi : -à Shane- Tant que tu ne me fais pas de coups en douce, tu peux venir.

Shane : Moi ? Des coups en douce ? Pff.

Il posait délicatement sa tête sur mon épaule, et d'un seul coup, nous partions tous les deux au pays des rêves, loin des tracas de notre journée.D'un seul coup, je me réveillais en sursaut, étant surprise à être secouée. Le visage que je vis fit celui de la jeune Sophia, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sophia : Hé... Hé !

Moi : -grommelant- Un souci ?

Sophia : Euh... ma maman m'a dit de te dire que vous alliez bien ensemble, avec Shane.

Je regardais Carol qui me scrutait, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je secouais la tête, fis un bisou sur la joue de la petite fille et regardais Shane.

Sophia : Est-ce qu'il dort ?

Moi : Oui ma grande. –embrasse son front- Va avec ta maman, s'il te plaît. J'ai... enfin, on a besoin de dormir.

Attends... Y'a un souci, là... Je suis en train de rêver ou il a sa main dans mon dos ? Enfin sur ma cicatrice ? Et pourquoi je trouve ça agréable, moi ? Oh, merde... Sans comprendre, le camping car s'arrêtait, avec un bruit digne d'une explosion.

Dale : Debout les amoureux, dans le fond ! On s'arrête ! Ce fichu radiateur vient encore d'exploser !

Des années que le radiateur de ce tacot part en sucette, et il n'a jamais été foutu de le réparer !

Moi : Dale, il va t'en falloir un autre, celui là ne tiendra jamais la route.

Dale : Oui, là, c'est clair qu'il a rendu l'âme.

Je venais à peine d'émerger quand Shane se réveilla, les yeux un peu embués.

Moi : Hey... Bien dormi ?

Shane : Y'a des années que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Désolé si je t'ai gênée.

Moi : Pour ?

Shane : Mon geste t'a peut être paru déplacé ?

Mis à part que ses mains sont d'une douceur infinie et que c'était carrément agréable...

Moi : Aww, ma cicatrice ? C'est rien, ça. T'inquiètes. Je ne vais pas hurler parce que tu me touches.

Shane : Ravi de le savoir. –me murmure à l'oreille- T'as une peau de pêche, c'est agréable.

Pourquoi ce con me fait tout le temps rougir ? Va falloir corriger ça, Athena ! En sortant du camping car, la fumée était tellement noire qu'on aurait cru à un feu de camp. Daryl et les autres vinrent vers nous, et Daryl me déposa un timide baiser sur la joue.

Daryl : Un problème, Dale ?

Shane : Son vieux tas de ferraille a encore lâché.

Dale : Je t'en prie, un peu de respect !

Je filais à l'avant et ouvrais la bête. La fumée me fis tousser, mais une fois la tête à l'intérieur, c'était un jeu d'enfant d'enlever la pièce défectueuse.

T-Dog : T'es sûre que t'es une nana, toi ?

Moi : T'as été vérifier, ptet ?

Daryl : On serait tous au courant si elle avait des couilles, mon pote.

T-Dog préféra esquiver le sujet.

T-Dog : J'ai cru voir un camping car à peu près à cinq cents mètres.

Rick : On a tous intérêt à faire très attention, il y a sûrement des rôdeurs qui traînent dans les environs.

Moi : Daryl, Glenn, vous pouvez me couvrir ?

Dale : Tu n'y penses pas, Athena ?

Moi : T'inquiètes. Et puis, on a besoin d'avancer, on peut pas rester là. Disons simplement... que je retourne à la chasse.

J'avançais prudemment, Dixon et Glenn sur mes talons, fusil à l'épaule, prête à dégainer en cas de pépin. Mais heureusement, T-Dog ayant dit vrai, un camping car se trouvait bel et bien devant nous. Je m'empressais de me diriger vers ce dernier mais Daryl m'interompit.

Daryl : Chiotte... A plat ventre ! Sous les bagnoles !

Sans réfléchir, je roulais sous la voiture à ma gauche, et regardais les autres sans un bruit. Daryl faisait signe à Rick de se taire, tandis que Lori empêchait Carol de se mettre à hurler. J'avais vite compris le pourquoi du comment. Regardant vers la droite, un bon nombre de paires de pieds passaient à côté de nous. Une horde se trouvait à quelques centimètres de nous, à présent. Moi qui n'ai pas peur de grand chose, je dois avouer que là, j'avais la trouille de ma vie. Le coeur battant à toute vitesse, je priais pour ne pas bouger, respirant aussi discrètement que possible, mais par dessus tout, espérant qu'elle finirait par partir étions tous sous tension, et la horde étant partie, nous sortions tous de sous les voitures lentement, chacun notre tour. C'était sans compter des cris d'enfant à glacer le sang.

Daryl : Merde ! La gamine !

Moi : SOPHIA !

Je voyais Carol essayer d'aller la chercher, mais Lori la retenait de force. Dale scrutait l'horizon du haut du camping car, et Rick courrait à vive allure en direction de la forêt, espérant sûrement mettre la main sur la gamine rapidement.

Moi : Il va nous falloir ce radiateur, coûte que coûte.

Partie à bricoler, je n'avais pas vu arriver Dale me tendant ses outils, ce qui, comme d'habitude, me donna une peur bleue. Une bonne demie heure plus tard, le radiateur était enfin dans mes mains, non sans mal, mais au moins, le camping car de Dale pourrait rouler en toute tranquillité.

Moi : C'est bon.

Daryl : Je savais pas que tu mettais tes mains dans le cambouis.

Moi : Mécano de métier pendant trois ans.

Et voilà ! Un camping car réparé, un !

Dale : Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Rick revenait de la forêt, quelque peu essoufflé, mais le visage complètement déconfit.

Rick : J'ai perdu la trace de la petite... Elle devait m'attendre à un point précis... Mais... les rôdeurs ont dû la trouver...

Sur son visage se dessinaient des traits pour le moins inquiétants. La déception se lisait. Ainsi que la peur.

Moi : Merde... Nom de Dieu...

Carol était désespérée dans les bras de Lori, tentant tant bien que mal de la calmer. Andréa également.

Carol : Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment...

Moi : Carol...

Rick : Laisse, c'est à moi de lui parler.

Moi : Bien.

Les laissant tranquilles, je montais sur la caravane, rejoignant Dale qui était seul depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Dale : Tout va bien ?

Moi : -soupir- M'faudrait une clope.

Dale, toujours de la ressource dans les idées. C'est pour ça que je l'adore.

Dale : Tiens, j'ai piqué ça à T-Dog. –me tend un paquet- Je les lui aies prises.

Moi : Je t'adore, toi. –en allume une- Tu devrais aller te reposer, on a tous eue une dure journée.

Et Dale s'en alla, me déposant un gentil baiser sur la joue, avant de me laisser seule. Carol se joigna à moi, les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

Carol : Je peux ?

Moi : Je t'en prie. Assieds toi.

Elle le fit.

Moi : Je suis désolée pour ta fille, les gars vont la retrouver, t'en fais pas. J'en suis sûre. Et je sais ce que tu traverses.

Carol : Tu...

L'idée même de parler de ma famille me faisait énormément de mal, mais en parler à quelqu'un apaisait un peu ma douleur.

Moi : Y'a de ça quelques années, j'ai perdu ma belle soeur et mon neveu, tués par des mafieux.

Carol fit choquée, n'écoutant que moi.

Moi : La femme de mon frère, Stacy, était quelqu'un sans histoire. Une femme admirable. Et mon frère a fini par traîner dans un cartel qui dealait de la drogue. Un des plus gros gangs de Boston. Adam... Un jour, je me baladais avec eux, une voiture déglinguée s'est arrêtée, et un mec a tiré sur ma belle soeur et mon neveu. J'ai voulu m'interposer, mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'étais entourée d'une mare de sang...

Carol était terrifiée, les larmes aux yeux et elle me serra dans ses bras en me disant à quel point elle était désolée.

Moi : T'en fais pas, c'est rien. Maintenant, je me dis que... Qu'ils n'ont pas à vivre ce cauchemar, tous les trois.

Carol : Tous les trois ?

Moi : Mon frère est mort d'un cancer.

Carol : Athena...

Moi : -regarde au loin- Vous tous êtes désormais ma seule famille.

Sur ces mots, nous partions tous essayer de dormir, Glenn montant la garde dans la nuit noire. Le lendemain, Shane et moi étions les premiers levés, et Rick nous rejoignait presque aussitôt.

Rick : Il faut qu'on avance. On ne pourra pas passer par la route. Les voitures bloquent tout, et la horde est sûrement plus loin. Il va falloir passer par la forêt.

Quelques heures après, les groupes étaient formés, et nous avancions tous dans la forêt. Les femmes d'un côté, escortés par Glenn et Daryl, et Shane, Rick et Carl de l'autre côté, partis essayer de pister Sophia. La marche se faisait longue, mais plus pour très longtemps...-coup de feu-

Andrea : C'était quoi ?

Moi : Un coup de feu, quoi d'autre ?

Glenn : On a tous entendu.

Lori : On ferait mieux d'avancer.

Pas pour très longtemps.-cris d'Andrea, suivie par un rôdeur-

Lori : Andrea !

D'un seul coup, tel un miracle sorti de nulle part, une femme à cheval surgit devant nous, décapitant le rôdeur d'un seul coup de batte de baseball.

Femme à cheval : Lori Grimes ?

Andrea : C'est elle Lori Grimes. –montre Lori-

Femme à cheval : Lori Grimes ? C'est votre mari qui m'envoie. Carl s'est fait tirer dessus, mon père est en train de le soigner.

Daryl : On la connait pas ! Pourquoi tu vas avec elle ?

Lori : Daryl, mon fils vient de se faire tirer dessus ! Il te faut quoi de plus ?

Moi : -regarde Lori- Vas y, Lori, on te rejoint.

Femme à cheval : Continuez vers le Sud. Et arrêtez vous à la boîte aux lettres au nom de Greene. YAH !

Aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt repartie, la miss Greene.

Glenn : Quelqu'un sait qui c'était cette fille ?

Daryl : On la connait pas !

Moi : Daryl, tout le monde a entendu le coup de feu, alors, il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre.

Plusieurs heures de marche nous attendaient, mais une fois tous arrivés, nous étions plus que soulagés de voir qu'enfin, un endroit sur cette Terre semblait sécurisé.

Moi : Waw. Magnifique domaine.

Pas le temps de s'attarder. Shane était arrivé, lui aussi, et courrait vers la porte de la maison, là où Rick sortait tout juste, recouvert de sang.

Moi : La nana mentait pas, regardez Rick...

Tous partis vers eux, le visage du Shérif était un peu détendu, mais empli de chagrin. Son ami de toujours enlevait les résidus de sang sur le visage de ce dernier, en prenant soin de tout vérifier.

Shane : Ca va aller, mon vieux, regarde, t'as du sang partout.

Il était préférable que nous les laissions seuls. En allumant une cigarette, Carol, moi et Andrea nous allongions dans l'herbe, vite rejointes par Lori, qui avait visiblement besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Moi : Comment va Carl ?

Lori : Hershel s'occupe de lui. Il a prit une balle de chevrotine dans le torse.

Par ses paroles, j'en avais l'estomac retourné. Le pauvre... Je n'étais pas croyante, mais là, le petit bonhomme aurait sa prière ce soir.

Lori : Athena, je peux te poser une question ?

Moi : Je t'écoute.

Lori : Quand tu m'as trouvée, tu m'as de suite dit que tu connaissais Rick et Shane. Mais comment tu t'es retrouvée à leur poste ?

Moi : -ris- Je m'en souviens encore. En fait, ils m'ont embarquée parce que je me battais avec un motard devant un bar. Deux bouteilles de whisky dans le sang, ça pardonne pas.

Lori : Je vois.

Moi : Ils m'ont coffrée, et je me suis endormie sur le lit de la cellule. Et le jour où je t'ai trouvée, je m'étais réveillée toujours dans la cellule. C'est là que je me suis cassée la main, en tentant de m'échapper. Me suis sûrement évanouie à cause des émanations d'ammoniaque qui passaient dans les égouts.

Lori riait un peu de mes dires. Mais ce n'était que la vérité. Andrea se leva d'un coup, raide comme la justice, et me regardait de son air froid et hautain.

Andrea : -me regarde- J'aurais besoin de te parler.

Moi : Un souci ?

Andrea : -sèchement- En privé.

Moi : Oh. –me lève- A plus, les filles.

Arrivées un peu plus loin, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle allait me dire. Amy.

Moi : Que se passe-t-il ?

Andrea : Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit jeu avec Shane ?

Moi : -étonnée- Je te demande pardon ?

Andrea : Shane est quelqu'un qui demande de l'attention. Chose que tu ne peux pas lui apporter. Donc, ne t'approche pas de lui. De toute façon, tu ne l'intéresses pas.

Alors, là, c'était la meilleure. Une crise de jalousie. Ben bravo.

Moi : Déjà... D'une, c'est pas moi qui est allée le chercher... et de deux...

Andrea : Que tu te permettes d'abattre ma soeur, c'est une chose...

Moi : T'aurais peut être préférée qu'elle te bouffe ? J'aurais du la laisser faire, tiens.

Le visage d'Andrea devenait crispé, et rempli de haine.

Andrea : Je ne le répéterai pas. Fous la paix à Shane.

Moi : J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une blonde qui ne sait même pas gérer sa propre vie, et qui ne cherche pas à affronter la réalité.

Ouh là, là, je sentais la patate venir. Bingo.

Moi : Espèce de salope. Tu t'en es prise à la mauvaise personne, là.

Heureusement que deux hommes passaient dans le coin.

Rick : Andrea !

Moi : J'vais la tuer.

Andrea : Ta gueule !

Il eut fallu que Shane et Daryl me contrôlent à eux deux pour empêcher un meurtre.

Daryl : Doucement, chérie.

Moi : T'es morte !

Shane : On se calme ! Athena, je te manque ou quoi ?

Moi : Ta gueule.

Rick : Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? –me regarde-

Moi : Cette pute.

Daryl : -soupire- Andrea, dégage.

Andrea : Je...

Daryl : Casse toi !

Et la voilà partie. Moi, le nez en sang, trois hommes autour de moi. Hallelujah.

Rick : Patricia peut soigner ton nez. Hershel est en train de soigner Carl, Patricia recoud T-Dog.

Je soupirais déjà de rage. Ma sainte horreur était que quelqu'un me touche quand j'étais blessée. Moi qui faisait toujours tout par moi même...En entrant dans la maison, bien accueillante, je dois dire, une femme d'un certain âge vint vers moi, laissant T-Dog sortir de la pièce.

Femme : Votre nez... C'est le jour des blessés !

Moi : C'est rien. Comment va le gamin ?

Femme : Hershel veille à ce qu'il aille mieux. Ne bougez pas, je prends du coton.

Moi : C'est rien, je vous dis.

Shane était dans la pièce, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Shane : Montre ton nez à la dame, princesse.

Moi : -sursaute- Non, mais vous avez le don, sérieux !

Shane se mit à rire, et la femme revient, coton dans la main, désinfectant dans l'autre.

Femme : Je m'appelle Patricia. Ne bougez... –me tient la tête- ... pas. Un peu plus, et il était fracturé, votre joli nez.

Moi : Dites ça à l'autre salope dehors, moi, j'y suis pour rien.

Patricia : Règlement de comptes ?

Shane : En quelques sortes. –me regarde- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Moi : Parce qu'elle attend que tu la sautes, tout simplement. T'as pas vu la façon dont elle te dévore du regard, cette catin ?

Shane : ... J'vais lui parler.

Il sortait, et Daryl vint prendre sa place.

Daryl : Comment tu te sens ?

Moi : Comme une nana qui saigne, avec un nez en champignon.

Daryl : Je te trouve sexy, moi.

Moi : Ta gueule, Dixon.

Patricia : Votre petit ami ?

Moi : Qui ? Daryl ? –ris- Non !

Le nez enfin réparé, je sortais dehors fumer, et une fois de plus, Daryl vint me tenir compagnie.

Daryl : J'peux me joindre à toi ?

Moi : Ouais.

Daryl : T'es une vraie botteuse de cul.

Moi : Je lui ai rien fait, mais je peux te dire qu'elle est pas passée loin.

Daryl : C'est brave ce que t'as fait pour Amy.

Moi : C'était légitime.

Daryl : Mais... T'as pas de famille ?

Au moins, il a le mérite d'être direct.

Moi : J'ai perdu mes parents étant gamine, mon frère étant ado, j'ai plus personne aujourd'hui à part vous tous.

Daryl : ... Moi aussi, j'ai un frère.

« Révélation time ».Moi : Ah ?


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl : Ouais. Merle. Ils l'ont accroché à un toit d'Atlanta, et cet enfoiré s'est coupé la main pour pouvoir se barrer.

Moi : Waw.

Daryl : Ah, c'est une terreur, mon frangin. Fais lui bouffer un marteau, et il te chiera des clous.

Sa phrase me fit partir dans un fou rire.

Daryl : On n'est pas vraiment proches, mais il me manque quand même.

Moi : Logique.

Daryl : Et le tien ?

Moi : Mort. D'un cancer.

Daryl : Désolé.

Moi : T'en savais rien. T'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Dans un moment de réflexion, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais toujours une photo de moi et d'Adam gamins sur moi. Je la tendais doucement à Daryl qui se mit à rire.

Daryl : C'est vous deux ? Non...

Moi : Si. –ris- Quand on était mômes. On se bagarrait tout le temps, c'est pour ça qu'on est couverts de bleus.

Daryl : Waw. –rit-

Moi : Deux vrais petits trous du cul.

Daryl : -éclate de rire- -me retend la photo- Tu devrais manger quelq'chose, t'es toute pâle.

Moi : Ouais.

Franchement, c'est vrai que je crevais la dalle. Mais ma foutue fierté m'interdisait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce ne fut que quand la jeune femme brune sortit de la maison que mon ventre me cria HALLELUJAH intérieurement.

La brune : Tenez, un petit quelque chose.

Moi : Merci.

La brune : Pour vous aussi. –tend un sandwich à Daryl-

Daryl : Merci.

C'est sûr que ça donnait plus envie que ses écureuils rôtis.

Moi : Bon ap'.

Daryl : 'Ci. –en train de manger-

Tous les deux en train de savourer nos sandwichs (pas en amoureux, mais presque), Dale vint nous voir.

Dale : Athena ? Ça va ?

Moi : Oui, Dale. Où tu vas ?

Dale : Je retourne chercher le camping car avec Glenn.

J'avais de suite remarqué qu'il manquait deux personnes à l'appel.

Moi : Otis et Shane ?

Glenn : Partis au dispensaire, trouver des trucs pour opérer Carl.

Moi : Merde.

Dale : Tu veux venir ?

Moi : Non, je... J'vais rester ici.

Dale : Comme bon te semble.

Glenn : J'vais récupérer ta voiture, aussi, si tu veux.

Ah, bonne idée, tiens.

Moi : Ouais, merci Glenn.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant de partir au loin avec Dale. Depuis gamine, j'avais toujours un pincement au coeur de voir partir Dale. Et ce pincement était encore là, aujourd'hui. Je m'asseyais seule sur le perron, tranquille, à penser à notre nouvelle vie à tous dans ce petit havre de paix, à penser à la belle vie que nous aurions tous... Mais je n'avais pas remarqué que la nuit était déjà tombée. La lune était d'un blanc scintillant, et se révélait dans toute sa splendeur. C'était un beau moment de solitude dans la noirceur de la nuit... Jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture se pointe et gâche tout le silence de ce moment.

Moi : Shane... ?

A peine un doigt de pied bougé, que tous se ruaient dehors pour accueillir les deux hommes. Manque de chance, Shane était revenu seul.

Shane : Prenez ça ! –lance un sac plein à Hershel-

Ce dernier le prit directement et fila dans la maison où Patricia était restée. Sous le choc de voir qu'Otis n'était pas présent, la seule phrase qui vint à mes lèvres fut...

Moi : Otis ?

Shane : Dévoré. Ils étaient une trentaine, même voir plus... J'ai essayé de tout faire pour le sauver, mais ils se sont rués sur lui avant même que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Shane baissa la tête, un air complètement désolé et déprimé sur le visage. Rick se dirigea vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le remercier malgré tout.

Rick : Il se sentait responsable pour Carl.

Tous venaient soutenir Shane d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Tandis que chacun retournait à ses occupations, je retournais m'asseoir sur les marches, tandis que Shane vint me tenir compagnie.

Shane : Ben, t'es toute seule ?

Moi : Besoin de me changer d'air. Tout va bien ?

Shane : Ouais, plus de peur que de mal... –s'allonge sur les marches- Sss...

Moi : Un souci ?

Rien qu'à voir sa tête, c'est sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je posais ma main sur son front, et effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Moi : T'es brûlant.

Shane : Je crève de chaud. Et je me suis fait mal.

Moi : Fais voir. Faudrait pas que tu te chopes une infection, ce serait pas le moment.

Tapotant mes genoux pour que môssieur pose sa jambe, ce qu'il fit, je commençais à masser la vilaine douloureuse. Aïe... c'est gonflé quand même... Je commençais à le masser quand... –crac-

Moi : Ca me rassure. C'est pas trop grave, juste un os de déboîté. –le regarde- Tu vas souffrir.

Au moins, il était prévenu. Hop, t-shirt enlevé, il le mettait dans sa bouche pour éviter de crier. Spectacle plaisant, certes, mais le plus dur reste à faire.

Moi : Un... Deux...

Au trois, je faisais craquer sa jambe qui fit un bruit à glacer le sang.

Moi : Désolée.

Shane : NOM DE... Attends...

Il se leva d'un bond pour faire quelques pas. Heureux comme un cabri, il se dirigea vers moi et me claqua un énorme baiser sur le front.

Shane : Je sens plus rien ! T'es une faiseuse de miracles, toi. –se rallonge-

Moi : Une cousine kiné, ça sert.

Shane : Ah, c'est pas faux. Oh, au fait, j'ai discuté avec Andréa.

Le sourire qui était sur mon visage avait directement disparu à l'annonce de son nom.

Shane : Je lui ai demandé de te foutre la paix, et que j'avais le droit de faire ce que bon me semblait.

A moins que je ne tourne parano, cette phrase semblait drôlement explicite. Malgré le fait qu'ayant voulu prononcer encore quelques mots, et que Shane s'était rapproché dangereusement de moi, index posé sur mes lèvres, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de réprimer un léger frisson. En le laissant rapprocher son visage vers le mien, la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir derrière nous venait de me faire sursauter.

Voix : Eh, vous deux ! Nous nous retournions, foncièrement choqués.

La brune : Y'a des lits qui vous attendent si vous voulez. Et si jamais une douche...

Moi : Merci...La brune : Je m'appelle Maggie. –sourit-

Moi : Athena.

Maggie : Ravie de te connaître. Et Shane, merci beaucoup.

Shane : Je me suis engagé auprès de Rick. Je n'ai fais que tenir ma promesse.

Quelques instants s'étaient écoulés entre le retour de Maggie dans la maison, et Shane qui allait me dire bonne nuit. Je m'étais levée avant, lui avait dis bonne nuit poliment, et étais allée dans une des chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage. M'étant affalée sur un des trois lits comme une... comme une merde, disons le comme c'est, Carol apparut quelques instants plus tard.

Carol : Je peux venir ?

Moi : Bien sûr.

Elle s'allongea sur un lit, les mains derrière la tête, et regardait dans ma direction.

Carol : Glenn et Dale sont revenus.

Enfin, le poids que j'avais au coeur s'envolait comme un oiseau.

Carol : Ça va, ton nez ?

Moi : Ouais, j'ai pris des anti-inflammatoire.

Carol : Super. J'ai vu Shane en revenant, il était tout sourire. –sourit-

Moi : Carol...

Carol : Mmh ?

Moi : ...

Carol : Je pense que vous iriez bien ensemble, tous les deux. Aussi fous l'un que l'autre. –rit-

Moi : Merci du compliment ! –soupir-

Carol : Après la raclée que tu lui as mise, celle de Rick, et ensuite Andréa, je l'ai revu en toi, bizarrement.

Moi : ...

Carol : Penses-y. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Alors, là, j'avais autre chose à penser. Mais, c'est vrai que Shane ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Moi : J'éteins. Bonne nuit.

La nuit fut courte et remplie de rêves totalement déjantés. Mais j'avais quand même bien dormi malgré tout. Je me levais, tranquillement, laissant Carol récupérer un peu, et partais vers la cuisine en quête d'un petit déjeuner. La plupart des gens étaient là, partageant tous un petit déjeuner copieux.

Moi : 'Jour tout le monde. Comment va Carl ?

Lori : Tiré d'affaire.

Moi : Dieu merci.

Rick : Grâce à Shane. Ainsi qu'à Hershel et à Patricia. Mais cette dernière n'est plus trop en état de faire quoi que ce soit. La mort d'Otis l'a bouleversée.

Puis il replongea sur ses tartines beurrées, pour laisser place à l'arrivée de Shane, arborant une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui laissait tout le monde sans voix. La tête totalement rasée, ce dernier s'asseyait entre moi et le shérif.

Rick : Shane... Tes cheveux...

Shane : -se frotte la tête- Besoin de fraîcheur. –sourit-

Moi : Ça te va plutôt bien.

Shane : Merci princesse. –sourit et m'embrasse le front- J'ai une faim de loup.

Maggie déboula de la cuisine avec une cafetière fumante.

Maggie : Assieds toi. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Bon appétit tout le monde !

Un petit déjeuner bien mérité mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. Une fois fini quelques minutes plus tard, je filais faire un petit bisou à Carl avant de monter vers la salle de bains, en ayant prit soin de prendre une serviette. Après une bonne douche brûlante qui m'avait permis de détendre mes muscles endoloris, je remettais mes affaires, et sortais de la salle de bains, mais Beth débarqua comme une fleur devant moi.

Beth : Oh pardon.

Moi : C'est rien.

Beth : Voilà des vêtements... –me regarde- Propres.

Moi : Merde... –les prend- Merci.

Beth : Je vais attendre que vous vous changiez, et je vais les laver.

Moi : On peut se tutoyer.

La petite blondinette souriait. Le temps de me changer, que je lui donnais mes affaires sales, et sortais de la maison pour tomber sur Glenn.

Glenn : Oh salut ! Tiens, tu tombes bien, Rick et Shane te cherche.

Moi : Ah ? Ils sont où ?

Il me les montrait du doigt au loin, devant le truck bleu. En remerciant Glenn, je filais vers eux et leur dis bonjour.

Moi : Vous vouliez me voir ?

Rick : Oui. Tu as ton fusil ?

Moi : Dans la voiture.

Il s'empressa d'aller vers la voiture pour prendre le fusil et me le lancer dans les mains.

Rick : Daryl est parti chasser. Il t'attend. Nous, on va entraîner les autres au tir.

L'idée d'une chasse avec Dixon me mettait le sourire aux lèvres. Allant vers la forêt, je finis par trouver Daryl, accroupi, scrutant l'horizon.

Moi : Alors ? –en chuchotant-

Daryl : -chuchote- Rien pour l'instant. Regarde un peu aux alentours. Si tu veux bien.

M'exécutant, je regardais les alentours scrupuleusement. Mais rien de rien. Pas la moindre trace d'animal bon à becter.

Moi : Rien.

Daryl : Merde.

Moi : T'as pensé à ce qu'Hershel dirait s'il apprenait qu'on chasse sur ses terres ?

Daryl : Je m'en branle du papy.

Moi : Daryl.

Daryl : Mmh ?

Sa tête d'ours renfrogné me faisait un peu rire.

Moi : Calme, ok ?

Daryl : ... Désolé. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Nous discutions sur le chemin du retour, en rigolant comme deux enfants. Devant nous se dressait une sorte de stand de tir, bruits de canettes tombantes sous les balles.

Moi : -regarde les boites- Oh, ben... Vous savez pas tirer, ou bien ?

Shane réprima un léger sourire, et se décida à me défier.

Shane : Toi qui es si forte, montre nous. Princesse.

Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Laissant Daryl avec les autres, je me positionnais par terre. Fusil armé, muscles détendus, le vent passait doucement dans mes cheveux. Et sans réfléchir, le coup partit. Une seule balle, une boîte à terre. Un sourire satisfait se fixait sur mes lèvres tandis que je me relevais sous les applaudissements.

Shane : -déglutit- Je crois que je vais me taire.

Rick : -rit- Tu fais bien ! Bien joué, Athena.

Shane : Tu peux venir, Athena ? J'ai à te parler.

Alors là, c'est la meilleure. Malgré tout, je le suivais, étonnée malgré tout. Dixon, resté avec Rick, me souriait. Mais un tel sourire tordu, je m'en souviendrais assez longtemps.

Shane : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Moi : Je t'é : -soupir- ... T'aurais pas du frapper Andréa.

A LA BONNE HEURE !

Moi : Je rêve ? Tu la défends maintenant ? Pince moi, là !

Shane : Je la défends pas, Athena ! Mais... Depuis qu'elle a perdue Amy, c'est plus la même... Même toi, tu le sais. Comprends la.

Moi : Tu te fous de moi ? Sous prétexte que j'ai butée sa soeur pour éviter la mutation, j'ai pas le droit de me défendre ? Mais, vous y pensez à moi ? J'ai un poignet dézingué, elle m'a explosé le nez, je devrais la remercier, ptet ?

Shane : -soupir- J'ai pas dis ça... Athena... –me retient par le bras-

Là, il commençait un peu à m'inquiéter. Jamais il ne retenait les gens par le bras sous peine de les cogner. Mais, Shane Walsh cogner une femme, c'était impossible. Même une femme comme moi. La colère fusait en moi, tel un volcan en éruption.

Moi : Lâche moi, : Pas avant d'avoir fait ce que je veux faire depuis un moment.

Dans un instant de doute, il se rapprocha de moi, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser timide, mais passionné. Un sentiment de crainte ? Un peu. Mais bizarrement, malgré ça, je l'enlaçais. Sa peau sous mes paumes me semblait chaude et douce. Et l'étreinte qui nous liait semblait indestructible. Une fois notre baiser terminé, je le regardais dans le marron intense de ses yeux sans dire un seul mot.

Shane : J'arrête pas de penser à toi, chaque seconde de chaque mots m'avaient fait sourire. Et je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder.

Shane : J'ai... je... désolé, c'était une...

Là, je n'avais pas compris. Mais ma conscience, ma foutue conscience m'ordonnait de lui courir après.

Moi : Attends !Le temps qu'il se retourne, je l'avais déjà rejoins, et du bout des pieds, je me dressais devant lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de moi, et en un instant, je compris que ce ne serait pas le dernier baiser avant très... TRES longtemps.

Shane : Athena...

Moi : Shh... On va épargner les autres de ça, pour l'instant. Attendons que Carl aille mieux.

Shane : Comme tu veux.

Et nous voilà repartis dans une étreinte indestructible. Nos lèvres se retrouvant de nouveau, mes mains touchaient ses joues. Et la douceur de sa peau me fit qu'il partait devant en me gratifiant d'un sourire trop mignon, je le suivais à bonne distance histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Moi : Dale ? Un coup de main ?

Dale : Pas de refus.

Je montais dans le camping car pour aider Dale à réparer son fusil.

Dale : Comment va ta main ? Et ton nez ?

Moi : Ma main, ça peut aller, mais ça me fait encore mal. Et mon nez, pareil.

Dale : Je demanderais à Hershel de surveiller pour les broches.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Patricia pour venir nous voir, l'air déconfit.

Moi : Un problème ?

Patricia : Ma voiture fait un bruit d'enfer. Elle fuit, et elle refuse de démarrer.

Je m'excusais auprès de Dale et filais sous la voiture, outils à la ceinture. La vieille carcasse avait bien besoin d'un nettoyage. Mais ce n'était qu'un léger manque de soudure au niveau du réservoir de liquide de refroidissement. Et un petit trou dans les tuyaux. Rien de méchant.

Moi : -sors de sous la voiture- Voilà, c'est réparé.

Patricia : Super ! Merci infiniment.

Moi : Le bruit venait du réservoir de liquide de refroidissement qui était dessoudé. Et pour la fuite, c'est réparé.

Patricia : Merci beaucoup.

Dale sortait du camping car, tout sourire.

Dale : Athena, tu m'impressionnes. Jack aurait été fier de toi.

Moi : Pas de ça, tu veux ?

Dale : Désolé.

Glenn arrivé, je lui lançais les clés du truck en demandant de le démarrer, ce qu'il fit, et sans surprise, le tas de ferraille démarrait au quart de me remerciait, Glenn souriait avec Dale à côté, tandis que moi, ben... Je saignais.

Moi : AÎE.

Essayant d'arrêter le léger saignement, le regard crispé de Dale sur moi signifiait : « J'ai à te parler et ça risque d'être long. » Merde.

Dale : Je t'ai vue aller avec Shane tout à l'heure.

Moi : Et ?

Dale : Tout va bien ?

Moi : Oui.

Dale : Bien.

Laissant Dale bricoler dans son coin, je retournais vers la demeure des Greene. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à être interceptée par Shane qui s'empressa de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Shane : Salut, princesse.

Moi : Hey.

Ce dernier me portait dans ses bras, et m'embrassais une fois de plus.

Moi : Shane !

Shane : Quoi ? Y'a personne. –sourit-

Sans demander mon reste, ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser. Passionnément, tendrement, sans défaire mon étreinte.

Shane : J'aime quand tu m'embrasses comme ça, tu sais.

Moi : Ravie de le savoir. –souris- Je suis exténuée.

En posant ma tête sur son épaule, je me laissais aller. Et à vrai dire, ça me faisait du bien.

Shane : Patricia nous a dit que tu avais fait de l'excellent boulot avec sa voiture.

Moi : Ouais, au moins, son tacot marche.

Shane : J'suis épaté.

Moi : Pff, c'est rien, j'ai bossé trois ans en tant que mécano.

Shane me déposa un baiser sur le front et me serra doucement dans ses bras.

Moi : -ris- Arrête, tu vas finir par m'étouffer.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane : Ah ouais ? –me pousse gentiment-

Et encore une fois, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Un échange tendre, mais passionné à la fois. C'était sans compter Lori qui nous avait vus à la fenêtre.

Moi : Merde.

Shane : Quoi ?

Moi : Lori.

Shane : Et ?

Moi : On voulait attendre que Carl aille mieux.

Shane : T'inquiètes, ça va pour Carl, je suis allé le voir, il reprend des forces de jour en jour.

Moi : Voilà qui me rassure.

En allant vers la porte d'entrée, Shane me souleva pour me poser sur la barrière. Mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'avoir aussi près de moi que possible, son regard en disait long.

Moi : Quoi ?

Shane : Tu es magnifique.

Moi : Euuuh... merci. Mais là...

Shane : -rit- Toujours le mot de la fin, hmm ?

Moi : Pff.

Shane : Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je te trouve magnifique.

Moi : Si les nanas balafrées et pleines de bleus, c'est ton truc...

Shane : Je suis pas du genre à aimer les nanas superficielles.

Moi : J'en suis pas une. Le genre camion volé avec trente-six couches de maquillage.

Shane : Tu es magnifique comme tu es. Et je me sens bien avec toi.

Moi : Moi aussi, Shane.

Comme d'habitude, c'est toujours dans les moments les plus intimes que quelqu'un vient vous déranger. Et là, c'est Rick.

Rick : Shane...

Shane : Rick ?

Rick : -abasourdi- Je... –sourit- Vous deux ?

Shane : -rire gêné- Ouais.

Rick : Merde... –serre Shane dans ses bras- Heureux pour toi, vieux frère.

Shane : Rick...

Rick : Laisse. –lui murmure- Prends soin d'elle. Evite de faire le con, hein.

Shane : J'y compte pas.

Rick aussitôt reparti, l'envie d'une cigarette venait à moi comme une évidence.

Moi : Cigarette ?

Shane : Volontiers.

En allumant sa cigarette, le petit sourire en coin qu'il m'adressa me fit craquer.

Shane : Maintenant que Rick est au courant, d'ici demain, ce sera tout le groupe.

Moi : Et alors ? Autant que tout le monde le sache, maintenant.

Shane : Toi, j'te jure. –rit-

Décidément, les baisers pleuvaient ce soir. Et quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Glenn.

Glenn : Oh, pardon, je dérange.

Dans un sursaut incontrôlable, je regardais Glenn sans pour autant lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était officiel entre Shane et moi.

Moi : Hmm, non, pas de soucis.

Glenn : Oh, Athena ! J'ai dis à... Ton homme que j'étais fan de sa nouvelle coupe. Ça met sa tête en valeur.

Je regardais Shane en lui caressant gentiment la tête.

Moi : De toute façon, j'ai jamais aimé les chevelus.

Shane se mit à rire. Et Beth vint nous rejoindre.

Beth : Athena ?

Moi : Oui ?

Beth : Mon père te demande.

Moi : Dis lui que j'arrive.

Elle s'en retourna.

Shane : Je t'accompagne ?

Moi : Autant que tout le monde l'apprenne.

Shane : Ok. Et euh... –m'embrasse- T'es sûre que... tout ça ?

Moi : Je t'aurais déjà assommé depuis longtemps.

Dans un léger rire, nous allions dans la demeure, en se tenant par la main. Ce qui fit la surprise de tout le monde, mais aussi le mécontentement de certains. Et surtout certaines.

Moi : -regarde Andrea- Toi, tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire avant que je t'en décroche une dans la gueule.

J'embrassais Shane à pleine bouche, histoire de la rendre un peu plus jalouse, et m'en allais vers la chambre d'Hershel.

Moi : Vous vouliez me voir ?

Hershel : Assieds toi.

Plus loin dans la salle, Dale fit comprendre à Shane qu'une discussion s'imposait entre les deux hommes.

Shane : Oh, bordel...

La porte se referma, puis Hershel m'examina attentivement.

Hershel : Comment va ton nez ?

Moi : Beaucoup moins douloureux.

Hershel : Et ta main ?

Moi : Encore bien douloureuse. Les broches vont rester encore un moment, je crois.

En plein examen, un coton sur le nez pour enlever les restes de sang séché, Hershel me gratifia d'un sourire jusque là encore inconnu à mes yeux. Nous discutions tranquillement de l'avenir du groupe dans la ferme, des tâches prochaines à accomplir, et surtout de la vie en communauté avec les siens. Après mûre réflexion, Mr Greene était un homme d'une bonté incroyable, malgré son fort et franc caractère. Une fois fini, je m'en allais vers ma tente, en me disant que ce serait ma dernière nuit lendemain, une bonne surprise m'attendait à mes côtés.

Shane : Bonjour.

Moi : Salut.

Un baiser, le matin au réveil, valait tout l'or du monde.

Shane : Comment tu te sens ?

Moi : En pleine forme.

Shane riait, ce qui me fit sourire.

Shane : Toujours au taquet, toi.

Moi : J'viens pas de Boston pour rien.

En me relevant, le bruit que fit mon ventre me fit un peu peur. Comme un monstre qui se cachait dans mes tripes. Mais heureusement, ce n'était que la faim. Tels deux amoureux transis, nous allions prendre un petit déjeuner avec les autres dans la salle à manger des Greene. Rick me dit bonjour poliment, en me demandant comment je me sentais. Lui répondant que tout allait pour le mieux, Daryl me saisissait par la taille pour m'emmener manger avec lui.

Daryl : Ça fait deux jours que je t'ai pas vue, au moins je t'ai un peu pour moi.

Moi : Jaloux de Shane, Dixon ?

Daryl : Moi ? Non ! Mais au moins, un truc est clair, c'est que ma caille, on me l'enlèvera pas !

Ce petit surnom me plaisait un peu plus que « déesse des glaces », mais ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Shane qui vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

Shane : Dixon, fous lui la paix.

Daryl : Je ne vais pas te la piquer, ta gonzesse ! –me regarde- Content de te voir en forme.

Moi : Merci, ma caille. –à Shane- Y'a une question qu'il faut qu'on règle. Chéri. –souris-

Shane : Je t'écoute. Bébé. –sourit-

Moi : Je lègue ma tente à qui ?

Shane : Garde la. On la mettra dans un coin, en cas de besoin.

Moi : Très bien. Faites gaffe, officier, je prends de la place.

Shane : -sourit- J'arriverais à m'en sortir. –clin d'oeil-

Quelques instants après avoir fini de petit déjeuner, je donnais mes couverts à Lori qui se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Andrea. Le mieux pour moi étant de partir, je ne m'attendais pas à assister à une des plus grosses engueulades de gonzesses. Je me cachais derrière un mur pour les écouter.

Lori : Comment tu peux oser me dire ce que je dois faire avec mon mari et mon fils ? Regarde toi, aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus personne, plus rien, et tu te permets de faire la morale aux gens qui ont plus de sens civique que toi.

Andrea : Apprends déjà à protéger ton fils et ton mari avant de jouer les mère et épouse parfaite. Ton fils est cloué dans un lit avec une balle dans le ventre. Et ton mari t'échappe de jour en jour. J'ai bien vue la tête que tu as faite quand Shane est entré hier, en tenant Athena par la main.

Pourquoi elle parle de moi, celle là ?

Andrea : Tu crois que ça leur ferait plaisir à tous, s'ils apprenaient que tu es enceinte ? Et que non seulement, tu ne sais pas qui est le père du bébé ? Réfléchis un peu, ma vieille, tu vas briser trois vies en faisant ça. Non seulement, celle de Carl, mais aussi celle de Rick, et celle de Shane. Alors, ta morale, tu te la mets bien où je pense.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Si j'avais tout bien compris, Lori et Shane... non... Il ne me l'a pas dit... Et maintenant, elle est enceinte ? Merde, je viens de commencer une idylle avec un homme, et j'apprends qu'il a couché avec la femme de son meilleur ami ? Je suis faite, c'est officiel. Dans une rage incontrôlable, je sortais de la maison en furie, pour me diriger vers un endroit isolé du domaine. Sortant de mes gonds, je me retenais de crier pour éviter de rameuter les rôdeurs les plus proches. Deux ou trois d'entre eux s'approchaient de moi, et d'un seul coup de pied bien placé, je leur explosais tour à tour leurs têtes.

\- Ouh là, quelqu'un m'a l'air très énervée.

Daryl.

Moi : Quand tu viens d'apprendre que ton mec en a sautée une autre avant toi sans te l'avoir dit, et que tu vis avec cette personne, oui, y'a de quoi.

Daryl : -s'assied à côté de moi- Toi, t'es au courant.

Moi : J'ai entendue Lori et Andréa s'engueuler dans la cuisine, et Andréa a lâché le morceau.

Daryl : J'suis désolé.

Moi : Pff, j'ai l'habitude, maintenant.

Daryl : Tu sais quoi ? –se rapproche de moi-

Mon coeur battait étrangement fort d'un seul coup, au fur et à mesure que Daryl se rapprochait de moi.

Daryl : Je connais ce sentiment. Et dis toi que j'ai quelque chose qui peut te faire redescendre en pression.

Moi : Comme quoi ?

Daryl : Ça.

Sa main sur ma joue, il m'embrassait tendrement, sans brusquer les choses. Je me laissais faire, mais sans pour autant lui rendre son baiser.

Daryl : J'aurai aimé coucher avec toi, mais là, c'est franchement pas l'endroit.

Toujours le mot pour déconner, lui. En lui frappant l'épaule, il se releva en m'aidant.

Daryl : -me chuchote à l'oreille- Au moins, vous êtes à peu près quittes.

Moi : Daryl ? Merci.

Daryl : Compte sur moi, ma caille.

Ce baiser m'avait quelque peu tétanisée. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : affronter Shane et lui faire vers le groupe, justement, le fautif vint vers moi.

Shane : Je te... ça va pas ?

Moi : Viens avec moi.

Le traînant presque de force dans ma tente, il s'asseyait sur le lit en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

Shane : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : Tu comptais me dire quand que t'as sautée Lori ?

Son visage se décomposait sous mes paroles. Au moins, maintenant, j'étais au courant, et il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour tout me raconter en détails, essayant de n'omettre aucune petite chose. Et une fois son histoire terminée, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner une violente gifle.

Moi : Ça, c'est pour m'avoir menti.

Et une deuxième.

Moi : Et ça, c'est pour que tu saches la douleur que je ressens. Oh, et puis un truc aussi, mais moi, j'ai l'honnêteté de te le dire, Daryl et moi, on s'est embrassés.

Ma révélation lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Moi : Je ne coucherais pas avec lui, mais tu mériterais. Rien que pour que tu comprennes le mal que ça me fait.

Shane : Athena...

Moi : Ta gueule ! Je vais garder ma tente, je crois. Et toi, t'approches pas de moi avant un moment.

Je sortais de sa tente, sans un mot de plus, et m'en allais vers Dale qui m'accueillait les bras ouverts. Dans lesquels je m'effondrais. Dale était mon deuxième père, celui qui m'avait toujours réconforté journée s'était passée rapidement, et dès la nuit tombée, j'étais allée me coucher directement. Daryl était dans son lit, et il me regardait.

Daryl : Alors, et avec ton Jules ?

Moi : Pas envie d'en parler.

Daryl : J'imagine. Tu sais, je t'ai dis que je te toucherais pas, mais là, je t'assure que ça me tenterait bien.

Moi : J'ai dis à Shane que je ferai pas comme lui. Et je ne ferai rien.

Daryl : Comme tu veux. Mais si tu te sens seule, je serais là. –clin d'oeil-

Moi : Merci.

Avant de me coucher, je retirais mes vêtements pour ne garder qu'un t-shirt et mon pantalon. Daryl s'était tourné en attendant, et une fois prête à dormir, j'allais vers le lit de Daryl et lui tournait la tête pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Moi : En guise de remerciement.

Il souriait. Et j'allais me coucher. La nuit fut longue, remplie de cauchemars. Mais le lendemain fut rapidement arrivé également. En me réveillant, je voyais Daryl assis sur mon lit.

Daryl : Hey, bien dormi ?

Moi : Salut. Pas trop. Mais bon, et toi ?

Daryl : Moi ? J'ai bien dormi, mais j'étais vigoureux toute la nuit.

Je le regardais en riant. En me rhabillant une fois Daryl parti, ce fut Rick qui arriva dans la tente la tête déconfite.

Rick : Je sais pour Shane et toi. Et pour lui et Lori. Il me l'a dit.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Mais au moins, il avait eue le courage de l'avouer à son meilleur ami. Voilà un léger poids en moins.

Moi : Je devrais en penser quoi ?

Rick : Laisse le se faire pardonner. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais moi, j'essaye de lui pardonner, c'est mon meilleur ami, et il a toujours été là pour moi.

Moi : Tu crois que c'est facile ? Il a couché avec ta femme, et elle est enceinte. Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?

Rick : C'est pas lui le père du bébé.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser sur le moment.

Moi : Tu peux... tu peux répéter ?

Rick : Lori et moi avons fait tous les calculs, on a cogité pendant trois bonnes heures, et si on a bien compté, c'est impossible que ce soit Shane le père du bébé.

Moi : Vous voilà calés en maths, maintenant ?

Sur le coup, j'étais encore en colère, mais j'étais aussi soulagée de savoir que cette femme ne portait pas le bébé de Sh... De mon homme. J'avais beau lui en vouloir, je ne pouvais pas renier que malgré ce qui s'était passé, les sentiments n'étaient pas là.

Rick : Tout va bien ?

Moi : Oui. Je réfléchissais. Merci de m'avoir dit ça.

Rick : Il s'en veut à mort. Il n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir à propos de toi et de Daryl.

Moi : Vengeance est faite, on est quittes sur ce coup. Merci Rick.

Je le serrais dans mes bras en lui demandant de bien faire attention à lui. Ce à quoi il me répondit qu'il y veillerait, et aussi d'aller trouver Shane pour éclaircir la situation. Ça n'avait que trop durer. Il me manquait malgré tout. En sortant de la tente, T-Dog me fit signe pour me montrer Shane qui était affairé près des chevaux. Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et m'en allais donc le voir.

Moi : Salut.

Shane : Hey...

Son air désolé me donnait envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser, mais... la colère que je refoulais encore me disait de me contenir. Je prenais donc la parole.

Moi : Rick m'a tout expliqué à propos du bébé. Je sais tout.

Shane : Athena, je...

Moi : Chut. –pose ma main sur ses lèvres- Ne dis rien. Je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça, et je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait avec Daryl.

Shane : Tu méritais de te venger. Après tout.

Moi : -le regarde- Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Shane lâcha le licol du cheval pour se retourner, et d'un sourire aussi mignon que charmeur, il me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Shane : Tu m'as manqué.

Moi : Toi aussi.

Shane : T'es pas partie à la chasse avec Dixon ?

Moi : Il part à la chasse sans me prévenir, ce con ?

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Shane se mit à rire. Il me remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille gentiment, avant de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres et retourner à ses corvées. Je filais donc vers la tente de Daryl pour n'y trouver qu'une boîte de conserve à demie ouverte.

\- Tu viens ?

Moi : -sursaute- Merde, tu m'as foutue les chocottes !

Daryl : On y va ?

Moi : Ouais.

Et nous voilà partis une fois de plus essayer de dégôter de quoi dîner. Sur le chemin, Dixon me racontait quelques unes de ses chasses d'antan avec son frère. Ce qui me faisait rire, ou me choquait quelques fois. Mais j'avais le sentiment que malgré tout ce qu'il me disait sur Merle, Daryl avait besoin de retrouver son frè peu plus tard, avec avoir traqué un cerf sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, et ramené plusieurs lapins bien gras, nous rentrions vers la ferme. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me surprenais à bailler. Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Daryl.

Daryl : T'aurais besoin d'une bonne sieste. Ça pourrait pas te faire de mal.

Moi : T'as raison. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux.

Laissant donc Daryl à son dépiautage d'animaux, j'ouvrais ma tente et me glissais sous les draps de mon lit de camp. Pour être rejointe rapidement par mon homme.

Shane : Dale m'a dit que tu étais dans ta tente.

Moi : Faire une petite sieste. –me blottis contre lui- J'en ai...

Je n'avais pas finie ma phrase que je m'étais déjà endormie paisiblement contre le torse de l'officier. De quoi me faire bien dormir. Quelques heures plus tard, sous un décrochement de mâchoire peu flatteur, je me réveillais toujours dans les bras de Shane.

Shane : Salut princesse. –m'embrasse tendrement- Bien dormi ?

Moi : Pas trop mal. Même très bien.

Shane : Me voilà rassuré. –m'embrasse l'épaule-

Moi : J'avais peur de prendre toute la place.

Shane : C'est vrai que tu es tellement large que j'ai manqué de me vautrer par terre plusieurs fois.

Je lui administrais une légère gifle en plaisantant.

Moi : Salaud.

Shane : J'plaisante. Tu es très bien comme tu es. –m'embrasse le ventre-

Je riais et décidais de me lever. C'était sans compter sur les yeux baladeurs de Shane.

Shane : Jolie vue.

Moi : Te gênes surtout pas, pervers.

Shane : Loin de là.

Moi : Tss.

Une fois sortis de la tente, cheveux en bataille pour moi et chemise entrouverte pour Shane, nous nous asseyons devant le camping car, pour être rejoints par Carol.

Carol : Salut, vous deux.

Je lui donnais un baiser amical sur la joue. Je me faisais énormément de soucis pour elle, mais elle le cachait tant bien que mal. La pauvre, j'aurais donnée ma vie pour que sa fille soit de nouveau avec nous, mais Dixon, en bonne tête de con qu'il est, préférait y aller seul.

Carol : Bien dormi ? Il ne t'a pas fait de misère ? –en regardant Shane du coin de l'oeil-

Moi : Pas le moins du monde.

Carol : Tant mieux. Si vous avez du linge sale, les amoureux, donnez le moi, je vais faire une lessive.

Moi : Dans la tente, au pied du lit.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle s'en allait avec son gros panier de linge. Me laissant aller à plaisanter de nouveau avec Shane, tandis qu'une odeur vont taquiner mes narines.

Moi : -sens- Ça sent bon, c'est quoi ?

Rick me fit signe de la terrasse, en montrant Daryl qui faisait griller quelque chose. Je pris Shane par la main, en lui sommant que je crevais de faim, et une fois devant le feu, je constatais avec étonnement que les lapins étaient toujours là.

Moi : C'est quoi ?

Daryl : De l'écureuil.

Moi : Eww. Et les lapins, t'en fais quoi ?

Daryl : Je les garde pour ce soir. L'écureuil, c'est mon quatre heures.

Moi : Bon appétit !

Bon, moi, j'ai faim, je vais me forcer à manger autre chose que cette petite bête toute cramée qui était autrefois regardant le feu, Shane me donna un léger coup de coude pour me dire que les hommes semblaient avoir besoin de lui. Me donnant un baiser passionné, il s'en allait vers la maison.

Carol : -de loin- Complémentaires !

Elle s'en alla un peu plus loin. Dale vint me voir, fusil dans les mains. Mon tour de garde était venu. Je lui fis part de mon envie de manger, et me demandant de prendre mon temps, je repensais à la boite de conserve à demie ouverte dans la tente. Je m'empressais donc d'aller la chercher pour finir de l'ouvrir et dévorer son contenu. Du chili con carne. Froid ou chaud, je mange quand même. Gare à celui qui sera derrière moi. Une fois mon repas sommaire englouti, et filant vers le camping car, Dale m'affublait d'un regard que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien.

Dale : Alors, toi et Shane, vous...

ET c'est parti pour le speech moraliste.

Moi : Dale.

Dale : Je ne fais que constater, Athena. J'espère que ce sera la seule et unique fois qu'il te fera souffrir.

Moi : Il a suffit d'une fois, mais au moins, il ne pourra pas me faire souffrir autant qu'Adam m'a fait souffrir en mourrant.

Dale : Athena.

Moi : J'en ai assez entendu. Daryl est toujours là ?

Dale : Oui.

Moi : Super. Et Carol ?

Dale : Un peu plus loin, au puits. Et elle aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main, apparemment.

Moi : Je vais l'aider, je prendrais le tour de garde de Rick.

Descendant fissa du camping car, je m'en allais vers le puits où, effectivement, Carol semblait nécessiter d'un coup de main.

Moi : Attends, je vais t'aider.

Je prenais les deux bidons d'eau, et elle, son panier de linge.

Carol : J'aurais pu le faire, tu sais.

Moi : Je suis toujours prête à donner un coup de main, tu sais bien.

Une fois le linge ramené ainsi que les bidons, je remarquais que le terrain semblait bien vide.

Moi : Où sont les garçons ?

Glenn était sur le camping car.

Glenn : Partis entraîner les autres au tir.

Moi : Merci Glenn.

Prenant la casquette de Shane au passage, je retrouvais les gars au sommaire stand de tir qu'ils avaient aménagé pour entraîner les plus novices au tir. Posant la casquette sur la tête de l'officier, Rick me salua poliment, tandis que mon flic de copain m'enlaçait.

Andrea : Y'a des chambres pour ça.

Shane : Ferme la, Andrea, concentre toi.

Moi : Bien dit.

Shane : Tiens, ma puce, tant que t'es là, on a placée une boîte à un kilomètre, mais personne n'a réussi à l'atteindre avec un fusil de précision, tu te sentirais de l'avoir ?

Moi : Sans problème. C'est comme demander à un chien de ramener le journal.

Rick s'en alla s'assurer que la boîte était à bonne distance. Armant mon fusil, je pris place dans l'herbe, ayant prit soin de positionner mon sniper sur trépied, et l'avoir stabilisé. En attendant le signal du shérif, je craquais mes os, me détendais un maximum, et une fois le signal lancé...Shane : En trois laissais le vent caresser ma peau, et en à peine plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je tirais un à un les trois coups dans la boîte de conserve, qui, au bout de la troisième balle, avait finie par tomber à terre.

Shane : De l'excellent boulot. Tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce, tu fais un excellent sniper, ma belle.

Au loin, Rick leva les pouces en l'air, et montra la boîte qui arborait trois énormes trous.

T-Dog : Joli !

Moi : Quinze ans de chasse, c'est comme le vélo. Ça peut pas s'oublier.

Tout le monde continuait l'entraînement, et tandis que Rick revenait, Shane colla son front au mien, et dans un murmure, me demanda une faveur.

Shane : Dis moi, toi, je crève de chaud, et une douche en heureuse compagnie me ferait du bien.

Je riais discrètement, mais à vrai dire, il paraissait plutôt sérieux.

Moi : Sérieusement ?

Shane : J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Moi : ...

D'un seul regard, l'officier avait de suite compris que c'était ok.

Shane : Rick, je te les laisse.

Le shérif se mit à rire.

Rick : File, salopard !

Shane : J'te revaudrais ça.

Dans un mouvement de tête, Rick se mit à hurler sur les autres pour gagner un peu de concentration. Main dans la main, partis vers la maison, et une fois arrivés dans la salle de bains, je fermais la porte à clé pour avoir l'intimité qui nous manquait.

Shane : Vas-y, je te rejoins.

L'appel de l'eau brûlante se faisait ressentir, et une fois mes vêtements enlevés, je me glissais sous la chaleur de la douche, Shane me rejoignant rapidement.

Shane : Joli tatouage. –me caresse le dos- J'parie que tu as hurlé comme une fillette.

Moi : Pff.

Shane : J'rigole. Méchante cicatrice, par contre.

Moi : Mordue par un chien quand j'étais gamine.

Shane : Oh merde.

Moi : Heureusement que mon frère était là.

Shane : Putain, n'empêche, ce que c'est bon une bonne douche brûlante.

Moi : Je te le fais pas dire.

D'un coup, Shane se retourna pour me regarder.

Shane : Bébé.

Moi : Huh ?

Il me souleva telle une plume pour me coller gentiment contre la paroi de la douche.

Moi : Shane...

Shane : J'te force pas si t'en as pas envie.

Moi : C'est pas ça... Je...

Shane : Dis moi.

Moi : Je... Oh, et puis merde, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre.

Effectivement, sans perdre une minute, je penchais ma tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ce à quoi il me répondit par une étreinte plus forte, mais tendre à la fois.

Shane : Tu te sens prête pour ça ?

J'acquiesçais pour me laisser étreindre sous l'eau bouillonnante. Nos corps ne faisant qu'un, la passion du moment n'aurait laissé personne de glace.

Moi : T'arrêtes pas...

Shane : J'en ai pas l'intention.

Durant tout ce moment, je n'avais de cesse de resserrer notre étreinte. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne me procurait un tel sentiment de bonheur, que le fait d'interrompre cela m'aurait attristé fois posée à terre, Shane me regardait, ses yeux de braise mêlés aux miens.

Moi : ?

Shane : Je...

Moi : Chuuut... –l'embrasse-

Shane : J'ai bien l'intention qu'on recommence, si tu es d'accord.

Moi : Seulement si t'es sage.

Shane : -rit-

Une fois séchés, et rhabillés de vêtements propres et sentant bon la lavande, nous arrivions tous dans le salon, où Rick nous attendait, accoudé à la cheminée.

Rick : Il faut qu'on parle. TOUS.

Moi : Hershel n'est pas là ?

Shane : On t'écoute, vieux frère.

Rick nous regardait tous à tour de rôle, son oeil inquisiteur scrutant le moindre de nos mouvements.

Rick : Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, maintenant que Carl est rétabli, Hershel veut que nous quittions sa propriété dès que possible.

Andrea : Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde !

Rick : Etant ses invités, nous n'aurions pas d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté. Mais...

T-Dog : Y'a un « mais » ?

Moi : Y'a toujours un « mais ».

Rick : Lori, dis leur.

Lori : Je... je suis enceinte.

Comme attendu, la réaction des membres du groupe ne se fit pas prier. Tout le monde serrait Lori dans ses bras, sauf moi, Shane, et Andrea. Allez savoir pourquoi, tiens. L'annonce étant faite, Rick en conclut qu'il ferait son possible pour convaincre Hershel de nous laisser encore un peu de répit dans son vint me rejoindre pour me proposer d'aller chasser, ce à quoi je répondis par un grand sourire. Shane ayant été appelé par Dale pour le nettoyage des fusils du groupe, je le laissais donc aller à ses occupations, tandis que Dixon et moi partions une fois de plus en forê és dans notre coin à gibier habituel, il fallait croire que cette fois-ci, la viande n'était pas au rendez vous. MERDE !

Daryl : -tire- Et un écureuil !

Moi : Joli.

Daryl : Dis moi, je sais que t'étais au courant pour la grossesse de Lori, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que t'avais tirée une tronche pas possible. Quelque chose t'inquiète ?

Moi : Elle va mettre un môme au monde dans ce merdier.

Daryl : Joue pas à ça avec moi, ma caille.

Le moment redouté de parler de ce problème me pendait au nez.

Moi : Je suis stérile. Je peux pas avoir de gamin. Depuis la naissance de mon neveu, tout ce qui touche aux bébés m'atteint comme une balle en plein coeur. Et, avec Shane, c'est pas pareil...

Daryl : J'vais te dire un truc.

A peine le temps de réagir qu'un énorme daim se dressait devant nous.

Daryl : Toi, si tu finis pas dans mon bide... –le suit- Fils de pute ! –cours-

Moi : Dixon !

Quelques instants après, en cherchant Daryl, je l'avais aperçu en bas d'un talus, une flèche lui transperçant l'épaule. CHIOTTE.

Moi : Bouge pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Prenant une inspiration, je me dirigeais vers la ferme à tout allure en hurlant le prénom d'Hershel une fois arrivée à la demeure. Ce dernier sortit en trombe, accompagné de Rick.

Moi : -essoufflée- Daryl...

Hershel : Où est-il ?

Moi : Il... il est...

Rick : Calme toi.

Moi : -reprenant mon souffle- Daryl est à la rivière, blessé avec une flèche dans l'épaule.

Ces mots prononcés, Rick se précipita vers la rivière, suivi de Shane et de Glenn. Mais ils furent vite stoppés.

Andrea : -du haut de la caravane- UN RODEUR !

Les trois hommes se mirent à courir vers la silhouette qui se dessinait au loin. Faisant de même, je n'étais arrivée qu'à mi-chemin quand je m'étais aperçue que c'était bel et bien Daryl qui était là. Sans réfléchir, je retournais vers Andrea pour lui hurler de ne pas tirer, mais trop tard. CETTE CONNE A TIRÉ SUR DARYL ! Pas possible de la laisser seule avec un flingue, celle là !

Rick se mit à hurler à la mort quand Dixon s'écroula à terre. Courrant aussi vite que possible, Rick et Shane avaient agrippé Daryl par les bras, ce dernier n'ayant que peu de forces.

Andrea : -arrive en courant- Merde... Daryl...

Shane : La prochaine fois, Andrea, ne fais rien !

Moi : -en rage- Espèce de pute !

Andrea : Daryl...

Rick : Ecartez vous !

Tous de retour au domaine, Patricia s'empressait d'ouvrir la porte pour que les hommes puissent déposer Daryl dans une des chambres. Hershel le prenait directement en charge, Patricia derrière lui fermait la heures après, nous étions tous toujours dans la salle, quand Hershel sortit de la chambre, nous demandant de bien vouloir passer un par un pour aller voir Daryl. Sommant Rick d'aller parler à Hershel, j'allais doucement vers la chambre, frappant doucement contre l'encadrement.

Moi : Hey, comment tu te sens ?

Daryl : Comme j'en ai l'air.

Moi : -m'assieds sur le lit- J'airais du t'aider.

Daryl : T'as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Faut pas t'en vouloir.

Moi : Daryl.

Daryl : Laisse. Approche. –m'embrasse le front- Tu sais quoi ? Merle. Je parie qu'il adorerait te connaître.

Moi : On aura l'occasion de se croiser. –clin d'oeil- Repose toi.

En sortant de la chambre, je laissais ma place à Carol, et aperçus Rick discutant avec le patriarche Greene.

Shane : Comment il va ?

Moi : Ayant vu un daim, et étant transpercé avec une de ses flèches, on peut dire qu'il revient de loin.

Shane : Apparemment, il aurait vu Merle en hallucination, mais c'était un rôdeur qui essayait de le bouffer, et c'est ça qui l'a fait se relever.

Moi : Merde.

Je me blottissais contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille, quand Glenn nous appela tous les deux.

Moi : Glenn ?

Ce dernier nous emmena devant la grange, et s'arrêta devant la porte.

Glenn : Rick a tenu que vous soyez les derniers au courant.

Shane : Accouche, bordel !

Glenn : C'est rempli de rôdeurs là dedans.

Ce fut un choc. Apprendre que notre groupe, avec un enfant et une femme enceinte, vivait à quelques mètres d'une grange remplie de rôdeurs, c'en était trop.

Moi : Tu te fous de nous ?

Glenn : Montez, vous verrez.

Il montait deux à deux les marches de l'échelle, Shane le suivit, moi en dernière. Une fois tous en haut, il n'avait effectivement pas menti. Une bonne vingtaine de rôdeurs tendaient les bras vers nous, essayant de nous attraper, bien qu'ils étaient à deux mètres en dessous. Révoltée. C'était le mot pour décrire mon impression. J'étais révoltée de voir un spectacle pareil.

Shane : Putain, non mais ils comptaient garder ça secret ?

Moi : Je te jure que je vais les raisonner, moi, le papy et sa clique !

En y regardant de plus près, j'aperçus des carcasses d'animaux qui jonchaient le sol.

Moi : Non, mais ils les nourrissent en plus ? Bordel...

Shane : Merde... Putain, mais c'est des cinglés !

Les rôdeurs étaient plus que réactifs à la colère de Shane, ce qui le mettait hors de lui.

Shane : C'est ça, fils de putes ! Vous avez les crocs, mmh ? C'est pas moi qui sera votre dîner, bande de trous du cul !

Moi : Ils se rendent compte qu'on a un gamin ? Carl est là, avec nous, et ils laissent ces ordures là, sans penser qu'ils pourraient réussir à se barrer ?

Décision prise, il est temps que ça cesse. Pas le temps de redescendre les marches, je saute directement à terre, Glenn était choqué.

Glenn : Athena, t'es cinglée !

Enervée et en furie, je fonçais comme une fusée vers le domaine. C'était sans compter sur Rick qui, m'ayant vue, courrait vers moi pour me stopper d'un bras.

Rick : Athena, je sais ce que t'as vu, mais Hershel croit qu'ils sont malades.

Moi : Je m'en cogne ! C'est pourri de rôdeurs là dedans ! Et ils osent dire que cette ferme est sûre ?

Rick : -me retient- On verra pour le nettoyage plus tard ! En attendant, Daryl a déjà retrouvée la poupée de Sophia, c'est déjà une bonne piste.

Je soupirais à l'idée de devoir me taire.

Moi : ... Rick, ton fils, t'y penses ? Il est dans un lit, il se remet de jour en jour, et d'ici quelques secondes, ou heures, ou jours, il peut se faire bouffer, merde !

En parlant avec le shérif, je n'avais pas vu que Shane et Glenn étaient derrière nous.

Rick : Shane, calme la, vu le regard qu'elle me lance, je ne vais pas tarder à me ramasser un poing en pleine figure.

Shane me prit par la taille d'un seul coup.

Shane : Calme toi, ma belle, on s'occupera de ça, t'en fais pas. En attendant, on va se coucher, tu veux bien ? Je suis claqué.

Je soupirais en acquiessant.

Moi : Tu as une cigarette ?

Il me tendit un paquet.

Shane : Sers toi.

J'allumais paisiblement ma copine de tabac, et en rangeant le briquet dans ma poche...

Shane : Joli briquet... mais attends voir, ce serait pas ton tatouage ?

Moi : Tout juste. C'était un cadeau de mon père à Adam. Et mon frangin me l'a filé sur son lit de mort, et en souvenir, je me suis fait tatouer le dragon.

Shane : -sans voix-

Moi : Quatorze heures de travail.

Shane : Ah quand même.

Moi : Ouais.

Arrivés devant la tente, Shane m'enlaçait tendrement la taille pour me poser délicatement sur le lit.

Shane : Dis moi, tu crois qu'on peut retenter l'expérience de tout à l'heure ?

Moi : Shane, je crois que...

Avant que je puisse lui dire que nous nous étions trompés de tente, Andrea nous le fit vite savoir.

Andrea : Je suis là, les chauds lapins.

Shane : Merde.

Donc, une fois dans notre tente...

Shane : Alors, on en était où ? Ah oui... Je te disais que j'aimais ton corps...

Il enleva ma veste doucement, pour couvrir mon cou de tendres baisers.

Shane : Ta peau...

Il se mit à soulever doucement mon t-shirt pour glisser ses mains sur mon voix de Dale parut à nos oreilles comme une crépitement douloureux.

Dale : Carol ?

Shane : BON DIEU !

Il me fit rire à gorge déployée. Je m'approchais de lui en glissant mes mains sur son visage.

Moi : Et moi, j'aime ton visage... ta peau aussi...

Je glissais lentement mes mains sous sa chemise, frôlant ses muscles des paumes de mes mains.

Moi : Et aussi et surtout... ça !

Lui collant mes mains aux fesses, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi promptement.

Shane : Wohoh ! Entreprenante, mmh ? –me porte- Ça me plait assez, ça.

Tout en m'embrassant, nous nous allongions sur le lit pour repartir dans des élans passionnés.


	7. Chapter 7

Moi : -essoufflée- Tu veux me tuer ?

Shane : -rit- Non. Seulement te donner du plaisir et que t'en redemandes.

Moi : J'ai l'impression que ça t'excite quand je te frappe.

Il me regardait, amusé. Et son expression en disait long.

Shane : J'aime quand une femme me domine.

Moi : Haha ! Cinglé.

Shane : -soupir- Je dis que ce qui est vrai !

En nous levant du lit, toujours collés l'un à l'autre comme des aimants, Glenn, assis sur un tronc un peu plus loin, semblait assez inquiet.

Moi : Glenn ?

Glenn : Oh, je ne t'avais pas vue. –se frotte le cou- Alors... vous deux, vous... ?

Shane arriva derrière moi.

Shane : Y'a un problème ?

Glenn : Ouais, et même un gros. Les rôdeurs commencent à vouloir se barrer de la grange.

Nos sangs ne firent qu'un tour à cette annonce. Et vu le visage de Shane, ce dernier avait prit une décision dans l'immédiat.

Shane : Je vais les...

D'un seul mouvement du bras, je partais devant, avec la ferme intention que tout cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

Moi : Tu feras rien !

Shane : Pourquoi ça ?

Moi : -en marchant- Je vais m'en occuper, ça ne dure que depuis trop longtemps !

Fusil en mains, je traçais ma route vers la grange, dans l'envie que toute cette mascarade s'arrête enfin. Dale m'avait aperçue, et hurlait mon nom pour tenter de me stopper, mais ce n'est que quand Glenn hurla que je voulais ouvrir la grange que Dale descendit de son camping car. Lori arriva, déboussolée.

Lori : Shane, retiens la, merde !

Contre toute attente, ce dernier avait lui aussi son revolver dans les mains, et me suivait à la trace. Une fois prêts à ouvrir la grange, Rick, Hershel et Jimmy arrivèrent de la forêt, Hershel et Rick tendant tous deux un rôdeur au bout d'une perche. Voyant ça, Shane se mit à courir vers eux, furieux.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Shane –à Rick- : Tu m'expliques ?

Hershel prit la parole, expliquant que les rôdeurs trouvés étaient coincés dans les marais, et qu'il les connaissait bien. Stop. Ça n'avait que trop duré. Je pris la situation en main.

Moi : Bordel de merde ! Hershel ! Vous nous faites vivre à côté d'une grange remplie de pourris ! Et vous osez nous dire que c'est sûr ? MERDE A LA FIN ! On a un gosse et une femme enceinte, vous réalisez ? On cherche une gamine qui est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est !

Je réalisais, bien que trop tard, que ma phrase allait choquer Carol. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Sophia n'avait pas survécu. Nous en étions tous convaincus, sans pour autant le montrer.

Dale : Athena !

Shane : Elle a raison ! Vous croyez encore que la gamine est en vie ?

Les rôdeurs tenus par Rick et Hershel se manifestaient davantage.

Shane : Elle est toute seule dans cette putain de forêt, sans arme, seulement ses jambes pour la protéger ! Elle est morte à l'heure qu'il est ! MORTE !

Andrea : Fermez la !

Alors, celle là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle l'ouvre, devant moi, en plus.

Moi : Non, toi, tu la fermes, et tu m'écoutes. Jusqu'ici, t'as pas fait grand chose pour le groupe, à part tirer sur Daryl comme une conne, et emmerder le monde ! Alors, ok, t'es une bonne tireuse, mais autrement, tu ne sers strictement à rien.

Dale : Arrêtez !

Moi : Shane, montre leur.

Chargeant son revolver, Shane prit place devant Hershel, visant le rôdeur qui agitait dangereusement ses bras vers lui.

Shane : Vous croyez vraiment qu'une personne malade continuerait de gesticuler après ça ?

Il tira trois fois dans la poitrine du rôdeur qui continuait toujours à se tortiller, Hershel ne disait pas un mot, choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Glenn : Shane, t'es malade !

Shane : -à Hershel- Vous croyez vraiment qu'une personne malade continuerait de bouger et de respirer après ça ?

Il tira de nouveau trois coups dans le corps du rôdeur. Shane fulminait de rage, et moi avec. Rick prit la parole, tenant fermement le rôdeur à bout de perche.

Rick : Ça suffit !

Shane : Ouais, t'as raison, ça suffit.

Il s'avança pour tirer une balle dans la tête du rôdeur qu'Hershel tenait. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, et s'agenouillait à terre, consterné, soutenu par Maggie, qui restait à côté de lui.

Moi : -à Shane- Trouve moi une pioche, je vais faire sauter ce verrou.

Il m'indiqua à droite, sans pour autant se retourner. Je prenais la pioche, et avec une force incontrôlable, le verrou se rompit sous mes coups.

Moi : Allez, approchez, bande de merdes ! Venez ! J'ai pas peur de vous !

Reculant de quelques pas, Daryl, T-Dog, Shane, Andrea, et moi étions en place pour descendre tous les rôdeurs qui se trouvaient dans la grange. Un par un, ils sortirent, et un par un, ils tombaient à terre sous nos balles. Maggie hurlait à la vue des corps qui s'accumulaient au sol, mais rien ne nous empêchaient de continuer le feu.

Shane : Fils de putes !

Dans un flot de balles ininterrompu, ce fut Daryl qui abattit le dernier d'entre eux. Consternés par la scène, nous étions tous choqués.

Moi : -essoufflée- Alors ? –regarde tout le monde- Qui avait raison ? Vous voyez tous ces corps ? Si ils n'étaient pas morts à l'heure qu'il est, ils auraient fini par nous bouffer tous ! Comme à Atlanta !

Je regardais vers Lori, qui était assise au sol, Carl dans ses bras, tous deux en larmes.

Moi : Lori, t'aurais apprécié de retrouver ton fils déchiqueté par ces merdes ?

Elle restait figée au sol, en larmes. Et ce fut au tour de Beth d'hurler de dégager le passage pour qu'elle puisse aller voir... sa mère ?! Nom de Dieu... Elle se prosterna devant le corps de sa mère, mais contre toute attente, cette dernière se releva et agrippa la jeune femme par les cheveux. Dans un cri perçant, tout le monde se ruait sur Beth, et ce fut Shane qui réussit à l'extirper à temps, quand Andrea planta le rôdeur d'un coup de fourche en pleine tête. Beth ne remercia aucun de nous, et elle se remit à pleurer. Personne n'avait entendu le grincement de la porte avant que Glenn ne nous la montre du doigt. Nous nous attendions à tuer encore quelques rôdeurs, mais le spectacle qui allait se dérouler sous nos yeux nous figeait tous. Une dernière silhouette apparut devant nous, et cette silhouette n'était autre que celle de la petite Sophia. Mordue au cou, la fillette avait succombé à l'attaque. Se cachant les yeux d'un soleil visiblement trop fort, elle se dirigea lentement vers nous, esquivant avec une facilité déconcertante les corps jonchant le sol. Carol hurlait en courrant vers elle, mais Daryl la stoppa presque aussitôt.

Carol : SOPHIA !

Daryl : Reste là ! –la retient-

Carol : Ma petite fille...

Dans un silence à glacer le sang, Rick s'approcha à pas de loups, main tendue, revolver chargé. D'un seul geste, il mit fin aux souffrances de la fillette, qui s'écroula lourdement à terre. Sous nos regards remplis de chagrin pour Carol qui avait perdue sa seule et unique raison. Lori la prit avec elle, tandis que nous nous occupions des corps, Shane et moi. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses. Un peu plus loin dans le domaine, une fois tous les corps entassés, et prêts à être brûlés, Shane me prit dans ses bras après avoir allumé le brasier.

Shane : Tout va bien ?

Moi : -en regardant le feu- Ouais.

Shane : T'as eu du cran pour faire ça. T'es partie avant moi, et tu m'as devancé.

Moi : J'ai pensé à la sécurité de Carl. Jamais j'aurais cru que Sophia était là dedans.

Shane : Moi non plus... –soupir- Mais au moins, on a eu confirmation de ce qu'on disait.

L'un dans les bras de l'autre, nous restions dans un silence de marbre, jusqu'à ce que Maggie arrive comme une tornade, suivie d'Andréa qui semblait faire de même, et derrière, se trouvaient Dale et Glenn, qui eux, essayaient par tous les moyens de les stopper.

Glenn : Maggie, arrête !

Maggie arrivait vers nous, et me fusilla du regard, prête à limite me tuer.

Maggie : Vous êtes contents, maintenant, tous les deux ?

Ah, visiblement, elle nous parle à tous les deux.

Maggie : Vous avez salopé notre terrain, avec vos conneries ! Maintenant ma soeur est en état de choc, et mon père est introuvable !

Moi : Déjà d'une, on se calme...

J'essayais de calmer le jeu, et ça se retournait contre moi. La fille Greene qui me colle une de ces baffes... Alors là...

Maggie : Tu te crois où ? Vous êtes pas chez vous, ici !

Le regard que j'avais lancé à Maggie avait de suite fait tilté Shane.

Shane : Athena, fais pas ça...

Ni une, ni deux, je me ruais sur Maggie en faisant pleuvoir mes poings.

Shane : ATHENA !

Andréa se jeta sur moi telle une chienne en rage et se mit à me frapper à son tour.

Moi : Salope ! J'vais te tuer !

Ce fut à son tour d'être ruée de coups.

Shane : Nom de Dieu ! –se jette sur moi pour me retenir-

D'un geste violent du bras, je retournais vers Andréa pour la frapper de nouveau. Mais Dale arriva, essayant de calmer le jeu tant bien que mal.

Dale : Andrea, lâche la !

Andrea me tirait les cheveux en me donnant des gifles. Mais je continuais de la tenir fermement, ses jambes bloquées, elle ne pouvait pas se relever.

Andrea : Lâche moi, salope !

La violence du coup qu'elle m'assena me fit tomber en arrière.

Moi : Tu... tu paies rien pour attendre, espèce de pute.

Levant mes jambes pour revenir sur mes pieds, les trois hommes n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Andrea se retrouvait ko, allongée à terre, assommée nette par un grand coup de pied en pleine figure. D'un geste désinvolte, je lui crachais à la figure.

Moi : T'attaque jamais à la dernière représentante de la famille Willows.

Shane : Athena, mais t'es tarée ! T'aurais pu la tuer !

Moi : Rien à foutre, qu'elle crève. Cette pute a tout ce qu'elle mérite.

Dale : Je ne te permets pas de dire ça !

Ses mots m'avaient rendue pire qu'en rage. Et Dale savait que ce n'était pas bon présage.

Moi : Tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! Tu serais à ma place, je pense que tu détesterais qu'une nana veuille se farcir ton mec dans ton dos !

Dale : Souviens toi de Sheila.

Moi : Sheila était une toxico complètement dérangée. Je l'ai laissé faire.

Dale : Et elle est MORTE ! D'un coup de pied comme celui ci, que tu lui as donné.

Moi : Rien à foutre.

Voulant retourner à ma tente histoire de trouver un peu de silence, Maggie me suivit pour de nouveau m'administrer une violente gifle, avant de courir vers la demeure.

Moi : -me frottant la joue- C'est ça, dégage, morue ! Viens, je t'attends ! Espèce de lâche !

Maggie : -crie- Tu paies rien pour attendre !

Et elle s'en alla comme elle était venue. Dale se chargea d'emmener Andrea plus loin, tandis que Shane essayait de me raisonner, non sans mal.

Shane : Oh, oh, OH ! Athena, tu te calmes, merde ! Regarde toi, t'es pleine de bleus ! Fière de toi ?

Moi : Pardon ? T'as vraiment cru que j'allais me laisser tabasser comme ça ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, son visage se fit tout blanc, et la moitié noire aussi... Enfin, je ne le voyais plus que de moitié.

Shane : Ton oeil...

Moi : Quoi mon oeil ?

En le touchant, je comprenais mieux ma baisse de vision. Un bel oeil au beurre noir, bien gonflé. Trouvez moi un steak !

Moi : Je vais chercher de la glace.

Me dirigeant vers la maison, Shane restait de marbre, me laissant aller toute seule. Mais après quelques minutes, il avait fini par me rejoindre.

Shane : Je sais pas quoi te dire...

Moi : T'as vue la tête que j'ai, on dirait Elephant man.

Shane : Tu restes la plus belle à mes yeux malgré tes blessures, t'inquiètes pas.

Moi : Mouais.

En retournant vers la tente, Daryl s'y trouvait, étendu sur son lit.

Daryl : La vache ! La tronche !

Moi : J'avais remarqué, merci.

Daryl : J'ai appris ce qu'elles t'ont fait.

Moi : Je les ai calmées.

Daryl : Andrea est salement amochée.

Moi : Elle a tout ce qu'elle mérite.

Daryl : Vu comme ça.

Mais fatigue quand tu nous tiens... Je m'asseyais sur le lit, la tête qui me tournait énormément, et la sensation qui se répandait peu à peu dans mon corps me faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Moi : Appelle...

Daryl : Mmh ?

Moi : Appelle... Shane...

En une fraction de seconde, je m'écroulais sur le sol de la tente, convulsant comme une épileptique. Le seul bruit que j'avais entendu avant de m'évanouir était celui de Daryl appelant Shane à l' je me suis réveillée, je me demandais où est-ce que j'avais bien pu atterrir. Et qu'est-ce que faisait tout ces fils accrochés à mes bras. Merde. La douleur était telle que même la morphine ne me faisait pas effet.

Moi : Bon dieu... –essaye de me lever-

Daryl qui était à la fenêtre se retourna pour m'empêcher de me lever. Son visage ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

Moi : Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

Daryl : Tu m'as foutu les jetons ! T'as convulsé, et franchement, j'ai eu vraiment la trouille.

Moi : Cherche pas à comprendre. Je réglerais ça avec Andrea plus tard.

C'était elle qui avait provoquée cette crise. Le coup qu'elle m'avait donné dans l'arrière de la tête avait sûrement dû endommager un nerf important. Mais qu'importe, maintenant réveillée, la vie reprenait son cours. Shane et Carl étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard mauvais de Lori qui était accoudée à la porte. Mais elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Ce ne fut que quand Shane se réveilla qu'elle quitta la pièce.

Shane : T'es réveillée, ma puce ? –m'embrasse- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie... –se frotte les yeux-

Moi : C'est rien. Je verrais ça plus tard.

Glenn prit la place de Lori.

Glenn : Salut.

Moi : Dégage.

Glenn : On s'inquiétait tous pour toi. Quand Daryl nous a dit ce qu'il se passait, on a flippé. Même Hershel est devenu blême.

Moi : Hmm.

Glenn : Oh, et... Maggie s'en veut pour tout à l'heure. Quand elle a su, elle a cru que c'était de sa faute.

Moi : Dis lui que j'aurais une discussion avec elle.

Il s'éclipsa en m'adressant un signe de tête. En regardant Shane, ce dernier m'aida à me lever, au moins, maintenant, les deux pieds au sol, je retrouvais mon entrain.

Moi : Merde, j'ai loupée la cérémonie pour la gosse...

Dans un élan de tendresse, Shane me chuchota qu'il avait déposée une fleur pour moi sur la tombe. Je le remerciais d'un baiser, et de suite, pris Carol dans mes bras.

Moi : Navrée que tu ais découvert ça aussi brutalement.

Carol : Au moins, je n'ai plus de faux espoirs.

Sa phrase m'avait émue. Cette femme avait perdu son mari et sa fille, et nous tous étions les seules personnes qui lui restaient pour s'accrocher à la vie. En la regardant, je voulais essayer de lui faire comprendre que personne ne l'abandonnerait, mais elle l'avait visiblement compris autrement.

Carol : Je finirai par m'en remettre. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. La journée a été rude.

Elle s'en alla, suivie de Daryl. Shane m'avait serrée contre lui, et la chaleur de son corps m'apaisait. Je regardais Carl, qui dormait toujours. Ce gamin était la gentillesse même, mais de voir ses parents se déchirer ne devait pas être facile tous les jours.

Moi : -montre Carl- Il dort ?

Shane : On va le laisser se reposer. Viens. Mais juste un truc d'abord.

Moi : Mmh ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

Shane : Me refais jamais ça, ok ?

Moi : Promis.

La journée s'était finie avec les chaleureuses excuses que Maggie avait tenu à m'adresser. Elle me mettait du baume au coeur, cette gamine. La nuit se fit douce, et blottie dans les bras de mon homme, mes rêves n'en avaient été que meilleurs. Le lendemain, à peine levée que Rick nous réveilla tous subitement.

Rick : -ouvre la tente- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

Moi : Dégage, Grimes ! –lui balance un oreiller-

Shane : Avise toi de poser les yeux sur elle, Rick, et je te tranche une oreille.

Rick : Tu t'es bien tapé ma femme. –ris-

Shane : Enfoiré.

Tous levés, le parton nous attendaient au pied de guerre devant le camion. Toutes les armes disposées et alignées dans le coffre.

Rick : Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui prends les rênes.

Moi : Pardon ?

Rick : Daryl m'a dit que tu pouvais tirer un daim à plus de huit cents mètres.

Moi : Et ?

Rick : J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu vaux. Shane est parti chercher du matos.

Moi : Il vient aussi ?

Rick : Un problème ?

Moi : Non, mais il manque une femme pour équilibrer.

Rick : Shane est parti voir si elle voulait venir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shane arrivait au volant du camion, Carol assise derrière lui.

Shane : Prêts ? Salut, mon coeur ! –m'embrasse-

Shane au volant, moi assise derrière avec Carol, et Rick place passager. Sur le chemin, nous discutions ensemble de l'avenir du groupe à la ferme. Après l'épisode de la grange, il était évident qu'Hershel et sa famille ne voudraient plus de nous très longtemps. Une fois arrivés, ce qui nous attendait devant nous fit vite repartir.

Shane : Qu'est-ce que...

Moi : Shane ! Marche arrière !

Démarrant en trombe, et filant à toute allure vers la ferme, personne ne réalisait encore ce que nous venions de voir.

Carol : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Rick : On a déjà une longueur d'avance sur eux, donc, on retourne à la ferme...

Shane : On prévient tout le monde, et on se casse de là !

Nous étions arrivés à la ferme plus rapidement que d'habitude. A peine sortis, Dale se dirigeait vers nous, inquiet comme tout.

Dale : Vous êtes déjà revenus de la chasse ?

Moi : Dale, y'a une putain de...

Shane : -hurle- MAGNEZ VOUS ! ON PLIE BAGAGE !

Les autres sortaient de leurs tentes en vitesse, s'inquiétant des cris de Shane.

Glenn : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Shane : Il s'passe qu'une putain de horde se dirige vers nous, alors soit on fout le camp, soit on se fait tous bouffer sur place, si c'est ça que tu veux !

Rick prit directement les devants, en allant de suite prévenir les autres. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, la nuit était déjà tombée, mais tout le monde n'avait pas encore fini de rassembler ses effets personnels.

Rick : Lori ! Carl ! Tout le monde a tout prit ?

Tout le monde partait dans tous les sens, un vrai cafouillis. Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Du haut du toit du camping-car, Glenn scrutait l'horizon, à la recherche de la horde qui ne devait plus tarder à : Les rôdeurs !En montrant au loin, effectivement, les rôdeurs étaient là, prêts à pénétrer dans le domaine, à notre chasse. En quelques secondes, nous passions du stade de chasseurs à proies. Le temps était plus que compté à présent. Histoire de gagner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps, une idée nous vint à l'esprit, à T-Dog et à moi. En un regard, nous nous étions compris.

Moi : Rick ! Shane ! Faut foutre le feu à la grange !

Shane : T'es folle ? On va être pris au piège !

Moi : On prend les bidons d'essence, ils sont encore assez loin pour qu'on puisse passer avant eux. On enflamme la grange, ça nous laissera un peu de temps.


	8. Chapter 8

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que T-Dog avait déjà commencé à charger les barils avec Daryl et Glenn. Sans attendre, je prenais le volant du camion, et ainsi, Shane, moi et Rick roulions à toute allure. Tandis que je dirigeais le véhicule, Rick et Shane, restés à l'arrière, déversaient les bidons sur les bottes de foin.

Shane : Allez, bande de fils de putes, venez !

Deux temps, trois mouvements, l'essence était répandue. Rick prit un briquet, et en un instant, les flammes montaient à une vitesse hallucinante.

Rick : On taille la route ! –tape sur le toit-

Retour au domaine. Tout le monde était visiblement prêt à partir, mais sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, des rôdeurs nous avaient atteints de plusieurs côtés. Rick courrait rejoindre Lori, tandis que Shane et moi retournions dans le terrain, histoire de tenter d'atteindre le maximum de rôdeurs. La grange en feu, les pourris répartis partout, le carnage qui se produisait devant nos yeux nous glaçait le sang, à tous. L'hécatombe du spectacle, le rêve d'un endroit où nous avions tous espéré pouvoir enfin vivre en paix... Tout cela volait en éclat en quelques centièmes de secondes. Les vrombissements de la moto de Daryl nous signalaient qu'il tournait lui aussi tout autour de la ferme, et les coups de feu indiquaient qu'une poignée de rôdeurs tombaient, morts sous les balles. Mais même avec toutes les balles du monde, cette horde était infranchissable. Au fur et à mesure que les rôdeurs avançaient, nous faisions tous un roulement pour essayer d'en tuer le plus possible. Mais une nouvelle accablante parvient assez vite à mes oreilles.

? : Où est Dale ?

Un coup de frein à main, sortie de la voiture, je suivais Carl et Andréa qui se dirigeaient en contre bas. Au loin, deux silhouettes se dessinaient, une de dos, et une semblant avancer. Andréa commençait à courir vers ces derniers, mais en un moment, j'avais réussi à la devancer, mais bien trop tard. Dans un hurlement déchirant, j'arrivais devant Dale en train de se faire éventrer par un rôdeur. Les larmes montèrent directement, mais je savais pertinemment que même en tuant le rôdeur, Dale n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. En larmes, j'assistais à la scène, me ruant à genoux devant le corps de Dale qui n'arrivait même plus à regarder tout autour de lui. Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps devant l'homme qui m'avait appris bon nombre de choses, mes derniers adieux furent une étreinte brève mais forte, et un tendre baiser sur le front. Shane était arrivé en trombe, suivi de Rick et de Daryl. Carl avait déguerpi, et Andréa était là aussi, mais sa présence m'importait peu.

Shane : Viens, on doit y aller. –me prend par la main-

Les derniers mots que j'avais réussi à entendre furent de Daryl. « Désolé, vieux frère. » Suivi d'un coup de feu qui me déchira le coeur en milliers de morceaux. En m'effondrant dans les bras de Shane, ce dernier me prit dans ses bras, et me conduisis vers la voiture, pour la démarrer hâtivement et suivre les premiers partis. Personne n'avait vu Carol, et Andréa avait disparue. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, malgré la tristesse qui m'envahissait. Glenn et Maggie étaient en tête de file, Hershel et Beth avec eux, ensuite se trouvaient Rick, Lori et Carl, suivis de notre voiture, à Shane et à moi, et en dernier la moto de Daryl, qui nous demandait si Carol était avec nous, ce à quoi nous répondions non. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, ni à penser à quoi que ce soit. Blottie contre Shane, ce dernier nous conduisait hors de la ferme, et en regardant devant nous, une vision d'horreur avait augmentés nos rythmes cardiaques. Le corps de Patricia, éventré de toutes parts, jonchait le sol dans une mare de sang impressionnante. Un coup d'oeil sur la gauche, et ce fut le camping car qui trônait au loin, les flammes commençant à l'emmener vers voilà. En l'espace de quelques heures, tous nos espoirs s'étaient envolés. Nous retournions à notre survie mineure sur les routes. A désespérément chercher de quoi manger, des endroits sûrs...

Moi : -à Shane- J'vais prendre... le relais, si tu veux bien.

Shane : Sûre ?

Moi : Discute pas, s'il te plaît.

Shane : Très bien.

Il stoppa la voiture, et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvais à sa place, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, mais instantanément rivés sur la route.

Shane : Je suis désolé... pour Dale...

Moi : J'ai pas envie de parler de ça... Si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Shane : Je comprends. –me caresse doucement les cheveux- Tu sais, je suis là.

Moi : Je sais, mon coeur, je sais.

Esquissant un léger sourire sans grande conviction, je continuais à fixer la route, les autres se trouvant toujours devant nous. Grâce à Dieu, Daryl avait trouvée Carol. Cette dernière était derrière lui. Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, toutes les voitures stoppèrent, sans raison apparente.

Shane : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ce fut Rick le premier à descendre de la voiture, et à venir vers la nôtre.

Rick : Il faut économiser de l'essence. Et avec les voitures, on est facilement repérables.

Suivant ses recommandations, les uns après les autres, nous sortions tous des voitures, mais la nuit étant tombée, il nous fallait un endroit pour dormir.

Daryl : Va falloir continuer dans les bois.

Tout le monde acquiesçait, mais personne ne se rendit compte que Lori avait un teint à faire peur.

Moi : Lori ?

Lori : Je...

Je la pris de suite avec moi, et à peine arrivées devant un arbre, qu'elle se mit à vomir tout ce que contenait ses intestins.

Moi : Te retiens pas.

Le bruit ne faisait que retourner mes tripes, mais elle fut vite soulagée.

Moi : Tout va bien ?

Lori : -reprend son souffle- Oui... Maintenant, ça va.

Moi : C'est bon signe, les nausées. Mais il faut que tu manges. Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans la ferme avant qu'on parte. –lui tend des fruits-

Lori : Tu ferais mieux de les garder.

Moi : Entre nous, je suis un bibendum à côté de toi. Et t'es enceinte. Raison de plus. Alors mange, avant que je me fâche.

Lori : -rit- Si t'insistes.

De retour sur la route, Lori allait vers Rick tandis que je filais vers Shane qui me prit de suite dans ses bras.

Rick : Tout va bien ?

Moi : -regarde Lori- Seulement les nausées matinales.

Il me fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

Shane : Sûre que ça va ?

Moi : Ouais. –lui prend la main- Viens, faut qu'on avance.

Une fois tous dans la forêt, Daryl armant son arbalète, Carl parti devant avec ses parents, Shane étant avec Glenn, et moi tenant le bras de Carol, cette dernière n'en revenait toujours pas de la disparition d'Andréa.

Carol : Andréa... Je...

Rick se retourna aussi sec, venant vers nous, afin de lui prodiguer des paroles réconfortantes.

Rick : Andréa est partie avant même qu'on puisse la trouver.

Carol : ...

Sur le moment, personne n'arrivait à réaliser. Mais le plus important restait de trouver de la nourriture, comme d'habitude. En prenant mon fusil, le chargeant, et avançant en tête de file, Shane me suivit, accompagné de Daryl ; tous deux sachant ce que j'allais directement faire. Après plusieurs bonnes grosses minutes de marche, résultat des courses : plusieurs lapins qui allaient nous servir de dîner. Cool.

Shane : Joli ! Mais bon, le lapin, je commence à m'en lasser.

Moi : Ça doit grouiller de sangliers dans le coin, et étant donné qu'il n'y a pas trace de rôdeurs...

En avançant, j'étais loin de me douter que Shane allait me surprendre.

Shane : Tu sais que t'es sexy avec ton fusil ?

Moi : Shane...

Shane : Quoi ? J'ai jamais eu de nana chasseuse, alors j'en profite un peu, t'es excitante, j'adore.

Moi : Pff... Pervers. –ris-

Shane : Peut être qu'Andréa serait plus gentille avec moi, elle...

Moi : Répète ? J'ai pas bien entendu...

Shane : J'vais trouver Andréa pour me consoler dans ses bras, vu que tu veux pas de moi...Sans rire ? Attends un peu.

L'attrapant par le col, et le plaquant contre un arbre, je donnais à Shane le baiser le plus chaud, le plus sexy, et le plus langoureux de sa vie.

Moi : Tu disais ?

Shane : Moi ? Rien.

Et en plus, s'il fait la même chose... J'vais plus pouvoir me contrôler, moi.

Moi : Je préfère ça.

Bizarrement, nous pensions être seuls. Mais, ce n'était pas ce que Dixon allait nous montrer. Un bruit de craquement, et lui et moi étions face à face, armes pointées l'un sur l'autre.

Daryl : Nom de Dieu, préviens la prochaine fois !

Moi : Merci de l'accueil... Je sais que j'ai la tronche d'un rôdeur mais de là à vouloir me buter...

De retour au campement, notre butin avait été plus qu'apprécié. Tout le monde avait pu manger à sa faim, et ensuite aller dormir un peu plus paisiblement.

Rick : Il va falloir qu'on trouve rapidement un endroit sûr, l'hiver arrive et nous ne serons pas en mesure de le supporter très longtemps.

Carol : Rick...

Rick : Carol, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, il fait froid, on aimerait tous dormir, mais personne ne sait où on est. Alors, sois gentille, et va te coucher.

La manière dont il venait de lui parler me fit sortir de mes gonds.

Moi : Rick...

Mais Daryl me devança et m'arrêta de son bras.

Daryl : C'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme tu fais.

Rick : Daryl, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Moi : Qui vient m'aider à chercher du bois ?

Maggie : Je t'accompagne.

Toutes les deux en train de chercher du bois ? N'importe qui aurait cru que nous allions nous entretuer. Mais non, au contraire, nous discutions tout du long comme deux vieilles copines de lycée qui se racontent leurs histoires de mec. En revenant les bras chargés, l'accueil fut... glacial.

Daryl : Z'en avez mis du temps ?

Maggie : C'est interdit de discuter entre filles ?

Daryl : Oh, pardonnez moi, mesdames. –fait une révérence-

Moi : Voilà le bois.

En le déposant, Maggie regardait autour d'elle.

Maggie : Je vois pas Shane.

En scrutant l'horizon, ce dernier était un peu plus loin, devant notre tente.

Moi : Bouge pas, et admire.

D'un pas décidé, je marchais vers lui. Se relevant en m'entendant, il m'adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs.

Shane : Salut ma belle.

Sans dire mot, nous nous retrouvions une fois de plus placardés contre un arbre à s'échanger des baisers passionnés. Mais toujours sans dire mot, je retournais vers Maggie, qui, elle aussi, me regardait, sourire aux lèvres.

Maggie : Vu la tête qu'il fait, il chauffe. –rit-

Moi : J'te dis, une bonne paire de fesses assez fermes pour leurs mains, et avant la musique ! D'ici une heure ou deux, il va revenir et là... « The Show must go on ! » Fais pareil avec Glenn, et je te jure que lui et toi ne le regretterez pas.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de discussion animée devant le feu, des bruits de pas arrivèrent en notre direction. Maggie se retourna, et d'un grand sourire...

Maggie : Attention, tigre en approche, et il m'a l'air en forme.

Moi : Le lion, tu veux dire.

A peine le temps de finir de parler, que mes jambes décollèrent du sol, et mon corps se retrouvait dans les bras de Shane qui m'emmena dans notre tente, en ne cessant de m'embrasser sauvagement.

Moi : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Ce dernier se déshabillait à une vitesse folle.

Shane : Mis à part que tu m'as donnée l'envie folle de te faire l'amour ? Non, pas vraiment. Oh, si. Que tu m'as salement excité, aussi.

Moi : Ah oui ?

Il m'aidait à me déshabiller également.

Shane : Oh que oui. Refais moi ça encore une fois, et j'attendrais pas une seconde de plus.

Moi : A ce point là ?

Shane : Même à tel point... –s'allonge sur moi- que même tout l'état nous entendrait.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, sourire aux lèvres sur nos deux visages, nous revenions vers les autres qui étaient restés près du feu.

Daryl : Vous en avez mis du temps !

Décidément, ce soir, personne n'était d'humeur joyeuse. C'était compréhensible, mais à ce point là, ça en devenait franchement peu supportable.

Moi : J'te demande, à toi, si ta grand mère pisse bleu ?

Daryl : -se lève- Comment elle me parle, la gonzesse ! Ça y est, t'as tiré ton coup avec ton mec, tu te sens invincible ?

Shane : Tu ferais mieux d'la fermer, Dixon.

Moi : Laisse –m'approche de Daryl- C'est sûr que contrairement à toi, moi, je peux faire ça autant que je veux. –colle mon front au sien- Si t'as envie de te battre, Dixon, dis le, mais sans vouloir me vanter, t'as perdu d'avance.

L'ambiance devenant plus qu'électrique, je ne m'attendais néanmoins pas à sa réaction.

Daryl : Je me battrais pas contre une nana.

Moi : Peur de pas y arriver ?

Daryl : C'est juste... que je me battrais jamais contre une femme. Alors, fermes la, assieds toi, et manges, t'es maigre comme un clou.

Moi : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ?

Daryl : Visiblement, mis à part ton mec et moi, y'a personne qui se préoccupe de votre santé, à toi et à Carol. Vous êtes tous là, à entourer Lori...

Rick : Daryl, elle est enceinte, c'est normal qu'elle ait besoin d'attention.

Daryl : Et Carol, vous y pensez ? Quelqu'un s'en est occupé quand elle a perdu Sophia ? Non, que dalle ! Je me suis crevé le cul à aller chercher la gamine, pendant que vous meniez tous vos p'tites vies tranquille ! Et vous la considériez comme une cinglée !

Carol : Daryl, je...

Daryl : Laisse. –à Rick- Toi et ta femme, si vous aviez perdu Carl quand il s'est fait tirer dessus, vous pensez vraiment qu'on vous aurait laissé dans la merde ? J'en doute, personnellement. Alors, ferme un peu ta grande gueule, « chef », et viens t'asseoir à côté de ta famille, tandis que ces deux là... –nous montre moi et Carol- essayent de reprendre du poids, on dirait deux épouvantails.

Carol : -à Daryl- Merci.

Daryl : Pas de quoi, va. –lui donne de la viande- Tiens, régale toi. Athena, ton assiette.

En un éclair, je me retrouvais avec un énorme morceau de viande dans mon assiette. Je mourrais de faim, et un peu de viande m'aiderait à calmer les gargouillements incessants de mon estomac. Mais sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, Rick se leva d'un bond et fila un peu plus loin, l'air complètement désemparé.

Rick : Je vous ai tous soutenus, je vous ai aidé dès que je le pouvais, j'ai jamais demandé à être le chef !

Là, c'était le mot de trop.

Moi : -me lève- Grimes, maintenant, tu la fermes, et tu vas m'écouter. Ici, on a tous survécu aux rôdeurs. Alors, considère toi heureux qu'on te voit tel un leader, car sans toi, on serait sûrement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Et toi, tu serais où ?

Shane : Sûrement toujours à l'hosto.

Moi : Il a raison. Tu serais peut être encore à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est, si Shane n'avait pas bloquée ta porte.

Vu la tête du shérif, il ne se doutait pas que Shane m'avait racontée toute l'histoire.

Moi : Oui, Grimes, Shane m'a racontée toute l'histoire. Je sais absolument tout, et crois moi, j'aurais fais la même chose à sa place. Mais regardez, chacun d'entre nous serait encore dans sa vie misérable à l'heure qu'il est. Carol se ferait encore battre, et elle aurait encore sa fille. Daryl aurait encore son frère, et moi, je serais sûrement encore en train de picoler et me battre avec le premier venu. Et nous ne nous serions jamais connus. Alors, oui, je comprends, on a tous la trouille de finir comme l'un des leurs, mais aujourd'hui, on est là, on est bel et bien là, on survit, et on va continuer à se battre jour après jour. Donc, à compter de maintenant, le premier ou la première que j'entends se plaindre de son rang dans le groupe ou que sa vie n'est pas celle qu'il pensait avoir y'a plusieurs années, je vous jure que je me ferais un plaisir de lui défoncer le crâne moi même. Maintenant, tout le monde s'assied, vous bouffez, et surtout, surtout... vous la fermez ! J'aimerais bien manger en paix sans avoir des pies en train de jacasser à mes oreilles. Bon appétit.

Après ce bref discours, tout le monde avait englouti son repas tranquillement, et en silence, au plus grand bonheur des mes oreilles. La nuit était belle et bien là, les étoiles se reflétant dans le noir bleutée du ciel. Les autres dormaient tous à poings fermés...

Shane : C'est beau ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure.

Moi : C'est pas beau, c'est véridique. Rick avait besoin d'être calmé, et Carol réintégrée dans le groupe. Au moins, tout le monde a de nouveau sa place, et chacun sait le rôle qu'il ou elle doit y jouer. –baille- Bonne nuit, mon beau. –l'embrasse-

Shane : Bonne nuit, bébé.

Dormir dans les bras de Shane me procurait à chaque fois des nuits paisibles, blottie, et bien au chaud. Que demander de mieux ? Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil donnait à plein régime, je fus une des premières à me lever, comme à mon habitude. La première personne présente était Rick, en train de préparer ses affaires.

Moi : Salut.

Rick : Oh, bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Moi : Pas trop mal. –me frotte la tête- Désolée... pour hier... m'être énervée contre toi...

Rick : C'est rien. Chacun a besoin d'être remis à sa place de temps en temps, moi le premier. Et hier soir, j'en avais drôlement besoin. Alors, crois bien que tes paroles ont été des plus justes et réfléchies. Bonjour Hershel.

Hershel : Bonjour.

Moi : -me retourne- Bonjour Hershel.

Hershel : Bonjour. Tiens, Rick, tu tombes bien, je peux te voir un moment, s'il te plait ?

Rick : Bien sûr.

Au moment de retourner auprès de Shane, ce fut Carl qui s'extirpa hors de sa tente.

Moi : Tiens, salut Carl. –souris-

Carl : Bonjour. Shane dort encore.

Moi : Oh. –ris- Ta maman aussi, je crois, alors évite de trop reculer, tu risquerais de lui écraser la main.

Carl : -se retourne- Oups, merci.

J'adore ce gosse. Une vraie perle.

Moi : -clin d'oeil- Je t'en prie.

De retour dans la tente, effectivement, le beau au bois dormant dormait profondément. La seule technique pour le réveiller en douceur pourrait paraître un peu bourrue, mais Shane l'appréciait... sans aucun doute. Me mettant doucement à califourchon sur son torse, je déposais tout plein de baisers légers comme des plumes sur son cou, et ses joues.

Moi : Bonjour, bonjour, officier...

Shane semblait d'humeur bougonne, mais après un étirement impressionnant de la mâchoire dans un bâillement impressionnant, et un étirement de muscles lui aussi impressionnant, Monsieur Walsh m'adressait un sourire large de bon matin.

Shane : Bonjour, jolie princesse. –m'embrasse langoureusement-

Moi : Bien dormi ?

Shane : Comme toujours en ta compagnie... –me caresse le dos- Je ne me lasserais jamais de ta peau contre la mienne. Mais là, avec les rôdeurs partout, l'intimité, c'est pas vraiment le must ici.

Au cours de la journée, nous étions tous partis dans une partie de chasse mouvementée. Shane d'un côté, Daryl de l'autre, moi postée dans un arbre à une hauteur hallucinante... N'importe qui aurait chié dans son froc à ma place. Mais la hauteur ne me dérangeait que très peu. N'ayant rien trouvé cette fois ci, nous retournions tous les trois au campement. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, sans trop de soucis. Mais l'état de santé de Lori me donnait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas bien, autant niveau mental que physique.

8 MOIS PLUS TARD

Les mois avaient défilés à une allure vertigineuse... Sans arrêt sur les routes, ou les forêts... sans jamais s'arrêter... jamais... tout n'était que traque incessante d'un endroit où vivre... mais rien... la grossesse de Lori ne faisait qu'empirer la situation... aucun d'entre nous n'imaginait l'accoucher dans les bois... Donc, l'urgence en ce moment était de trouver un endroit sain, sûr, et à l'écart de tout 8 mois passés dans la forêt nous avait plus que rapprochés, moi et Shane, et pour notre couple, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Malgré quelques disputes, nous étions amoureux plus que d'une journée aussi ensoleillée que les autres, nous avions tous rassemblés nos affaires, et étions partis une fois de plus en forêt. Lori nécessitait une aide constante, son poids nous inquiétait tous, et le bébé était prévu pour bientôt. Lors de cette expédition en forêt, comme à notre habitude, Daryl, Shane et moi, ouvrions la marche afin de s'assurer de la sécurité de chacun. Mais plusieurs rôdeurs nous barraient le chemin à tour de rôle.

Daryl : Je m'en charge... –abat le rôdeur- Ils se donnent le mot, ou quoi ?

Rick : Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit, vite.

Daryl : Putain, on est pas des magiciens, merde ! ... –regarde plus loin- ... Planquez vous ! –au sol-

Après une course effrénée pour tuer tous les rôdeurs dans les environs, ce fut au tour de Rick d'ouvrir la marche avec Daryl. Ces deux là formait un duo du tonnerre, mais Shane en ressentait les conséquences... Son ami de toujours lui faisait faux bond de plus en plus souvent.

Shane : Il me gonfle.

Moi : ?

Shane : Laisse tomber. Heureusement que je t'ai, toi.

Moi : Pour toujours, bébé, tu sais bien. Laisse les, Rick ne t'oublie pas, tu sais.

Shane : Si tu le dis.

Après un long moment de marche, les deux hommes restés devant nous stoppèrent, à découvert. L'endroit donnait une vue plus que dégagée sur ce qui semblait être...

Daryl : Faut qu'on y aille.

Rick : C'est cerné de rôdeurs.

Moi : C'est pas un problème, ça ! Avec ce qu'on a chacun dans les mains. –à Rick- Je sais que t'as pris le sac de flingues que Dale avait prit. Y'a au moins cinq fusils dedans. Tu pourrais aller le chercher, s'il te plait ?


	9. Chapter 9

Rick : J'te ramène ça.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt parti.

Shane : Tu comptes tous les avoir d'ici ?

Moi : Ceux de l'extérieur, ouais. Au moins, la route sera plus sûre.

Après quelques minutes, voilà Rick qui était revenu avec le sac rempli.

Moi : Ok, que tous les mecs en prennent un.

Chacun des hommes présents prenait un fusil : Daryl, Shane, Rick, Glenn et T-Dog.

Shane : Viens voir papa, toi ! –tire- Merde.

Moi : T'es trop crispé, bébé... –me relève- Détends toi. Avec un Beretta, ça va tout seul, mais là, regarde, on dirait un clebs qui croit qu'on va lui piquer sa bouffe.

J'entendais Rick rire un peu plus loin, ce qui détendit Shane.

Moi : -passant mes bras derrière lui- Alors, tu te calmes, tu respires, et hop, tu tires. –lui flanque une main aux fesses-

Quelques secondes suffirent pour le faire tirer comme un pro.

Shane : -à Rick- Elle aurait fait un bon instructeur, hein, mon vieux ?

Rick : -en riant- Meilleur que toi, c'est clair !

Shane : -rit- Connard.

Daryl : C'est pas que j'm'ennuie, les gonzesses, mais on a une route à dégager !

Tous les rôdeurs descendus, nous pouvions enfin tous passer. Mais restait encore à s'occuper de l'intérieur de la prison. Nous descendions par un petit chemin boueux, seulement moi, Shane et Glenn, les autres partis en voitures.

Moi : Allons y.

Glenn engagea la conversation. Depuis le temps que lui et moi ne nous étions pas parlés normalement, je dois dire que ça me faisait plutôt plaisir qu'il garde des affinités avec nous.

Glenn : Franchement, Athena, tu m'épates. Toi, petit bout de femme toute maigre qui réussit à tuer aussi froidement des geeks... Euh, des rôdeurs, pardon... Comme ça, sans broncher, et qui es aussi tarée que celui là. –montre Shane- Le grand taré du groupe.

Moi : Shane n'est pas aussi taré que tu crois. Il n'aime simplement pas qu'on le prenne pour un con. Mais y'a plus taré que lui. Moi, par exemple, j'ai été virée de la Navy.

Glenn : Sérieux ?

Moi : Ouais. J'ai envoyé le Caporal aux urgences parce qu'il m'avait traitée de putain.

Glenn : Waw. Ah ouais, quand même.

Shane riait de bon coeur en mettant son bras autour de mon cou. Alors, nous y voilà... La fameuse prison... Un bel endroit pour y faire vivre autant de monde, malgré le passé qu'il ait pu avoir... En tout cas, sacré entourage ! Mais... –dégoût- C'est que ÇA PUE, en fait !

Shane : Jamais j'aurai cru dire ça un jour... Mais j'vais gerber.

Glenn : Je crois que moi aussi.

Moi : Je vais éviter de vous suivre, les mauviettes. Bon, on a des corps à brûler ! En attendant les autres, ce sera déjà ça de fait.

A trois, le travail fut réalisé en quelques minutes. Plus d'une quarantaine de corps entassés en un tas assez haut. En une seconde, le t-shirt dépecé de l'un des rôdeurs du sommet embrasa le tas qui ne mit pas longtemps à répandre son odeur nauséabonde.

Moi : Hasta la vista. –souris- -regarde les mecs- Oh, les gars. Là, vous pouvez gerber.

Glenn ne se fit pas prier. Mais Shane gardait la tête froide.

Shane : Ça ira pour moi.

Moi : Cool.

Des bruits de moteur se firent entendre, et il ne nous fallut pas plus d'une minute pour comprendre que le reste du groupe arrivait vers nous. Daryl en tête de file, il fit une grimace bizarre en voyant le tas qui brûlait à côté de nous.

Daryl : Merci de l'accueil. Un feu de joie ? Youpi.

Rick : -sort la tête de sa voiture- Le portail est ouvert ?

Glenn reprit son souffle et lui indiqua que nous avions tout juste commencé à brûler les corps, et vu le nombre de rôdeurs qui se trouvaient encore l'autre côté, plusieurs personnes ne seraient pas de trop.

Shane : -à Rick- Sors de ta bagnole et viens nous aider !

Le nettoyage de la cour allait se faire en plusieurs parties : Moi dans le mirador le plus proche, Daryl et Carol dans le mirador est, Shane et Rick au sol, armés à l'arme blanche. Le temps d'ouvrir le portail et de mettre notre plan à exécution qu'une horde déchaînée se ruait vers nous cinq. Beth referma le portail, aidée de sa soeur, tandis que nous luttions pour trouver un passage dans le flot de morts qui arrivait vers nous. Quelques coups de poignards, des coups de pieds bien placés, et chacun prenait son poste.

Moi : DARYL !

Ce dernier était encerclé, et sans réfléchir, je lui lançais une dague, histoire qu'il puisse se dégager. Tirant sur quelques rôdeurs au passage, la voie était enfin libre pour lui. Franchissant enfin la porte du mirador, je montais directement à son sommet et repérais les hommes. Ces deux là faisaient la paire, l'un tuant les rôdeurs menaçants, et l'autre esquivant les coups de bras ravageurs d'un rôdeur prêt à le découper en morceaux. Visant juste, je m'occupais des plus gênants, tout en gardant un oeil sur les rôdeurs pouvant se révéler potentiellement dangereux. Une fois la cour nettoyée, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent, et Carol et moi attendions l'arrivée des autres.

Carol : J'ai l'impression qu'on a pas encore fini.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Carol : ... –soupir- Une impression.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, Rick se porta volontaire avec Shane pour aller brûler les corps qui restaient. Je restais donc en compagnie de Lori, Maggie et Beth à discuter en regardant les alentours de la prison, au cas où des rôdeurs seraient encore dans l'enceinte du bâ heures plus tard, les deux amis de toujours revinrent vers nous, trempés de sueur, et ayant laissés leur t-shirt brûler parmi les corps en décomposition.

Shane : -s'asseoit sur sa voiture- J'en peux plus.

Rick : Au moins, c'est une bonne chose de faite. –à T-Dog et à Daryl- Venez, on va mettre les corps qui restent dans le tas.

Ces derniers partis, Shane m'appela.

Shane : Bébé, viens voir.

Moi : Mmh ? –vais vers lui-

Shane : Tu me fais un câlin ?

Moi : J'y vois pas d'inconvénient. –le prend dans mes bras-

Shane : Rien de tel pour me requinquer.

Malgré la chaleur qui régnait sur l'endroit, je grelottais. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Moi : -soupir- J'ai froid.

Shane : Tu rigoles ? Fait au moins quarante degrés.

Moi : T'étais près d'un feu y'a encore une heure. Et j'te dis que j'ai froid.

Me voyant frissonner, Shane prit mes mains et les colla sur son torse luisant.

Shane : Mets les là. –frissonne- Ah oui, elles sont gelées.

Moi : Je t'ai pas menti.

Shane : N'empêche qu'un coup de frais, ça fait pas de mal.

Lui et moi avions renforcée notre complicité au cours des derniers mois, et sa façon de me regarder en disait long.

Carol : -voyant Rick et les autres arriver- On devrait installer les tentes dans la cour, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

Rick : Bonne idée. On continuera de nettoyer les autres blocs demain.

Shane : Un coup de main, shérif ?

Rick : Ouais, tu m'aides à fermer le portail ?

Les deux hommes partis, et après un baiser furtif sur le nez, Lori arrivait vers moi, ayant laissé Carl aux bons soins d'Hershel.

Lori : Tout va bien ?

Moi : C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question.

Lori : Comme un hippopotame. Au fait... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te présenter mes condoléances pour ce qui est arrivé à Dale.

Le simple fait d'avoir prononcé son nom après plusieurs mois avait fait remonter l'émotion à la surface. Mais, comme les femmes enceintes sont des vraies éponges à émotions, fallait mieux que je me contienne pour cette fois. Prenant une grande inspiration, je trouvais le courage de répondre à Lori.

Moi : Merci. Mais... c'est triste à dire... La vie continue.

Lori : Oui. Heureusement que tu as Shane. Et que lui t'a.

Moi : Merci. Enfin... je crois.

Dans un sourire chaleureux, elle repartit vers les autres, traînant son gros ventre avec elle difficilement.

Carol : Lori, Athena, vous avez faim ?

Parfaitement synchronisées, nous hochions la tête en même temps, ce qui fit rire Carl.

Carol : Athena, viens t'asseoir, les autres ont déjà commencé. Visiblement.

Le goût de la viande cuite m'avait terriblement manqué. Ainsi, en rejoignant Shane, je prenais un morceau de viande et croquais dedans à pleines dents.

Shane : Bon appétit.

Moi : Merci. –souris-

Glenn : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Ce soir, l'ambiance était plutôt apaisée, alors, Shane et moi décidions de rigoler un peu.

Moi : Tu vois pas ? C'est les bras qui ont grillés un peu plus bas, là bas.

Glenn : Oh, dégueu. J'vais vomir.

Faire vomir Glenn devenait chose de plus en plus facile. Et dans un fou rire général, nous continuions tous à manger.

Moi : Faites gaffe, Daryl risque de mettre la zone en quarantaine ! –ris-

Daryl : La ferme ! –rit- Tiens, vu que tu fais la comique, on va se présenter aux nouveaux du groupe chacun son tour, mais c'est toi qui commence.

Moi : Sûr ? Si t'insistes. Alors... Hmm. Déjà, je m'appelle Athena Willows. J'ai vingt-sept ans et je viens de Boston. Je n'ai plus aucune famille, étant donné que j'ai perdu mes parents étant gamine, et mon frère, y'a de ça trois ans. Mort d'un cancer. J'ai aussi perdu ma belle-soeur et mon neveu, tués par des mafieux alors qu'on se promenait dans Manhattan. Depuis, je me retrouve toute seule, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à picoler comme un routier.

Le fou rire général se fit entendre.

Moi : Donc, comme vous devez tous vous en doutez, bagarres, cuites à longueur de journées, enfin bref... Le chantier, quoi. Donc, un jour, alors que j'allais acheter du whisky à la superette près de là où j'habitais, les deux crétins du quartier discutaient d'un camion qui allait emmener des gens vers la Géorgie. Alors, j'ai payée ma place, mes bouteilles, et j'y suis montée. Je me suis descendue les deux bouteilles en chemin... –regarde Rick puis Shane- C'est pour ça que j'étais proche du coma éthylique. –reprends- Donc, je me suis descendue les deux bouteilles, et je suis partie dans ce camion, chercher un semblant de nouvelle vie en Géorgie. On est arrivés tous en pleine nuit, et moi, vu que j'étais complètement pétée, je suis allée vers la première source de lumière qui était devant moi. Je me suis retrouvée à l'entrée d'un bar, et c'est là qu'un motard foutu comme une putain d'armoire à glace est arrivé et a voulu me défoncer la gueule. Malgré que j'étais déchirée, j'ai réussi à foutre ce con dans le coma ! –ris- Quand j'y repense... j'aurai pu tombée raide morte après une patate... Bon bref ! J'étais en train de le cogner, et c'est là que ces deux cocos sont arrivés. J'ai cogné Shane tellement fort qu'il a du s'y reprendre à SIX fois pour me menotter et me jeter dans leur bagnole de patrouille !

Rick riait, Shane aussi.

Shane : Quand je l'ai vue la première fois, je me suis dis... La vache, elle est coriace, mais bon Dieu, ce qu'elle est canon !

Moi : Pff, rappelle toi, tu m'as dit de me tenir tranquille si je voulais pas me manger un coup de tazer !

Tous ces souvenirs nous faisaient rire. Mais c'était tellement bon de les partager et de se rappeler tous ces moments.

Rick : -à Shane- Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la façon dont elle t'a mouchée. C'était à mourir de rire. Elle t'a demandé : Alors, pas trop dur de regarder sa tête de con le matin dans le miroir ?

J'en riais.

Rick : -toujours à Shane- Tu t'es approché d'elle et tu lui as dis tout doucement : Écoute, si ça tenait qu'à moi, y'a longtemps que je t'aurai collée une gifle pour te calmer, mais mes parents m'ont appris à respecter les femmes, donc je le ferai pas. Mais par contre...Je regardais Shane quand nous répétions en choeur : Ton petit cul me donne tellement envie que je risquerais de faire une connerie !

Tout au long de la soirée, les rires fusaient de ça, de là.

Rick : C'était déjà un poète à l'époque !

Shane : Que veux-tu ? J'ai jamais pu résister à des attributs aussi... convaincants.

Moi : Pervers.

Rick : -de nouveau à Shane- Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit ?

Shane : -se frotte les mains- Oh ouais ! Elle m'a dit mot pour mot : Avant que tu touches mon cul, Chewbacca, va déjà te raser la tête et avoir une répartie un peu pus fulgurante, après on verra.

Au souvenir des mots que j'avais prononcé, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

Shane : Déjà une vraie taigne.

Moi : Toujours et à jamais.

Glenn : Dites voir, vous deux ! –s'adresse à moi et à Shane-

Shane : Mmh ?

Glenn : C'est bien beau de vous embrasser dans les coins, mais nous, on veut un vrai baiser d'amour.

Shane : -me regarde- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Moi : Ça peut se faire.

Pour satisfaire la demande de Glenn, je m'asseyais sur les genoux de mon cher et tendre, et en lui prenant le visage tendrement dans les mains, mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement aux siennes, et nous échangions un baiser des plus complices, mais en même temps, des plus amoureux que nous n'ayons été donné d'échanger. La soirée se termina sur une note de musique de la part des soeurs Greene, et tout le monde alla se coucher dans la bonne humeur. Le lendemain, le soleil tapant aussi fort que tous ces derniers jours, je me réveillais dans la cellule, mais cette fois-ci, toute seule. En me levant, je vis Rick, Daryl et Shane dans la salle principale, en train de préparer leurs armes.

Shane : Salut, princesse.

Moi : Hey.

Je m'approchais de lui pour lui dire bonjour, et pris soin de dire bonjour aux deux autres également.

Rick : -s'adresse à moi- Tu nous donne un coup de main ?

Moi : Pour ?

Rick : Tu ne serais pas de trop pour nettoyer les blocs restants avec nous.

Moi : Et il y a qui ?

Rick : Moi, Shane, Daryl, Hershel, Glenn.

Moi : Sérieusement? –à Glenn- Maggie te cherche.

Glenn : Ok. Merci.

Glenn parti, nous allions tous vers les couloirs inexplorés jusque là. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que Glenn revienne parmi nous. Traçant notre chemin à coup de bombe de peinture, l'exploration des lieux s'effectuait... à tâtons, pour ainsi dire. Les uns collés aux autres, pour couvrir tous les côtés, nous étions parés pour affronter les rôdeurs qui pouvaient venir à n'importe quel moment. Dix, vingt, ils n'arrivaient pas tous en même temps, cela nous facilitait la tâche. Mais au moment où Glenn traça la flèche qui nous indiquait la bonne direction, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et des ombres firent leur apparition. Des rôdeurs arrivèrent devant nous à une vitesse folle, mais ce à quoi nous ne nous attendions pas arrivait aussi par derrière ! Les rôdeurs nous encerclaient maintenant ! Dans un mouvement de panique, tout le monde essayait de tuer ceux qui se trouvaient les plus proches de nous. En sautant sur tous ceux qui bougeaient, nous ne nous étions pas rendus compte qu'Hershel s'était un peu éloigné de nous. Mais ce fut dans un cri déchirant de douleur que chacun s'en rendit compte. Rick et Glenn se chargeaient d'Hershel tandis que nous cherchions un endroit à l'abri. Quelques instants s'étaient écoulés après l'attaque quand nous avions trouvée une salle pour déposer Hershel. Ce dernier s'était fait attaquer à la jambe, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ai pu faire quelque chose pour éviter ce désastre. Hershel à terre, Rick réfléchissant à quoi faire pour le sauver, et nous trois autres autour à s'arracher des cheveux, pour ainsi dire.

Rick : Je n'ai pas le choix.

Glenn : Tu n'y penses pas ?

Rick : Si je veux limiter l'infection, je n'ai pas le choix. Et je me vois mal annoncer à Beth et à Maggie que leur père est mort sous nos yeux à cause de nous.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et saisissant sa hache, Rick trancha d'un coup sec la jambe d'Hershel, ce dernier hurlant à la mort. Plusieurs coups furent nécessaires pour couper complètement la jambe infectée. Sous la douleur, Hershel s'était évanoui. Perdant beaucoup de sang, Rick et Glenn firent de leur mieux pour stopper l'hémorragie. Mais en me relevant, toujours les yeux fixés sur Hershel, j'avais perçu comme un bruit provenant de l'arrière salle. Ce ne fit qu'en apercevant Daryl, arbalète braquée sur l'arrière salle, qu'effectivement, mes oreilles avaient entendu juste.

Daryl : Hop hop hop ! On bouge plus !

Un sursaut d'adrénaline me fit braquer mon fusil sur les cinq ploucs qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avec nous. Mais après une observation approfondie, l'un d'entre eux avait un visage qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Les cheveux poisseux et mi longs, le regard... bovin... Et l'allure d'un paysan qui revenait de son dur labeur dans les champs... C'était lui... Mon visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure que je le regardais.

? : On ne vous veut pas de mal.

Daryl : Toi, tu la fermes !

? : Il a vraiment perdu sa jambe ?

Rick : -s'adressant au prisonnier- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne devienne pas un rôdeur.

Daryl : -me regarde- Tout va bien ?

Je fixais toujours Tomas... Ce dernier ne décrochant pas son regard du mien, je l'observais minutieusement et répondais à Daryl.

Moi : Celui là. –montre Tomas- Il est à moi. –retourne vers les autres-

Daryl : Et en quel honneur ? –arbalète pointée sur les prisonniers-

Moi : -me baisse aux côtés d'Hershel- En l'honneur que c'est lui et son frère qui ont tués ma belle soeur et mon neveu.

Sur cette phrase, les trois hommes furent choqués. Rick et Glenn décidèrent d'emmener Hershel auprès de Carol, nous laissant moi, Shane et Daryl seuls avec les prisonniers. Après quelques instants de parlementaire entre nous quatre, je fixais Tomas du regard.

Moi : Si je me souviens bien... C'est toi et mon frangin qui avez tués mon neveu et la femme de mon frère ? Il aura fallu quatre ans pour que je te retrouve, fils de pute... Mais crois moi bien, tu vas crever, quoi qu'il en soit. T'entends ?

Tomas ne daignait pas baisser le regard devant moi, et esquissait même un sourire des plus vicieux à mon égard. Malgré le fait que Daryl tentait, non sans mal, de lui faire baisser les yeux, Tomas ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qui allait suivre.

Moi : Daryl.

Daryl : Quoi ?

Moi : -fixant toujours Tomas- Va me chercher un rôdeur.

Daryl : Quoi ? T'es malade ?

Moi : Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît.

Daryl : Sûre ?

Je détournais mon regard pour fixer celui de l'homme qui était mon allié depuis le début de cette... apocalypse. Et de suite, il comprit que ce que j'allais faire allait remettre en question la suite des événements.

Moi : Ce fils de pute mérite de mourir pour ce qu'il a fait.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Moi : Va m'en chercher un.

Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, Daryl avait de suite comprit le fond de ma pensée. Et ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il revint avec un rôdeur solidement attaché au bout d'une perche.

Daryl : Le jouet de la demoiselle.

Moi : Merci !

En prenant le rôdeur de la plus grande précision et attention possible, j'avais remarqué que les regards des prisonniers avaient changés. La peur les habitait, même dans le regard de Tomas, bien qu'il ne laissait rien apparaître.

Moi : Tiens, mon pote, régale toi !

En un seconde, le rôdeur se ruait sur Tomas, qui, ne pouvant rien faire, hurla sous la douleur. Mais quand bien même, d'un coup de perche, je rattrapais le rôdeur fermement.

Moi : T'as cru que j'allais le laisser te dévorer entièrement ? Non... –ris- -en m'approchant de Tomas- Par contre, si tu veux avoir un espoir de survivre ne serait-ce que quelques heures de plus, tu vas me dire où est ton enfoiré de frangin.

Tomas : ...

Moi : Réponds !

Tomas : Plutôt crever de suite que de t'avouer où est mon frère. Pétasse.

La façon dont ses yeux noirs perçait mon regard me jetait comme un froid bizarre dans le dos. Mais ayant décidé de rentrer dans son jeu, je ne laissais rien paraître.

Moi : Tu veux crever ? Très bien. Suffit que je le lâche et qu'il te bouffe. C'est ça que tu veux ? Ok.

Le rôdeur prêt à être lâché, le regard de Tomas était toujours fixé au mien, mais cette fois-ci, avec une pointe de peur.

Tomas : Ok... ok... Mon frangin est mort l'année dernière. Tué par un mort sous nos yeux à tous. Contente ?

Moi : On ne peut plus heureuse, du con. Mais bon, une promesse est une promesse, tu vas quand même crever aujourd'hui. Hasta la vista, connard.

Comme promis, le rôdeur allait se régaler du corps de Tomas.

Tomas : -hurle- Pitié, Willows !

Le seul fait qu'il ait prononcé mon nom de famille m'avait mise dans une rage incontrôlable.

Moi : Alors là, tu viens de faire la pire connerie de ta vie.

Le rôdeur s'occupant de Tomas, il me laissait le temps de prendre la hache qui traînait un peu plus loin dans la pièce et revenir pour m'occuper de son cas.

Tomas : -ayant vue la hache- Fais pas ça.

Moi : Tu sais quoi ? –plante la hache dans le crâne du rôdeur- Je crois que tu m'as jugée un peu vite.

Tomas : -respire difficilement- Je savais que t'avais une part de bonté en toi, même si t'es franchement la pire pute que j'ai connue.

Moi : -ris- Mais la bonté, je la réserve aux gens qui la mérite.

En une seconde, la hache s'était retrouvée plantée dans la tête de Tomas, qui se retrouvait désormais recouvert de sang, et la tête fendue en deux. Lâchant la hache et essuyant le sang qui coulait sur mes yeux, je sortais de la pièce sous le regard des prisonniers et m'en allais vers la salle principale du bloc. Rick semblait m'y attendre, vu qu'il était resté à côté de la porte du couloir.

Rick : Alors ?

Moi : -le regarde- Ce fils de pute est mort. Au moins, vengeance a été faite.

Rick : Je... T'as bien fait. Il nous aurait causé un tas de soucis.

Moi : Je me devais de le faire. Pour l'honneur des gens de ma famille.

En me voyant arriver, Shane vint vers moi, et dans un doux murmure, me proposa de m'asseoir à une table pour manger.

Moi : J'ai pas vraiment envie de manger, allons prendre un peu l'air, tu veux bien ?

Il acquiesça directement, et me suivis dehors.

Moi : T'as une cigarette ?

Shane : Sers toi. –me tend le paquet et me caresse le dos- J'ose même pas imaginer l'effet que ça t'a fait quand t'as vu ce type...

Moi : Tu veux savoir ? –en le regardant- J'ai revu le visage de mon neveu... Je l'ai entendu pleurer... Hurler alors que sa mère gisait au sol dans une mare de sang avec une balle dans la tête. Je l'ai revu se faire abattre froidement lui aussi. –soupir- Jamais je m'en remettrais de ça, Shane. Jamais. Mais au moins, une chose est sûre aujourd'hui, Stacy et Will sont vengés.

Par dessus tout, je voulais m'empêcher de pleurer. Ce que j'avais très bien réussi à faire, mais quand Shane me prit dans ses bras, en me donnant un baiser sur le haut du crâne, en me disant que j'avais fais ce qui était le mieux, je n'avais pas pu retenir quelques larmes. Lui et moi étions restés plusieurs heures dehors, à discuter de ce que serait notre avenir ici, nous voyant construire une sorte de forteresse qui résisterait à l'assaut des rôdeurs ou autres présences qui voudraient nous faire perdre l'un de nos biens les plus chers... Mais en l'espace d'un instant, toute notre discussion fut stoppée par l'arrivée de Rick qui semblait étrangement inquiet.

Rick : Eh, vous deux, vous ne savez pas où est Lori ?

Moi : Maintenant que tu le dis... ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vue, ni elle, ni Maggie, ni Carl...

Shane : Tu veux un coup de main, vieux ?

Rick : Non, je...

J'vais essayer de les s'en alla en fermant brusquement la porte derrière lui, ce qui me fit sursauter de peur.

Moi : Bordel, mais...

A peine le temps de finir ma phrase que Maggie arrivait en courant comme une folle, et semblant chercher quelqu'un.

Maggie : Où est Rick ?

Shane : Parti vous chercher. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Maggie : -essoufflée- Lori est en train d'accoucher !

Shane : Mais reste pas plantée là ! Cours, nom de Dieu ! J'vais chercher Rick !

En écrasant ma cigarette, je courais dans le bloc avec Shane pour tenter de retrouver Rick. Lui d'un côté, et moi de l'autre, nous arpentions les moindres recoins des couloirs pour tenter de retrouver le shérif. Le temps semblait s'arrêter au fur et à mesure où nous courrions, mais une fois dehors, ce fut nos coeurs qui allaient s'arrêter.

Rick : -en larmes-

Shane... Je l'ai pas trouvée...

Shane : On va la trouver, vieux...

Malheureusement, le bruit de la porte du bloc nous fit tous nous retourner. Et en apercevant Maggie et Carl, l'un derrière l'autre et Maggie semblant tenir quelque chose dans ses bras, Shane avait de suite compris que son ami allait voir une partie de sa vie se briser sous ses yeux.

Moi : Merde...

Rick : Carl...

Ce dernier regardait par terre, ne laissant personne l'approcher, puis ce fut au tour de Maggie d'arriver vers nous, les bras couverts de sang, ainsi que ses vêtements. Ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras n'était autre que le bébé que Lori venait de mettre au monde, mais... Lori n'étant pas là, nous avions tous compris que personne ne la reverrait plus.

Rick : Lori... LORI !

Dans un cri de douleur atroce pour nous, Rick s'effondra au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Carl ne bougeait plus, Maggie ne savait plus quoi faire, elle confia donc le bébé aux bons soins de Carol qui l'emmena avec elle dans le bloc. Shane voulait retenir son ami de toujours, mais d'un seul geste, je l'en empêchais.

Moi : Shane, laisse le, il a besoin d'être seul. Et Carl aussi. On les verra plus tard, ils ont besoin de faire leurs deuils.

En revenant dans le bloc, Carol était affairée auprès du bébé qu'elle avait commencé à laver dans une bassine remplie d'eau tiède. Allant vers elle et lui demandant si elle avait besoin d'un coup de main, cette dernière me tendit une serviette pour emmitoufler le bébé quand il sortirait de son bain.

Carol : Ça me rappelle quand Sophia était encore tout bébé. Une toute petite crevette qui barbotait dans tous les sens à chaque fois qu'elle était dans le bain... Cette poupée me rappelle ma fille.

En y regardant de plus près, je réussis à distinguer au coin de l'oeil du bébé la même petite marque que celle que Rick a au coin de son oeil.

Moi : En tout cas, c'est une jolie petite poupée.

Carol souriait, et la laissant, j'embrassais Shane en chemin et me dirigeais dehors, pour voir si Grimes père et fils avaient décidés de bouger. Une fois dehors, Carl était assis tout seul sur la table qui trônait en plein milieu de la cour, tandis que son père, lui, était assis contre un mur, plus loin. Je me dirigeais vers lui, et avec un regard compatissant, je m'asseyais lentement à ses côtés.

Moi : Hey... Comment tu te sens ?

Rick : Athena, je viens de perdre ma femme, comment veux-tu que je me sente ? –d'un ton agressif-

Moi : Je voulais pas t'offenser... Excuse.

Rick : Pardon, je... Je sais qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de parler, toi et moi. Enfin, sans se balancer des insultes à la tête.

Moi : C'est sûr.

Rick : Maintenant que tu fais partie du groupe, je pense que je peux me confier à toi sans paroles me faisaient chaud au coeur, malgré la tristesse qui nous habitait.

Moi : J'suis peut être une coriace, mais si un ami a besoin de se confier, mon épaule sera toujours là.

Rick : Merci.

Moi : C'est normal.

Rick : -soupir- Depuis la naissance de Carl, j'ai toujours eue l'impression de passer au second plan avec Lori. Je... J'étais plus qu'une ombre auprès d'elle. Elle reportait toute son attention sur Carl, et voilà où on en est aujourd'hui. Elle, morte, Carl, devant un homme, et moi, un sombre idiot qui fait croire au monde que rien n'est impossible. Et en plus, j'ai un bébé à charge dans un monde pareil... Merde, mais comment je vais faire... Ce bébé ne survivra pas...

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Je t'interdis de dire des trucs pareils ! –lui empoigne le visage- Ecoute moi, jusqu'ici, tu as toujours été là pour les membres de ce groupe. Tu t'es comporté comme quelqu'un de digne, de droit, et surtout d'honnête. Et même si Lori n'était pas une sainte, je n'en suis pas une non plus, loin de là ! Personne ne l'est de toute façon. Mais saches une chose, ta femme vous aimaient plus que tout au monde, toi et Carl.

Rick : Elle a couché avec mon meilleur ami...

Moi : Elle te croyait mort, Rick ! Même moi, depuis le temps, j'ai réussi à m'y faire, malgré que j'aie eu mal au coeur ! Lori n'avait plus que Carl pour se rattacher au monde, et puis Shane les a sauvés ! Shane était le seul qui a été là pour les sauver. Où est-ce qu'ils seraient tous les deux, sans lui ? Ton meilleur ami, et allié ? Où est-ce qu'ils seraient ? Tu crois qu'ils s'en seraient sortis tous les deux, dans cette merde qu'est devenue le monde ? Hein ? Ils seraient sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il est, car ils n'auraient pas survécu sans Shane pour les trouver, ni sans toi qui a réapparut dans leurs vies. Tu leur as redonné espoir, Rick... Ecoute, je sais que je vous ai dis les pires horreurs du monde à toi et à Shane, je vous ai frappés, insultés, et tout ce qui s'en suit, mais... Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'ai un immense respect pour les deux personnes que vous êtes, malgré que Shane soit un peu taré sur les bords...

Rick se mit à rire un peu, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour.

Moi : Mais le fait est que... Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrés tous les deux devant ce bar... Et je suis contente de vous avoir revus à Atlanta dans le camp. Et aujourd'hui, malgré que ça puisse relever de l'impossible... –ris- Avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme Shane me fait un bien fou. On est tous là à se battre pour essayer d'avoir un semblant de vie correcte, et faire avancer ce groupe du mieux que possible. Alors, écoute moi, c'est vrai que je vous portais pas dans mon coeur avant, mais toi et Lori êtes des gens merveilleux, quoi que les autres peuvent dire. Alors, baisse pas les bras, mon grand, t'as perdue ta femme, mais maintenant, t'as ton fils qui devient un homme, et ta fille qui est là aussi, et qui aura besoin de toi pour survivre dans ce monde où l'apocalypse règne, certes, mais monde où toi et Carl serez là pour elle. Et nous tous aussi, on sera là pour vous soutenir. Moi, Shane, T-Dog, Daryl, Carol, tout le monde sera là, on ne vous laissera pas tomber.

Les yeux bleus océan de Rick croisèrent les miens, et il me serra tendrement et amicalement dans ses bras.

Rick : Merci de m'avoir écouté. Et... sois heureuse avec Shane. C'est tout le bonheur que je vous souhaite.

Moi : -en me relevant- T'inquiète, son bonheur, je m'en charge, malgré son côté bourrin, il a de la tendresse à revendre, ce gros nounours.

Rick : -sourit- Il est comme ça depuis ado.

Moi : -ris- Moi, je suis là pour lui porter l'affection qu'il mérite. Je suis quelqu'un qui sait regarder sous la carapace d'une personne.

Rick : Je suis heureux qu'il ait trouvée une personne qui lui convienne. Et encore plus que cette personne, ce soit toi.

Moi : Merci, Rick. Va voir tes gosses, ils ont besoin que tu sois là pour eux.

Rick : Merci.

Moi : Dis moi, tu aurais vu Hershel ?

Rick : Je crois l'avoir vu du côté du mirador est avec Maggie.

Moi : Merci.

En effet, les Greene se trouvaient là, Maggie étant débarbouillée du sang qu'elle avait précédemment, et discutant avec son père.

Moi : Hershel ? Tu aurais une minute ?

Hershel : Un problème, Athena ?

Moi : Je crois que mon fusil est resté dans ta voiture.

Hershel : Viens avec moi ; on va le chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, avec mon fusil en main, je retournais vers la tour.

Moi : Merci Hershel. Je vais monter la garde.

Maggie : Fais pas ça !

Son élan de stress m'avait fait un peu peur.

Moi : Et en quel honneur ? –regard interrogatif-

Maggie : -murmure- Je dois aller rejoindre Glenn pour... hmm...

Moi : Eww. Quel duo de porcs ! Yerk !

Maggie : -étonnée- Shane et toi, vous vous regardez comme si vous alliez vous sauter dessus en permanence !

Moi : -ris- Mais au moins la différence qu'on a avec vous, c'est que nous... –regarde vers le haut du mirador- ON FAIT PAS ÇA EN PUBLIC !

Maggie : -gênée- SHHHHHH !

Moi : -ris- Tiens, en parlant de ça, je vais essayer de retrouver Shane.

Maggie : Et après, c'est nous les porcs ? Franchement...

Retournant dans le bloc, et constatant plusieurs manquants à l'appel, j'avais remarquée la porte du couloir qui était restée ouverte dans le fond du bloc où se trouvaient les cellules. Allant doucement vers là, et espérant y trouver mon homme, j'avais fini par tomber sur T-Dog qui semblait vouloir m'écarter à tout prix.

T-Dog : Reste pas là !

Moi : Huh ?

Shane : Les rôdeurs !En effet, une tripotée de rôdeurs se dirigeait vers nous.

Moi : -tire dans le tas- Faites de même, ça fera une mise en jambes !

Et dans un flot incessant de balles, ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que nous commencions à tracter les corps dehors afin de les brûler.

Carl : Encore des rôdeurs ?

Shane : Ouais, et au moins, on a un deuxième bloc de nettoyé. Au fait, les en... –regarde Carl- Ils sont où les prisonniers ?

Carol : Dehors, avec Carol. Ils essayent de renforcer le grillage.

Shane : Merci, bonhomme.

Arrivés tous les trois dehors, traînant des corps avec nous, Carl avait dit vrai. Carol et les prisonniers étaient affairés autour du grillage, tandis que Daryl et Rick aidaient à tuer les rôdeurs les plus enquiquinants.

Moi : Un coup de main ?

Le roux : Merci, mais on a presque fini.

Shane : Chaleureux l'accueil. Carol ?

Carol : Axel a raison, c'est presque terminé.

Moi : Génial, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'éclater, moi.

Carol : Vous devriez monter à la tour de garde.

Moi : Glenn et...

Carol : Ah... –regarde vers la tour-

Glenn et Maggie en sortent fixions tous le regard vers eux en riant, tandis que Glenn nous saluait timidement, en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre le bouton de son jean.

Daryl : C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Glenn : Fini ? Euh...

Daryl : Allez, descendez, Athena attend son tour de garde.

Glenn : On... on arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant laissé les hommes s'occuper des corps, je me retrouvais toute seule en haut du mirador. Enclenchant le trépied de mon fusil sur un support plan, j'y mettais mon fusil avec soin, et regardait les alentours dans mon viseur. Quelques cibles mouvantes ? Chouette, voilà qui égayerait mon après midi. Quelques balles tirées, et une présence se joint à moi.

? : Dans la tête, c'est trente points.

Moi : -sursaute- Nom de dieu ! Shane, tu m'as foutue la trouille !

Shane : J'adore te prendre par surprise.

Moi : T'es grave, toi. –souris-

Shane : Attends, c'est que je t'ai pas dis bonjour aujourd'hui, toi.

En un geste, il mit ses mains autour de mes hanches pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

Moi : Si, tu me l'as dis au moins quatre fois aujourd'hui. En comptant celle-ci.

Shane : Alors autant en compter une cinquième. –m'embrasse de plus belle-

Moi : Zigouiller des pourris, ça te dit ?

Shane : Ouais.

Il attrapait son fusil, et en un éclair, il se retrouvait à tirer sur les rôdeurs à son tour.

Shane : Dis donc, t'es équipée, toi. –regarde mon silencieux-

Moi : Je l'ai piqué à un type mort dans une bagnole quand...

Le souvenir douloureux de Dale revenait dans ma tête et laissait place à une boule monstrueusement douloureuse dans ma gorge.

Shane : Quand ?

Moi : Quand j'ai réparé le camping car de Dale sur la route où on était...

Shane : ...

Moi : Enfin bon... –vise- Viens par là, toi... –tire- Un de moins. –regarde Shane- Combien t'as dit de points déjà ? Trente, c'est ça ?

Shane : Ouaip.

Nous continuions à tirer quand, soudain, Shane fit un blocage.

Shane : Tu vois ce que je vois ?

En regardant au loin, j'aperçus en effet une silhouette qui semblait se diriger vers nous. Mais pas un rôdeur, non, mais bel et bien un humain en pleine santé.


	11. Chapter 11

Moi : RICK !

Lui montrant dehors du bras, il eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil qu'il demanda à Maggie et à Glenn d'ouvrir le portail. Nous étions en bas, Shane et moi, quand la femme fut attrapée par un rôdeur.

La femme : Lâche moi, toi ! –tombe-

Avant que quelqu'un puisse l'aider, elle sortait un katana de son fourreau qui se trouvait dans son dos et trancha froidement la tête du pourri qui était devant elle.

Rick : Qui es-tu ?

La femme : -reprend son souffle- Je... j'arrive d'une... d'une ville de survivants plus à l'ouest.

Shane : Une ville, carrément ?

La femme : -à Shane- Oui, une ville ! Tu veux aller vérifier ?

Moi : Oh ! On se calme ! –aide la femme à se relever- C'est quoi ton nom ?

La femme : Michonne.

Moi : Je suis Athena. Eux, ce sont Shane, Rick, Hershel et D... Putain, mais il est où Dixon, encore ?

Rick : Alors là...

Moi : DIXON !

Ce dernier apparut vers nous.

Daryl : C'est qui, elle ?

Moi : Michonne.

Daryl : -à Michonne- 'Lut.

Rick : -à Michonne- Donc, tu nous disais que tu viens d'une ville plus à l'ouest ?

Michonne : Woodbury. Dirigée par un type qui se fait appeler « Le Gouverneur ». Un mec qui se croit supérieur seulement parce qu'il possède tout et qu'il dirige un groupe entier de soldats.

Rick regardait Shane. Ce dernier avait comprit ce que son ami pensait.

Shane : Ce mec se croit surpuissant seulement parce qu'il a un groupe de survivants. –à Rick- Eh vieux ! On devrait s'appeler les sénateurs !

Moi : -ris- Fallait trouver.

Michonne : Y'a quelques uns de ses hommes qui tournent autour de la prison, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Moi : Merde, pas bon ça. Il est du genre comment, ce « Gouverneur » ?

Michonne : Du genre complètement sadique, et prêt à tuer juste pour avoir la plus grosse part de gâteau.

Shane : -se frotte la tête- Et ben, on est pas dans la merde.

Moi : -à Michonne- Tu saurais nous indiquer le chemin de Woodbury ?

Michonne se mit à réfléchir, et une fraction de seconde ensuite, elle me regardait dans le blanc des yeux.

Michonne : Je ne peux pas y retourner. Ils me reconnaîtraient trop facilement. Il faudrait qu'un petit groupe parte en voiture, pour que les autres débiles qui rôdent ne se doutent de rien.

En y réfléchissant, Michonne avait raison. Si ces mecs voulaient nous prendre la prison, autant qu'une poignée d'entre nous aille voir à quoi nous devions nous attendre.

Moi : ... Rick, t'en penses quoi ?

Shane restait sans voix, et Rick semblait ne pas faire mieux.

Rick : Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

Ses yeux croisèrent une fois de plus les miens.

Rick : Non... Si t'y vas, Shane voudra y aller, et vous connaissant, vous allez finir par vous faire tuer, tellement vous sombrerez dans une folie profonde.

Shane : -à Rick- Ah bah, je te remercie.

Moi : -à Shane- On est vachement bien vus, mmh ?

Michonne : -à Shane et à moi- Vous deux ne serez pas de trop si jamais il se trame un truc.

Moi : T'inquiète, les tarés, ça me connait.

Shane : Ah, ben merci !

Moi : -à Shane- Pas toi, couillon !

Un sourire, et le calme revenait. Rick appelait Maggie et Glenn. Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde s'inquiétait de ne pas revoir Glenn et Maggie revenir de Woodbury. C'était clair, le clan ennemi les avait trouvés. MERDE !

Rick : -à Hershel- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Maggie et Glenn ?

Ce dernier fit un non peu enjoué de la tête.

Shane : En tout cas, s'ils étaient là, tout le monde le saurait. Ça pue, cette histoire, je le sens pas... Bébé !

Moi : Mmh ?

Shane : Toi qui sait te faufiler partout comme une fouine...Quelle comparaison !

Moi : J'te remercie.

Shane : Métaphore, bébé.

Moi : Mouais.

Shane : Je pense que tu devrais aller à Woodbury voir si les autres y sont.

Moi : Toute seule ? –ricane- T'as pas peur que... ce « Gouverneur » me fasse du mal ?

A la vue du sourire qu'il arborait, je me mis à sourire à mon tour.

Shane : -rit- Même Hulk ferait pas le poids.

Moi : -ricane- Ok, Sherlock. Par contre, il me faut un véhicule, silencieux si possible, j'peux pas me permettre d'aller à pied avec les rôdeurs qui traînent dans le coin.

Daryl prit la parole avant que Shane puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Daryl : J'vais avec elle. Elle peut pas y aller toute seule, et puis... si ça se trouve... les hommes de ce taré sont peut être dans le coin.

Moi : Merci Daryl, mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller.

Shane : Dans ces conditions, je viens aussi.

Jalousie, quand tu tiens un homme, tu le lâches pas de sitôt, mmh ?

Moi : Vous faites pitié les mecs. –souffle- J'y vais toute seule, point à la ligne. Et t'inquiètes. –embrasse Shane- Je serai de retour avant que la nuit tombe. Daryl, si jamais je suis pas revenue avant, envoie ces deux là –montre Rick et Shane- me chercher.

Daryl : Tu vas trouver le chemin ?

Moi : Toi qui est chasseur, tu devrais savoir qu'on pourrait traquer un écureuil jusqu'au Canada.

Hop, fusil sur la plage arrière, clés en main, je prenais le pick-up qui était le plus proche et surtout, le plus fourni en essence. Carl et Carol prêts à m'ouvrir, Shane arriva à la fenêtre pour m'adresser un dernier « au revoir ».

Shane : Fais attention, princesse. –m'embrasse-

Moi : Si jamais je croise l'enflure qui a prit Glenn et Maggie, il aura pas le temps de se retourner, crois moi. Allez, je file ! Je t'aime.

Une fois la route prise, il ne m'avait suffit que de quelques minutes pour trouver un chemin tout tracé. Plusieurs heures et un immense portail se dressait devant moi au loin. Prenant soin de garer la voiture à bonne distance, je scrutais l'horizon. C'est quoi ce putain de portail ? Wow, c'est Pearl Harbor, ici ou quoi ? Bon, alors... Hop, une brèche dans la palissade, génial. Je passais dans l'ouverture aussi facilement qu'une lettre glissée dans une boîte aux lettres. En y regardant de plus près...Alors, c'est ça Woodbury ? C'est grand, plein de gens, et surtout sécurisé à mort. Autant dire un putain de Call of Duty en réel pour moi ! L'exploration de la ville n'étant pas pour tout de suite, je me mettais en quête de retrouver Maggie et Glenn le plus rapidement possible. En grimpant sur un bâtiment, la vue n'en fut que meilleure. Toute la ville était à présent visible. Mais règle numéro une chez un sniper digne de ce nom : Voir sans être vu. Continuant donc à ramper sur les toits, il me parvint tout à coup une vision des plus inattendues, mais surtout horrifique. ANDREA. Cette pute était belle et bien vivante ! OH NON. Non, non, non, non... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, cette conne ? Tout le monde la croyait crevée ! Fais chier... encore une blonde à ramener à la prison... Et c'est qui ce grand... Alors là, moi qui pensait que voir Andrea me ferait vomir mes entrailles, j'avais tort. Elle se mit à embrasser goulûment le type qui était avec elle avant de repartir vers une maison au loin. Cette nana n'est décidément bonne qu'à écarter les jambes, ou je rêve ? Bref. Maggie et Glenn. C'est ça qui importe.

? : Putain de piaf à la con ! Il m'a fait peur !

En un instant, j'avais réussi à me cacher des deux hommes qui se trouvaient en dessous. Ouf.

? : Shumpert, t'es complètement débile d'avoir peur d'un oiseau ! Pff, lopette.

Shumpert : Ta gueule, Martinez. T'as bien peur des poules, toi.

Martinez : Je t'emmerde.

? : Bon, les frangines, vous voudriez pas fermer vos grandes gueules ? Le Gouverneur vous attend, alors magnez vous le cul !

Les deux hommes : Ok, Merle.

En voyant les deux hommes par terre, le prénom du troisième m'avait paru de suite familier. Merle ? Merle Dixon ? Le frère de Daryl était donc en vie ? Et... –observe- Apparemment, le bras qu'il lui a été conçu lui apporte quelques avantages. Dans le genre taré, je pense pas qu'on trouve mieux. Enfin bref, vérifiant les alentours, je descendais discrètement pour suivre les bruits de pas. Mais au bout d'un seconde, ce n'était pas des pas, mais bel et bien des gémissements ! Une... deux... trois ! Coup de pied placé droit dans la porte et cette dernière sauta aussi sec, laissant apparaître une Maggie complètement terrorisée.

Moi : Maggie ! Bon Dieu, merci, t'es en vie ! Bouge pas. –enlève le scotch de sa bouche-

Maggie : Athena ! –me serre dans ses bras-

Moi : -prends son visage dans mes mains- Vous nous avez foutue la trouille, trois jours que vous êtes partis, merde ! Glenn, où est Glenn ?

Maggie : A côté.

Moi : -regarde à côté- Ok. Tu m'expliqueras ce que tu fous aussi à moitié à poil.

Maggie : ...

Son regard en disait long sur ce qui avait dû se passer. En défonçant la deuxième porte, je tombais sur Glenn en pitoyable état.

Glenn : Athena, putain ! J'ai eu peur... Toi ici ? Et les autres ?

Moi : Pas le temps pour la parlotte, on se casse !

Maggie : Athena, planque toi !

En un seul geste, je me faufilais derrière une malle en bois, attendant le « quelqu'un » qui arrivait.

? : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Merde, qui s'est amusé à défoncer les portes ? Tu vas souffrir, le merdeux !

Glenn : Merle, fais pas le con !

Merle : Ta gueule ! Alors, tu pensais que toi et ton petit shérif allait pouvoir nous avoir, mmh ? Réponds, enfoiré !

Glenn : ...

Merle : J'espère au moins que votre troupe est au complet, histoire qu'on rigole un peu, mais en attendant, j'ai mon copain qui attend dehors, et qui voudrait faire un brin de causette avec toi.

Aussi discrète qu'une souris, je sortais de derrière la malle pour venir derrière Merle, et lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge.

Moi : Je serai toi, je lâcherais ça, Dixon.

Merle : Oh, une gonzesse qui joue les dures ! Et d'où elle connait mon nom, la mignonne ?

Moi : Pas ton biseness que je sache. Mais disons que ton frère m'a rencardée.

Merle : Toi, tu connais Daryl ? Alors, ça veut dire que t'es de mèche avec eux...

Son regard vicieux ne présageait rien de bon.

Moi : Maggie ! Planque toi !

Merle tira un coup de feu sur la perche qui retenait le rôdeur au loin, et ce dernier se rua vers nous comme une furie.

Merle : -au rôdeur- T'as faim mon pote ?

Le rôdeur abattu, mon couteau restait toujours sous la gorge de Merle.

Moi : Maintenant, Dixon, si tu veux pas te retrouver égorgé comme un vulgaire porc, va détacher Glenn. –prends mon fusil-


	12. Chapter 12

Merle : Ouh, entreprenante, la coquine ! Viens avec moi, ma jolie, laissons ces deux là ici, et on va tirer un petit coup dans un coin, hein, dis, t'en penses quoi ?

Sa phrase m'avait donné un frisson plus que dégueulasse en travers du dos. Mais mon pied n'avait pu se contrôler pour atterrir dans ses bijoux de famille.

Moi : Avant que tu ne puisses tirer quoi que ce soit, les raisins secs qui te servent de couilles seront réduites à l'état de pâtée pour rôdeurs, tu m'as bien comprise, sac à merde ? Allez, debout, et libère le ! –montre Glenn- VITE !

Merle s'exécuta en grognant, toujours dans ma ligne de mire.

Moi : -à Glenn- Attache le avec ça. –lui lance une corde- Et garde le près de toi. On va aider Maggie. Maggie ? Tout va bien ?

Cette dernière nous ouvra la porte.

Maggie : Oui. Et bien joué.

Moi : -clin d'oeil- Allez, on dégage. Et toi... –regarde Merle- Je te préviens que si tu t'amuses à jouer au con, ta tête saute. Maggie, tu as vue Michonne ?

Glenn : Athena, Andrea...

Moi : -à Glenn- Est ici, je sais. Pas la peine de m'annoncer la peste bubonique, je l'ai eue en pleine face.

Merle : T'as du voir la blondinette avec le Gouverneur, alors.

Moi : Ta gueule ! On avance.

Mais au bout de deux pas faits, Andrea se rua vers nous, pointant son revolver sur moi.

Moi : Baisse pas, pétasse.

Andrea : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Si Philip te voit, il va tous vous tuer !

Moi : Autant crever que de revoir ta gueule de fouine encore une fois. Laisse nous passer.

Je la poussais violemment, et elle laissa place à Michonne qui courrait.

Moi : Michonne ! Tout va bien ?

Michonne : Ça va. T'as attrapé Merle ? Bien joué.

Moi : Trop simple. Comme attraper une mouche avec du miel. Bon, maintenant, ton dernier choix. Soit tu restes avec... –regarde Andrea- Ça. Ou tu repars avec nous.

Michonne fixa Andrea avec des yeux ronds, lui suppliant de venir avec elle du regard. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas du même avis.

Andrea : Je peux pas.

Moi : Ça m'aurait étonnée. La putain reste ici, nous, on se casse. Michonne ?

Michonne : ... Je viens avec vous.

La vue de cette ville me donnerait envie de vomir.

Moi : Allons-y.

Andrea : DES INTRUS !

MERDE ! Cette salope n'a pas pu retenir sa langue ! En une fraction de seconde, notre discrétion était ruinée. Une seconde, et Andrea se retrouvait à terre sous une gifle violente de ma part. Une autre seconde, et nous étions tous quatre en train de courir dans la ville qui nous recherchait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture nous barre la route, trois hommes en sortant, dont l'un deux que je reconnaissais très bien.

Le Gouverneur : Que faites-vous ici ? Et pourquoi Merle est attaché ?

Moi : Déjà... Devant une dame, on dit bonjour, quand on est poli. Mais apparemment, ta mère ne t'a pas appris la politesse. –tire à quelques millimètres de son pied- Si je suis là, c'est pour ramener ces deux jeunes gens que tu as kidnappés. Je les ramène chez moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et tu n'y peux rien. Parce que tu ne feras rien... Gouverneur.

Le Gouverneur : -rit- Ici, tu es dans ma ville. Mes choix, mes règles, ma ville. Alors... –pointe son AUG sur moi- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, si tu veux garder la vie sauve.

Ne le lâchant plus des yeux, je lançais un revolver à Maggie, tout en demandant à Glenn de mettre Merle dans le coffre de la voiture. Ce qu'elle fit, sans que personne ne bouge, bizarrement.

Glenn : Athena...

Moi : Fais ce que je te dis !

Il s'exécuta, et tous trois partirent dans la fumée de la nuit tombante.

Le Gouverneur : Eh bien, je vois que ce cher Rick a trouvé quelqu'un aussi dévoué à son clan que lui. Mais sache une chose, Athena...

En s'approchant de moi, le Gouverneur ne prenait pas conscience qu'il faisait la pire erreur de sa vie.

Le Gouverneur : Toi et ton groupe allez tous mourir.

Grosse erreur.

Moi : Pas si je vous crève tous avant.

D'un seul geste, je lui donnais un violent coup dans les genoux et tirais sur le réservoir d'essence de sa voiture avant d'hurler pour que Glenn démarre la voiture. Ce dernier l'ayant fait, il freina devant moi.

Moi : Les grenades !Il

Il ouvra la fenêtre pour me passer deux grenades, que je m'empressais de dégoupiller pour les lancer dans Woodbury.

Maggie : Ca va rameuter les rôdeurs !

Moi : C'est le but ! On se tire !

Une fois tous montés dans la voiture, nous partions en direction de la prison. Maggie encore choquée de ce qui lui était arrivé, Michonne n'ayant pas pu retenir Andrea, et Glenn qui était salement amoché. Arrivés à la prison, le portail s'ouvrit, laissant place à Daryl, Rick et Hershel qui se ruaient vers nous.

Rick : Les voilà !

Shane : ATHENA !

Ce dernier ne me laissa même pas le temps de descendre de la voiture qu'il se ruait vers moi.

Moi : -le serre dans mes bras- Tout va bien. J'ai réussi à sortir les quatre de là.

Rick : -nous regarde- Ça va ?

Les amoureux ne donnèrent pas de réponse. Hershel arriva vers eux pour les serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Beth fit de même, en larmes.

Shane : -me regarde- J'ai cru que t'allais y rester.

Moi : Je t'avais promis de revenir avant la nuit, non ? Et regarde, le soleil n'est même pas totalement couché.

Rick : Merci, Athena.

Moi : C'est pas tout, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Enfin, deux. Et la première est spécialement pour Dixon.

Daryl : Quoi ?

Maggie ouvrait le coffre de la voiture pour tirer Merle de là, enlevant sa cagoule, il regarda autour de lui pour finir par fixer son frère avec des yeux ronds.

Daryl : Merle...

Michonne : Merle était au service du Gouverneur, il a voulu tuer Glenn avec un rôdeur, cet enfoiré.

Daryl : -à Michonne- Doucement avec mon frangin, toi ! –me regarde- Lâche le.

Moi : Seulement quand Rick ira l'enfermer dans une cellule. –à Rick- Tu peux faire ça, shérif ? Je voudrais pas que ce gros porc persécute encore quelqu'un.

Daryl décidait de se résigner et accompagna Rick enfermer Dixon dans le bloc. Ce dernier me gratifia de mots d'amour à sa manière, ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Shane : -se frotte la tête- Jamais j'aurai cru que Merle était avec eux.

Moi : Et attends, c'est pas la meilleure.

Shane : Mmh ?

Moi : Retiens ton souffle. Andrea est en vie, et elle est, elle aussi, avec eux.

Rien que les yeux de Shane en disaient long.

Glenn : Athena ?

Moi : Mmh ?

Glenn : Merci. On ne voyait plus le moment de notre retour. Et merci pour le... enfin, le rôdeur.

Moi : C'est rien, au moins, vous êtes en vie, c'est l'essentiel. Tiens, tant que j'y pense, Maggie, elle est où ? Faut que je lui parle.

Glenn : Partie avec son père et Beth. Shane, t'as rien de prévu ? Tu peux me montrer comment je dois nettoyer mon flingue ?

Shane : J'arrive.

Glenn partit à son tour vers le bloc, nous laissant seuls, Shane et moi.

Shane : Pourquoi tu dois parler à Maggie ?

Moi : Il s'est passé un truc pas net. Et quand j'ai vue sa tête à la sortie de la voiture, y'a qu'une femme qui peut comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et j'pense pas qu'elle irait en parler à sa soeur.

Shane : -soupir- Essaye de la ménager, mon coeur.

Moi : J'vais faire de mon mieux. –l'embrasse-

Et sur cette idée, nous partions rejoindre les autres dans le bloc pour un dîner bien mérité.


	13. Chapter 13

En entrant dans le bloc, Daryl et son frère en étaient encore à se hurler dessus.

Daryl : -à Merle- On peut savoir c'que tu foutais à Woodbury ?

Merle : Contrairement à vous, le Gouverneur m'a fait soigner alors que je pissais le sang à cause de l'autre connard de nègre ! –en montrant T-Dog-

Rick : -à Merle- Ferme la !

Daryl : Ferme un peu ta grande gueule, Merle !

Merle : Il m'a emmené à Woodbury pour qu'on me soigne, et voilà mon petit bijou, désormais ! –montre son bras- J'peux dégommer du mordeur avant même qu'ils me touchent.

Quel connard, ce mec...

Moi : -à Rick- : Tu as vue Maggie ?

Rick : Dans une cellule, avec sa soeur et Judith.

Moi : Judith ?

Rick : -me regarde- Oui, Judith, ma fille.

Moi : Oh. Joli prénom. Tu as bien choisi.

Rick : Pas moi, Carl.

Arrivée devant la cellule, je prenais sans hésiter Maggie par la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

Maggie : Un souci ?

Moi : Moi ? Non. Mais toi, oui. Ça suinte sur ton visage que y'a eue une couille là bas. Je me pointe, je te trouve à moitié à poil ; et une fois arrivée ici, tu te barres en coup de vent avec une tronche à en faire pleurer la petite !

Maggie : -soupir- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je la retenais.

Moi : Va bien falloir pourtant, tu pourras pas rester avec ça éternellement sur la conscience.

Elle soupirait, mais son visage semblait changer d'expression.

Moi : C'est qui ? Merle ? Il t'a...

Maggie : Non.

Moi : Alors, le Gouverneur ?

Quand j'eus prononcé son nom, Maggie fondait en larmes dans mes bras.

Moi : Il t'a touchée ?

Maggie : ... Non... –sanglote- Il en a pas eu le temps.

Moi : -soulagée- Ouf, c'est déjà ça. Tu l'as dit à Glenn ?

Maggie fit non de la tête.

Moi : -soupir- T'inquiètes, ma poule, c'est fini maintenant. Je m'en vais crever cette ordure.

? : T'auras besoin d'un coup de main, depuis le temps que je rêve d'achever cet idiot.

Michonne était arrivée devant nous, katana dans les mains.

Moi : -ris- Ton aide sera précieuse.

Michonne : Au fait, pendant que je t'ai devant moi, Athena, je crois que Shane est en pleine bagarre avec un des prisonniers dehors.

Moi : Shane ?

Michonne : Oui.

Moi : Oh merde...

A peine le temps de franchir le bloc à grandes enjambées et ouvrir la porte que Shane et le prisonnier texan étaient devant moi, à terre.

Moi : SHANE !

En fonçant sur lui, je m'étalais au sol en le plaquant de mes mains.

Moi : C'est quoi ton problème ?

T-Dog : -montre le roux-

Ce mec voulait s'en prendre à Beth. Entendre les paroles de T-Dog m'avait sortie de mes gonds. La pédophilie était un acte qui me répugnait.

Moi : Quoi ? –me relève et me rue sur le roux, à terre- Relève toi, enculé ! –à Shane- Tout va bien, bébé ?

Shane : Mis à part que t'as du me casser une côte, t'aurais fais un sacré bon flic, ma belle.

Moi : Moi, flic ? –ris- Mauvaise idée. Déjà qu'on m'a virée de la Navy, alors les flics, j'ose même pas imaginer.

En poussant violemment le Texan contre le mur le plus proche, ce dernier avait exprimé un gémissement douloureux et auditif.

Moi : Alors, tu les préfères jeunes, espèce de salopard ? Avise toi, ne serait-ce que de toucher un seul cheveu de la gamine, et je te fais bouffer les raisins secs qui te servent de couilles, ok ? Un conseil pour la prochaine fois, vaut mieux pas pour toi que je te recroise près de la môme ; ni près de moi, parce que je mettrais ma menace à exécution, capisch ? Et ça ira bien plus loin qu'avec Tomas. –le lâche- Allez, casse toi !

T-Dog : Et comment faire peur à un connard en deux secondes.

Moi : Les mecs comme ça, j'en ai vu énormément dans ma vie.

Shane : J'ai adoré la façon dont tu lui as foutu les jetons.

Moi : Si une femme se fait pas respecter dans un monde d'hommes, alors elle a perdu d'avance. Pourquoi tu crois que la Navy m'a virée ?

T-Dog : J'en sais foutre rien, tu m'as jamais expliqué. Aux autres non plus, d'ailleurs.

Moi : Moi qui croyais... –à Shane- Chéri, t'as des clopes ?

Shane : Tu viens de m'appeler chéri ?

Moi : Quoi ? Tu préfères tête de noeud ?

Shane : Chéri, ça me va. –me lance des cigarettes-

Allumant une cigarette et prenant place sur un petit muret non loin de moi, je prenais la parole.

Moi : Un jour, alors que mon frangin n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis bien longtemps, j'ai décidé, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, d'aller au centre commercial de Boston. Un putain de magasin rempli de boutiques toutes aussi chiantes les unes que les autres. Donc, j'y suis allée, et là, t'as deux nanas qui se sont dressées devant moi, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un balai dans le cul... –ris- Bref, t'en as une qui m'a dit direct : « Hey, ça vous dirait un petit voyage ? » Je l'ai regardée, j'ai ri, et j'lui ai demandé de me sortir son speech. Elle m'a tenue la grappe pendant X temps sur la Navy, et au final, ben je me suis inscrite. Plusieurs jours plus tard, je me suis présentée sur le bateau, et là, t'as l'instructeur chef qui se pointe, droit comme un i devant moi, et qui me sort : « Vu votre carrure, vous allez pas survivre longtemps. Vous seriez plus à votre aise chez les putains, là au moins, l'effort ne serait pas insurmontable. » Je me suis marrée mais alors... Comme jamais je me suis marrée de ma vie. Je l'ai regardé bien en face, et je lui ai dis mot pour mot : « Pas besoin d'avoir une paire de couilles entre les jambes pour survivre dans une guerre. Vous voulez une preuve ? » Je l'ai pas quitté du regard, et mon genou est parti tellement fort qu'il est devenu violet, ce con.

Les gars éclatèrent de rire.

Moi : J'ai été directement dirigé vers leur conseil de discipline, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et hop ! Virée sans attendre. Je leur ai fais une révérence, j'suis allée vers la porte, et je leur ai dis : « Oh, j'allais oublier... Allez tous vous faire mettre. » En crachant par terre avant de me barrer.

Shane : Je te voyais pas aussi timbrée, bébé.

Moi : T'aurais craché sur le shérif, toi ?

Shane : Je pense pas, mais faut que Rick te raconte le coup de la bagnole de notre principal quand on était au lycée.

Moi : De ? Il a piqué sa caisse ?

Shane : Non, moi.

J'en riais rien que d'y penser.

Moi : Quand je pense que j'osais te traiter de trou du cul à chaque fois que je croisais ton chemin...

A peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase que la première grille de la prison s'écroula dans un vacarme affolant. Un camion venait de pénétrer dans la cour, freinant comme pas permis. En sortit le Gouverneur, apparemment fier de son exploit, et attendit que Rick et les autres sortent pour commencer à parler.

Le Gouverneur : Alors, c'est ici votre cachette, hmm ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, pourriture ?

Rien que d'avoir son visage en face du mien me donnait envie de lui gerber dessus.

Le Gouverneur : Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais vous laisser mener une petite vie paisible sans vous poursuivre, si ? –me regarde- Comme me l'avait dit Andrea, tu as beau être une femme forte, tu es naïve. Athena.

T-Dog : -choqué- Andrea est avec eux ?

Sans quitter l'autre ordure des yeux, je lui répondais.

Moi : Cette salope ne se préoccupe même pas de ses propres amis. Qu'elle crève là où elle est, ce sera pas une grande perte. Et toi, espèce de grand con...

Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de la grille encore debout, le Gouverneur amplifiait son sourire malsain.

Le Gouverneur : Je ne m'approcherais pas si j'étais toi.

Sur un ton de défi, il me souria perversement.

Moi : Et pourquoi ça ?

Au son de mes mots, son visage s'anima et il prit place dans son camion.

Le Gouverneur : Parce que j'ai ici... –l'arrière du camion s'ouvra dans un fracas assourdissant- Une bonne trentaine de mordeurs qui sont affamés et qui ne feront qu'une bouchée de vous !

Et ce fut en trombe qu'il partit, nous laissant seuls avec les morts.

Moi : Fils de pute ! SHANE !

Je ne prenais pas part à ce qu'il se passait derrière moi, vu le nombre important que représentaient les rôdeurs autour de moi.

Rick : -au loin- Athena ! T'as vu Shane ?

Moi : Je l'cherche !

Glenn : Athena, attention !

Mais trop tard, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me retourner que déjà, un rôdeur me tranchait deux bouts de doigts avec ses dents. Dans un cri effroyable, j'abattais froidement le rôdeur tandis que les autres se ruaient sur : -hurle- Daryl, ton couteau ! Ce dernier arriva en fracas, décochant une flèche dans un mort à sa proximité.

Daryl : Putain, t'as été mordue !

Moi : Justement ! Donne ton couteau, j'ai pas beaucoup d'temps.

Quelques secondes suffisaient pour me trancher les doigts.

Moi : Trois... deux... un...

Le couteau bien en main, ce fut rapidement que je tranchais les moignons.

Moi : PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Le sang se répandant à une vitesse ahurissante, je bandais ma main sans succès avec un bout de t-shirt arraché.

Carol : -arrive en courant- Nom d'un chien, Athena...Moi : -la regarde- Ça va, t'en fais pas. Où est Shane ?

Ce dernier arrivait en trombe derrière moi, voyant le sang couler à flots de ma main.

Shane : Je suis là, ma puce. Qu'est-ce qu'il...

Glenn : -le coupe- Elle a été mordue, mais elle s'est tranchée les doigts aussitôt.

Moi : Faut que j'aille aider les autres.

Je me dirigeais donc, tel un boulet de canon tiré, vers Rick et Daryl qui tuaient le reste des morts restants.

Moi : A TERRE !

Partie dans une furie commando, je neutralisais tous les rôdeurs présents, tandis que Daryl et Rick étaient à terre, profitant du spectacle...

Rick : Athena, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as été mordue ?

Je le regardais en tendant ma main, dévoilant les deux derniers doigts coupés.

Moi : M'en suis occupé à temps, t'inquiète.

Shane fulminait de son côté, ne cessant d'observer mon moignon, encore plein de sang, tandis qu'Hershel soignait la plaie comme possible.

Shane : Quel enfoiré de fils de pute !

Rick : -à Shane- Ça sert à rien de t'énerver, Shane. Je te connais, tu vas faire des conneries. Alors, redescends, ok ? –à Hershel- Comment ça se présente ?

Hershel : Les chairs ne sont pas meurtries. L'infection n'a pas eu le temps de remonter. La coupe est nette, donc la cicatrisation se fera normalement.

Moi : -à Rick- Tu vois, je suis pas encore crevée. –souris-

Shane : Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que t'ailles toute seule les chercher, regarde dans l'état où t'es, maintenant, à cause de l'autre enculé ! Putain, bébé, regarde moi...Je levais mon visage vers lui. Shane s'agenouilla devant moi, me caressant la joue du revers de sa main.

Shane : Me refais jamais ça. J'en crèverai si je venais à te perdre.

Avant de partir au loin, il me donna un baiser sur le front. Glenn le regardait s'éloigner, mais son visage semblait exprimer quelque chose de bizarre.

Glenn : Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Moi : C'est Shane, t'en fais pas. Quelqu'un a vu Michonne ? –soupir-

Rick : Elle surveille Merle dans le bloc D.

Moi : Très bien.

Me levant aussitôt pour me ruer au bloc D, Michonne m'y accueillit, l'air inquiet.

Michonne : Qu'est-ce que tu as à ta main ?

Moi : T'occupes. Ouvre.

Michonne : Je peux pas.

Moi : Tant pis, on y va par la force. –à Merle- EH, GROS TAS DE MERDE !

Merle était encore couché dans sa cellule, mais mes cris l'avaient réveillé.

Merle : C'est à moi qu'elle cause, la frangine ?

Moi : Lève ton gros cul, et amène ta tronche en face de moi.

Ce dernier se levait, la rage au visage, mais je n'en étais que plus satisfaite.

Merle : Attends un peu que je sorte, toi, tu paies...

La colère l'emportant sur la raison, je saisissais Merle à travers les barreaux pour lui exploser le visage dessus.


	14. Chapter 14

Merle : Espèce de pute !

Moi : Ferme ta gueule ! Tu vas me dire où je... où je...

La colère laissait place tout à coup à un vertige impressionnant. Les dernières phrases que j'entendais aux alentours étaient celles de Michonne et Merle qui ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Merle : Putain, elle pisse le sang sur moi, cette conne ! Eh, Machine !

Michonne : Merde.

Aussitôt, je me laissais tomber à terre, ma tête heurtant violemment le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut une effusion de monde qui était autour de moi.

Voix d'Hershel : Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang... Il va lui falloir une transfusion. Quelqu'un connait son groupe sanguin ?

Voix de Shane : B Négatif.

Voix de Daryl : Merle en est aussi, mais avec toutes les merdes qu'il a chopé...

Voix de Merle : TA GUEULE !

Voix d'Hershel : -vers moi- Il lui faut du repos, elle a perdu énormément de sang après s'être tranché les doigts. Que quelqu'un m'aide à la transporter.

Je me sentais comme flottant dans l'air en sentant deux personnes me porter jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un lit sous mon dos. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après, mais le fait est que je n'avais pas aussi bien pioncé depuis des lustres. Nom de dieu... Il s'est passé quoi ? Shane dort... Et c'est quoi ce plateau ? Au moins, si j'ai faim... En regardant ma main, cette dernière était bien bandée. Une chose était sûre, Docteur Hershel s'était bien occupé de moi. En voulant me relever du lit, je n'avais pas évitée la barrière du dessus, et comme je suis une empotée...

Moi : -me cogne- AIE !

Je me frottais la tête, mais malgré, je me surprenais à rire toute seule. Etrange...

Moi : Y'a quelqu'un ?

Ce fut Beth qui répondit la première, Judith dans les bras.

Beth : Ça va ?

Moi : Ouais... Je survivrais.

Beth : -rit- Je t'admire.

Moi : -soupir- Y'a rien à admirer, va.

Beth : J'aimerais avoir ton courage, et puis... On voit que lui et toi être plus proches ici que personne ne peut l'être. –montre Shane-

Moi : -souris- C'est le seul qui sait me comprendre malgré la carapace de brute que je me forge.

Celui qui sait révéler le petit chaton qui sommeille en sourire que Beth me donnait était un magnifique cadeau. Voir les gens heureux autour de moi était la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre heureuse à mon tour. Mais aujourd'hui, Mlle Judith avait décidé d'être d'humeur bougonne.

Beth : -à Judith- Shh...

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Beth : Elle est grognon depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes, je sais pas ce qu'elle a...

Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'allais prendre un bébé dans les bras.

Moi : -tends les bras- Passe la moi.

Beth me tendit la petite, mais cette dernière n'était pas décidée à m'accueillir chaleureusement. Fallait dire que j'avais tellement l'habitude de bercer des bébés que ça en devenait pathologique...

Moi : Ben alors, choupette, ça va pas ? –regarde Judith- Dis moi, est-ce que tu connais la danse du singe qui se gratte ?

Beth : La danse du singe qui se gratte ? –rit-

Moi : J'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec mon neveu, mon frère ne savait jamais comment faire pour le calmer. Alors, il me le passait, et la plupart du temps, quand je lui faisais ça, Will sortait un rot magnifique. –ris- -à Judith- Allez, ma cocotte, chante avec moi. –chante- Il était une fois... Un petit singe farceur...En chantant, je secouais gentiment Judith qui semblait se calmer.

Moi : -chante- Tellement farceur qu'il était ha... bitué à chaparder... Chaparder toutes les bananes du coin sans se faire attraper... Mais un jour vint un autre petit singe... qui lui était caché... et il mit dans les bananes... tout plein de poil à gratter...

Au fur et à mesure que la comptine avançait, Judith se détendait, elle était même souriante, jusqu'au moment où elle laissa sortir un rot qui devait être drôlement coincé, tellement coincé qu'elle en riait.

Moi : Eh ben voilà ! Je t'aurais aidée tant bien que mal. –souris-

Beth : Tu n'as jamais songé à avoir des enfants ?

Moi : -soupir- -regarde Shane- Si... Mais la nature en a décidé autrement.

Beth se tut, ayant de suite compris ce dont à quoi je faisais allusion.

Moi : T'en fais pas, tu pouvais pas savoir. –lui redonne la petite- Il faut que j'aille voir ton père.

Beth : Et Shane ?

Moi : Laisse le dormir, il m'a donné son sang, il a besoin de se reposer.

En avançant dans le bloc, je tombais sur Hershel qui était tranquillement assis dans sa cellule.

Hershel : Comment te sens-tu, Athena ?

Moi : -soupir- Ça pourrait être pire. Deux doigts en moins, c'est pas la fin du monde. La fin, c'est ces putains de rôdeurs là... Dehors.

Hershel me fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés.

Hershel : Tu as raison. Mais tu as perdu énormément de sang, heureusement que Shane et toi avez le même groupe sanguin, sinon, tu n'aurais sûrement pas survécu.

Moi : -souris- Je suis chanceuse de l'avoir, en souriait à son tour.

Hershel : C'est quelqu'un de bien, dans le fond. Le seul problème, c'est sa grande gueule. –rit-

Moi : -ris- Moi aussi, j'ai une grande gueule, et tu ne me détestes pas.

Hershel riait de bon coeur, et en prenant ma main, il examina la plaie en enlevant le bandage.

Hershel : C'est pas trop mal. Je suis impressionné par ta capacité à cicatriser aussi rapidement.

Moi : Je dois être bionique.

Hershel riait de plus belle, mais il fut vite coupé dans son élan.

?: Alors, robocop, on se marre bien ?

Moi : -surprise- Oh, bébé, tu m'as fais peur... –me lève- On t'a dit d'aller te reposer. Tu m'as donné énormément de sang, tu es faible, regarde toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

Shane : -faible- J'peux encore dégômer ces saloperies.

En le rejoignant et le mettant dans son lit, ce dernier m'attirait avec lui.

Shane : Comment je ferais sans toi, mon coeur ?

Moi : -souris- Tu aurais Rick et les autres, et crois moi qu'ils ne te laisserait pas crever de sitôt. –l'embrasse- Repose toi, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Mais Shane me rattrapa par le bras pour me ré attirer vers lui.

Shane : Et ta main ? –regarde- Pas joli.

Moi : Y'a plus rien à craindre, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait.

Shane : -sourit- Je t'aime, princesse.

Moi : -l'embrasse- Moi aussi, mon prince, t'inquiètes, on est tous là pour veiller sur toi. Allez, repose toi.

Aussitôt Shane reparti dans son sommeil, je sortais de notre cellule pour y croiser un Glenn abattu et étrangement pâle.

Moi : Glenn ? Tout va bien ?

Glenn : -me regarde- Je crève de faim.

Moi : Viens avec moi, j'vais te faire à manger.

Glenn : Sûre d'être en état ?

Moi : J'suis peut être pas invincible, mais au moins, si y'a une chose que je sais faire, c'est faire à bouffer !

Glenn s'asseyait à une table en riant.

Glenn : Comment il va ?

Moi : Shane ? Il se repose.

Glenn : C'est héroïque ce qu'il a fait.

Moi : -affairée- J'aurais pas survécu sans lui. C'est un héros, dans son genre, je reconnais.

Glenn : Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les deux.

Moi : On me le dit souvent. –ris- Tiens... Chili, ça te va ?

Glenn : Je dévorerais même un opossum tellement j'ai les crocs.

Moi : Tu veux peut être que je demande à Daryl de t'en trouver un ? Je parie que ça grouille dans les environs. –ris-

Glenn : -rigole- Arrête, tu vas me faire gerber.

Moi : Tu vomis sur demande ? Me suis toujours demandée...

Glenn : Arrête... –rit-

Moi : On se demande qui de nous deux est la gonzesse, ici. –ris-

Glenn : T'as vue Maggie ?

Moi : Pas depuis ce matin, pourquoi ?

Glenn n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, étant donné que la porte de l'extérieur s'ouvra pour laisser passer Rick et Carl.

Carl : -me regarde- Comment tu vas ?

Moi : -souris- Je m'en remets, bonhomme.

Rick : Et Shane ?

Moi : Il dort.

Rick : On a vraiment tous cru qu'on allait te perdre, Athena, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu te vidais de ton sang.

Moi : Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer.

Finissant de préparer l'assiette de Glenn, je regardais aux alentours, et quelque chose me fit tilter instantanément.

Moi : Putain, mais il est où, Merle ?

Carl : Je crois que Daryl l'a emmené à la chaufferie.

Moi : Ces deux là, tous seuls ? Oh, merde...

Rick semblait étonné.

Rick : Un souci ?

Moi : Sachant que Daryl se laisse facilement influencer par son frère.

Rick : Restez ici, je m'en charge.

Il partit directement en direction de la chaufferie.

Moi : -à Carl- Où est ta soeur ?

Carl : Dehors, avec Beth et Michonne.

Glenn était en train de manger, Carl ayant besoin d'un peu de repos, je sortais dehors. Après tout, le soleil ne me ferait pas de mal. Mais à peine sortie, une odeur répugnante vint jusqu'à moi. Mais qu'est-ce que... En regardant au loin, l'évidence était même. Les corps brûlés. Ben voyons.

Michonne : -au loin- Athena ! Comment ça va ?

Moi : Bof... comme une estropiée, je dois l'admettre.

Michonne : -rit- Prête à retourner à Woodbury, miss Kamikaze ?

Moi : Miss Kamikaze ? Carrément ? –ris-

Michonne : Tu t'es tranché deux doigts sans l'aide de personne. Même moi, je l'aurais jamais fais.

Moi : Perso, me trimbaler avec deux rôdeurs sans mâchoires, ni bras, je l'aurais pas fais non plus.

Riant comme deux bonnes amies, Maggie fit son apparition, le visage couvert de sang.

Moi : Ben t'étais où, toi ?

Maggie : On nettoyait un bloc, avec Carol. Tiens, tant que tu es là. Shane est réveillé, il te cherche.

Moi : Il va bien ?

Maggie : -sourit- Il avait l'air de péter la forme.

Donc, de retour dans le bloc, ce fut en me dirigeant vers les cellules que je tombais sur Shane, torse nu, en haut du perchoir.

Shane : Je te cherchais !

Moi : Maggie m'a prévenue. T'as mangé quelque chose, au moins ? –en montant-

Rick : -derrière- Il s'est enfilé un poulet entier dont personne ne voulait.

Moi : -étonnée- Ah ouais, t'étais mort de faim, quoi. –ris- Ravie de te voir sur pieds, mon coeur.

Shane : Eh moi donc.

Shane m'attrapa par la taille pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

Daryl : Allez faire ça ailleurs, la petite est sur le point de s'endormir. –berce Judith- Hein, mon trésor, oui...

Dixon avec un bébé dans les bras, et en plus que ce soit mignon. Décidément, on aura tout vu. Direction l'extérieur. Soleil au rendez-vous, pas une once de vent, le moment était parfait. Shane ayant pris une couverture, il prit soin de l'étendre par terre, puis de s'allonger avant de me faire signe de l'y rejoindre.

Shane : Si on profitait d'un moment tous les deux, bébé... Y'a une éternité que je ne t'ai pas eue pour moi...

Moi : Ces derniers temps, on en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion non plus...

A peine m'étais-je tournée vers lui que Shane se mit à genoux au dessus de moi, et commença à me déshabiller, tout en regardant aux alentours pour éviter les curieux.

Shane : Tu sais... –m'embrasse le ventre- Je me disais que... –m'embrasse la poitrine- toi et moi... –m'embrasse le cou- on pourrait profiter... –me mord l'oreille- de ce beau temps... –m'embrasse- pour... –murmure en me regardant- avoir un moment rien qu'à nous.

L'instant était magique, pas une ombre de souci à l'horizon.

Moi : Je dis pas non. –caresse son dos- -l'embrasse-

Tout en l'embrassant, l'idée de prendre les rênes me vint soudain, et en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais sur lui.

Shane : Tu veux prendre les choses en main ?

Moi : Avec plaisir. –souris-

Sous ce soleil qui commençait à sérieusement nous chauffer la peau, je m'abandonnais une fois encore dans les bras de mon cher et tendre.

Shane : -essoufflé- Tu me tueras à faire des trucs comme ça.

Moi : -essoufflée- Au moins, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne fais pas de sport avec moi. –ris-

Shane : Du sport comme celui là, j'veux bien en faire tous les jours. Aucun problème.

Moi : -ris- Pervers.

Shane : Au moins, y'a un avantage quand tu te lèves. C'est que la vue est plaisante à regarder.

Moi : -le regarde- T'as pas autre chose à faire que de mater mes fesses, gros vislard ?

Shane : C'est tellement joli à regarder que je peux plus m'en passer. Eh dis moi, tu te sens capable d'un deuxième round ?

Moi : -lève un sourcil- Tu m'as prise pour qui ?

Shane : Pour une princesse... et je dois t'avouer... –m'attire vers lui- Que j'ai tellement envie de toi depuis ce matin, que j'ai plus aucune envie de me retenir.

Une fois allongée, j'étais prête à me mettre sur lui, mais il me poussa gentiment.

Shane : Non ! Je prends les choses en main cette fois.

Et c'est reparti...

Moi : Lequel des deux achèvera l'autre en premier ?

Shane : -se marre- C'est pas question de ça, c'est question d'assouvir nos désirs humains.

Moi : -le regarde- Tss. Nos ? Dis plutôt tes.

Shane : -m'embrasse- C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

Moi : Non, c'est clair.

Cette fois ci étant la bonne, je me relevais pour me rhabiller. Shane fit de même, et une fois recouvert de vêtements, il me prit dans ces bras.

Shane : Des moments comme ça, j'en voudrais à longueur de journée.

Moi : Sacré coquin. –ris- -avance la première- N'en profite pas pour mater.

Shane : Trop tard.

En revenant vers la prison, pensant y trouver du monde, je croisais Carol, semblant me chercher, justement.

Carol : Athena, tu tombes bien. Rick demande à ce que tu montes la garde auprès de Merle.

Moi : Génial. Je vais devoir me farcir les conneries de ce vieux crado dégarni.

Les ordres étant les ordres, je me dirigeais vers le bloc, laissant Carol à l'extérieur, pour voir Daryl à l'intérieur.

Daryl : Je te cherchais.

Moi : Je suis là.

Daryl s'approcha à mes côtés, et tout en regardant son frère, il me donna des conseils en murmurant à mon oreille.

Daryl : T'emballes pas trop avec mon frère, depuis qu'il t'a vue en train de perdre ton sang, il est bizarre.

Moi : T'inquiètes. J'ai connu des plus coriaces de lui avec quarante ans de moins et qui se sont pissés dessus comme des tapettes quand j'avais lâché mon chien sur eux. Tu peux partir tranquille. Tiens, tant que t'es là, ça te dérangerait pas de me rapporter des fringues si t'en trouves ?

Daryl : J'vais faire en sorte, Judith a besoin d'habits aussi.

En me souriant, il sortir du bloc pour me laisser... avec mon troisième pire cauchemar.

Moi : Ben alors, Dixon, on a le bec cloué ?

Merle : J'ai pas envie d'causer avec une nana qui était à deux doigts de crever sous mes yeux. Oups, c'était pas voulu.

Moi : Ben pourquoi ? T'as peur que je me foute de toi ? Non, j'suis pas de ce genre là.

Merle était un type bien au fond, mais personne ne le savait. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés dans sa cellule, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Moi : Tu sais, Daryl m'a parlé de toi.

Merle : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Ouais. Quand on était chez les Greene, on est partis à la chasse tous les deux. Et en tombant d'une falaise, il s'est transpercée l'épaule avec une de ses flèches, et lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il m'a même raconté qu'il t'avait vu en hallucination, que tu lui parlais.

Merle semblait interloqué.

Merle : Sérieux ?

Moi : Il a même dit que t'étais pas quelqu'un de méchant au fond, mais tu joues les gros bras à cause de votre passé avec votre père.

Oups, grosse erreur.

Merle : Parles pas de mon vieux, ok ? –en rage-

Moi : Wow, tout doux, bijou ! J'imagine que ça n'a pas du être facile...

La réaction que Merle eut me laissa sur le cul. Il m'agrippait par le col de ma veste pour me placarder méchamment au mur.

Merle : Ecoute moi bien, espèce de salope, je t'interdis de parler de mon vieux, de ma famille, et surtout des gens que tu connais pas !

Qui a fait la plus grosse erreur ?

Moi : Lâche moi, ordure.

Merle : -ris- Sinon ?

Ben sinon... pensais-je... je vais m'extirper de ta prise sur moi pour choper la hache qui est près de la porte de la cellule d'à côté... pour te trancher ta deuxième main, par exemple ?

Merle : -hurle- J VAIS TE CREVER, ESPECE DE PUTE !

Ah, j'ai pensé à voix haute ? Effectivement, vu que sa deuxième main était à mes pieds. Dans un mouvement de panique, ce furent Rick, Daryl, Shane, T-Dog, et Axel qui firent leur apparition, éberlués devant le spectacle.

Moi : -à Daryl- T'étais pas censé être en ville, toi ?

Daryl : J'allais par... PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE MERDIER ?

En montrant les marques de griffure dans mon cou, le seul à prendre ma défense fut Shane qui était prêt à se ruer sur Merle. Mais ce dernier se tordait dans tous les sens.

Daryl : Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? –me regarde-

Moi : J'ai foutu que ton enculé de frangin était à deux doigts de me buter !

Daryl : Si je peux te donner un bon conseil... –me relève- Calme tes ardeurs, Willows. Parce que moi, j'vais te les calmer vite fait.

Un homme qui me plaque au mur une deuxième fois ? Décidément, c'est pas la douceur et la galanterie qui les étouffe chez les Dixon.

Shane : Lâche la, du con.

Daryl ne fit rien des menaces de Shane, et dans la furie qui semblait l'animer, il m'administra un violent coup de poing qui fit ruisseler le sang sur mon visage. Un torrent de sang semblait s'écouler de mon nez, tellement de sang que j'en venais à perdre connaissance. Les derniers mots que j'entendis furent ceux de Rick qui incendiait Daryl devant moi, tandis que Shane voulait me relever. Plus tard, la lumière du jour m'avait tellement étourdie à peine les yeux ouverts, que je tanguais comme une folle en essayant de me relever. A peine quelques pas faits que je reculais d'un bond en voyant une mare de sang à mes pieds, et plusieurs personnes affairées dans la cellule d'à côté.


	15. Chapter 15

Moi : C'est quoi ce merdier ?

A mesure que j'avançais, le sang s'intensifiait. Et quand j'arrivais dans la cellule d'à côté, l'horreur se figea devant mes yeux.

Moi : Putain de merde...

Shane : Bébé, t'es debout...

Rien ne détachait mon regard.

Maggie : On a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Si Shane n'avait pas été là, on l'aurait perdu.

Shane : J'ai fais ce qui me semblait le plus juste.

Moi : Putain, il s'est passé quoi ?

Le temps que quelqu'un me réponde, la porte du bloc s'ouvrit, et Michonne ainsi que Rick arrivèrent vers nous.

Moi : -les regarde- Oscar ?

Michonne baissait la tête en faisant « non ».

Rick : Carol ?

Carol : Je suis là, Rick.

Alors là, soit je rêvais, soit j'étais dans un délire psychologique. EXPLIQUEZ MOI CETTE MERDE.

Moi : Va falloir qu'on m'explique.

Rick : -surpris- Je t'avais pas vue, ravi de te voir en forme. –me serre dans ses bras- Il y a déjà plusieurs jours que tu dors, on se demandait tous quand est-ce que tu allais te réveiller.

Moi : Attends, j'comprends pas, là... Tu veux dire que quand je me suis effondrée devant Merle, sa main, tout ça... C'était mon imagination ? Et T-Dog ?

Carol : Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver.

Moi : C'est pas vrai... Et Merle ?

Merle sortit de sa cellule un peu plus loin.

Merle : Moi, j'vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter !

Carol : Daryl m'a retrouvée au mitard hier. Je m'y étais cachée après l'attaque des rôdeurs.

Daryl : Tout le monde croyait qu'elle y était passée. Moi y compris.

Tout ça ne tournait pas rond.

Moi : Putain, mais je tourne sénile, ma parole.

Shane fut étonné.

Beth : -me regarde- Tu es bizarre.

Maggie : Je trouve aussi.

Moi : J'me souviens que... Dixon m'a frappée au nez parce que j'avais tranchée la deuxième main de Merle... Et que T-Dog et moi on a parlé quand je suis sortie du bloc... Je suis allée voir Carol au mirador... Après, j'vous ai vus... –montre Daryl, Michonne et Rick- J'vous ai vus partir à Woodbury...

Daryl : Comment tu sais qu'on est partis à Woodbury ?

Moi : -regarde Carol- J'étais pas avec toi dans le mirador ?

Carol fit non de la tête... Tout s'éclairait...

Moi : -regarde Shane- On a pas... ?

Shane : Je suis resté dans la cellule pour voir comment tu allais, mais on a pas bougé.

Carl fit son entrée dans le bloc, Judith dans les bras. Et quand Carol vit la petite, elle fondit en larmes. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Carol : -à Rick- Elle est magnifique.

Rick : -soupir- Maggie et Carl ont fait le meilleur pour la petite. Et Lori est partie en paix maintenant.

Quelques heures passèrent après tout ce tumulte. Hershel dormait dans sa cellule, sous la surveillance rapprochée de ses filles, Judith dormait à poings fermés... Bref, la vie avait repris son cours.

Carl : Athena, t'as faim ?

Surprise, je sursautais dans mon lit et me rattrapais au bord pour éviter de me gameller.

Moi : -en me relevant- Non, du tout.

Carl : T'es pas sérieuse ?

Un vrai détecteur de mensonges sur jambes, ce gosse.

Moi : -souris- Un peu que j'ai faim.

Carl : Viens avec nous, Daryl a rapporté quelques écureuils.

Moi : Bon appétit bien sûr.

Une fois en bas, une drôle d'odeur s'échappait de dehors.

Moi : C'est quoi qui crame ?

Merle : -au loin- Dommage que ce soit pas toi.

Moi : Ta gueule !

Rick discutait au loin avec ses sergents.

Rick : Ce salopard a un attirail plus complet que toute l'US Navy réunie. Va falloir trouver un moyen de s'en sortir si on ne veut pas tous finir mangés par les rôdeurs ou alors tués par balles.

Michonne : Andrea est là bas, il faut aller la chercher.

Et merde, ça devenait intéressant, elle a tout gâché.

Moi : Laisse, cette catin a trouvé son bonheur. –à Merle- J'parie qu'elle s'est proposée à faire les tours de garde pour dégômer les rôdeurs ?

Merle : Dans le mile.

Mais remballée aussi sec.,Je riais à gorge déployée. Avait-elle blessé quelqu'un de nouveau ?

Moi : Bien fait pour sa gueule. Le jour où elle comprendra que dans une ville gouvernée par un mec, elle aura jamais sa place, elle fera moins la maligne.

Merle : Bien dit. Toi, par contre, t'aurais eue ta place à Woodbury.

Moi : Plutôt crever que d'être sous les ordres d'un connard même pas foutu de respecter ses semblables.

Merle : Et sous les miens ?

Shane : Ferme la, Dixon.

Moi : -embrasse Shane- Laisse, bébé. –à Merle- Tu sais, je préférerais mille fois bouffer un rôdeur qu'être sous tes ordres, espèce de sous merde.

Merle se marrait devant moi.

Merle : C'est qu'elle a du cran, la frangine. Ouh ouh, je parie que le poulet doit pas s'emmerder au pieu.

Shane se leva aussitôt pour aller empoigner Merle.

Shane : Quand je te dis de fermer ta gueule, tu fermes ta gueule, capisch ?

Merle : Lâche moi, sac à merde.

Daryl : Lâche le, Walsh !

Moi : Bébé, lâche le.

Après mûre réflexion, Shane lâchait Merle, pour venir vers nous, et me demander de manger, étant donné que j'avais dormi plusieurs jours. Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous étions de retour dans la cellule.

Moi : -m'allonge- J'suis KO.

Shane : Au moins, t'as mangé. C'est un point plutôt bon. Tu reprends des forces à vue d'oeil.

Moi : Je suis plus forte que ça, même avec ce qui est arrivé. –le regarde- T'as été héroïque en sauvant Hershel.

Shane : Bon, c'est un vieux con, mais il est gentil quand même. Je l'aime bien, au fond.

Moi : Tu vois quand tu veux, que tu sais apprécier les gens. Allez, on va dormir, t'as quasiment pas arrêté depuis que t'es levé, j'suis sûre.

Shane : Heureusement que t'es là... –me prend dans ses bras- A mon avis, y'a déjà un moment que je serais devenu taré.

Moi : J'ai même pas envie de savoir comment t'aurais tourné, mon vieux, j'ose même pas imaginer ta tête si t'étais devenu un rôdeur.

Pour essayer de me faire peur, Shane se mit sur moi et grognait tel un rôdeur.

Moi : -ris- Allez au lit, gros nigaud.

Je l'embrassais avant de me blottir dans ses bras.

Moi : Bonne nuit.

Shane : Bonne nuit ma puce.

Le lendemain, les yeux brouillés avec les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les fenêtres, à peine ouvrais-je les yeux que je ne vis personne à mes côtés.

Moi : Youhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Carl : -plus loin- Cherche pas, ils sont tous partis dans l'autre bloc.

Moi : Bonjour à toi aussi, Carl. Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci de demander.

Carl : Pardon. Bonjour, Athena.

Moi : Salut, Carl.

Hershel vint couper cette conversation. Surprise, je regardais vers la cellule pour voir Hershel réveillé, ce qui me fit sourire.

Moi : Bouge pas, Hershel, je viens t'aider.

En allant l'aider, Beth fit son apparition, munie de béquilles, et vint jusqu'à nous pour aider son père.

Moi : Comment tu te sens ?

Hershel : Capable de marcher. Et assez en forme.

Moi : Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre.


	16. Chapter 16

Beth : Tiens, Papa. –lui tend les béquilles-

Enfin, Hershel était debout. Le voir marcher nous faisait plaisir à tous, et son sourire illuminait déjà notre journée à peine celle-ci commencée.

Hershel : Merci ma chérie.

Les béquilles dans les mains, Hershel fit quelques pas, et là, ce fut la joie pour tout le monde. Enfin debout, enfin en train de marcher après plusieurs jours sans avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

Moi : Prends ton temps.

Hershel : Je voudrais sortir, tu m'aides, Athena ?

La tête dans la lune, je sursautais.

Moi : Oh... –le regarde- Ouais, bien sûr.

En allant l'aider à se relever, Hershel avançait en dehors de la cellule.

Moi : -aidant Hershel- Et Merle, il est où ?

Beth : Il a tenu à aider les autres.

Moi : -étonnée- Ça m'étonne de lui.

Beth : Shane lui a... Pour ainsi dire... remonter les bretelles... Et Merle a un peu prit peur.

Moi : Shane qui fait peur à Merle ? –ris- Grande première. M'enfin bref.

Nous sortions tous du bloc, Hershel à côté, tous les regards étaient désormais dirigés vers : Nous y voilà.Moi : Vas-y doucement, va pas premier à parler fut Daryl, au loin, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Daryl : Hé, regardez qui est de retour.

Maggie riait nerveusement en voyant son père. Rick sourit, et Glenn, du fond de la cour, hurlait comme un veau.

Glenn : RAVI DE TE REVOIR, HERSHEL !

Shane courrait comme un taré pour aller voir Glenn.

Shane : T'es inconscient de gueuler comme un veau ? Tu veux rameuter les rôdeurs, ou quoi ?

Glenn : Pardon.

Carl allait vers son père en souriant.

Rick : Viens, mon grand.

Une fois Carl avec son père, nous allions tous rejoindre les nôtres dans la cour. Mais un bruit perturbant vint perturber ce moment de retrouvailles.

Moi : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Sans comprendre, des rôdeurs arrivèrent en nombre derrière nous, se ruant sur les premiers à leur merci.

Moi : RICK !

Rick se ruait sur les plus proches, les tuant au couteau.

Rick : Bordel, mais ils viennent d'où ?

Daryl : Le bloc de derrière, c'est le seul qu'on a pas nettoyé.

Pendant l'attaque, un autre événement vint nous perturber. L'alarme de la prison se mit à retentir, nous laissant tous choqués. Les rôdeurs arrivaient en masse, y compris aux grilles, ce qui fit courir plusieurs d'entre nous.

Hershel : Détruisez les hauts parleurs ! Ça arrêtera l'alarme !

Shane : Bordel de merde, mais c'est quoi ce chantier ?

Tout le monde avait beau tirer sur les hauts parleurs, rien n'y faisait. L'alarme retentissait toujours autant.

Moi : MERDE ! Ça s'arrête pas ! Daryl, Shane, venez ! –à Rick- Rick ! Va voir Carol et la petite ! Et faites gaffe aux rôdeurs devant le grillage !

Rick s'exécutait, et nous suivions, Daryl en tête, Shane après lui, et moi fermant la marche. Arpentant les couloirs en quête de la source de bruit, nous étions perdus. Des rôdeurs à foison, nulle part où vraiment se diriger... BORDEL !

Shane : Ça vient d'où, ce merdier ?

Daryl : Y'a que les générateurs qui peuvent alimenter les alarmes.

Moi : Ils sont pas censés être coupés ?

Daryl : Alors, les générateurs de secours. Faut aller là bas !

Direction la salle des générateurs. Le bruit de l'alarme devenant insupportable, mes oreilles en souffraient. Une fois devant la porte, à trois forçant comme des brutes, rien à faire. La porte restait bloquée.

Shane : ET MERDE.

Daryl voulut y mettre un coup de pied, mais même lui ne fit pas sauter les gonds de la porte.

Daryl : J'ai pas assez de forces. Athena, viens m' ... deux... trois !

En quelques instants, la porte s'écroula dans un immense fracas, découvrant la salle. Rien ne semblait être anormal, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette suspecte commença à bouger dans un coin.

Moi : Prêts, les mecs ?

Tel un commando armé jusqu'aux dents, nous avancions prudemment jusqu'à découvrir un homme en tenue de prisonnier.

Daryl : Bouge pas !

Tous trois armés braqués sur l'homme, il nous fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était autre qu'Andrew.

Andrew : Et tu vas faire quoi, si je bouge ?

Daryl approchait, pas à pas, toujours arbalète braquée sur lui.

Daryl : Te buter d'une simple flèche dans la tronche, par exemple.

Dans le tumulte, Shane éteignit l'alarme, arme braquée sur Andrew. Rick et Axel firent leurs apparitions, se demandant ce qui pouvait nous retenir aussi longtemps.

Axel : -à Andrew- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Andrew : Nom de Dieu, Axel, butons les, et barrons nous d'ici !

Rick braquait son revolver sur Andrew, la rage se lisant dans son regard.

Rick : Pas si vite. T'iras nulle part.

Malgré ça, le bruit s'étant arrêté, mes oreilles pouvaient enfin respirer... Façon de parler.

Moi : Putain, c'est pas trop tôt.

Shane : -me regarde- Tu crois pas si bien dire.

Rick prit Andrew violemment par le col, avant de le plaquer violemment contre une des machines.

Rick : -à Andrew- Alors, tu t'es cru malin en déclenchant les alarmes, histoire de rameuter tous les rôdeurs dehors ? Hmm ? RÉPONDS !

Andrew devenait blanc comme un linge. Autre façon de parler, étant donné la noirceur de sa peau.

Andrew : Je savais pas que vous étiez encore là !

Daryl : Connard ! Ça t'amuse de nous faire flipper, espèce d'enfoiré ?

Nous avions tous nos armes braquées sur Andrew, mais ce dernier ne détournait pas le regard d'Axel.

Andrew : Regarde moi, mec ! Tu crois vraiment être en sécurité avec ces types ? Viens avec moi, j'ai un flingue, toi aussi, on se casse d'ici, mec !

Rick : Certainement pas ! Tu bougeras pas tant que je l'aurai pas décidé.

Andrew : Axel, fais un choix. VITE.

Axel regardait partout autour de lui, et prenant son revolver, il le pointa sur Rick, en tremblant.

Moi : -les regarde- Putain, Grimes, réagis, BORDEL !

Rick eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Andrew l'envoya violemment au sol avant de le frapper. Shane arriva à temps pour intercepter Andrew, le plaquant contre le mur, les yeux remplis de rage, tandis que j'aidais Rick à se relever.

Shane : Maintenant, espèce de tas de merde, tu vas m'écouter ! Tu vas me dire c'que tu fous ici, et pourquoi t'as déclenchée l'alarme ! Et fissa, j'ai pas toute la journée.

Inconsciemment, le regard d'Andrew envers Shane me rappelait celui qu'avait Adam lorsqu'il n'avait pas sa cam.

Moi : Ça sert à rien d'essayer de le faire parler, vu sa tête de serial killer, il crachera pas un mot... autant en... MERDE... Rick, il a ton flingue !

En un instant, le temps semblait figé. Andrew pointait le revolver de Rick dans la direction de ce dernier, Shane qui tentait de l'intercepter, mais ce fut Axel qui mit fin au moment en tirant une balle pile entre les deux yeux d'Andrew, qui s'écroula au sol dans une mare de sang. Nous restions tous figés sur place, à contempler un homme qui était mort en voulant notre mort.

Daryl : Bordel... Encore un enfoiré qui voulait notre peau. Au moins, celui-là, il fera plus chier personne. Allez, venez, on se casse.

Laissant Andrew sur place, nous prenions chacun la direction de la sortie. Shane et moi étions main dans la main.

Shane : Ça va, ma belle ?

Moi : Ouais, mieux.

Shane : Cool. –m'embrasse-

Une fois arrivés dans le bloc, l'attroupement général généré nous fit perdre un peu nos moyens.

Hershel : Vous voilà, merci mon Dieu. D'où provenaient les alarmes ?

Rick : Andrew s'était caché dans la salle des générateurs. Il a essayé de nous faire chanter, mais Axel l'a abattu.

Carl se rua dans les bras de son père.

? : En voilà d'autres !

Ouh là, soit j'plane à fond, soit y'a des gens ici.

Shane : Euh... C'est qui, eux ?

Carl : Je les ai trouvés pas loin de la laverie, on les entendaient crier. J'y suis allé, ils étaient encerclés de rôdeurs, j'l'ai aient sauvés.

Moi : -souris- Un héros, ce gamin !

Rick : Carl...

Hershel : Je serai bien allé avec lui, mais les moyens me manquent...

Riant du moment, la femme qui avait parlé dirigea sa voix vers moi.

? : Eh, toi !

Moi : Hmm ? –me retourne-

? : Toi, approche !

Shane m'avait vue.

Shane : Fais pas ça, bébé.

Moi : Beth, mon fusil, s'il te plaît.

Elle le fit, et en m'approchant, je découvrais quatre personnes, y comprit la fille.

Moi : Un problème ?

? : Toi qui est une femme, tu sauras m'écouter, hein ?

Moi : Cause toujours.

? : On est venus ici pour trouver refuge, car on était tous au milieu d'une forêt, et avec toutes ces choses dans le coin... C'était pas très sûr. L'une des nôtres s'est fait mordre...Oh oh.

Moi : Elle est où ?

Je braquais mon fusil à travers la porte.

? : Non, ne tirez pas ! Je l'ai abattue !

Je baissais mon fusil en voyant le visage déconfit de l'homme. Un autre homme, plus trapu, vint devant moi.

? : On vous veut pas de mal. On est pas là pour causer des ennuis.

Moi : -me retourne- Rick ?

Rick : Laisse le parler.

? : On veut pas causer de problèmes, on est ici juste pour se cacher de tous ces monstres, là, dehors. On a trouvée la prison sur notre route, on ne pensait pas qu'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur. Je m'appelle Tyreese, voici ma soeur Sasha, et les hommes du fond, ce sont Ben et Allen.

Moi : Je m'appelle Athena, voici Rick, notre chef. Shane, Hershel et sa fille cadette, Beth. Carl, le fils de Rick. Et le bébé dans les bras de Beth s'appelle Judith, elle est la fille de Rick.

Tyreese : Merci de nous laisser la vie sauve.

Moi : On est pas des assassins. On ne tue que ceux qui nous veulent du mal. Nom de...

Je fis craquer bruyamment mon cou sans demander mon reste.

Moi : Désolée.

Tyreese : C'est rien. Comme on vous a dit, on veut pas causer d'ennuis, si vous voulez qu'on parte, on s'en ira.

Rick : Ça, c'est à nous d'en juger. Pour l'instant, vous restez ici, y'a de quoi manger, et vous soigner si besoin.

Moi : Rick, je peux te voir deux minutes ?

Nous partions un peu plus loin, et j'exprimais mon avis au shérif.

Moi : Je sais que j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, mais je pense qu'ils peuvent être utiles. Tyreese est une force de la nature, ça se voit, et Sasha m'a l'air d'une fière combattante, malgré qu'aujourd'hui, leur forme physique soit pas au top. Et les deux autres pourraient aider à nettoyer le devant de la prison, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Malgré mon avis, il restait songeur. Depuis l'arrivée de Merle, la confiance n'était pas au rendez vous.

Rick : Voyons d'abord s'ils sont tous de confiance. Qui te dit qu'ils ne viennent pas de Woodbury ?

Moi : J'en doute, on l'aurait su dès le début, même avec la femme mordue.

Rick : On les laisse là pour l'instant. Va voir dehors ce que font Daryl et les autres, moi et Shane, on va faire un tour en ville, les munitions manquent. Mais merci de ton avis, lieutenant.

Moi : Lieutenant ? –ris- C'est nouveau ?

Rick : -sourit- Ça te va bien, je trouve.

J'allais vers Shane pour lui dire de me revenir entier, ce à quoi il me répondit qu'il ferait en sorte d'essayer.

Hershel : Athena, peux-tu venir ici, s'il te plait, je dois examiner ta main.

Allant le voir, et enlevant le bandage, le résultat n'était pas, mais alors, vraiment pas beau.

Moi : Berk.

Hershel : Estime toi heureuse, avec la chaleur qui règne en ce moment, tu aurais pu atteindre un stade de gangrène bien avancé.

Je déglutissais à cette idée.

Moi : Je m'estime heureuse, alors.

Hershel : Ta blessure est plus propre qu'un sou neuf. Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de ton bandage, désormais.

Moi : Très bien. Merci, Hershel.

Hershel : -sourit- Je t'en prie.

Rick et Shane partis, et moi allant dehors, une petite cigarette n'était pas de refus. En allumant une, Daryl me rejoint, s'asseyant tranquillement à mes côtés.

Daryl : T'en as une pour moi ?

Moi : Des menthols.

Daryl : En temps normal, je traite de blaireaux ceux qui fument des menthols, mais toi, je vais dire que tu es une petite loutre.

Hein ?

Moi : Une loutre ? –ris- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Daryl : Ben quoi, c'est mignon, une loutre.

Moi : Oublie la loutre, Dixon. Non... une biche, c'est plus joli.

Daryl : Je doute que Walsh apprécierait que je t'appelle ma biche.

Moi : C'est vrai. Alors, je vois pas.

Daryl : Tiens, tant que j'y pense, Merle te demandait tout à l'heure.

Moi : Merle ?

Daryl : Il a trouvé un sniper dans le mirador Nord, il est comme un gosse maintenant.

Moi : J'y vais.

Clope à la bouche, je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la prison. Merle était toujours dans le mirador, descendant les rôdeurs qui entouraient les grilles. A peine montée qu'il me dévisagea.

Merle : Tiens, v'la la folle de la gâchette.

Moi : Tu m'as demandée ?

Merle : J'ai vu comment tu te débrouillais avec ce machin, montre voir si j'ai pas halluciné.

Moi : Fais voir ça. Hmm... Sig Sauer... Bon matos.

En guise de cible, le premier rôdeur au cou à moitié tranché fut parfait. Un tir, une balle. Le rôdeur s'écroulait à terre.

Merle : Joli.

Moi : Faut bien survivre. Ici, c'est bouffer ou se faire bouffer.

Merle : Bien dit. T'aurais cartonné à la chasse.

Moi : Je chasse.

Merle : -rit- J'aurais du fermer ma gueule.

Moi : T'as décidé de te ranger de notre côté, au final ?

Merle : Y'en a certains que je peux pas encadrer, mais le reste, je les apprécie, et y'a mon frangin surtout.

Moi : Justement, fais-y attention à ton frangin, il a besoin que tu l'épaules, pas que tu fasses le con et qu'il te ramasse comme à chaque fois.

Merle : -soupir- Je retiendrais tes conseils, frangine.

Moi : Athena.

Merle : ... Athena.

Moi : Si tu pars pas en couilles, tu feras un bon allié pour nous tous, et ça, ça ne sera que profitable pour nous, mon vieux. Allez, bonne séance.

Merle : Merci... Athena.

Je savais qu'au fond, Merle n'était pas un mauvais gars. C'est juste qu'il avait besoin de retrouver un esprit clair.

Moi : Salut Maggie.

Maggie : Agite pas ça sous mon nez, je t'en prie !

Moi : Peur de choper la peste bubonique, ou quoi ?

Maggie : Je ferais moins la maligne si j'étais toi, on sait jamais.

Moi : On verra quand l'Anthrax se pointera !

En regardant vers l'entrée du bloc, deux hommes que je ne reconnaissais pas arrivèrent.

Moi : Tiens, ils sortent, eux ? –aux hommes- On peu savoir où vous allez ?

Allen : On nous a autorisés à prendre l'air.

Ben ne nous fit aucun signe, le visage constamment au sol.

Allen : Excusez le, il a du mal depuis que Donna nous a quitté.

Maggie : Donna ?

Allen : Ma femme, c'est elle qui s'est fait mordre.

Moi : Désolée. Mais ici, ceux qui se sont fait mordre n'ont plus aucun espoir de survie, sauf si on prend parti assez tôt. Comme avec Hershel. Ou avec moi. –montre ma main-

Ben : Hershel... Le vieux clopinant ?

Moi : -ris- Ouais, le vieux clopinant. Profitez un peu de l'air, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien. –à Maggie- Tu as vue Michonne ?

Au loin, Michonne avança vers nous.

Michonne : Je suis là.

Moi : Ah génial. Viens avec moi, on va voir à l'arrière de la prison si y'a pas un trou à boucher ou autre chose, ok ?

Michonne : Allons y.

Une fois arrivées à l'arrière de la prison, le pronostic était confirmé. Le trou dans le grillage devait être la seule entrée par où le groupe de Tyreese était arrivé.

Michonne : Ils ont du arriver par là. –me montre le trou- Oh, c'est pas vrai...

Deux rôdeurs au loin, et Michonne en fit vite son affaire.

Moi : Joli katana.

Michonne : Merci, au moins, avec ça, je survis.


	17. Chapter 17

Moi : T'es pas la dernière des connes. Ça se voit, rien qu'à ton visage. T'es une battante, si t'étais sans force et sans arme, y'a longtemps que t'aurais fini comme eux. –montre les rôdeurs morts à terre-

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous rebouchions le trou avec du fil de fer trouvé dans la prison.

Michonne : Tu viens d'où, toi, au fait ?

Moi : De Boston. Un quartier résidentiel un peu bourge, en fait. –ris- Mes parents m'avaient léguée leur maison vu que mon frangin s'était pas montré depuis des lustres. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais gamine, alors c'est mon frère qui s'est occupé de moi à sa manière. Enfin, plusieurs années après, j'ai été trimbalée chez mon oncle et ma tante, après en famille d'accueil, et quand j'ai eu treize ans, mon frère s'est occupé de moi. Mais y'avait les factures de la maison à payer, tout ça... Alors, je me suis mise à chercher du taf. Treize ans, et j'en paraissais dix-huit. Et puis... y'avait tellement de flics véreux à l'époque, qu'ils cherchaient pas à regarder tes papiers d'identité. Dans un premier temps, j'ai bossé en tant que vendeuse. Saloperie de... Enfin bref. Pendant trois ans, je bossais pour un joli paquet de pognon et quand ça m'a gonflée, je suis partie. J'ai pu payer les factures de la maison, et je l'ai vendu quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

Michonne : Tu l'as vendue au bout de combien de temps ?

Moi : Quinze jours. Et j'ai empoché trois cent cinquante mille dollars.

Michonne : Jolie fortune.

Moi : Tu l'as dit ! Du coup, j'ai placé un peu de côté pour mon neveu. Et j'ai gardé le reste sur un compte bien secret, à l'abri des regards. J'ai réussi à me faire engager comme mécano pendant huit ans, et du jour au lendemain, je suis arrivée en Géorgie. Enfin, après avoir appris la mort de mon frère... Après l'assassinat de ma belle soeur et de mon neveu, j'étais au trente-sixième dessous. Alors, avec tous ces morts... Enfin... Quand j'ai eu vingt-sept ans, j'ai pris un camion en fraude pour venir ici. Avec un stock de bouteilles d'alcool. Quelques jours plus tard, j'arrivais en Géorgie complètement cuitée. Je picolais, jour et nuit, sans m'arrêter. Et puis, ce soir là, je me suis retrouvée devant un bar du coin, bouteilles dans mon sac, et t'as une armoire à glace qui s'est dressé devant moi en me disant comme ça... « Où tu vas comme ça, chérie ? » Moi, complètement faite, je lui ai dis : « C'est à moi que tu parles, gros con ? » Et c'est parti en bagarre générale. Le mec a fini dans le coma. –ris- Et c'est ce jour là que j'ai fais l'officielle connaissance des flics, Rick et Shane.

Michonne : Je vois... C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es une vraie kamikaze. –rit-

Moi : Pour shooter des motards en pleine tête ? Ouais. –ris-

Rire comme deux vieilles amies... Quoi de meilleur que ça ?

Michonne : Et alors, c'est comme ça que Shane et toi, vous...

Moi : Hein ? Oh non... Oh que non ! Quand je l'ai vu, les premières fois, je le trouvais tellement con que j'avais envie de le frapper sans arrêt ! –ris- Mais bon, quand je les ai revus tous les deux à Atlanta, dans ce camp... Shane a fini par devenir tout sucre, tout miel avec moi. Une vraie peluche, malgré que je l'aie frappé quelques fois, le pauvre. Le lendemain de mon arrivée, j'ai revu Rick. Je l'ai insulté de tous les noms, je l'ai frappé en lui disant qu'il allait regretter de m'avoir laissée croupir au fond d'une cellule... –soupir- Au final, j'ai appris à les connaître l'un comme l'autre. Je considère Rick comme un frère aujourd'hui... Et Shane et moi, on s'entend à merveille. Malgré nos deux forts caractères.

Michonne : Tout le monde dit que vous êtes des âmes soeurs.

Moi : Ah ça... Je suis comme lui, mais sans ce qu'il a entre les jambes ! –ris-

Une fois le trou rebouché, et s'étant assuré qu'il ne se déferait pas de sitôt, Michonne me prit par le bras et nous retournions vers les autres.

Michonne : C'était sympa de parler avec toi, au moins, maintenant, je te connais un peu mieux. On aura encore des moments pour discuter toutes les deux, t'inquiètes. A plus tard, Athena.

Moi : A plus, Michonne.

La fin de l'après midi s'était passée sous les meilleures hospices. Mon tour de garde était arrivé, donc fusil sur l'épaule, revolver rangé, je grimpais en haut du mirador et commençais mon habituel rituel de tuerie rôdeurique. Au loin, une voiture arrivait vers nous, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que je distingue Rick au volant.

Moi : OUVREZ LE PORTAIL !

Carol et Axel se mirent à courir pour ouvrir rapidement les grilles. Rick fit rentrer la voiture, et s'arrêta net devant les tables. Shane descendait, et demanda :

Shane : Où est Athena ?

Axel : Dans le mirador.

C'est son tour de regarda directement vers moi, avant de crier tel un cochon qu'on égorge.

Shane : Descends, bébé, y'a plein de trucs ici !

Moi : J'arrive.

Aussitôt au pied de la tour, et allant vers les autres, je fis une bise à Rick et embrassais Shane en lui disant à quel point il m'avait manqué.

Moi : Alors, la pêche a été bonne ?

Rick sortait les sacs du coffre en nous montrant leurs trouvailles.

Shane : Munitions, bouffe, habits et lait pour la petite...

Moi : Vous n'êtes pas allés qu'à l'armurerie, on dirait.

Shane souriait en regardant son compère.

Shane : On a, comme qui dirait, joué nos fouines.

Rick : -rit- Cet enfoiré voulait te trouver un cadeau spécial.

L'air suspicieuse, je me tournais vers Shane.

Moi : Un cadeau ?

Shane : Ferme tes yeux.

Moi : Si t'insistes.

Je fermais doucement les yeux, essayant de sentir le moindre geste bizarre qui pourrait arriver vers moi, mais au final, ce ne fut que la voix de Carol qui me mit sur la piste.

Voix de Carol : Oh, comme c'est joli !

Shane : -me murmure à l'oreille- Ouvre les yeux.

En ouvrant mes yeux, je vis quelque chose briller à mon cou. Un joli collier fin, orné d'un signe astrologique : Sagittaire.

Shane : J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu. C'est mon signe astrologique, comme ça... –me chuchote à l'oreille- Tu m'auras toujours avec toi, même quand je ne serai pas là.

Touchée par cette attention, je le pris dans mes bras, et l'embrassais tendrement en le remerciant. Mais Rick interrompit le moment.

Rick : Et c'est pas tout !

Il balança un sac à terre qui révéla une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool. Entre autres, whisky, vodka, gin...

Rick : Ce soir, on se détend, et on profite un peu de la vie.

Moi : Vous déconnez ? –souris- Oh, Seigneur... Des bières ? –touche- Et fraîches, en plus ? Bande de salopards ! –ris-

Shane : On peut profiter un peu, non ?

Rick : C'est sûr. Un coup de main, Athena ?

Moi : Ouais, sans problème !

Agrippant trois lourds sacs, je me dirigeais en direction du bloc, derrière Rick qui avançait trop rapidement pour moi. Une fois dans le bloc, la petite Judith donnait vraiment de la voix.

Hershel : Ah vous voilà ! Judith meurt de faim !

Moi : Maggie, attrape !

Saisissant une boite de lait, Maggie la prit aussitôt et prépara le biberon de la petite.

Daryl : Vous avez trouvé des munitions ?

Rick : Oui.

Moi : Et regarde un peu ce que ces salopards ont ramené ! –lui montre les bouteilles-

Daryl : De la picole, chouette ! –chuchote- Evitez d'en donner à Glenn, vu le carnage au CDC, vaut mieux éviter.

Moi : -clin d'oeil- On y pensera.

Le soir venu, après que la petite eut son repas bien mérité, et que Carl soit allé se coucher avec sa soeur, nous étions tous sortis dehors, pour profiter d'un feu de bois au clair de prit la bouteille de whisky sans demander, et s'enfila une pleine rasade.

Shane : A votre santé ! Mais à la mienne d'abord !

Moi : -le regarde- Et moi, espèce de mal élevé ?

Shane se mit à rire, et me tendit une bière, que j'ouvrais en souhaitant santé à tout le monde. Etre tous réunis autour de ce feu nous faisait le plus grand bien, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous étions tous aussi soudés qu'avant, malgré les pertes que nous avions vécues. La soirée se déroulait magnifiquement bien, et une fois les bouteilles, ainsi que les canettes de bière finies, chacun commençait à vouloir aller se coucher. L'alcool m'était déjà monté à la tête, mais j'avais envie de faire la fête.

Rick : -baille- Moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Il s'en alla en titubant un peu, sous les « Bonne nuit » généraux. Le voyant dans cet état, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'hurler de rire. Maggie et Glenn étaient dans leur coin, étant donné qu'Hershel et Beth étaient partis se coucher peu de temps après la tombée de la nuit, les amoureux s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Soupe de langues dans l'air...

Moi : Eh... Allez faire ça ailleurs...

Maggie : On vous a rien demandé ! Tout le monde ronfle !

En effet, regards à droite, à gauche... Tout le monde était endormi autour du feu qui commençait doucement à s'éteindre. La nuit était douce, et la lune se faisait de plus en plus blanche. Daryl et Carol dormaient l'un contre l'autre... Ces deux là étaient tellement mignons...

Moi : Bébé... –secoue Shane- Regarde...

Shane : Sshhh... Fais pas de bruit...

Il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena vers le mirador. Certes, avec un peu de mal, et bon nombre de gamelles dans l'herbe qui nous avaient values d'excellents fous rires, mais le mirador une fois grimpé, nous admirions la lune.

Moi : Waw... La lune est superbe...

Shane : Pas aussi belle que toi.

Il s'approcha de moi, et m'emmena jusqu'au matelas, avant de m'y déposer doucement.

Moi : T'as l'intention de faire quoi, beau gosse ? –ris-

Shane commençait à me déshabiller quand il me répondit :

Shane : Tout ce que tu veux tant que j'apprécie et que toi aussi.

Moi : J'attends de voir.

Shane : C'est déjà tout vu.

Plusieurs instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvions essoufflés comme deux athlètes après un marathon.

Shane : J'ai pas de mot, là...

Moi : Sûr ?

Shane : Ah...si. –rit- -me regarde- Encore.

Moi : D'attaque ?

Shane : Oh que oui, chérie...

Et c'est és en sueur, il était temps de mettre le frein.

Moi : Bon dieu, mais t'as envie de me tuer, ou quoi ?

Shane : Belle façon de mourir, nan ?

Moi : Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

Shane : Après, c'est moi le pervers ?

Moi : -le regarde- Tu me demandes, je te réponds.

Shane : Si tu me réponds toujours comme ça, j'ai des chances de faire un infarctus sur place.

Moi : A ce point là ?

Shane : J'ai du mal à te résister.

Moi : J'ai cru voir ça.

Shane : Par contre, là, je dirais pas non à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je me blottissais tendrement dans ses bras, en lui souhaitant bonne nuit d'un baiser sur le torse, avant de m'endormir paisiblement.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil commençait à taper, nous descendions du mirador pour trouver Carol et Axel, plutôt de bonne humeur.

Axel : Eh bien, dis moi, t'en as une de ces têtes... Trop bu ?

Alors, un lendemain de cuite, des questions à la con comme ça... M'en passerais bien.

Moi : Je t'ai pas sonné, Fifi Brindacier.

Axel : Excuse moi, je te croyais d'humeur plus joviale le matin.

Moi : Pas quand j'ai picolé la veille. Où est Rick ?

Carol : Derrière le grillage, il a complètement pété les plombs ce matin, dans le bloc, il a hurlé comme un fou, et depuis, il est dehors. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Moi : Merde, le fantôme...

Shane : Je vais le chercher.

Axel : Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on...

Axel n'eut même pas finie sa phrase qu'il s'écroulait à terre, ayant reçue une balle en pleine tête. Protégeant Carol, et l'emmenant derrière une table pour nous protéger, Shane revenait vers nous en courant.

Shane : Ton fusil est resté dans le mirador, Athena ! Montes-y, je vais chercher Rick et le fermier !

Le laissant avec Carol, je courrais aussi vite que possible vers le mirador pour y grimper et y prendre place. Apercevant Maggie en bas, cette dernière serait une proie facile à abattre si elle ne se cachait pas de suite.

Moi : Maggie ! Planque toi !

Prenant mon fusil, et en le chargeant, je scrutais les alentours pour apercevoir un homme qui était caché derrière les buissons.

Moi : Dodo...

Une balle tirée, et ce dernier fut tué. Mais en y repensant, je me mettais moi même en danger en restant ici. Fusil à l'épaule, je tombais sur Glenn une fois arrivée en bas.

Glenn : Où tu vas ?

Il tirait en rafale avant de se re cacher.

Moi :J'vais me poster sur le toit ! J'aurais plus de chance de les niquer, ces enfoirés !

Piquant l'un des sprints les plus rapides de ma vie, j'arrivais sur le toit de la prison en un rien de temps. Positionnée, fusil armé, je descendais un gars en quelques secondes.

Moi : J't'ai eu, fils de pute ! Nom de dieu, c'est quoi ça ?

D'un coup, plusieurs voitures arrivèrent vers nous à vive allure, défonçant les grilles, et amenant des rôdeurs dans la cour.

Glenn : -au loin- RICK ! SHANE ! HERSHEL ! A l'abri !

Rick et Shane portaient Hershel pour leur faire gagner du temps, ceux ci allant le plus vite possible pour éviter tant bien que mal les balles. Une fois à l'intérieur, la pression redescendait un peu. Carol toujours derrière la table, cette dernière voulait bouger.

Moi : Carol, ne bouge pas !

En visant, j'aperçus le Gouverneur, un rictus malsain sur le visage, et tirant sur toutes les cibles mouvantes possibles. A ses côtés se dressait un homme, lui aussi fusil dans les mains, et voulant également descendre les nôtres.

Moi : Bouge pas toi...

Une seconde balle tirée, et l'homme s'écroulait à terre, à côté du Gouverneur.

Moi : Pile entre les yeux, fils de chien !

Continuant à tirer, je n'avais pas du voir qu'un autre tireur se planquait non loin de là, car dans l'émeute, une balle me frappa en plein dans l'épaule.

Moi : MERDE !

Après quelques hommes tués, les troupes du Gouverneur s'en allèrent. Tout le monde sortit de sa cachette attitrée, tandis que je descendais du toit, l'épaule en sang.

Rick : Nom de Dieu, c'était quoi, ça ?

Daryl : Cet enfoiré veut notre mort à tous.

Merle : Je vous avais bien dis que dans le genre connard, on faisait pas pire que lui.

Daryl : Ferme là, t'étais de son côté, je te rappelle.

Merle : Lui, au moins, il m'a pas laissé menotté à un toit !

Arrivant vers eux, leurs voix ne faisaient qu'amplifier mon mal de tête.

Moi : Fermez vos gueules, les morues, on s'entend plus penser.

Daryl détourna le regard vers moi, et changea d'expression quand il vit mon épaule ensanglantée.

Daryl : Athena, ça va ?

Moi : Je survivrai, comme d'hab.

Rick : Athena, tu pisses le sang.

Shane arriva vers nous en courant, choqué de voir que j'étais blessée, une fois de plus.

Shane : Merde... Athena, viens, on va montrer ça à Hershel.

Moi : Pas la peine.

Etant donné que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une balle transperçait mon corps, j'arrachais un morceau de mon t-shirt pour en faire un garrot de fortune. Une fois attaché, je plongeais le bout de mes doigts dans la chair pour en extraire la balle qui tomba au sol.

Moi : Putain de salope...

Hershel arrivait au loin, ayant assisté à la scène.

Hershel : Tiens, prends ça.

Il me tendit un mouchoir que j'utilisais pour bander ma plaie.

Moi : L'espèce de fumier... Si j'ai ce connard en face de moi, encore une fois, j'lui fais la peau.

Rick : Je t'arrête de suite. T'es pas en mesure de le flinguer, ce mec est un vicieux, un tordu fini, et il est pas prêt de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Moi : J'préfère crever en essayant de le buter, plutôt que de me faire bouffer par un rôdeur.

Shane : -un peu énervé- T'y as laissé deux doigts, ça t'a pas suffi ?

Exaspérée, je dirigeais mon regard vers le sien.

Moi : J'aimerais mieux y passer que toi, j'espère au moins que tu peux comprendre ça. –regarde aux alentours- Où est Carol ?

Cette dernière était assise aux côtés du corps d'Axel.

Moi : Nom de dieu...

Ne la voyant pas se lever, je la pris dans mes bras, malgré la douleur fulgurante qui tapait dans mon épaule.

Carol : Athena, t'es blessée...

En gémissant de douleur, je lui répondais :

Moi : Je vais te ramener dans le bloc, tu vas y rester, et t'occuper de Judith avec Beth, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, tandis que je la posais devant la porte du bloc, où elle rentra immédiatement.

Rick : On va manquer cruellement de munitions, avec cette attaque. Et la nourriture va commencer à se faire rare.

Shane : On survivra pas à plusieurs attaques de ce genre.

Moi : Va falloir aller faire un tour en ville, tout vient à manquer, on sera à court d'ici très peu de temps.

Rick : On verra pour ça un peu plus tard. Shane, va chercher Glenn et Merle, on va nettoyer la cour. Toi... –me regarde- Tu vas aller te reposer, tu es blessée, et j'aurais besoin de toi si jamais le Gouverneur se repointe.

Moi : Très bien.

Je me retournais, regardais Shane aller chercher Glenn, mais Rick me fit stopper.

Rick : Au fait.

Moi : Mmh ?

Rick : Beau boulot.

Moi : C'est mon job. –souris-

Une fois dans le bloc, Hershel et Carol se précipitèrent vers moi.

Beth : -au loin- Tu es blessée !

Moi : C'est trois fois rien. Tout le monde va bien ?

Hershel : Oui. La balle est ressortie ?

Carol : Elle l'a ressortie.

Hershel : Tu aurais du venir me voir.

Moi : Pas la peine. Balle ressortie, pas d'hémorragie, juste une vilaine blessure. Beth, où est Judith ?

Beth : Elle dort.

Moi : Carl ?

Carl : Je suis en haut.

Moi : Michonne ?

Michonne sortit du couloir et me fit signe de la main.

Moi : Nickel. Rick va sûrement aller faire un raid en ville pour aller chercher des munitions et de la bouffe. Va voir s'il a besoin d'un coup de main, tu veux bien ?

Michonne sortit du bloc directement.

Hershel : -me regarde- On voit que tu mènes la barque tel un haut gradé de l'Armée.

Moi : C'est pas moi le chef. Je ne fais qu'aider et suivre les ordres, rien de plus. Rick est le chef, moi, je suis un lieutenant.

Carol me fit signe de m'asseoir à une table, tandis qu'elle me servait un plat de pâtes tout chaud. Shane, accompagné de Rick, ainsi que de Glenn, firent leur apparition dans le bloc, recouverts de sang de la tête aux pieds.

Shane : Foutus rôdeurs de mes couilles !

Carol : Venez vous asseoir, c'est prêt.

Tout le monde s'asseyait, et engloutissait leurs assiettes respectives.

Glenn : Je meurs de faim.

Etonnée de les voir aussi peu propres, je demandais à Shane pourquoi ils étaient recouverts de sang.

Shane : J'ai voulu tuer un rôdeur, et ce fils de pute m'a aspergé.

Je pris un mouchoir dans ma poche pour lui essuyer le visage.

Moi : -à Rick- Rick, j'ai dis à Michonne que tu irais sûrement faire un raid en ville pour aller chercher de quoi nous ravitailler, elle pourrait t'accompagner.

Rick : Tu as bien fait. Face au Gouverneur, on est pas assez forts.

Carol : Pas assez armés non plus.

Rick : -à Shane- Tu crois qu'il reste quelque chose au bureau ?

Shane : Où ? Chez le shérif ? A voir, mais perso, j'y crois pas beaucoup.

Rick : On ira voir.

Carl arriva vers son père.

Carl : Je veux venir.

Rick : -à son fils- Sûr ?

Carl : Oui, p'pa.


	19. Chapter 19

Rick : -soupir- Très bien, on part cet après midi. Les gars, vous pouvez vous occuper du reste des rôdeurs à brûler ?

Glenn : On le fera, pas de soucis.

Rick l'en remercia.

Rick : Athena, tu te reposes.

Moi : Merci, mais le repos, j'en ai eu assez comme ça. Je vais me poster sur le toit, voir si jamais l'autre tordu se repointe.

Rick semblait s'inquiéter, il vint vers moi en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Rick : Tu te sens en état ?

Moi : -le regarde- T'inquiètes, Merle est là, j'suis pas la seule à avoir un sniper.

Au même moment, les frères Dixon arrivèrent dans le bloc.

Moi : Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup.

Rick : -aux Dixon- Vous tombez bien. Merle, je veux que toi et Athena alliez vous poster sur le toit, on ne sait jamais, le Gouverneur et ses troupes peuvent refaire surface à tout moment.

Merle : Avec Xéna, la guerrière amochée ?

Moi : -ris- Amochée, mais prête à se battre.

Merle : C'est rassurant. Ok, shérif, je ferais ça.

Rick : Génial. –à Shane- Toi, Daryl, et Glenn, vous finirez de brûler les corps. –à Maggie- Maggie, je veux que tu ailles monter la garde, quand on reviendra, Carl t'aidera.

Maggie : Ok.

Carol prit un fusil dans les mains.

Carol : J'irai me poster au premier mirador.

Rick : Super. –à Hershel- Hershel, toi, tu restes ici avec Judith et Beth. Si jamais y'a un souci, vous vous enfermez. C'est bien compris ?

Hershel : Compte sur moi.

Shane : Allez, Dixon, Glenn, on va les brûler, ces corps ?

Glenn : On te suit.

Une fois Rick et son équipe partis, l'après midi était déjà bien avancé. Merle et moi étions sur le toit, guettant la moindre attaque.

Merle : Comment tu te sens ?

Moi : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est touchant.

Merle : C'est surtout à voir la tête de ton flic de mec qui m'inquiète.

Moi : Shane ?

Merle : Ouais. J'l'ai entendu discuter avec mon frangin hier soir. Et il avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Si j'ai bien entendu, il a dit à Daryl qu'il avait la trouille de te perdre à tout moment. Tu t'impliques dans ce groupe comme si c'était ta seule famille.

Il avait raison.

Moi : C'est ma seule famille.

Merle : Désolé.

Moi : Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Merle : En tout cas, sans mentir, je crois que ton flic en pince pour toi.

Moi : Si c'était pas le cas, on serait pas ensemble.

Merle : -rit- J'me suis mal exprimé. Il est amoureux, ma vieille.

J'étais étonnée de l'entendre me parler comme ça.

Moi : Euh, t'es sûr de ce que t'avances, là ?

Merle : J'en mettrais ma deuxième main à couper. Oh... –regarde au loin- J'crois que notre ami chinois a une couille.

En visant, je vis qu'effectivement, Glenn était aux prises avec plusieurs rôdeurs qui semblaient s'acharner à le poursuivre.

Moi : -en tirant- Il est coréen.

Glenn me fit un signe de remerciement au loin.

Merle : Chinois, coréen, ça change quoi ?

Moi : Ça change que ce sont deux pays différents.

Merle : Si tu le dis. –regarde au loin- Oh, ils ont besoin d'un coup de main.

Quelques tirs vers les hommes, et en quelques instants, la menace était éradiquée. Arrivés en bas, Glenn et les autres arrivaient vers nous, semblant tous être à bout de forces.

Glenn : Ces enfoirés sont venus en masse.

Moi : Pas étonnant avec le carnage de l'autre jour.

Shane me prenait dans ses bras, lui aussi étant exténué.

Shane : J'en peux plus. Ça va toi ?

Moi : On ne peut mieux.

Daryl : -à moi et son frère- Merci au fait.

Moi : Je t'en prie.

La fin de l'après midi était arrivé plutôt vite. Rick et les autres étaient revenus à peine le soleil couché. Les trois descendus de la voiture, Rick nous souriait à tous.

Rick : Vous tombez bien. On va avoir besoin d'un sacré coup de main.

Michonne alla ouvrir le coffre, dévoilant tout plein d'affaires de puériculture.

Moi : Oh la vache ! En effet !

Carl : Judith n'avait pas de lit, et puis... je me suis dis qu'on devait lui en prendre un.

Shane lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le félicitant. Il demanda à Rick à propos de l'armurerie, mais celui ci lui répondit négativement. La nouvelle qu'il s'apprêta à annoncer allait nous laisser sans voix.

Rick : Morgan.

Shane : Celui qui t'a trouvé dans Kings, prêt de chez toi ?

Rick : -soupir- Il a viré cinglé.

Shane : C'est à dire ?

Rick : Il a perdu son fils. Mordu sous ses yeux.

Moi : Merde...

Rick : Il a posé plein de pièges autour de la ville pour empêcher les rôdeurs de passer.

Shane : Pas si taré que ça, en fin de compte.

Il prit trois sacs qu'il sortait du coffre, avant de filer vers le bloc. Journée terminée, nuit bien méritée, nous étions tous partis nous coucher sans demander notre du. Le lendemain, alors que le soleil brillait encore une fois de plus, Shane et moi sortions du lit, pour trouver Carl et Maggie qui montait la garde.

Carl : Je vais te tenir compagnie.

Maggie : Merci. Athena ! Un coup de main ?

Moi : Merci, mais ça ira. C'est gentil de proposer.

En même temps, Shane s'en alla en m'embrassant.

Maggie : Y'a un tas de rôdeurs morts à ramasser dehors.

Une fois dehors, le tas de rôdeurs fit vite brûlé. En portant un corps mort, ce dernier se coupa en deux.

Moi : M'en sortirais...

Carl : Maggie, regarde là bas...

Maggie prit son fusil pour regarder à travers le viseur. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit figer sur place.

Maggie : Carl, va chercher ton père.

Carl courrait à toute vitesse vers le bloc, et en ressortant, il fut suivi par Rick, ainsi que Merle, Daryl, Glenn et Shane.

Rick : Un problème ?

Maggie chuchota à son oreille, ce qui fit tilter Rick instantanément.

Rick : Merde...

Tous les regards tournés vers la cour, ce que nous y avions vu allait nous faire sortir de nos gonds aussi rapidement qu'une porte défoncée...

Moi : NOM DE DIEU ! QU'EST CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA ?

Andréa fit soudain son apparition, rôdeur au bout d'une perche. Tous choqués, Rick ouvrit la grille, laissant Shane tuer le rôdeur, et prit Andrea violemment par sa veste pour l'envoyer valser dans le grillage.

Rick : MAINS EN L AIR !

Andrea : Rick !

La colère d'avoir cette pute en face de moi me désynchronisait avec ma raison.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, espèce de salope ?

Son regard en disait long.

Andrea : Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'adresser la parole.

Moi : Tu risques de me l'adresser pas mal de fois.

La colère avait repris le dessus. En saisissant Andrea par le col, je la jetais par terre et en profitais pour déverser ma haine sur elle.

Daryl : Athena, arrête ! –essaye de me retirer d'Andrea-

Moi : Cette pute est de mèche avec l'autre pourri, et on devrait l'accepter ? PLUTOT CREVER !

Rick : Elle ne restera pas ! Alors, prends sur toi.

Shane savait le dénouement de la scène, il en fit part à Rick.

Shane : -à Rick- T'aurais pas du...

Rick : J'aurais pas du quoi ?

Une fois de plus, je me jetais sur Andrea pour lui administrer une violente gifle.

Moi : Tu diras à ton clodo que ça, c'est de ma part, et qu'il mérite la même dans sa sale gueule de fiotte.

Andrea : Je suis venue parce que je sais qui il est vraiment, maintenant !

Voyant quand même une once de vérité dans son regard, je la pris par le pull, et la traînais de force vers le bloc, toujours la rage au ventre. Tous arrivés, Andrea prit chacun des membres présents dans ses bras et commença un speech pour expliquer ce que voulait le Gouverneur. Chacun l'écouta sans discuter, et quand elle dit à Rick que le Gouverneur voulait s'entretenir avec lui, seul à seul, c'était la goutte de trop.

Moi : Pff, connerie. Rick, l'écoute pas, ça sent le piège à plein pif.

Rick : Athena, laisse moi parler. S'il veut une confrontation, il l'aura. Daryl viendra avec moi, les autres, vous resterez ici. Si jamais ses hommes rappliquent, je veux que vous tous, vous défendiez la prison. C'est bien compris ?

Shane : Tu vas encore risquer ta vie alors que tes deux enfants sont là ? Rick, arrête de dérailler.

Rick : -à Shane- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et je sais que mes enfants sont accompagnés. Je prends Hershel, Michonne, Daryl et Andrea avec moi.

Moi : Oh ben si Daryl en est, ça devrait aller, mmh ?

Merle : -me regarde- C'est quoi ce sarcasme à la con ?

Moi : Ferme ta gueule. Et c'était pas un sarcasme. Daryl, si jamais y'a un souci, moi et Shane, on rappliquera directement. T'auras qu'à venir nous chercher, ok ?

Daryl : Compte sur moi.

Moi : -souris- Merci.

Shane : -chuchote à mon oreille- Inquiète pour Rick ?

Moi : Je m'inquiète surtout du fait qu'il va être seul avec ce tordu de première et que je sens le coup foireux à plein nez.

Shane : Rick est malin, s'il sent le coup foireux, il se laissera pas faire.

Moi : Je m'inquiète quand même. Michonne ?

Cette dernière vint en dessous de nous, étant donné que nous étions perchés sur les remparts autour du bloc.

Moi : Tu pourras garder un oeil sur Andrea ? Je la sens pas.

Michonne : T'en fais pas. Elle est inoffensive. Mais je garderai un oeil sur elle, promis.

Moi : Je te remercie.

Shane : T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

Moi : Qui ? Moi ? –le serre dans mes bras- Tant que t'es là, tout va bien.

Il m'embrassait le sommet de la tête en me demandant quelque chose.

Moi : Tu vas me le dire.

Shane : Je crois qu'en fait, depuis un moment, mes sentiments sont plus que présents...

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il allait me dire.

Moi : Eeeet ?

Shane prit une grande respiration, et...

Shane : Je t'aime, Athena.

Un énorme silence se fit, et pas que pour nous. Tout le monde s'était tu dans le bloc, et me laissant sous le coup de l'émotion, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer de joie.

Moi : Moi aussi, je t'aime, Shane Walsh. Et plus que tout. Mais... –l'embrasse- Tu aurais pu me l'annoncer autrement, quand même.

Shane : Je n'ai trouvé ni roses, ni chocolats. Désolé.

Moi : -ris- Pff, t'es con, en plus j'aime pas les chocolats, je tombais toujours sur ceux à la liqueur dégueulasse.

Shane se mit à rire et à me dire qu'il en avait également fait les frais. Malgré ce beau moment d'amour, Rick nous fit signe de descendre, vu qu'Andrea allait partir.

Moi : C'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir.

Rendus dans la cour arrière, Andrea fit ses adieux à tout le monde. Ainsi qu'à moi, grosse erreur.

Andrea : Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, Athena.

Moi : Putain, t'es perspicace.

Andrea : J'ai vu tes deux doigts en moins.

Moi : Chose qui pourrait t'arriver si tu la fermes pas.

Andrea : Je ne veux pas partir en de mauvais termes.


	20. Chapter 20

Moi : -rire sarcastique- Mauvais termes ? T'oses me dire ça, toi ? Toi qui m'as défoncée la tête chez les Greene, toi qui a voulu te taper mon mec, qui m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de lui ? Et t'oses me sortir que tu veux pas partir en mauvais termes ? Tu sais quoi ? Va chier.

Rick nous coupa dans notre élan d'affectuosité.

Rick : Andrea, tu as une arme, des munitions et le plein d'essence.

Je riais ouvertement.

Moi : Elle finira par se faire descendre.

Hershel : Voyons, un peu de tenue.

Rick : -à Andrea- Dis au Gouverneur que je serai au rendez vous demain, à onze heures.

Andrea : Très bien.

Elle prit la voiture pour s'en aller aussitôt, avec un dernier mot à ceux qui l'avait soutenue depuis le début. Carl et Glenn fermèrent la grille, et nous repartions vers nos tâches quotidiennes.

Moi : -soupir- Cette nana est foutue.

Hershel : Oui, elle est foutue.

Rick : Le Gouverneur aura vite fait de s'en débarrasser quand il n'aura plus besoin d'elle.

Shane : Après tout, elle avait qu'à mieux choisir son camp.

Moi : -soupir- Bref, sujet clos.

Me dirigeant vers Rick, je voyais bien au regard de celui ci que l'affrontement qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain n'était pas la chose qui l'enchantait le plus.

Moi : -à Rick- Tu comptes aller seul au point de rendez vous, Grimes, ou pas ?

Rick me fixa de ses yeux océan.

Rick : Comme j'ai dis tout à l'heure, je prends Hershel et Daryl avec moi, si jamais embrouille il y a, Daryl viendra vous chercher, toi et Shane, ok ?

Moi : Faisons comme ça.

Sujet clos, chacun reparti dans son coin, l'après midi s'était terminé sans aucune bousculade. Malgré le fait que les rôdeurs commençaient sérieusement à s'entasser contre le grillage de dehors, les troupes de nettoyage qui s'y relayaient commençaient à faire de l'excellent travail. Ce soir-là, j'avais aidé Carol à préparer le dîner pour tout le monde, et pour une fois, j'avais proposé à Beth de m'occuper de Judith. Cette gamine avait énormément de courage du haut de son âge, mais un bon repos mérité lui ferait du bien également. Tout le monde fut ravi de voir que la petite ne me repoussait pas, et notre dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le lendemain, après une très courte nuit, étant donnée que la petite Judith était dérangée niveau dentaire, le soleil était déjà bien levé que des voix se faisaient entendre au fond du bloc.

? : Hershel, Daryl, prêts ?

? : On te suit.

? : J'arrive.

Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, je décidais de me lever en enfilant le t-shirt de Shane. Une fois à la porte, j'appelais le shérif.

Moi : Rick, faites gaffe quand même, ce « Gouverneur » est un sacré cinglé.

Rick : Pas autant que toi et celui là. –tend la main vers moi-

Je n'avais pas vu Shane arriver et me saisir par la taille avant de rétorquer à son ami :

Shane : Au moins, nous, on assume notre grande gueule.

Moi : Bien dit. –à Daryl- Daryl, je compte sur toi, hmm.

Ce dernier m'affubla d'un charmant : « Super sexe dans ce t-shirt » avant de me confirmer qu'il viendrait en cas de pépin. Mais ce fut après un excellent « Pas de soucis, ma caille » que je mis à rire comme... une baleine ? Une dinde ? Moi même je ne sais plus avec tous ces animaux.

Moi : -ris- Tu trouves que je ressemble à une caille ? Et si, je m'inquiète, justement. Mon poussin.

Daryl se mit à rire avant de prendre un teint légèrement rosé.

Daryl : C'est Carol qui m'appelle comme ça.

Sous les huées générales et le détournement de regard de Carol, la troupe en direction de Woodbury mit enfin les voiles.

Moi : -à Carol- Toi et moi, on va avoir une discussion, vilaine cachottière !

Carol ria, mais quand Shane arriva, elle fit vite mine de retourner à ses occupations.

Shane : C'est quoi ces histoires de poulets ?

Moi : -ris- Pff, c'est des conneries. Au début, Daryl voulait m'appeler « Ma loutre », mais il a eu peur que tu lui défonces le crâne.

Shane : Tant qu'il s'amuse pas à te peloter, ça me va.

Moi : -ris- Avant qu'il le fasse, il sera dans la même merde que Merle, fais moi confiance.

Shane me prit dans ses bras avant de me serrer contre lui.

Shane : Je te fais confiance.

Moi : -le regarde-

Plus tard dans l'après midi, alors que les hommes se trouvaient dehors et quelques unes d'entre nous à l'intérieur, Beth vint me voir dans ma cellule, alors que je surveillais tranquillement Judith qui jouait paisiblement dans son lit.

Beth : Athena ?

Moi : Mmh ?

Beth : Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à tirer avec un fusil comme le tien ?

Sur le coup, je fus un peu surprise.

Moi : C'est Shane l'instructeur, pas moi.

Beth : Shane ne tire qu'au fusil à pompe, et le tien est plus précis. Et je voudrais aussi t'aider à assurer la surveillance sur le toit.

En y réfléchissant, il est vrai que le fait qu'elle apprenne à se servir d'un fusil de précision pourrait lui être utile.

Moi : Ça te dérange si Shane vient avec nous ?

Beth : Non, va le chercher, si tu veux, je vais aller vous attendre sur le toit.

Moi : Ok, j'arrive.

Une fois dehors, le seul que j'aperçus fut Tyreese, déjà éreinté par le fait d'avoir encore renforcé le grillage.

Moi : Eh, Ty, est-ce que tu aurais vu Shane ?

Tyreese : Je crois que Merle l'a laissé de surveillance dans le mirador est.

Moi : Merci.

Une fois arrivée au mirador est, je montais les marches directement pour tomber sur Shane, torse nu, faisant sa garde.

Moi : Toc, toc. Descends, monsieur l'instructeur, on a du pain sur la planche.

Shane : J'arrive.

A peine allais-je descendre que je le vis remettre sa chemise en toute hâte.

Moi : -souris- Non, mais tu pouvais rester sans, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Son regard voulait tout dire.

Shane : Coquine.

Moi : Autant admirer le spectacle quand il s'offre devant mes yeux, nan ?

Allant vers lui, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient vraiment à se faire épais.

Moi : Va vraiment falloir que je demande à Michonne de te ramener une tondeuse, t'es vraiment plus présentable. –ris-

Shane se frottait la tête.

Shane : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?

Moi : Non, mais t'as vue ta tête ? Ça part dans tous les sens !

Shane me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de me promettre de les raser aussi tôt que possible. Mais l'instinct d'instructeur avait vite repris le dessus.

Shane : Qu'est-ce qui nous attend, comme boulot ?

Moi : Beth veut apprendre à se servir d'un fusil de précision.

Shane : C'est qu'elle s'endurcit, la p'tite.

Moi : Il est hors de question qu'elle tire avec le même fusil que le mien. Il est beaucoup trop lourd, et le recul lui déboîterait l'épaule directement. Non, Rick et moi avons trouvé un stock de fusils de chasse dans l'armurerie de la prison, elle en prendra un. Ils sont plus maniables.

Le temps que Shane remette sa chemise, et que je descende la tour, nous étions déjà postés sur le toit d'en face, où Beth nous attendait.

Beth : Ah, vous voilà. Je vous attendais. –regarde Shane- Va vraiment falloir que tu te coupes les cheveux.

Shane : -rit- T'es la deuxième personne qui me dit ça en moins de dix minutes.

Ayant attrapé un fusil de chasse au passage avant de monter sur le toit, j'en lançais un à Beth qui le rattrapa directement. La félicitant, elle s'allongea avant de me demander quoi faire. Je pris place à ses côtés, en ayant posé mon fusil sur trépied.

Moi : D'abord, vérifie si la sécurité est enlevée. Ici, tu vois ?

Je lui montrais où la trouver, et elle l'enleva seule, comme une chef.

Moi : Nickel. Maintenant, tu armes. Comme ça.

Soulevant mon fusil, elle reproduisait le même geste, certes avec un peu de difficulté, mais elle avait fini par réussir.

Moi : Ensuite, tu vises.

Je me mis face à mon objectif.

Moi : Relâche bien tous tes muscles, parce que si t'es crispée, ou si tu trembles, tu louperas ta cible à coup sûr. Faut penser à rien, tu te détends totalement...

Mon petit rituel décontractent : Faire craquer mes os, ma nuque, et regarder dans le viseur.

Shane : Fais pas ça, bébé, tu m'donnes des frissons.

Moi : Désolée. –à Beth- Donc, je disais : Tu te détends... tu vises... et là...Comme à chaque fois, une balle = un mort tué.

Beth : Tu l'as eu !

Moi : Le secret, c'est de ne penser à rien. Tiens, regarde, y'en a un qui est venu te faire coucou. Détends toi, vise, et tire.

Beth fit les gestes dans une pure perfection. Shane frissonna derrière nous en entendant son cou craquer.

Moi : Prête ?

Beth : : « Here we go. »

En l'espace d'un instant, l'élève avait presque dépassé le maître. Le rôdeur qu'elle avait prit en cible s'écroulait sous sa balle.

Moi : Bien joué, soldat.

Beth : Merci.

Moi : -toujours oeil dans le viseur- Essaye d'avoir ceux près du grillage.

Shane vint à s'approcher de moi, et en posant ma main dans mon dos, me fit perdre ma concentration.

Shane : T'aurais fais un excellent instructeur, ma belle.

Moi : Je reprends ce qu'on m'a appris.

Shane : En tout cas... –chuchote- Reste allongée que je puisse profiter du paysage.

Moi : -ris- Gros dégoûtant.

Shane : Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu...

Il me saisissait par la main avant de me relever, mais comme toujours...

? : RODEURS ! Merde !

Moi : Beth, restes ici, tu peux en avoir quelques uns avec le fusil, je compte sur toi. Je vais appeler Merle pour qu'il vienne te donner un coup de main.

Shane et moi descendions quatre à quatre pour atterrir dans le bloc.

Moi : -à Merle- Dixon, prends un fusil, et va aider la gamine sur le toit ! MAGNE !

Il le fit directement.

Shane : Bordel ! Juste quand Rick et Daryl se sont barrés !

Prêts à faire face, nous allions sortir quand des cris se firent entendre.

Moi : Merde...

Courrant à l'extérieur à toute allure, Michonne était prise au piège près des grillages à l'intérieur. D'habitude, elle les auraient zigouillés en moins de deux, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour elle. Shane et moi allions l'aider avant que ce dernier aille aider les autres dans la cour.

Michonne : Merci du coup de main.

Moi : Tu te serais faite bouffer si je t'avais pas entendue.

Accourant à toute allure pour aider les autres, Glenn me donna un léger coup de coude, me voyant figée sur place.

Glenn : Ça va ?

Moi : -reprenant mes esprits- Ouais...

Shane : Qu'est-ce qui te prend de rester figée ?

Moi : C'est... juste... Le rôdeur là bas.

En effet, un rôdeur, un peu plus loin, m'avait faite stopper net. Le portrait craché d'Adam.

Moi : On dirait mon frère.

Shane : Oh.

Moi : Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une cigarette tout à l'heure.

Une fois l'intégralité des rôdeurs abattus, dans la peur et l'adrénaline totale que le grillage ne cède encore une fois sous le poids des morts entassés, Glenn revint avec le paquet de clopes que Daryl avait « soit disant » oublié dans sa cellule. J'en croyais pas un mot.

Glenn : Au fait, tu faisais quoi comme boulot, avant ?

Moi : -le regarde- Moi ? Mécano, tu t'en souviens plus ?

Glenn : Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

Me voilà à repenser à cette époque. L'époque où j'étais considérée comme la petite bleue...

Moi : -ris- Le patron m'avait surnommée « Gâchette d'enfer ». J'm'en souviens encore... Le jour où j'ai foutu les pieds dans son rade, il m'a regardée, et il a prit un revolver dans son bureau, et il m'a dit : « Prends ça, et vise la cible là bas. Si t'arrives à viser pile au centre, j't'engage. » Je l'ai regardé, j'ai demandé laquelle, il m'a montrée la cible. J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai tiré, et la balle s'est plantée en plein milieu.

Shane : Ça, c'est ma copine !

Il me prit dans ses bras en riant, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Moi : Quand je dis que je suis toi au féminin, je pense pas mentir.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Glenn qui répondit à sa place.

Glenn : Ça, non, c'est clair. Deux Walsh en puissance.

Moi : Je me vois pas en Madame Walsh...

Shane : Je suis pas pour le mariage.

Moi : Relax, beau brun, moi non plus.

Shane : Ouf.

Le soir venu, Rick, Daryl et Hershel firent leur retour.

Moi : Alors ?

Aussitôt arrivés, et aussitôt un discours. Youpi. Bougez pas, je vais me pendre, je reviens. Une fois tous réunis dans le bloc C...

Rick : J'ai vu le Gouverneur. Son deal, si on veut qu'il nous foute la paix, c'est que je lui livre Michonne. Chose que je ne ferai pas. Mais je sais qu'il veut à tout prix la prison. On va se battre, on va garder la prison, et repousser son armée.

Shane : -se frotte la tête- T'as l'intention qu'on se batte tous pour la prison ? Hershel avec une jambe en moins ? Carl ? Tout le monde ? Rick, t'es barjo.

Rick : On se battra pas de front, on a aucune chance comme ça. On va la jouer vicieux. On va leur faire croire qu'on est tous partis de la prison, et dès qu'ils seront tous là, on lance l'assaut.

Moi : Ton idée me plait.

Rick : Athena, Merle, et Shane, vous vous mettrez sur le toit, vous vous y posterez mais faites en sorte que personne ne vous y voit.

Moi : En mode furtif, genre Call of Duty... Yeah...

Merle : Ça m'botte, shérif.

Rick : Les autres, vous préparez vos affaires. Je ne veux plus rien voir dans les cellules, ni dans le hall, ni dans les blocs. On s'y met maintenant. Il va sûrement arriver le plus vite possible, une fois que ses hommes seront tous prêts.

Moi : Rick, va falloir qu'on trouve de quoi se planquer.


	21. Chapter 21

Ce fut Daryl qui prit les devants en balançant un énorme sac à nos pieds.

Daryl : T'inquiètes, ma caille, j'ai prévu mon coup, j'ai trouvé ça à l'entrepôt, ça devrait vous aider.

En ouvrant le sac, trois tenues de camouflages. Tailles uniques mais assez grandes pour y mettre nos trois carcasses. Putain si j'étais pas déjà prise, j't'aurai... HMM.

Moi : Putain, il était là pour nous ce sac. –à Daryl- Merci, mon grand.

Daryl : A ton service.

Une fois préparés, et prêts à aller sur le toit, j'examinais quelques détails sur mon fusil avant d'aller directement au front.

Merle : -à Shane- Tu sais qu'elle est sexy, ta poulette, comme ça ?

Shane : Baisse les yeux, connard, sinon je te les fais bouffer.

Merle : Eh, pauvre merde, si on m'a donné des yeux, c'est pour regarder !

Shane : C'est mon poing que tu vas voir si tu regardes pas ailleurs !

Moi : Eh ! Vos gueules ! Merle, dégage avant que je te pète les dents.

Merle : M'dame, oui, M'dame !

Merle sorti, le calme revenait aussitôt.

Shane : A toi, il t'obéit, et à moi, il m'envoie chier.

Moi : J'lui ai montré à qui il avait à faire.

Shane : -me reluque- N'empêche qu'il a raison, le salopard, t'es sexe en militaire.

Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas un homme...

Moi : -me rapproche- Si t'es sage, t'auras des cours particuliers.

Shane : Alors, je vais être super sage.

A peine préparés que Rick nous rejoignait déjà, voulant mettre une dernière fois au clair nos plans.

Rick : Prêts ?

Moi : Merle est parti sur le toit, on attend ton signal.

Rick : Nickel. Vous pouvez y aller, Beth s'est chargé d'enlever toutes vos affaires. Maggie et Glenn sont postés aux grilles est. Carol est dans le mirador ouest. Les autres sont cachés dans le bâtiment de derrière, et moi, je ferai en sorte d'assurer votre couverture à tous, si jamais un souci se présente.

Shane : Sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Rick : Plus que jamais. J'ai deux enfants à protéger. Et une grande famille.

Et Rick s'en alla sans se retourner. Ce qui nous laissait un peu de temps pour nous poster sur le toit, où Merle nous attendait déjà.

Merle : Pas trop tôt.

Moi : -chuchote- Ta gueule, Dixon. Bon, les mecs...Comme tout bon sniper qui se respecte, je pris le trépied de mon fusil avant d'y enclencher ce dernier. Prise de position... C'est bon.

Moi : Vous restez bien droit, à l'affût... Si jamais y'a le moindre souci, je vous ferai un signe, ok ? –à Merle- Tu connais les signaux de chasse, non ?

Merle : Un peu que je les connais.

Moi : Super. En position.

Shane : -s'allonge- Alors, instructeur, prête pour la boucherie ?

Moi : Oh que oui, mon chou, plus que jamais.

S'en suivirent plusieurs heures. Heures d'attente insoutenables dans une chaleur étouffante. Les camouflages ne faisaient que nous cramer la peau. Et avec le tas de conneries que nous avions sur le dos, ça ne nous arrangeait pas. Mais au bout de ces heures de peine à attendre le moindre geste, le moindre bruit, le moindre petit connard suspect, l'attente paya enfin. Un camion déboula de nulle part, enfonçant les grilles de la prison, et écrasant quelques rôdeurs au passage. Comme attendu, ce fut le Gouverneur qui en sortait, accompagné par ses deux molosses qui lui collaient au train, comme ils en avaient la fâcheuse habitude.

Le Gouverneur : -arrivé en dessous de nous- Voyons voir si notre ami le shérif a tenu sa parole.

Une flopée d'hommes le suivit, un à un, ils entraient dans la prison. Mais la surprise qui les attendait n'allait certainement pas leur plaire.

Moi : Depuis le temps que je rêve de lui coller une bastos en pleine tronche à ce fumier...

Merle : Profites-en, poulette, c'est ton jour de chance.

Moi : J'y compte bien. Il a voulu jouer ? On entre en guerre.

Encore plusieurs minutes à attendre... BON DIEU MAIS QUELLE PLAIE CE MEC !

? : Messieurs... La prison est à nous !

Des cris de victoire s'échappèrent en dessous de nos pieds. La rage entrait en scène, non seulement pour moi, mais j'en venais presque à ressentir toute la rage qui animait les membres présents dans la prison.

Shane : -à mon oreille- Montre leur à qui ils ont à faire.

Moi : Ça va chier.

Os craqués, muscles détendus, la guerrière de Boston pouvait entrer en scène.

Moi : Eh, du con ! J'crois que tu t'es gouré d'endroit, fils de pute !

Personne ne m'avait remarquée depuis le toit, mais dès que mon premier tir eut touché un des hommes du Gouverneur... Non pas une, non pas deux, ni trois, mais bien une vingtaine d'armes qui tiraient des rafales de balles à n'en plus finir. Les tirs fusaient de partout, laissant place à un véritable carnage qui allait faire un bon paquet de morts à mon humble avis. Le Gouverneur avait franchi quelques étapes en essayant de tirer sur ceux qui étaient dans la cour, mais un de ces hommes nous avaient déjà remarqués sur le toit. Shane l'ayant descendu directement, le Gouverneur vint vers nous, AUG en main, et malheureusement, il avait déjà réussi à toucher Merle à l'épaule.

Shane : Putain, Dixon !

Content de son geste, le Gouverneur m'avait prise à mon tour comme proie. Mais heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas idée de la personne qui était en face de lui. Ratant son tir de peu, et s'acharnant à recharger son fusil, il me laissa assez de temps pour lui infliger la douleur de deux balles dans la jambe droite, ce qui le fit tomber à balles tombaient d'absolument partout, un flot de tirs incessants jaillissait de tout endroit encore un peu atteignable. Mais après nombreux efforts, notre bataille avait mené à notre but : le repli des ennemis. Les hommes du Gouverneur et ce dernier se repliaient devant nous. Laissant place au bonheur d'avoir fièrement combattu, et la joie que personne n'y ait perdue la vie. Maggie sortit d'un bâtiment, et dirigea son regard vers nous.

Maggie : Tout va bien, là haut ?

Shane : Merle est touché.

Glenn : Je vais chercher Hershel.

Allant vers Merle pour tenter d'examiner sa blessure, ce dernier réussit à se lever sans trop de mal.

Moi : Merle ? Ça va, vieux ?

Merle : Nom de dieu d'merde... J'pisse le sang...

Moi : Hershel arrive, t'inquiètes.

Shane était soulagé que la bataille soit terminée.

Shane : -me regarde- On les a eu, ces enculés.

Moi : -souris- Et au moins, ce connard a un souvenir de moi.

En quelques minutes, Daryl, suivi de Rick et d'Hershel arrivèrent sur le toit. Hershel avait déjà son matériel pour soigner Merle du mieux possible.

Rick : Tout le monde va bien ?

Moi : Pas Merle.

Shane : Et vous, ça va ? –regarde Rick- La petite et Carl vont bien ?

Rick : Tout le monde est sauf.

Shane : Putain, merci bon dieu...

Hershel s'occupait déjà de Merle pendant notre discussion, et Daryl aidait ce dernier à ne pas trop bouger.

Merle : Y'a pas d'infection, hein, Doc ? Rassure moi.

Hershel : Une infection est impossible en si peu de temps.

Daryl tenait son frère, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Daryl : T'inquiètes, frangin, Hershel va te remettre sur pieds.

Moi : Faut retirer la balle, sinon, là ; y'a de gros risques d'infection.

Shane : Athena, fais pas ça...

Moi : -le regarde- Ce mec est peut être un connard fini, mais il a combattu avec nous contre le camp adverse. Alors, s'il te plait, va me chercher une pince, de l'alcool, vodka de préférence, et des bandages... –à Merle- Mon vieux, j'fais faire ça à la barbare... Alors prépare toi à chier dans ton froc.

Daryl : Il a jamais eu de balle dans l'épaule.

Moi : Moi si, alors je sais ce que c'est.

Enlevant un peu ma veste, je laissais entrevoir mon épaule, là où trônait trois cicatrices de balles.

Daryl : Putain de alla aussitôt chercher ce que je lui avais demandé.

Rick : Ça va aller ?

Moi : Je l'ai déjà fais pour moi, je peux bien le faire pour quelqu'un d' me fixa.

Daryl : Merci.

Moi : -lui fais un clin d'oeil- T'auras tout le temps de me remercier plus tard.

Shane revint aussitôt avec un grand sac qu'il lâcha par terre

.Moi : Merci mon coeur. –l'embrasse- -sors les outils- -à Rick- Va falloir barricader les grilles. Ces enfoirés ont fait des sacrés dégâts.

Rick : On s'en charge. Shane, Daryl, venez avec moi.

Les trois hommes s'en allèrent.

Moi : Hershel, j'espère que tu as de la poigne. Il va falloir tenir l'animal.

Hershel s'entreprit à tenir Merle le plus fort possible, ce dernier étant toujours réfractaire à mon idée.

Moi : Dixon, va falloir que tu me promettes un truc, ok ?

Merle : Cause toujours.

Je me relevais, et le fixais droit dans les yeux, vodka dans les mains.

Moi : Si tu bouges, tu te manges un gnon, ok ?

Merle : Vu comme ça.

Moi : On désinfecte d'abord.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La vodka se déversait sur la plaie béante de Merle qui hurlait déjà à la mort en se tordant comme un possédé.

Moi : J't'avais dis de pas bouger.

Mon poing fila directement en direction de son nez, mais mes doigts émettaient un drôle de craquement sous le choc.

Moi : Putain, mais il a la tête dure, l'enfoiré...

Hershel : Je pense que je vais te laisser faire, Athena.

Moi : -à Hershel- Merci pour ton aide.

Il m'avait fallu quelques heures pour soigner complètement Merle. Mais ce dernier fut reconnaissant de l'aide que je lui avais apportée. Il s'en alla dans le bloc, me gratifiant d'un poli merci, et s'enfonça déjà dans un sommeil plus que profond. Une fois l'après midi passé, les hommes avaient déjà remontées les grilles, et quand le soleil fut à la limite de se coucher, tous rentraient exténués du travail qu'ils avaient une fois de plus accompli. Shane se dirigea vers notre cellule, me prenant dans ses bras, et relâchant durement ses muscles endoloris.

Moi : Je suis rin-cée !

Shane : Et moi donc.

Il tapota ses genoux pour me dire de m'asseoir. Et ce fut quand il commença à me masser le dos, que je lâchais un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Moi : Oh la vache... Attends...

Sous ses mains, mes omoplates craquaient de bonheur.

Shane : T'es pire qu'un sac de noeuds. J'te fais pas mal, au moins ?

Moi : -gémis- Bien au contraire.

Shane : -rit- Ravi de savoir que tu prends ton pied.

Moi : Je suis à la limite de l'orgasme non sexuel. –ris-

Shane reprit ses massages, tout en me déposant de tendres baisers dans le creux de mon cou.

Shane : Ce que t'as fais pour Merle, c'était bien de ta part.

Moi : J'ai une sorte de dette envers les Dixon.

Shane : Comment ça, une dette, mon coeur ?

Moi : Daryl m'a apprit à perfectionner ma chasse, même avec mes doigts en moins, et Merle nous a aidé pour l'attaque du Gouverneur. Et il m'a aussi tenu compagnie quand t'étais en raid avec Rick... J'ai vraiment une dette envers eux. Je leur dois bien ça.

Shane : Je comprends. Tu sais, bébé, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Moi : Un cadeau ?

Shane : Ouais. Bouge pas, je vais te le chercher.

Il me fit lever, et s'en alla quelques instants pour revenir avec une petite boîte verte, qu'il me tendit avec un sourire.


	22. Chapter 22

Moi : C'est quoi ?

Shane : Ouvre. –sourit-

En ouvrant la boite, je découvrais un fin collier qui me rappelait celui de ma grand mère Abigaïl... Une pierre bleue azur montée en pendentif sur une chaîne en or... Jamais personne ne m'avait fais d'aussi joli cadeau... Même pas mon propre père... et encore moins mon frère... Submergée par mes émotions, les larmes en vinrent à couler...

Shane : Tu pleures ?

Moi : -sanglote- On... Personne ne m'avait jamais offert d'aussi joli cadeau...

Shane : J'ai pensé directement à toi quand je l'ai vu. Ça m'a rappelé la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu avais un t-shirt aussi bleu que cette pierre, et...

Je me tournais, toujours les yeux remplis de larmes de joie, et Shane mit le collier à mon cou.

Shane : Je t'aime, princesse. Je t'aime comme un fou.

J'éclatais en sanglots dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Moi : Moi aussi, je t'aime, bébé... Je t'aime plus que tout.

PLUSIEURS MOIS PLUS TARD.

Enfin, la prison est devenue paisible... Plus d'attaque, moins de rôdeurs... Tout le monde se sent en sécurité... dans un endroit qui nous était enfin propre. Nous étions beaucoup plus nombreux maintenant, après l'expédition de Tyreese et de sa soeur à Woodbury, ils sont revenus avec un bus rempli de gens cherchant un havre de paix. Des enfants, des hommes, des femmes de tout âge... Enfin de la compagnie... Une vraie vie... Respirer l'air pur et non pollué par l'odeur des rôdeurs en état de décomposition avancée. Moi et Shane étions plus amoureux que jamais. Mais il y avait déjà plus d'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu... Lui, Michonne et Tyreese étaient partis du côté de Johns Creek, et plus le temps passait, moins les choses allaient, et plus l'inquiétude était grande... Bon, ma grande, ressaisis toi, ton homme est fort, il a deux piliers avec lui... Il va revenir.

? : Bonjour, Mlle Willows.

Moi : Salut Patrick ! Bien dormi ?

Patrick : Mis à part Mr Dixon qui ronflait dans la cellule d'à côté, j'ai bien dormi. Et vous ?

Question à dix milles dollars.

Moi : Mon grand, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne dors pas.

Patrick : L'expédition de Mr Walsh, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Eh oui... Tiens, tant que tu es là, peux tu me trouver Carol ou Daryl, s'il te plait ?

Patrick : Bien sûr.

Il s'en alla vers la cour, me laissant seule avec mes bonnes vieilles blondes.

Moi : Où es-tu, Shane ?

La fumée de la cigarette n'arrivait même pas à m'apaiser.

? : Tout va bien ? Athena, t'es toute tremblante.

Ce n'était autre que Carl qui se dirigeait vers moi. Sursautant de peur, il prit place à mes côtés.

Moi : J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression.

Carl : Ca fait plus d'une semaine que t'as pas dormi, Athena... On est tous inquiets... Daryl se demande qu'est ce que tu as...

Malgré les paroles qu'il me disait, je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard des grilles.

Carl : -pose sa main sur mon épaule- Eh... T'en fais pas pour Shane, il reviendra... Il est toujours revenu... Michonne et Tyreese sont là pour l'aider... C'est un battant, il reviendra, crois moi.

Moi : -le regarde- Si tu le dis.

Carl : Je le pense. Vraiment.

Après quelques secondes...

Carl : Joli collier.

Je prenais mon précieux collier dans mes mains. Le serrer me donnait un peu l'impression d'avoir l'homme de ma vie à mes côtés.

Moi : Merci. Cadeau de Shane.

Carl : Lapis Lazuli.

Moi : Hein ? Que... quoi ?

Carl : Tu sais qu'au Moyen Age, on lui attribuait des vertus médicinales ?

Moi : -étonnée- Tu m'en apprends une bonne, tiens...

Carl : -sourit- On l'utilisait pour augmenter la robustesse des membres, et il paraît même que ça prévenait l'esprit de la peur, du doute, et de l'envie.

Moi : Me coucherais moins conne ce soir grâce à toi, gamin... Merci...

Dans un geste gentil, je lui ébouriffais les cheveux.

Moi : T'as vu Daryl ?

Carl : Non.

? : Tu me cherchais, ma caille ?

Daryl fit son apparition au loin, arbalète dans les mains.

Moi : Ah, nickel.

En le prenant par le bras, je lui indiquais ma trouvaille : Un coin à lapins non loin de là... Pièges posés... chasse en prévision...

Daryl : Athena, tu tiens pas debout.

Moi : T'as un truc à manger ?

Carl sortit une barre chocolatée de sa poche.

Carl : Tiens, j'aime pas la noix de coco.

Moi : Merci.

Ni une ni deux, je ne fis qu'une bouchée de la friandise, en faisant marrer Carl avec mon sourire chocolat.

Daryl : Eh beh... Tu crèves la dalle.

Moi : Je boufferais un putain de cerf à moi toute seule. Merci, Carl.

Carl : De rien.

Il s'en alla, nous laissant Daryl et moi aller en forêt, fusil à l'épaule pour moi, et arbalète pour le monsieur. Une fois en forêt, la traque des lapins pouvait commencer.

Moi : Ça va, toi, au fait ? Je t'ai pas vu depuis hier.

Daryl : T'en fais pas pour moi, va. J'vais très bien. Au fait, j'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de te remercier pour ce que t'avais fais pour Merle.

Moi : C'est rien, ça. J'pense que lui ou toi auriez fait la même chose si ça m'était arrivé.

Daryl : Tu sais que t'es une putain de dure à cuire ?

Moi : -ris- On me le dit souvent.

Daryl : -racle sa gorge- J'me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu t'es mise avec Shane.

Moi : -continuant ma traque- Shane et moi, on est les mêmes. On a le même caractère, la même rage de vivre, et on s'aime comme des tarés. Je peux pas me passer de lui, et inversement.

Daryl : Une vraie putain d'histoire d'amour, quoi.

Moi : T'as tout compris.

Daryl : Mais imagine si tu l'avais pas choisi.

Ouh là...

Moi : -étonnée- T'aurais voulu que je choisisse qui ?

Daryl : Moi ?

Moi : -choquée- Tu rigoles ?

Daryl : Non, regarde... On chasse tous les deux, on s'entend bien, on rigole, on picole comme des trous tous les deux...

Moi : Y'a pas que ça qui compte.

Daryl : Mais y'a eu ces deux baisers à la ferme...

Moi : C'était une erreur. J'étais en rage contre Shane, et toi, tu me cherchais à fond. C'est tout. Non pas que tu sois pas beau mec, hein, mais je sais pas pourquoi, je t'ai toujours vu comme un frère. Et j'aimerais pas que ça parte en couilles, tu comprends ?

Daryl : Ouais, je comprends... Je te l'ai jamais dis, mais c'est vrai que t'es plutôt mignonne comme nana.

Moi : -souris- Merci.

ENFIN NOUS SOMMES ARRIVÉS.

Moi : On y est... –relève les pièges- Cinq... Six... sept... dix... douze lapins, mon pote ! Et pas des petits !

Daryl : Bien joué.

Moi : Attends, je vais les...

Bien évidemment, comme toujours avec ces putains de collets, il fallait que je me coupe !

Moi : Merde.

Daryl : Fais voir.

Moi : Rien de méchant. Ça m'arrivait tout le temps quand je chassais.

De retour à la prison avec notre énorme prise, nous fûmes accueillis par Carol qui promenait Judith.

Carol : Bien joué.

Moi : Gros coin à lapins vers la forêt.

Carol : Allez les porter à Glenn, il va s'en occuper. Attends...

Elle tendit son bras vers moi et regardait ma main bandée. Mais Hershel arriva, marchant gaiement, sourire aux lèvres.

Moi : Alors, tu t'y fais à cette nouvelle jambe ?

Hershel : Je retrouve le plaisir de marcher. Oh, mais... Attends voir...

Fatalement, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Hershel examina ma main.

Daryl : Elle s'est coupée en ramassant les lapins.

Hershel : -me regarde- Il va te falloir des points de suture.

Moi : -m'assieds- Je t'attends là.

Hershel s'en alla vers le bloc, suivi de Carol, étant donné que Judith manquait de sommeil après la nuit dernière.

Daryl : T'as faim ?

Moi : Si t'as des fruits, je suis preneuse.

Daryl : J'te rapporte ça, ma caille. –clin d'oeil-

Daryl partit en direction du bloc également, me laissant seule dans mes pensées. Encore une fois de plus centrées sur Shane. Son absence me pesait énormément...

? : Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec les Dixon.

Sursautant de peur, je tombais sur Sasha qui arrivait pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nos deux caractères nous avaient drôlement rapprochées, elle et moi. Et je dois dire que l'absence de son frère m'aidait un peu à compenser mon manque de sociabilité. Nous étions souvent ensemble, et je dois dire que ce petit bout de femme est quelqu'un de formidable.

Moi : Je suis un peu leur soeur... Enfin... En quelques sortes. –souris-

? : RICK !

Rick accourait depuis le potager vers les grilles, laissant apercevoir au loin une voiture qui venait vers nous... Etait-ce enfin eux ? Le retour de Shane, Tyreese et Michonne ? La grille ouverte, la voiture arrivait. Enfin, ils étaient là, tous les trois... Le vide dans mon coeur se remplissait aussitôt.

Moi : -à Sasha- Voilà ton frère.

Sasha : Voilà ton homme.

Moi : Shane...

Pressée de retrouver l'homme qui partageait ma vie, je serrais déjà Tyreese et Michonne dans mes bras, tellement heureuse de les retrouver eux aussi. Michonne me donna deux paires de chaussures, comme elle m'avait promis, et Tyreese fila serrer sa soeur dans ses bras, laissant Shane descendre de la voiture, et accourir dans mes bras, à la recherche des baisers tant attendus. Carl arrivait à notre niveau, souriant à Michonne.

Carl : Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Michonne : -à Carl- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle sortait un paquet de BD de sa besace, et les tendit au jeune homme qui exaltait déjà de joie.

Moi : -à Shane- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Shane : Toi aussi, mon coeur, tu m'as manquée... –m'embrasse-

Michonne : -s'adresse à moi- Il n'a pas cessé de parler de toi.

Moi : -ris- C'est vrai ?

Michonne : Je commençais à tourner chèvre avec ton mec qui ne faisait que parler de toi... Même en tuant des rôdeurs. C'est comme ça qu'elle vous tuerait, ma femme...

Je regardais Carl au passage, et personne n'avait pu nous empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Shane : -me regarde- Tu m'as tellement manqué... J'en avais marre d'avoir un ours à mes côtés quand je dormais plutôt que ma belle amazone.

Tyreese : -à Shane- Je te remercie !

Moi : -à Tyreese- Il dit que tu es un ours, mais le jour où tu l'entendras ronfler, il est pire qu'un troupeau de porcs réunis !

L'hilarité générale. Enfin le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé les nôtres, et le sentiment de sécurité après toutes ces journées de stress et d'attente interminable...

Tyreese : Rentrons. -sur le chemin-

Shane : Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

Moi : M'suis coupée en ramassant des lapins avec Daryl à la chasse.

Shane : Ils t'ont pas emmerdée, les Dixon, j'espère ?

Moi : Deux vrais anges.

Shane : Tant mieux.

Ne se lassant pas de mes lèvres, Shane m'embrassait encore une fois sans retenue aucune. Mais Hershel nous interrompit.

Hershel : Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te trouver ! –aux autres- Ravi de vous revoir, tous les trois. –me regarde- Athena, viens par là, tu as besoin de points de suture.

Allant vers un banc tout proche, Shane s'asseyait avant moi.

Shane : -me regarde- Assieds toi sur mes genoux.

Je m'exécutais aussitôt.

Hershel : Athena ?

Moi : MMH ?

Hershel : Je croyais que tu perdais connaissance.

Moi : -me frotte les yeux- Les genoux de Shane ont toujours eu le don de me faire dormir.

Shane : Au moins, ils sont pas pointus. Et ton derrière non plus, tant mieux. –me souris-

Hershel : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là qu'il faut vous retenir, les jeunes.

Moi : -regarde Hershel- Je respecte toujours les gens plus âgés que moi.

Hershel : Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Attention, ça va piquer.

Au moment même où Hershel commença à verser le peroxyde sur ma plaie, je fus parcourue d'un spasme incontrôlable.

Shane : Ça va, chérie ?

Moi : J'ai vu pire que ça. Même une épaule démise fait plus mal que ça. –lui sourit-

Hershel : Tu es une combattante, Athena. –à Shane- Tu as de la chance d'avoir cette guerrière qui est prête à tout pour te garder en vie et qui t'aime autant. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis plus d'une semaine, sa seule préoccupation étant de savoir comment tu allais.

Shane souria et me déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Moi : -à Hershel- Vas y, Hershel, je vais... je vais... –baille-

Hershel : Apparemment, tu as l'air confortable, Shane... –rit-

Je n'ai jamais su comment, ni pourquoi, mais après ça, je n'avais pas de souvenir. Le seul qui venait après, c'est le fait que je me sois réveillée dans notre lit, et que Shane était à côté de moi.

Shane : T'en fais une tête.

Moi : J'viens de me réveiller, gros malin. J'ai dormi... –baille- combien de temps, au fait ?

Shane : Quatre jours... et t'as rien mangé. Mange un peu.

Moi : Je pourrais dévorer un porc entier tellement j'ai la dalle.

En posant ma main sur le bras de Shane, ce dernier dégageait une chaleur intense que c'en était drôlement inquiétant.

Moi : Sûr que ça va ?

Shane : Je crève de chaud... mais je...

Il toussa tout en enlevant son t-shirt, laissant dévoiler son torse luisant de sueur. Je regardais ses muscles avec envie, mais une drôle de sensation m'envahissait également... courbatures, chaleur cuisante... vision floue...

Shane : -se lève difficilement- Y'a personne...

En se retournant, il vint jusqu'à moi pour m'allonger doucement sur le lit, et me lécher le ventre en enlevant mon t-shirt.

Moi : Shane...

Shane : Laisse toi aller, mon coeur... Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Ce sentiment d'évasion... de plaisir inexpliqué mêlé en même temps... Je me sentais comme... un oiseau en plein envol... Mais d'un seul coup, je ressentais quelque chose de puissant, comme une sorte d'émanation... Un volcan en éveil... Merci... Ça me fait tellement de bien...

Shane : Bébé...

Je restais sans voix.

Shane : Ma puce... –essoufflé-

Moi : Mmh ?

J'essayais de me relever, mais les courbatures prenaient le dessus.

Shane : -se lève puis regarde dans le bloc- Y'a personne dans ce bloc... Mon coeur, tu viens d'avoir un putain d'orgasme ou alors je m'y connais oh.

Moi : -honteuse- Sérieux ?

Shane : Ouais... Et j'vais t'avouer un truc.

Moi : Quoi comme truc ?

Shane : A un moment... –se met à chuchoter- T'es partie en furie... Et là, c'était de la balle...

Je lui balançais l'oreiller en pleine tête en riant, mais d'un seul coup, les vertiges firent leur apparition, de plus en plus violemment.

Moi : Je me... sens pas bien...

Un énorme trou noir pour couronner le tout, GENIAL ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça, merde... Mais... et Shane ? Où est-il ?

? : Restes tranquille, Athena... –tousse-

En me réveillant, je trouvais Glenn à mes côtés.

Moi : G... Glenn ?

Glenn : -faiblard- T'es dans le bloc de quarantaine. On a tous... –tousse- chopé une espèce de grippe foudroyante... et on...

Moi : Economise tes forces... Où est Shane ?

Il me fit signe de la main en me montrant le bout du bloc. J'essayais de me lever, non sans mal, mais finissais par tomber à terre au bout d'un moment. Une vraie loque.

Moi : Shane...

Shane : Bébé...

Il sortait de sa cellule, le teint blanc comme un linge, et essayais de me relever, lui aussi, tant bien que mal. Une fois que nous étions debout, je m'inquiétais pour sa santé avant tout, mais Sasha arriva, le teint blafard, elle aussi.

Sasha : Athena...

Shane...Moi : Va te coucher, Sasha...

Le reste de la journée n'était pas passée sous les meilleures conditions. Ordre d'Hershel à quelques heures du coucher de soleil : Tout le monde dans sa cellule, enfermé à clé. Mesure de précaution. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde était censé dormir... Je me réveillais, le reflet de la lune me tapant sur le système. Un bruit se fit entendre tout bêtement... Et en ouvrant les yeux un peu plus grands... Un rôdeur se mit à se balader dans le bloc... Merde.

Moi : Shane... –faiblement- Réveille toi... –le secoue- Shane... Shane...

Visiblement, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Prenant mes forces du plus profond de moi même, je donnais une vive claque à Shane, histoire qu'il se réveille.

Shane : Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? –faible-

Et ça avait payé.

Moi : Merci...

Me dirigeant vers la porte de la cellule, je sifflais pour attirer le rôdeur vers moi. Ce dernier arrivant vers moi, je fis signe à Shane qu'il me donne son couteau avant que quelqu'un soit tué. Couteau en main, rôdeur devant mes yeux, je levais le bras pour éclater son cerveau avec la lame du couteau.

Moi : Bon dieu... C'était Helen...

Shane : Merde...

Moi : Faut trouver Caleb et Hershel...

Shane : Dans le parloir, sûrement...

Moi : Va falloir qu'on...

? : Attention !

N'ayant pas vu le deuxième rôdeur qui se dirigeait vers moi, ce fut Daryl qui arriva, lui tirant une flèche en pleine tête.

Moi : Daryl...

? : Joli coup, frangin.

Merle était également de la partie.

Moi : Merle... ? –tousse-

Merle : -s'approche de la cellule- T'as une sale tête, ma grande... Il est où le flic ?

Je montrais Shane derrière moi.

Merle : -foulard au visage- Il s'est endormi, je crois. Tu devrais en faire de même.

? : COUCHEZ VOUS !

Exécutant les ordres, je fus mise à terre par la main de Merle. Rick arrivait vers nous, ayant abattu les trois rôdeurs qui étaient là.

Daryl : Sasha ! Caleb ! Glenn !

Les trois sortaient de leurs cellules.

Rick : Est-ce que ça va ?

Les trois acquiescèrent tant bien que mal.

Rick : -arrive vers nous- Ça va ? Où est Shane ?

Moi : -me relève, aidée de Merle- Il dort.

Sa respiration était haletante, mais il dormait.

Rick : Hershel arrive, ma grande.

En quelques minutes, Daryl et son frère entreprirent de dégager les corps présents avant que les enfants ne se réveillent. J'allais me rendormir après avoir remercié Rick. Shane semblait dormir profondément. Où je suis ? Mais... C'est la ferme ? Daryl... Rick... Patricia... Hershel ? Merde... Mais qu'est-ce que je fous sous cette bagnole? Putain... des rôdeurs ! Mais c'est... Oh non... –regarde- Hershel... –tire- -regarde à droite- Rick... –tire- -regarde en face- Oh non... pas toi... Shane, pas toi... non... –braque mon arme sur lui- Une vois se fit entendre.

? : Athena ! Reviens... Reviens, bordel ! Pas toi ! Rick, occupe toi de Shane, il respire pas non plus ! Allez, Willows, reste avec nous... Pour Shane, pour moi... Pour tous les autres... Tu peux pas crever... Pas maintenant... Allez !

? : Shane... Allez mon vieux... Reste avec moi... RESPIRE !

? : Allez, ma grande...

? : Continue, frangin ! Faut pas qu'ils crèvent !

Une sensation de compression sur mon coeur... Sans comprendre...

? : JE LE PERDS ! HERSHEL !

? : Pousse toi, Rick... Sans arrêt...

? : Alors ?

? : Elle respire difficilement... Tu sais où est Glenn?

? : Maggie s'occupe de lui en haut... Allez, ma vieille, c'est pas le moment qu'on vous perde, tous les trois... Allez... Une main dans la mienne... Mais laquelle... ?

-plus tard- WOW... J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangée une méchante cuite... mais alors bien bien lourde.

Moi : Merde...

Daryl : Putain... restes allongée... RICK !

Des bruits de pas venaient en notre direction.

Moi : Il s'est passé quoi ?

Daryl : On a cru vous avoir perdus... Toi et Shane... Vous ne respiriez plus ni l'un ni l'autre... Et Glenn pareil... Putain, vous vous étouffiez dans votre propre sang... Mais on est arrivés à temps. C'est Merle qui vous a trouvés...

Moi : ... Shane ?

Daryl : -sourit- Dans la cellule d'à côté, en train de dormir. C'est un coriace, ton gars, tu sais ça ?

Moi : -souris- Mon mec.

J'essayais de me lever, mais sans succès.

Daryl : Hop hop hop ! –me soutient- Vas pas trop vite, ma caille, je peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre...

En sortant de la cellule, aidée de Daryl, Rick arriva devant nous. Il me serra dans ses bras et me dit à quel point il était soulagé de me revoir en vie.

Moi : Tu vas choper la crève, Rick...


	23. Chapter 23

Hershel : Il n'y a plus de risque de propagation. La plupart des malades ont péri, mais toi et les autres qui sont restés ont tenus le coup –me serre dans ses bras- Content de te voir en vie.

Moi : Comment va Glenn ?

? : Il se repose.

Maggie descendait l'escalier pour nous rejoindre. Elle me serra dans les bras avant d'y serrer également son père.

Maggie : On a évité la catastrophe. Contente de te voir parmi nous, ma belle.

Moi : Je suis rassurée que Glenn aille bien, et que les autres soient sur pieds aussi. Mais juste un truc... Ça fait combien de temps qu'on était... comme ça, Shane et moi ?

Rick : Il y a deux semaines que vous étiez dans un pitoyable état, Shane, toi et Glenn. On vous a trouvés y'a trois jours en train de vous étouffer dans votre sang. On est venus, on vous a sauvés à temps, et aujourd'hui, vous êtes là.

Hershel : -sourit- -me regarde- Je vais t'examiner.

? : Je peux descendre ?

Maggie : -se retourne- Je viens te chercher.

Glenn était sur pieds, attendant patiemment sa belle avant de nous rejoindre. Pendant ce temps là, Hershel m'emmena dans la cellule de Shane pour m'y examiner.

Hershel : -m'examine- Tu es forte, Athena. Tu as vaincue la fièvre... –me touche le front- Tu as repris des forces. En plus de ça, tu t'en sors sans égratignure. Quoi de plus miraculeux ?

Moi : -regarde Shane- Que tout le monde, enfin presque, soit en vie. Ça, c'est un putain de miracle.

Hershel : -rit- Là, je te retrouve !

Moi : -ris- Merci, Hershel.

Hershel : Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Ce quelqu'un en particulier était Merle. Merle Dixon qui veut me voir ? Ben ça alors.

Moi : Salut Dixon.

Merle : Comment tu te sens ? Le frangin m'a raconté que toi, le chinois, et le flic étiez aux portes du paradis.

Moi : Glenn est coréen.

Merle : On s'en fout ! Vous nous avez foutue une peur bleue. Content de vous savoir tous en vie.

Il s'en alla aussitôt, sans se retourner.

Moi : Merle, attends !

Ce dernier se retourna, me regardant d'un air plutôt surpris. Je me dirigeais vers lui, et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue, le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Merle : Pas de problème. Ça m'aurait fait mal de voir ma petite soeur se transformer en mordeur.

Moi : Mordeur ?

Merle : Vieille habitude de Woodbury.

Je riais en le laissant partir. Le calme était enfin revenu dans le bloc et nous allions tous sortir d'ici quelques heures. Passant devant la cellule de Sasha, cette dernière dormant profondément, j'allais directement dans la cellule de Shane pour m'asseoir à côté de ce dernier qui dormait paisiblement.

"Le ciel bleu, sur nous, peut s'effondrer...

Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler...

Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes

Je me fous du monde entier

Tant que l'amour inond'ra nos matins

Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains

Peu m'importent les problmèes

Mon amour, puisque tu m'aimes...

J'irai jusqu'au bout du monde

Je me ferais teindre en blonde

Si tu me le demandais...

J'irai décrocher la lune

J'irais voler la fortune

Si tu me le demandais...

Je renierai ma patrie

Je renierai mes amis

Si tu me le demandais...

On peut bien rire de moi

Je ferais n'importe quoi

Si tu me le demandais...

Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi

Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi

Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes

Car moi je mourrais aussi...

Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité

Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité

Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes

Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?...

Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment..."

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, cette chanson me fait pleurer...

? : Tu chantes du Edith Piaf ?

Rick au devant de notre cellule.

Moi : -renifle- Tu connais ?

Rick : Ma mère chantait du Piaf tout le temps. Très jolie voix, en tout cas.

Moi : -souris- Merci.

Rick : T'es la seule personne que je connaisse qui prenne le temps de lui chanter une aussi jolie chanson d'amour.

Moi : Parce qu'il le mérite.

Rick : Tu sais, il m'a dit, un jour : Si jamais je rencontre une nana qui prendra le temps de voir comment je suis vraiment, je crois que je l'aimerais pour le restant de ma vie.

Moi : ...

Rick : Je crois qu'il parlait de toi.

Moi : -regarde Shane- Tu crois ?

Rick : J'en suis certain. Vous êtes heureux tous les deux, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Regardant Rick, je me levais pour aller le serrer dans mes bras. Lui aussi avait tout fait pour nous aider à combattre cette grippe, et aussi nous soutenir. Je lui devais un énorme remerciement.

Shane : On m'oublie ?

Le son de sa voix m'avait propulsée vers lui instantanément.

Shane : -me prend dans ses bras- Du calme, mon coeur, on a de la compagnie.

Rick : -à Shane- Content de te voir, vieux frère.

Shane : Moi aussi.

Rick : Comment tu te sens ?

Shane : -me regarde- Vivant. Dis moi, t'as pas entendu chanter, toi ?

Rick : -à Shane- Vois ça avec elle, moi, j'ai rien à voir là dedans !

Shane : -me prend la main- C'était toi ?

Tellement heureuse de le voir enfin en forme, je le prenais dans mes bras, et hochais la tête, une fois celle ci sur son épaule.

Shane : Tu as une voix magnifique... Et en français ?

Moi : Ma mère était d'origine française. C'est Adam qui m'a appris à parler français quand j'étais gamine.

Shane : Super joli en tout cas. Tu pourrais me la rechanter ?

Moi : Pus tard, mon coeur. –l'embrasse- J'ai tellement cru t'avoir perdu...

Shane me prit dans ses bras.

Shane : On est des battants. On s'accroche à la vie. Et on est encore là. Glenn aussi.

? : On parle de moi ?

Entendant la voix de ce dernier, Shane et moi sortions de la cellule, bras dessus, bras dessous, pour voir le jeune homme sur pieds, l'air plus mât que précédemment. Shane le prit dans ses bras en lui demandant comment il se portait.

Glenn : Heureusement qu'Hershel et Maggie étaient là... Je m'en serais pas sorti autrement. Content de vous voir aussi, tous les deux.

Je prenais Glenn dans mes bras à mon tour, tellement heureuse de le revoir.

Maggie : Quelqu'un a vu Papa et Michonne

? : Partis brûler les corps derrière la prison.

Carl arrivait à son tour.

Moi : -à Carl- Comment va ta soeur ?

Carl : Elle est avec Beth, et apparemment, ça va.

Moi : Super.

Prétextant un besoin immédiat de soleil, je prenais la main de Shane pour l'emmener devant la porte du bloc où Hershel se trouvait.

Hershel : Personne n'a plus de fièvre ni de douleurs ?

Tout le monde affirma que non. Hershel ouvrit la porte et, nous gratifiant d'un charmant : « Filez, bande de crapules », nous allions tous retrouver les nôtres, se serrant chacun notre tour dans les bras. Shane et moi partions directement dehors pour prendre notre dose d'UV nécessaire à notre vie. Une fois dehors, le bonheur fut au rendez vous.

Shane : C'est vrai que ça fait du bien.

La porte du bloc s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sasha, accompagnée de son frère, ce dernier ayant la mine défaite.

Moi : Sasha !

Je courrais les rejoindre pour prendre cette dernière dans mes bras, tandis que Tyreese ne bougeait pas.

Sasha : Salut Athena, contente de te revoir.

Moi : Moi aussi. Tyreese... –le regarde- Comment tu vas ?

Tyreese : T'en fais pas pour moi.

Il partit rejoindre Shane et lui serrer la main, nous laissant entre femmes, Sasha et moi.

Moi : Un problème ?

Sasha : Il a retrouvé les corps de David et Karen calcinés.

Moi : Merde.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que tout le monde était bel et bien rétabli, un problème persistait. Personne n'avait revu ni Michonne, ni Hershel. Leur disparition devenait de plus en plus inquiétante.

Rick : Daryl !

Daryl : Mmh ?

Rick : Quelqu'un a vu si Michonne et Hershel sont rentrés ?

Daryl : Pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours.

Rick : Je le sens mal... Athena !

Je sortais du mirador pour le voir.

Moi : Un souci ?

Rick : Tu as vu Michonne et Hershel ?

Moi : Non.

Pensant de suite à quelque chose de louche, je me devais d'en informer le shérif.

Moi : Je le sens mal... Ça sent pas bon, cette histoire.

Rick s'en alla dans la direction opposée, mais un énorme bruit le fit stopper. L'arrivée d'un char immense devant la prison. Plusieurs voitures, des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, des femmes également. Chacun pointant son arme sur quiconque bougerait. Merde. Moi étant une cible facile dans le mirador, il me fallut quelques secondes pour descendre avant d'éviter un tir de canon qui m'aurait sûrement achevée aussi sec. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la cour, armes aux épaules, et prêts à affronter cette menace qui se dressait devant nous.

Tyreese : C'est quoi ce bordel ?


	24. Chapter 24

Sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait, nous assistions tous impuissant à la scène. Personne ne bougeait, pas un seul bruit à l'horizon. Mais d'un seul coup, venu de nulle part, un homme fit son apparition sur le sommet du géant de métal. Le Gouverneur. En chair et en os.

Moi : Il est pas mort, cet enfoiré ?

Shane arrivait en courant derrière nous, fusil dans les mains, et l'air plus en colère que jamais.

Shane : -voyant le Gouverneur- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Rick : Prenez vos armes, vite !

Le Gouverneur : RICK ! Viens ici, j'ai à te parler !

Je braquais mon fusil discrètement en faisant signe à Maggie, qui était devant moi, de ne pas bouger afin que je puisse me caler sur son épaule.

Moi : Je peux l'atteindre... Je l'ai dans mon viseur.

Shane : Athena, arrête !

Moi : Il va crever !

Sans entendre nos avis à tous, Rick se dirigea seul vers la grille, et alla descendre le terrain pour parler au Gouverneur et à ses hommes.

Daryl : Je peux pas le piffrer ce mec là.

Chacun des hommes présents positionnèrent leurs fusils dans le grillage, prêts à faire feu si l'occasion se présentait.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ?

Shane : Je vais le tuer !

Tyreese soupira.

Tyreese : Vous avez envie que Rick se fasse tuer ?

Maggie : Oh non...

En regardant au loin, mes doutes étaient bel et bien fondés. L'un des hommes du Gouverneur amena Hershel et Michonne, ligotés devant lui. Les filles Greene se mirent à pleurer, épaulées par Sasha et moi même.

Moi : Merde...

Daryl : Athena, tu saurais te faufiler derrière le char ? Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais, là...

Shane me retenait par le bras, prétextant qu'il était hors de question que j'y aille. En l'embrassant fougueusement, je lui promis de revenir très vite et de faire attention aux tirs ennemis.

Tyreese : Au moins, il a une bonne motivation pour t'attendre.

Moi : -souris- Je marche toujours comme ça.

Laissant les autres derrière moi, je me dirigeais par la sortie où Daryl et moi étions partis chasser les lapins. Evitant chacun des hommes présents sur le terrain, et me faufilant dans l'herbe en prenant soin de tuer les rôdeurs présents, je m'approchais de plus en plus du char où étaient Michonne et Hershel. Cette dernière était assez écartée du Gouverneur, assez pour qu'il ne m'ait pas dans son champ de vision. En me levant, je fis signe aux autres pour leur assurer ma présence. Carol me fit un petit signe de main distinctif, et d'un seul coup de couteau, j'abattais l'homme présent derrière Michonne. Aussi rapide qu'un ninja, je le donnais en pâture au rôdeur qui se dirigeait vers moi. Avec toute cette barbaque, il aurait de quoi se nourrir pendant un sacré moment, l'enfoiré. Arrivée derrière Michonne, je lui donnais un petit coup discret sur l'épaule.

Moi : Te retournes pas, on pourrait te voir.

Michonne : -chuchote- Quand je dis que t'es une kamikaze...

Moi : Sshh...

Détachant ses liens, je lui sommais de ne pas faire un seul mouvement, tandis que tel un chat, je me faufilais en dessous du char, recherchant des proies à abattre pour réduire le nombre d'ennemis. Regardant à ma droite, je vis un homme qui était posté aux côtés du Gouverneur, celui-ci portant les bottes que je lui savais si reconnaissables. Assez d'espace pour me mettre à ses côtés, je m'empressais de lui sectionner la carotide et de l'abattre d'un coup de poignard avant de braquer mon fusil sur le Gouverneur. Éventuellement, je m'attendais à avoir tous les fusils présents braqués sur moi. Bingo.

Moi : -arme mon fusil- Tu t'attendais pas à me revoir, hein, du con ?

Le Gouverneur leva les mains en l'air, lâchant ainsi le sabre de Michonne qui tomba à terre sans un bruit.

Le Gouverneur : J'aurais du te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion.

Moi : Détache Hershel, avant que je troue ta face.

? : Lâche ça.

Je regardais durement une femme postée devant moi, fusil braqué sur ma tête.

Moi : Dans tes rêves.

Froidement, je l'abattais, sous les yeux de l'assemblée.

Moi : -au Gouverneur- Dépêche.

Le Gouverneur : John ! Détache le. –montre Hershel d'un signe de tête-

Un autre homme s'avança devant Hershel, libérant ce dernier de ses : Laisse le rentrer, après, on pourra se cogner arme braquée sur le Gouverneur, ce dernier laissa partir Hershel qui se dirigea rapidement vers ses filles. Le suivant du regard, un sourire aux lèvres, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de recevoir un violent crochet du gauche de la part de ce bon vieux Philip. Techniques de combat oblige, je le saisissais par la taille avant de le plaquer au sol pour le ruer de coups. Le sang coulait sur mon visage, mais je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. Si par miracle, j'arrivais à descendre le Gouverneur, tout serait fini. Toutes ses attaques, et tous ces mois passés dans le stress et l'horreur seraient enfin terminés. Mais, pas de bol, il m'envoya une droite aussi forte que mon nez émit un craquement reconnaissable entre tous...

Moi : PLANQUEZ VOUS !

Mon cri dirigé vers la prison, je me débattais toujours avec le Gouverneur, évitant ses coups comme possible, tandis que les autres se battaient au dépend de leurs vies.

Rick : ATHENA !

Ce dernier accourait vers moi, essayant de tenir le Gouverneur à distance.

Rick : Laisse le moi ! Cours ! T'as le nez en vrac !

N'écoutant que sa voix, je me levais pour le laisser se battre avec son ennemi. Me ruant vers la prison dans l'espoir de retrouver les miens, je ne tombais que sur Michonne.

Moi : MICHONNE ! Où sont les autres ?

Michonne : -désespérée- Je n'ai vu personne !

Prenant son sabre avec elle, elle me fit signe de regarder vers l'endroit que je venais de quitter. Le Gouverneur prenait le dessus sur Rick, ce dernier ayant le visage défiguré.

Michonne : On se glisse derrière eux, et on tue le Gouverneur. C'est le seul moyen.

Moi : Je te suis.

La prenant par la main, nous arrivions derrière les deux hommes, le Gouverneur étant en train d'achever le shérif à petits feux. Ce dernier nous avait vues arriver, et il réprima un faible sourire quand je braquais mon fusil sur la tête du fils de pute qui nous avait causé tant de soucis.

Moi : Lâche ça, Philip.

Le Gouverneur : Sinon quoi ?

Dans la rage qui nous animait, Michonne et moi, nos regards se croisèrent pour finir par échanger un sourire, et prononcer les mêmes mots.

Moi et Michonne : -en choeur- Sinon ça.

D'un seul geste, une balle transperça sa tête, et Michonne planta son sabre dans sa poitrine, laissant le Gouverneur mourir sous nos yeux.

Rick : -faible- Merci... Les gamins...

Michonne l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, tandis qu'elle me somma de s'en aller avec eux.

Moi : Je dois retrouver Shane.

N'écoutant que ma pensée, je filais vers la cour de la prison, tentant de retrouver l'homme de ma vie.

Moi : SHANE !

En furie, je parcourais les moindres recoins de la cour, malgré l'épaisse fumée qui s'y dégageait. Rien nulle part, que des cris, du sang, et des morts. D'instinct, je me redirigeais vers la cour, mais je fus vite stoppée par un violent coup de crosse derrière la tête, qui me fit perdre conscience instantanément. Des minutes, des heures, des jours, aucune idée... Le temps qui venait de passer jusqu'à mon réveil me sembla complètement inconnu. Mais regardant tout autour de moi, j'avais un allié à mes côtés. Glenn était étendu à terre, également, mais inconscient.

Moi : Glenn ! –le secoue- Glenn !

D'un mouvement brusque, mon regard se dirigea vers ma gauche, pour apercevoir une tripotée de rôdeurs sous nos pieds, qui n'attendaient que nous pour dîner.

Moi : GLENN !

Ce dernier réussit enfin à se réveiller, dans les vapes, certes, mais il était réveillé.

Glenn : Athena ? Qu'est-ce qui...

Moi : Pas le temps de t'expliquer, cow boy. Lève toi, si tu veux pas finir éviscéré.

Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil avant de comprendre ma remarque.

Glenn : Allons nous en. Mais pas par là. Cette horde nous aurait à coup sûr.

Moi : Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me sacrifier ?

Glenn : Dis pas de conneries. J'ai toujours l'armure du rôdeur dans ma cellule. Attends moi, je vais la chercher.

Plusieurs minutes qui semblaient interminables s'écoulèrent avant que Glenn ne revienne, armure sur le corps, et machette dans les mains.

Glenn : J'ai trouvé ça. –me tend la machette- Viens, on va prendre la sortie est.

En quelques minutes, nous avions traversé l'intégralité de la prison, avant de sortir devant le char.

Glenn : Allons y, y'en a moins là.

Prêts à partir, j'aperçus une drôle de forme enfermée dans une cage à côté.

Moi : -à Glenn- fille y était enfermée, le visage bas, et la mine renfrognée.

Moi : -à la fille- Eh !

Cette dernière me fixa, et les rôdeurs arrivèrent vers moi. En quelques coups de machette, l'histoire fut réglée.

Moi : -à la fille- T'es qui ? Tu comptes te laisser mourir ici ?

La fille : Je faisais partie des assaillants. Laissez moi là, je ne mérite pas votre aide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Prenant Glenn par la main, et le traînant de force dans la cage, je m'asseyais près de la jeune femme, tandis que Glenn ferma la porte.

Moi : -à la fille- Tu savais pas à quoi t'avais à faire, hmm ? Alors, maintenant, lève toi, et barrons nous d'ici !

Glenn : Merde ! La horde vient vers nous !

Nous cherchions tous une idée pour sortir d'ici quand une me vint soudain à l'esprit. J'avais attrapée une des bouteilles de Bob à l'entrée du bloc C en parcourant la prison.

Moi : -à Glenn- Tiens, toi qui est bon lanceur...

Je lui tendais la bouteille et un vieux mouchoir, ainsi qu'un briquet pour allumer l'alcool. Le cocktail vite préparé, l'idée était vite trouvée. La voiture en face de nous offrait un bon point d'impact. Glenn lança la bouteille qui explosa dans le pare brise, avant de faire exploser la carcasse. Coup de poker, puisque l'intégralité de la horde se dirigeait vers les flammes.

Moi : On bouge !


	25. Chapter 25

Prenant notre courage à deux mains, Glenn ouvra la grille avant de nous laisser courir en dehors de la prison en ruines. La traversée jusqu'à la forêt fut longue, éprouvante, mais nous y étions arrivés. Le rêve d'avoir une vie tranquille s'était une fois de plus abattu sur nous. Mais une chose était sûre : Le Gouverneur mort, la menace était loin derrière nous maintenant.

La fille : Vous auriez dû me laisser là bas.

Moi : C'est franchement pas le moment de pleurnicher.

Glenn : -me regarde- Je crois avoir loupé un épisode.

Moi : -à Glenn- Tu dormais depuis un bail, vu que tu étais le plus malade d'entre nous. Le Gouverneur a enlevé Michonne et Hershel pour convaincre Rick de lui laisser la prison.

Glenn : Comment vont-ils ?

Moi : J'ai réussi à faire libérer Hershel avant qu'il ne soit tué. Michonne et moi avons tué le Gouverneur. Au moins, maintenant, c'est terminé.

Glenn : Hershel est en vie... –soulagé- Et Shane ?

Moi : -baisse ma tête- Non... J'ai été assommée par je sais pas qui, et je me suis réveillée à côté de toi... –souffle- Glenn... Dis moi qu'il est pas mort.

Glenn me prit dans ses bras, avant de jeter un dernier regard sur la prison encore : Je suis sûr qu'il s'en est sorti. Tu connais Shane, lui aussi doit être en train de se demander où t'es à cette heure les ruines d'une prison perdue derrière nous, nous nous enfoncions en forêt, sans vraiment avoir de but précis.

La fille : Je suis désolée que tu ais perdu ton copain. Moi, j'ai vue ma petite amie se faire tuer par une gamine.

Glenn et moi échangions un regard. Une lesbienne... Pitié, pour mon vagin...

La fille : Je m'appelle Tara.

Elle tendit la main amicalement. Ne décelant aucune trace de sournoiserie, je décidais de serrer sa main.

Moi : Athena, et lui, c'est Glenn.

Tara : Au moins, on est ensemble, c'est déjà un bon début.

Sur la route, nous faisions plus ample connaissance avec notre nouveau compagnon de route.

Tara : -me regarde- Tu m'as l'air d'une guerrière aguerrie.

Glenn se mit à rire en me regardant.

Glenn : -à Tara- Elle s'est faite virer de la Navy.

Tara : -me regarde- Sérieux ? Virée ? Comment t'as fais ?

Moi : -à Tara- J'ai craché sur le chef.

Tara : Sérieux ? –morte de rire- Une vraie dure à cuire.

Glenn : -à Tara- Si tu connaissais son copain, tu comprendrais leur couple.

Tara : -me regarde- J'aurais l'occasion de le connaître.

Glenn : Tout va bien ?

Moi : -le regarde- Oui. Il me manque, comme Maggie doit te manquer.

Glenn : Oui... Elle me manque énormément.

Moi : On va passer un marché tous les deux. Je t'aide à retrouver Maggie, et tu m'aides à retrouver Shane, ok ?

Glenn me tendit sa main que je serrais aussitôt.

Glenn : T'as le nez déglingué.

Moi : Je sais, mais la douleur me fait plus rien à vrai dire.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, nous étions toujours en chemin, laissant les oiseaux rythmer nos pas.

Tara : Personne parle, on se fait moins une qui met de l'ambiance.

Moi : Tu veux parler de quoi ?

Tara : J'en sais rien, moi... Comment t'as connu ton copain, tiens ?

Moi : -ris- J'ai connu Shane quand je suis arrivée en Géorgie. Le soir même où j'y étais. Je m'étais prise une méchante biture avec deux bouteilles de whisky, je tapais sur un motard.

Tara : Un motard ? –choquée-

Moi : Il faisait trois têtes de plus que moi, et c'était une armoire à glace, mais oui, je l'ai même foutu dans le coma, ce con.

Tara : Continue, j'aime bien ton histoire.

Moi : Et en fait, la voiture de police de Rick et Shane passait par là, et ils m'ont vue frapper le type. Ils se sont rués sur moi... –ris-

Tara : Quoi ?

Moi : Shane a du s'y prendre à six fois avant de pouvoir me passer les menottes et m'embarquer en bagnole. Ils m'ont coffrée de suite pour la nuit. J'arrêtais pas d'insulter Shane de tous les noms, mais lui, il s'en foutait, vu comment il revenait à la charge à chaque fois. Et en fait, pendant la nuit, j'ai senti une forte odeur d'ammoniaque qui m'a faite tomber dans les pommes. Je me suis réveillée, toujours dans la cellule, et j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte. J'ai voulu sortir mais y'en avait plein devant moi... En voulant me relever, vu que j'étais tombée, je me suis pétée la main, mais j'ai réussi quand même. J'ai trouvée une bagnole, j'ai roulé jusqu'à Atlanta et je suis tombée sur la femme de Rick qui était poursuivie par une horde. Elle m'a conduite au campement où elle était, et j'ai revu Shane ce jour là. Je me suis ruée sur lui, je l'ai frappé... Mais au final, lui et moi, on a appris à se connaître. Et depuis, on est fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Tara fit une moue adorable en entendant mon histoire.

Tara : C'est tellement adorable. –à Glenn- Tu trouves pas...

Glenn restait figé. Les yeux rivés sur quelque chose qui se trouvait au loin. Un panneau se dessinait devant nous, et sans attendre, Glenn se rua vers ce panneau. Arrivé devant, il le regarda minutieusement avant de m'appeler. Arrivées devant à notre tour, ce panneau révélait un message surprenant mais intriguant à la fois. « Terminus. Sanctuaire pour tous, communauté pour tous. Ceux qui arrivent survivent » accompagné d'une carte qui semblait relier toutes les routes vers ce fameux point.

Moi : C'est quoi ce message à la con ? Je trouve ça louche.

Glenn : Maggie doit être là bas.

Moi : Tu crois ?

Glenn : Si elle me cherche, elle doit être en chemin. C'est sur la carte, il faut suivre les rails.

Une fois de plus enfoncés tous les trois dans les bois, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Tara se retourna brusquement, épiant le moindre mouvement suspect.

Tara : Vous avez entendu ?

Moi : -me retourne- Quoi ?

Glenn était lui aussi aux aguets, quand d'un seul coup, une dizaine de rôdeurs se ruait sur nous.

Moi : Merde...

Sortant mon couteau, je tranchais déjà la tête de l'un d'entre eux. Tara était, elle, aux prises avec un rôdeur qui était prêt à la mordre. Tandis que j'en tuais déjà deux autres, je criais vers elle.

Moi : -à Tara- La tête ! Vise la tête !

Cette dernière prit mon conseil au moment venu, et elle s'empressa d'asséner bon nombre de coups de couteau dans la tête du rôdeur qui s'effondra à terre à côté d'elle. Une fois tous les rôdeurs abattus, nous étions dans l'impasse, malgré l'idée que ce « Terminus » serait peut être l'unique solution. Tous à terre, exténués par le combat que nous venions de mener, un camion déboula de nulle part, s'arrêtant à nos côtés. Tara regardait vers eux, visiblement en colère.


	26. Chapter 26

Tara : Vous avez apprécié le spectacle, bande d'enfoirés ?

Sans un bruit, deux hommes descendirent du camion, suivis par une femme brune, plutôt fine.L'un des deux hommes était roux, de carrure assez imposante, tandis que l'autre inspirait plus les moqueries.

? : On t'a jamais dit que t'avais une grande gueule ?

Je me relevais de terre, et me dirigeant vers nos nouveaux visiteurs, m'arrêtais devant l'homme qui semblait défier Tara.

Moi : Et toi, fils de pute, on t'a jamais dit que t'avais une sale gueule ?

? : Wow ! On se calme, miss dure à cuire !

Moi : Ferme ta gueule, gros con. –à Tara- Ça va ?

Tara me fixa, acquiescant d'un simple coup de tête.

? : -à Glenn- Elles sont mignonnes, tes copines. Dis, tu te les farcis toutes les deux ?

Moi : -au brun- Ta gueule, bouseux. Et puis d'ailleurs, vous êtes qui ?

? : Je suis le sergent Abraham Ford. –montre la brune- Voici Rosita Espinoza. –montre l'autre homme- Et voici le docteur Eugène Porter. –me regarde- Et vous êtes ?

Moi : -pose mon fusil sur mon épaule- Je m'appelle Athena Willows. –montre Tara- Voici Tara. –montre Glenn- Et voilà Glenn Rhee.

Sgt. Ford : Vous m'avez l'air d'un beau trio de loosers.

Moi : -le regarde- Ta gueule. On est mieux équipés que vous trois, et je suis un bon sniper.

Sgt. Ford : -me regarde- Les meilleures au plumard.

Espinoza réprima un regard de dégoût.

Moi : -lui crache au visage- Avant que tu puisse me toucher, je te jure que je te ferais bouffer tes couilles. Et heureusement, je suis déjà prise.

Sgt. Ford : Merde.

Moi : -m'approche de lui- Personne ne bat ce dieu du sexe qu'est mon mec.

Glenn : Merci pour le détail.

Moi : -à Glenn- Arrête... Tout le monde sait que tu t'étais tapé Maggie dans l'armurerie, même moi.

Il déglutit sans rajouter un mot de plus.

Moi : -au sergent- Venez pas me casser les couilles, ni toi... –montre les deux autres derrière- Ni tes chiens de garde. Je vais retrouver mon mec, Glenn, sa femme, et puis vous... Je sais pas, et puis je m'en fous.

Sgt. Ford : Elle me plait la gamine. –me regarde- T'as un caractère de merde, mais ça me plait. Ma mission, ainsi que celle de Rosita, est d'amener Eugène en vie à Washington. Eugène est un scientifique qui a parlé avec les gros bonnets du Gouvernement, et qui sait comment cette merde est arrivée.

Glenn : -à Eugène- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Eugène : Secret défense.

Moi : Allons bon. Et moi, faut m'amener à Chicago parce que mon sang permet de tuer tous les rôdeurs instantanément. Non mais quelle connerie, je vous jure.

Tara ria discrètement, tandis que Rosita regardait ma main.

Rosita : C'est pour ça qu'il te manque deux doigts ?

Moi : -la regarde- Apparemment, un de ces bouffeurs de viande m'a trouvée à son goût.

Glenn : Elle a failli y passer, mais forte comme elle est, elle a survécue.

Eugène : -me regarde- Comment t'as fait ?

Moi : -le regarde- M'suis tranché les doigts tout de suite.

Tara : Oh merde.

Moi : Pas beau à voir, c'est clair.

Sgt. Ford : Une vraie kamikaze.

Glenn se mit à rire, je compris directement pourquoi.

Glenn : C'est pas Michonne qui t'appelait comme ça ?

Moi :-le regarde- Si.

Eugène : Vous venez à Washington avec nous, oui ou non ?

Moi : C'est non. Merci de l'offre, mais on a plusieurs personnes à retrouver.

Sgt. Ford : -s'avance- Si vous préférez tous crever sur la route, c'est votre problème. Mais vous tiendrez pas trois jours avec les morts qui rôdent partout.

Alors là, il avait sortie la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Moi : -au sergent- Ça fait deux ans qu'on survit, connard. Alors, commence pas à faire chier. –à Glenn et Tara- On va au terminus ?

Glenn : Ok.

Moi : Tara ?

Tara : Je te suis.

Moi : Très bien. La question est...

Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. En effet, Eugène était en train de tirer en rafales sur le camion pour tuer... un rôdeur. Mais apparemment, le recul était trop fort pour lui. Abraham, outré par la scène, fit en sorte de garder son calme.

Sgt. Ford : -à Eugène- Rappelle moi pourquoi je ne te laisse jamais avec un fusil ?

Eugène : Parce que je ne sais pas m'en servir.

Rosita prit sa tête dans ses mains en signe de désolation. Lançant un regard vers Glenn, puis vers Tara, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Moi : Mais quel con ! –ris- -à Eugène- Avant de tirer avec un Famas aussi lourd que celui là, apprend au moins à te servir ne serait-ce que d'un flingue.

Glenn se mit à rire.

Tara : Alors, on y va ?

Moi : Allez, en route.

Une fois que nous avions commencé la route, il eut fallut quelques instants avant que Rosita ne se mette à courir vers nous.

Rosita : Attendez, on vient avec vous !

En me retournant, et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement.

Moi : Ah ben quand même, enfin une qui a comprit que c'était plus sage.

Sgt. Ford : J'en suis aussi.

Eugène : Si tout le monde s'en va... Je suis.

Fusil sur l'épaule, je prenais la tête de la marche, Glenn et Tara à mes côtés. Plus loin, étant toujours sur les rails, il nous fallut un petit moment avant d'apercevoir à nouveau quelque chose d'étrange.

Tara : -regarde au loin- Y'a encore un autre panneau !

Elle se mit à courir telle une fusée avant de stopper net devant le dit panneau.

Moi : Merde. –fouille mes poches- J'ai plus de clopes.

Sgt. Ford : Eh, Superwoman !

Détournant le regard, il me lança un paquet plein. Réjouie d'avoir enfin quelque chose pour m'occuper, il n'y avait eue qu'une seconde avant que la première cigarette vienne emplir ma bouche de fumée.

Moi : -souris- -au sergent- Merci, le rouquin ! Au moins, tu sers à quelque chose.

Il me remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se remettre à discuter avec le scientifique. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, mais pour moi, cette histoire ne tenait vraiment pas debout. Avançant vers les autres, j'avais remarqué un drôle de truc par terre... Un rôdeur crevé. Regardant vers le mur à ma droite, j'aperçus un message assez explicite, écrit avec du sang. « GLENN, VA AU TERMINUS. MAGGIE » Une chose est sûre, Maggie était en vie. Pour le plus grand bonheur de son homme. Glenn se mit à fixer le mur avant de laisser exploser sa joie.

Glenn : Elle doit être en chemin ! Faut la rattraper !

Sans nous attendre, Glenn se mit à courir comme un fou, nous distançant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter à un rythme plus régulier. Arrivés sur les sentiers d'une forêt, quelque chose semblait intriguer Tara qui se mit à me faire signe un peu en avant de moi.

Tara : C'est quoi tous ces mordeurs morts ?

Glenn arriva à son tour et examina chacun des morts.

Glenn : Quelqu'un est sûrement passé par ici. Maggie, sans aucun doute.

En m'approchant de plus près, un bruit venant de l'est m'intrigua quelque peu. Décidant d'aller à la recherche de la source du problème, je prenais mon fusil en main, et allais scruter vers les talus.

Moi : -aux autres- Bougez pas, je reviens.

Rosita : Tu vas te faire tuer !

En grimpant sur la butte, mes sens en alerte au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect, cinq rôdeurs postés devant moi ne firent même pas attention à ma présence, trop occupés à dévorer un sanglier.

Moi : Beurk, dégueu.

Oh oh, mauvaise idée. Ma phrase avait provoqué un élan de sprint chez les morts qui se mirent à venir vers moi. Tellement pressée d'en finir qu'à peine mon fusil armé, les cinq étaient déjà à terre, le crâne luisant et gisant dans une mare de sang interminable.

Moi : -soupir- J'suis passée près, là...

Ayant à peine le temps de remettre mon fusil sur le dos qu'un autre bruit bizarre se fit entendre. Fusil braqué et de nouveau armé, je m'attendais à retomber sur d'autres rôdeurs prêts à faire de moi leur dîner, mais ce sur quoi j'étais tombée me laissa... Sur le cul, disons le franchement.

Moi : Nom de dieu...

Merle Dixon se dressait devant moi, l'air complètement frais en me voyant.

Merle : J'parie que tu t'attendais pas à m'voir, gamine !


	27. Chapter 27

Rien à foutre, je lui saute dans les bras.

Moi : Putain, toi ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, vieux débris ?

Merle : Me suis retrouvé tout seul après la destruction de la prison, j'ai essayé de survivre tant bien que mal, et me voilà. J'en ai chié, mais me voilà.

Moi : Je veux bien te croire. Personne avec toi ?

Merle : T'es la première que je vois depuis l'attaque.

Moi : Eh, du con, je te signale que je suis contente de te voir.

Merle : -éloigné- Moi aussi, moi aussi. Mais j'aurais préféré voir ma petite copine brunette.

Moi : -soupir- Ta gueule. –lui montre le chemin- Allez viens, y'a du monde qui attend.

Merle : Qui ?

De retour vers les rails, Merle semblait complètement détaché. Mais arrivés au près des autres, le regard de Glenn, ainsi que celui de Tara, laissaient présager que bon nombre de couilles allaient arriver.

Moi : Regardez, j'ai trouvée une ordure !

Glenn : Merle ! –choqué-

Merle : Putain, t'es pas mort, le chinois ?

Glenn : Coréen.

Merle : On s'en branle.

Tara : Nom de Dieu... Merle... –estomaquée-

Merle retrouva le sourire en apercevant Tara, et il la gratifia de son petit regard vicieux que tout le monde ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

Merle : -à Tara- La voilà, ma petite chérie... Salut, toi...

Tara : -à Merle- Au cas où t'aurais oublié, je suis lesbienne.

Merle : -en colère- Putain de broute gazon !

Moi : -à Merle- Ferme la. –regarde les autres- Vous trois, je vous présente Merle Dixon. –regarde Merle- Merle, je te présente les trois pecnos qui se prennent pour des héros.

Merle fixa Abraham avant d'éclater de rire.

Merle : -au sergent- On t'a déjà dit que le roux, c'était has been ?

Abraham se mit à rire également.

Sgt. Ford : -regarde la main de Merle- Tu sors d'où, toi, du labo de Frankenstein ?

Merle : Au moins, moi, je ressemble à quelque chose. –regarde Eugène- Ah, désolé, j'ai parlé trop vite.

Eugène : -à Merle- La ferme.

Merle : Elle se rebelle, la frangine ?

Moi : -souffle- Merle, ta gueule !

Merle : Dommage, je m'amuse bien.

Moi : On est pas là pour se marrer, on a des gens à retrouver, je te ferai dire.

Merle arrêta, puis en regardant Glenn, quelque chose semblait le tracasser.

Merle : -à Glenn- Mais elle est où, la jolie fermière, mmh ? –me regarde- Et toi ? T'as pas ton flic véreux pour te remplir ton joli petit cul ?

Alors là, c'en était trop. D'un seul coup, je fracassais mon poing contre le visage de Merle qui recula de plusieurs pas.

Moi : -secoue ma main- Depuis un moment que ça me dérangeait, ça !

Sgt. Ford : Costaud, la gamine ! Je me retournais vers lui.

Moi : -au sergent- Une démo ?

Sgt. Ford : Sans façon.

Je tendais ma main à Merle pour l'aider à se relever, et reprenais le chemin, toujours accompagnée de Tara.

Tara : Comment tu l'as mis à terre, j'suis impressionnée !

Moi : Suffit de montrer que t'as autant de couilles qu'eux, c'est tout.

Tara : T'es solide, comme fille. Dommage que tu sois hétéro.

Moi : -nerveuse- Touchée par ton compliment, mais... je préfère de loin mon homme, non pas que tu sois pas mignonne, hein, mais je préfère les mecs.

Tara : -curieuse- Il est comment ton mec ?

Moi : -la regarde- Shane ? Grand, musclé mais pas trop, juste comme il faut, les yeux noirs, et le sourire ravageur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait le crâne rasé.

Tara : Il a l'air d'un sacré mec.

Moi : Je peux te garantir que oui. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Tara : Si vous avez la même force mentale, je suis sûre que oui.

Souriant, et regagnant un peu espoir, je mettais mon bras sur l'épaule de Tara.

Moi : J'espère aussi.

Continuant notre chemin inlassablement, nous tombions tous de nouveau sur un message de Maggie écrit en lettres de sang. Et un rôdeur à terre, évidemment.

Glenn : Encore un message de Maggie.

Je souriais. Le voir aussi heureux me faisait plaisir pour lui, et me réchauffais le coeur aussi en même temps. Malgré le manque et la distance qui nous séparaient, Shane et moi, notre amour ne se briserait pas en si peu de temps. Tout comme Maggie et Glenn.

Rosita : Nom de Dieu...

Stoppant toute activité ou discussion, ce qui nous attendait en avant nous laissait tous fixes. Une horde gigantesque qui s'empressait d'essayer de nous atteindre.

Sgt. Ford : SUIVEZ MOI !

Sans chercher à comprendre, tout le monde le suivit, pour arriver enfin dans un hangar désaffecté, rempli de voitures toutes aussi vieilles les unes que les autres.

Eugène : C'était moins une.

Tara : -soulagée- On a eu chaud.

Sgt. Ford : Faut sortir par derrière.

Merle : Mais il est givré ! Y'en a trop, on va se faire bouffer à coup sûr !

Moi : Y'a pas le choix, faut les attirer par devant.

En fouillant minutieusement tous les recoins du hangar, j'avais fini par trouver une petite bouteille d'essence. GRACE AU CIEL. Chiffon, on trempe, on enflamme, et revoilà le cocktail Molotov !

Moi : Glenn ! La fenêtre !

Dans la foulée, ce dernier éclata la fenêtre avec un caillou, me laissant le champ libre pour balancer le cocktail, et l'entendre exploser dans un arbre proche.

Tara : C'est le moment !

Tous sortis par la petite porte qui donnait derrière le hangar, sprinter fut de rigueur pour échapper aux morts qui étaient derrière nous. En tuant plusieurs au passage, sans s'arrêter, chacun prit la direction du Nord, pour finir par retomber sur des rails, et un panneau qui indiquait encore et toujours la route du Terminus. De retour dans les bois, toujours sur les rails, Glenn et Merle se mirent à discuter ensemble, les deux étant calmes, pour une fois. Tara était toujours à mes côtés, et elle fut vite rejointe par Rosita qui laissa les hommes seuls derrière nous. Au fur et à mesure que nous parlions, nous en apprenions de plus en plus sur elle, et tout laissait paraître qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que nous rigolions comme trois grandes amies, un trou béant se dessinait devant nous. Entouré de pierres...

Sgt. Ford : C'est trop risqué de passer à travers.

Sans attendre, et sans écouter nos avis, Merle s'engagea dans la pénombre du tunnel, lampe torche à la main.

Sgt. Ford : On va faire le tour. Ça doit être pourri de morts là dedans.

Glenn : Si Maggie a traversé, alors je traverse aussi.

Ma décision étant déjà prise, je lançais un regard vers Tara qui s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Moi : -aux autres- Alors, on se dit adieu ici.

Rosita : Ravie de vous avoir connus. Faites attention.

Tara et moi engagées dans le tunnel, nous prenions nos lampes torches pour éclairer le chemin. Glenn était devant nous, lui aussi lampe à la main, et plus encore devant, Merle qui semblait tâter le chemin.

Merle : Putain, mais c'est aussi noir que le cul de notre vieille voisine.

Moi : Bordel, Merle, épargne nous ta vie sexuelle !

Glenn : Déjà que ta vie nous intéresse pas !

Merle : -me regarde- Par contre, toi, je t'aurai pas loupée.

Dégoûtée par ce que je venais d'entendre, je courrais vers Merle pour me stopper à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Moi : -à Merle- Voilà ce que j'aurais fais si je t'avais connu avant.

Et un coup de pied bien centré, un.

Merle : Salope...

Je lui fis un baiser volant en guise de remerciement à ce petit mot d'amour. Glenn stoppa, quelques pas derrière moi, tandis que Tara continuait à avancer, plusieurs mètres derrière.

Glenn : Vous entendez rien ?

Cherchant une source de bruit, Glenn fit signe d'avancer, tandis que je partais en éclaireur devant.

Moi : Je vous couvre.

Tara : J'te suis.

Aussi affûtée qu'un flic en pleine enquête, j'avançais prudemment, tandis que Tara faisait de même. Au loin se dessinait un amas de roches aussi haut que... je serais pas vraiment dire.

Moi : Nom de dieu de merde.

Sous les roches étaient ensevelis des dizaines de rôdeurs prêts à sortir, mais heureusement pour nous, tous étaient dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Moi : Faut passer l'autre côté ! On rebrousse pas chemin !

Merle : Donne moi ça, toi !

Dixon prit la lampe torche de Tara brusquement, avant de passer à travers les décombres. Revenu aussitôt, il avait déjà la mine déconfite.

Merle : Bon dieu, mais c'est pourri de mordeurs l'autre côté, on pourra jamais passer !

Prenant les devants, et laissant ce vieux merdeux sans lumière dans les mains, je décidais de passer en première.

Moi : -à Merle- -ris- Lopette ! Maggie y est passée, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

Glenn se mit à me suivre, Tara sur ses talons. Merle se mit à avancer lui aussi, juste derrière moi.

Glenn : -à Tara- Attrape ma main !

Tara prit sa main, tandis que tout le monde escaladait les roches, en prenant soin d'éviter les rôdeurs présents.

Merle : -énervé- Et moi, on m'aide pas ?

Moi : -à Merle- -lui tend ma main- Un coup de main, Cendrillon ? Classe, ton carrosse en tout cas, fait à ton image. –ris-

Merle : Ta gueule.

Toujours perchés sur le géant de pierres, Glenn tuait les rôdeurs sur son passage, tandis que Tara le suivait de près.

Glenn : Dixon avait raison, y'a au moins une vingtaine de rôdeurs de l'autre côté.

Effectivement, les grognements se faisaient déjà entendre.

Moi : Merde... faut sortir...

Un seul mouvement, et Tara se retrouva coincée, le pied sous une pierre.

Tara : J'SUIS COINCÉE !

Aussitôt à son aide, nous étions tous les trois regroupés pour aider la pauvre jeune femme. Toujours rien, même à trois dessus... BORDEL !

Glenn : Les rôdeurs commencent à grimper...

Moi : MERLE ! DÉGOME LES !

Ce qu'il fit directement. Un... cinq... dix... les morts s'effondraient sous les balles de Dixon. Jusqu'au moment où Glenn et moi réussissions à dégager le pied de Tara, une lumière éblouissante rentrait vers nous, aveuglant tout le monde. Portières qui claquent, et rafales de balles. Tous les rôdeurs morts... MAIS C EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ? Tandis que Merle descendait, Glenn et moi aidions Tara à descendre également, la soutenant sur nos épaules, étant donné le choc que venait de subir son pied. En regardant devant nous, maintenant que les lumières de la voiture étaient baissées, six silhouettes firent leur apparition, courrant vers nous. L'une serra Glenn dans ses bras. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que j'avais déjà compris que Maggie était là, parmi nous. Deux autres personnes approchèrent. Bob et Sasha... Ces deux là aussi étaient en vie...

Moi : Shane ? SHANE ?

Le bonheur de l'instant ne m'avait pas fait oublier la douleur de la séparation. Sasha se rua vers moi, me serrant dans ses bras en m'aidant à me relever.

Sasha : Pas depuis l'attaque, Athena...

Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, Bob tenta une approche, mais sans grand succès.

? : Tu as l'air vraiment amoureuse de ce « Shane ».

Regardant derrière l'épaule de Sasha qui me soutenait toujours, les trois silhouettes restantes étaient celles de la troupe de Ford.

Moi : -en rage- Cet homme est l'homme de ma vie. Il est fou, grossier, brutal, méchant, pas aimable, mais je l'aime. Oui, je suis amoureuse. Comme une folle.

Sgt. Ford : On reste camper ici, cette nuit. Les rôdeurs sont partout dehors, c'est plus prudent.

Décidée à ne plus attendre, j'emboîtais le pas.

Moi : Je continue.

Maggie s'empressa de me rejoindre, me retenant de toutes ses forces.

Maggie : T'es folle, ça grouille de rôdeurs de l'autre côté...

Moi : J'aurais pas le sommeil tranquille tant que Shane sera pas là...

Glenn : -à Maggie- Elle a pas dormi depuis huit jours.

Maggie : -me regarde- Tu te ruines la santé.

Moi : Je le retrouverais, même sans vous !

Maggie : Athena, arrête !

Moi : -retire violemment mon bras- Lâche moi ! J'ai survécu pendant deux putains d'années, alors je peux...

Malgré mes pensées pour le moins tordues, je savais que mon acharnement était déjà peine perdue. M'écroulant de nouveau sur le sol une seconde fois, ce fut Maggie qui venait me relever cette fois, me laissant aller m'asseoir auprès de Sasha qui me réconfortait du mieux que possible. Le lendemain, alors que le soleil donnait déjà un peu de lumière de notre côté, Sasha me réveilla doucement.

Sasha : Athena, debout, on a du chemin à faire.

En me réveillant les yeux encore embués par les larmes, Sasha me caressa doucement le dos et m'aida à me relever.

Sasha : T'as passée ta nuit à pleurer.

Moi : -la regarde- Sasha, je trouve pas le sommeil quand Shane est loin de moi.

Sasha : Je te comprends. –m'attrape le bras- On est ensemble maintenant, on va le retrouver, j'en suis sûre.

Moi : -la regarde- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Départ du tunnel. Au soleil, il semble être dix heures passé. Tous ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous marchions sans nous préoccuper de quoi que ce soit mis à part des rayons du soleil qui nous chauffaient nos dos respectifs. Au bout de plusieurs heures, après quelques rires échangés ainsi que des brimades sans grande conviction, un énorme bruit se fit entendre devant nous. Maggie braqua son fusil devant elle, tout le monde se mit en joue, laissant la source du bruit se rapprocher. Soudain, une énorme horde se figea devant nous, encore plus impressionnante que la première que nous avions évitée.

Glenn : On se sépare ! Point de chute à la sortie du tunnel !

Sans réfléchir, je partais de mon côté, échappant comme possible aux morts qui me poursuivaient de part et d'autre. A peine en tuais-je quelques uns que d'autres faisaient leurs apparitions. Y'en a de plus en plus... Y EN A DE PLUS EN PLUS ! Ne laissant pas la folie m'envahir, je courrais toujours, aussi vite que possible. Malheureusement, mon manque d'attention me fit atterrir droit dans un piège à loup. N'ayant aucun moyen de m'y échapper, et voyant les morts se rapprocher à grands pas de moi, il ne restait plus qu'une solution. La plus tragique mais la plus simple, car il était hors de question que je devienne l'un d'entre eux. Pas en sachant que mon homme est dans la nature, lui aussi, et qu'il pourrait me trouver à n'importe quel moment.

Moi : Shane, je t'aime...

Braquant mon arme sur ma tempe, et fermant mes yeux, priant pour que tout ça s'arrête le plus vite possible, je n'eus pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente que le bruit de corps s'effondrant à terre à mes côtés me fit comprendre que je n'étais plus seule désormais.

? : Regardez ce qu'on a là... Salut, ma belle...

L'homme s'agenouilla à mes côtés, me gratifiant d'un regard aussi vicieux que dégueulasse.

? : Tu sais que tu m'as l'air bonne, toi ! Depuis le temps que j'ai pas vu de gonzesse...

? : Laisse la tran... Putain... Athena ?

Cette voix... Je la reconnaissais directement entre milles...

Moi : Daryl ! –choquée-

Daryl : -pousse l'homme- Pousse toi, connard !

Prenant sa place directement, Daryl entreprit de libérer mon pied du piège. Une fois libérée, j'exaltais tellement de joie que je sautais de suite dans les bras de mon frère.

Moi : Merci... –pleure- Dieu merci, t'es en vie...

Daryl : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toute seule, en plus ?

Moi : -le regarde- On a tous été attaqués par une horde, obligés de se séparer... Et je suis arrivée là, à la limite de la mort...

? : Tu la connais ?

? : Nous, voix de femme reconnaissable entre toutes...

Moi : -me lève- NOM DE DIEU, MICHONNE ! Je la serrais dans mes bras, tellement contente, et en larmes.

? : Et nous, on pue ?

Décidément, c'était vraiment le jour des retrouvailles. Rick et Carl étaient là, eux aussi. Les serrant dans mes bras en remerciant le Seigneur de les avoir gardés en vie, je leur racontais notre épopée, à moi, à Glenn, ainsi qu'à Tara, depuis le départ précipité de la prison. Vint également le retour impromptu de Merle, ce qui fit sourire Daryl. Eux aussi me racontèrent leurs aventures, depuis le départ de la prison, jusqu'à ce que Carl, Rick et Michonne retrouvent Daryl et deux autres hommes dans un groupe qu'ils avaient rejoints.

Daryl : J'étais avec Beth avant qu'elle se fasse enlever par une bagnole.

Moi : Maggie va être folle en apprenant ça...

? : Vous êtes combien dans votre groupe ?

Moi : Sept. Moi, Glenn, Tara, le sergent Ford, Rosita, Eugène, et Merle.

Daryl : Nous, on est six.

? : Ouais, dont ce connard qui parle pas depuis qu'on l'a trouvé à moitié mort dans la forêt. –montre le deuxième homme-

Je me retournais sur le deuxième homme, ayant le visage complètement recouvert, il ne laissait entrevoir que ses yeux. Mais des yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien...

? : Présente toi à la demoiselle, connard.

Moi : Pas besoin...

De nouveau pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, je courrais vers celui qui n'avait rien laissé paraître. Shane était là, bel et bien vivant, sous les yeux de tout le monde, sans que personne ne le sache, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre son visage, les yeux remplis de larmes également.

Daryl : Merde...

Rick et son fils furent choqués de voir Shane présent, et Michonne couvrait sa bouche d'étonnement. La joie me remplissait le corps, et attirée comme un aimant à l'homme que j'aimais, la force que je donnais à notre étreinte nous fit tomber tous les deux à terre.

Moi : Shane...

Tous deux en pleurs, nos baisers passionnés devenaient aussi forts que deux aimants chargés à bloc. Peu importe les larmes, peu importe la terre qui nous couvrait le dos, notre amour était de nouveau présent, de nouveau solide, de nouveau indestructible.

Moi : -pleure- Je croyais t'avoir perdu à tout jamais.

Shane : Je t'aime tellement, mon coeur...

Me serrant aussi fort que possible dans ses bras, me caressant le visage et me couvrant de baisers, Shane ne voulait plus me lâcher désormais. Et c'était tant mieux, étant donné que moi non plus.

? : Ils se connaissent ?

Daryl : Le couple le plus taré...

Rick : ... qu'on ait jamais vu.

Nous relevant, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, nous empruntions le chemin pour retourner à la sortie du tunnel où nous devions tous nous retrouver, avec les autres.

Maggie : -se rue vers moi- On te croyait morte...

Voyant Daryl, elle s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras, ainsi que tous les autres. Shane fit le tour des accolades à son tour, pour revenir auprès de moi. Sasha me serra dans ses bras, en me disant qu'elle était sûre qu'il était vivant, et qu'elle avait raison. Présentations faites, et le plan du Terminus dans la tête de tout le monde, il était grand temps de reprendre la et moi en début de peloton, au moins à une bonne centaine de mètres des autres, nous discutions de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'attaque.

Moi : -le tenant par la taille- J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu à jamais. Mais les autres m'ont fait tenir jusqu'au bout.

Shane : J'avais aucune envie que Daryl me reconnaisse. Mais avant que je le revois, j'ai été trouvé par un groupe de « braconniers » en quelques sortes, qui vivaient tous dans un hangar désaffecté, remplis de grosses cylindrés. Encore avant, j'étais avec Rick et Carl, mais une horde nous a séparés, tous les trois. Après notre départ, il tenait à peine debout, tellement l'autre enfoiré de Gouverneur l'avait détruit. Je suis resté des jours entiers dans la forêt, seul, à bouffer des serpents, ou n'importe quel truc que je trouvais sur mon chemin, et un jour, je me suis fais attaquer par des rôdeurs, un peu comme quand on t'a trouvée. Je me suis demandé tous les jours où tu étais, avec qui tu étais, je t'ai cherchée pendant l'attaque à la prison mais Carl m'a tiré vers la sortie en me disant que t'allais t'en sortir. Au début, j'y ai cru, dur comme fer, et ensuite... je me suis inquiété de plus en plus, je me demandais h24 comment tu allais. Si les morts ou bien des vivants mal intentionnés t'avait tuée. J'en dormais plus.

Moi : -me blottis contre lui- Moi non plus.

S'arrêtant net, il prit mon visage dans ses mains, et me donna un des plus beaux sourires qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir.

Shane : Ma puce, tu es magnifique.

Moi : -souris- Sale, limite défigurée à cause de mon nez pété, mais à part ça, je suis magnifique. Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, où est Hershel ?

Shane : Je crois que Michonne était avec lui quand elle a trouvé Rick et Carl, mais étant donné que ce dernier n'avait plus de jambes, ni de béquilles, elle l'a laissé enfermé dans une église désaffectée, là où il avait de quoi se nourrir et boire.

Moi : Dieu merci, il est vivant...

Enroulant mes bras autour de mon homme, et laissant sa chaleur corporelle m'envahir, il fallut qu'un élément perturbateur vienne tout gâcher.

Merle : Mais vous avez pas fini de vous bécoter à tout bout de champ ? Saute la, et on en parle plus, merde !

Dans l'idée de poursuivre Merle afin de lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie, je fus de suite stoppée par Shane qui s'en chargea à ma place.

Shane : La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, crevard, je t'avais demandé de fermer ta gueule, tu l'as toujours pas fait, là, au moins, t'as une bonne raison de la fermer.

Me prenant doucement la main et y déposant un tendre baiser, Shane se retourna vers les autres et les fixa d'un regard plus que cinglant.

Shane : Le prochain ou la prochaine qui m'emmerde moi, ou ma femme, il subit le même sort, c'est clair ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête. De retour sur le chemin, nos corps ne se quittaient plus.

Moi : Ta femme ?

Shane : -m'embrasse- Tu es ma femme depuis le premier jour où j'ai goûté à tes merveilleuses lèvres.

Moi : -l'embrasse en retour- Merci, mon amour.

Toujours en chemin, avec la ferme intention d'arriver à notre but, nous arrivions devant une gare apparemment désaffectée, en plein milieu de l'après midi.


	28. Chapter 28

Glenn : Regardez !

Devant nous tous se dressait un immense bâtiment où il était inscrit en lettres noires : TERMINUS.

Sgt. Ford : Je crois que notre objectif est atteint.

Arrivés devant les grilles, un panneau y était attaché portant cette inscription : BAISSEZ VOS ARMES, VOUS N AVEZ RIEN A CRAINDRE.

Moi : Ça pue, j'aime pas c't'affaire.

Glenn baissa son arme, mais en restant à l'affût, Abraham entra le premier, suivi par ses deux acolytes, Maggie y entra également, arme baissée mais prête à répliquer, ainsi que Sasha, Bob, Tara, Glenn, Merle et Daryl. Ce fut à notre tour d'entrer, à Carl, Rick, Shane et moi. Ce dernier me tenait par la main, fusil à l'épaule, au cas où. Les Grimes étaient derrière, eux aussi prêts à répliquer en cas de problème. Au bout de l'allée que nous traversions, une femme s'affairait au dessus d'un barbecue qui dégageait une odeur immonde.

Moi : J'disais bien que ça puait, ici.

Fusil braqué, une femme s'avança vers nous, mains en l'air. Son style sorti tout droit de la petite maison dans la prairie me faisait déjà froid dans le dos.

? : N'ayez pas peur, vous êtes ici en sécurité. Bienvenue au Terminus, je m'appelle Mary.

Là, c'était le bouquet.

Moi : L'prenez pas mal, mais j'suis pas vraiment sociale avec les gens qui m'inspirent pas confiance.

Tout le monde braquait les fusils sur les gens qui étaient autour de nous.

Mary : -me toise du regard- Vous m'avez l'air d'un soldat entraîné. Mais ici, les gens comme vous ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Sans qu'elle ne fasse aucun geste, la totalité des personnes présentes dirigeaient leurs armes vers nous, et un nombre incalculable de snipers fit son apparition sur les toits.

Mary : Lâchez vos armes.

Shane : Plutôt crever.

Personne ne lâchait le regard. Étant donné la position de proie dans laquelle nous étions tous, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Mary : ... DONNEZ L'ALERTE !

Rick : ON SE SÉPARE !

Tous séparés, et tuant quelques assaillants au passage, je me retrouvais en compagnie des Grimes, ainsi que de Shane et de Sasha, et nous tous allions nous réfugier vers les bâtiments derrière. Une course effrénée suivit, nous laissant tous les cinq seuls, sans nouvelle des autres. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Michonne.

Michonne : J'ai perdu les autres de vue.

Rick : On va essayer de passer les voies de chemin de fer. On retrouvera les autres en chemin.

Aussitôt en direction des voies, nous fûmes vite rattrapés par une flopée d'hommes armés et postés sur les toits, ainsi qu'un autre homme qui devait être leur chef.

? : Vous voulez vraiment mourir ?

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je braquais mon fusil directement sur sa tête.

Moi : Vous osez dire que cet endroit est sûr ? Moi j'appelle ça un putain de guet-apens !

L'homme se mit à rire, et à me lancer un sourire plutôt flippant.

? : HUNTER ! Mets les autres dans le wagon. Mais eux... –me désigne, ainsi que Daryl, Rick, Michonne et Carl- Tu les laisses là.

Moi : Alors là, hors de question.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je courrais directement vers les autres, mais fus vite arrêtée par une armoire à glace qui me donna un violent coup de crosse dans le dos.

Shane : -au loin- ATHENA !

Moi : SHANE !

? : Ta gueule !

L'homme me colla une violente gifle qui me fit retourner à terre, aussitôt levée.

Shane : J'vais t'fumer, enfoiré !

Un autre homme, posté devant le wagon, s'occupa de tous les y jeter.

? : -depuis le toit- Je jurerais que tu étais dans la Navy.

Moi : -me relève- -toise l'homme du regard- Tu te goures, j'ai été virée. Juste parce qu'un connard comme toi me faisait un peu trop chier.

Sentant un filet de sang dégoulinant de mes lèvres, je les essuyais du revers de ma manche. L'homme regarda chacune des personnes présentes ici, et ramena son regard vers moi.

? : Vous rentrerez quand je vous le montra le wagon derrière nous.

Rick : -à l'homme- Laisse mon fils en dehors de tout ça, Gareth.

Moi : -à Rick- Comment tu connais son nom ?

Rick : Grâce à un homme pas trop futé.

Gareth : Vous irez dans le wagon chacun votre tour, et dans l'ordre où je vous le dirai. –s'adresse à Rick- Toi ! Le chef de groupe ! Va jusqu'au wagon.

Rick fusillait Gareth du regard.

Rick : Pas sans mon fils.

Gareth : -à Rick- Tu y vas, ou ton fils meurt. Choisis.

Rick s'exécuta, bien obligé de se plier aux règles sous peine de voir son fils tué sous ses yeux.

Gareth : -à Daryl- Maintenant, l'archer.

Daryl suivit le mouvement également, allant se stopper juste derrière Rick.

Gareth : -à Michonne- La samouraï !

Michonne y alla également, s'arrêtant derrière Daryl.

Gareth : -à Carl- A ton tour, gamin.

Carl fila sans discuter, et s'arrêta lui aussi, juste derrière Michonne, tandis que les autres entraient tout juste.

Gareth : -souris- -me regarde- Et maintenant, la pièce maîtresse. La kamikaze. Avance.

Marchant un peu bizarrement après le coup reçu dans le dos, je me dirigeais vers le wagon, quand déjà Carl y était entré. L'homme posté devant m'y poussa avant de refermer violemment la porte, me laissant m'écrouler à terre sous la force de l'appel d'air provoqué. Michonne m'aida à me relever, tandis que je la remerciais pour son geste.

Shane : Athena...

Rick : Tout le monde est là ?

Daryl : Oui, sauf Beth... Et Hershel.

Michonne : Hershel est en sécurité dans une église barricadée à l'ouest d'ici. J'étais avec lui avant tout ça. Mais il a perdue sa jambe, et étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de béquilles, j'ai été contrainte de le laisser. Il a de quoi manger, de quoi boire, et les rôdeurs ne peuvent pas l'atteindre.

Rick : Je suis content d'entendre ça. Et Beth ?

Daryl : Enlevée. Sous mes yeux.

Maggie : Non...

Cette dernière se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Glenn.

Sgt. Ford : C'est quoi le plan, maintenant ?

Rick : Ils s'en sont pris aux mauvaises personnes.

Shane, Athena, vous êtes les plus tarés d'entre nous. Il nous faut un plan pour sortir de là.Je regardais Shane qui pensait déjà au même plan que moi.

Shane : -me regarde- Prête ?

Moi : -fais craquer mes os- On sort d'ici.

S'en suivirent deux énormes coups de pieds dans la porte du wagon, les gonds s'y étant détachés. Mais là, ce fut le gros trou noir. Plus rien, ni même une voix, ou un son.

? : Athena, réveille toi, bordel...

Rick : -me secoue- ATHENA !

Sgt. Ford : Vos gueules, bordel !

Je me réveillais difficilement, pestant contre Rick et Shane, et me relevant aussitôt.

Moi : -à Rick- Lâche moi.

Ce qu'il fit.

Moi : Situation ?

Sgt. Ford : Quand vous étiez en train de défoncer la porte, ils t'ont ruée de coups, et ton mec aussi, lui s'est réveillé y'a un moment, mais toi, dans l'état où t'es, t'as pas fais long feu.

Moi : -au sergent- J'ai survécu. Et je survivrais. Mec.

Tout le monde était là, mis à part Beth et Hershel, qui eux, manquaient à l'appel. Ainsi que Carol, Tyreese, et Judith... Où sont-ils ? Et les gamines ? Merde... Me relevant doucement, aidée par Michonne, elle aussi avait entendu comme moi les voix à l'extérieur. Tout le monde les avait entendues.

Rick : Chacun sait quoi faire.

Tout le monde, arme bricolée en main, quand soudain... Bombe lacrymo à terre...

Sgt. Ford : ON BOUGE !

Tout le monde se rua par terre... Shane... Merde... La fumée est trop épaisse... Le peu dont je me souvenais, c'était d'avoir vu Rick, Daryl, Bob, Glenn et Shane se faire emmener par deux hommes... Et moi aussi. Traînée comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, nous étions tous attachés en rangs d'oignons. Devant un abreuvoir. Je regardais Glenn, puis Shane sans pouvoir parler, ni faire quoi que ce soit. Vu que mon poignard était dans la veste de Michonne. Un homme blond était lui aussi présent, et vu les regards que Rick lui lançait, ces deux là se connaissaient. Un coup de batte à l'arrière de la nuque, et cet homme se retrouva la gorge tranchée, déversant son sang dans l'abreuvoir. Ayant de suite compris, nous allions tous y passer un par un. Et j'étais la prochaine. Bizarrement, la seule femme parmi tous les hommes. En regardant autour de moi... des corps découpés... des tabliers pleins de sang... Et Gareth qui fit son entrée.

Gareth : -désignant un homme derrière moi- Toi ! Combien ?

? : Soixante-treize.

Gareth avait un calepin où il nota les chiffres que l'homme venait de lui donner.

Gareth : Très bien. –désigne l'autre homme- Et toi ?

Mais cette fois ci, aucune réponse. Un silence qui nous faisait entendre les cris dans les pièces à côté. Cet endroit n'était pas un sanctuaire où tout le monde y trouverait la sécurité, mais comme son nom l'indiquait, ceci était bel et bien un Terminus où à la fin, les gens y trouvaient la mort. Le coeur de plus en plus emballé, je sentais le moment fatidique approcher, là où moi aussi, je serai égorgée comme un vulgaire porc...

? : Désolé, Gareth, mais j'y ai pas pensé.

Gareth soupira, et tout en s'approchant de moi, me souria perversement.

Gareth : -me regarde- Toi, ma chérie, je te réserve pour le dessert...

L'air tellement mauvais que je voyais dans ses yeux, m'aurait donné l'envie de l'étriper sur place, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Ni bouger, ni rien. Il enleva mon bâillon, et contre toute attente, me déposa un tendre baiser sur le coin des lèvres, sans penser aux répercussions qui s'en suivraient. Boostée par l'adrénaline, je lui arrachais directement un morceau de joue, qui tomba à terre. Gareth recula, et recouvert de sang, il ria. Il ria si fort, que son coup de pied en pleine figure m'avait directement enlevé le goût amer de sa peau dans mes dents. Shane était en furie, avec les cris silencieux qu'il faisait. Mais Gareth s'en ficha complètement. Il se dirigea vers Rick, et lui posa une question à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

Gareth : -à Rick- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le fameux sac que vous cherchiez, dans la forêt ?

Bob marmonna des choses incompréhensibles, tandis que l'un des deux hommes l'assomma d'un coup de crosse.

Gareth : -s'impatiente- Alors ?

Rick soufflait tel un taureau enragé. Quand Gareth lui enleva son bâillon, Rick gardait un calme olympien.

Rick : Des armes. Fusils de chasse, revolvers, arbalète, arme de poing, machettes et une hache. –fusille Gareth du regard- Voilà ce que j'utiliserais pour te tuer. Ou plutôt...

Rick dirigea son regard vers Shane, les deux amis se comprenant d'un seul regard.

Rick : -à Gareth- Mais lui se fera un plaisir de te torturer d' se mit à rire.

Mais en levant la main, signe que ses hommes devaient nous exécuter, une chose incroyable se produisit. UNE EXPLOSION ! Sortie de nulle part, et qui nous avaient tous fait trembler. Tout le monde fut projeté à terre, puis les trois hommes du Terminus sortirent pour aller évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.


	29. Chapter 29

Rick fut le premier à réussir à se détacher, tandis que Shane finissait de se détacher pour me récupérer.

Glenn : -à Rick- On a rien pour se défendre.

Rick : On va se débrouiller. Tout le monde se disperse, on se retrouve à l'extérieur. Prenez tout ce qui vous sera utile.

Tandis que tout le monde se dispersait, Shane me prit le visage pour l'examiner.

Shane : Hershel arrangera ça.

La douleur était tellement forte qu'il était impossible pour moi d'ouvrir la bouche. Une fois tous devant l'entrée, moi sur le dos de Shane, tenant comme possible, une pluie de coups de feu s'abattait déjà sur l'endroit, laissant à nos pieds une étendue de rôdeurs morts qui étaient pour la plupart enflammés. Un spectacle de chaos se dressait devant nous. Horrible, certes, mais d'un côté tellement torturé, et tellement beau. Laissant Shane me poser à terre, je prenais mon fusil, et descendais n'importe quel mort trop à ma portée. Chacun se dirigeait là où aucun rôdeur ne pouvait nous repérer. Daryl fit signe à Rick pour aller délivrer les autres du wagon. Ce dernier avançait, mais Daryl courrait derrière lui, achevant de peu un rôdeur se trouvant devant le shérif. Ces deux là se dirigèrent vers un premier wagon, d'où un fou à lier sortit pour se ruer sur Rick et lui hurler dans les oreilles. Glenn vint à son secours pour assommer ce dernier. Direction le deuxième wagon en vitesse, tandis que Glenn et Shane assuraient nos arrières, ainsi que Daryl et Bob, Rick et moi nous ruions vers le wagon, laissant sortir Carl en premier, celui ci se ruant dans les bras de son père.

Shane : On doit se barrer ! VITE !

Les rôdeurs revenaient à la charge vers nous.

Glenn : PAR ICI !

En le suivant, j'aperçus une barrière sur laquelle une couverture était déposée pour faciliter le passage. Shane, toujours occupé à tuer les rôdeurs présents, était dans une folie meurtrière que seule ma présence pouvait calmer. Allant le chercher, et posant ma main sur son épaule, il se résigna à me suivre, empruntant à son tour la barrière afin d'enfin sortir de cet enfer de feu et de sang. Tous passées de l'autre côté, nous étions de retour en forêt, comme précédemment. Pour ne pas changer grand chose... Tara marchait aux côtés de Shane, ce dernier me tenant la main et me regardant de l'air inquiet que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien. Chacun marchait prudemment, l'air constamment aux aguets, quand Rick stoppa le groupe pour déterrer quelque chose.

Rick : Daryl. –lui tend son arbalète-

Le shérif récupéra son Python avant de balancer des armes à chacun. Une fois tout le monde armé, et plus enfoncés dans la forêt, nous nous arrêtions le temps d'un court instant. Tout le monde était exténué avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, et les émotions fortes étaient encore présentes. Un peu éparpillés dans les coins, nous fûmes tous debout d'un seul coup en entendant des pas. La totalité des gens présents étaient armes au poing, prêts à attaquer... Quand à la plus grande stupéfaction de tout le monde...Ce fut Carol qui fit son apparition, fusil à l'épaule, et arbalète tellement reconnaissable dans les mains. Ni une, ni deux, dès que Daryl aperçut Carol, il courra la serrer dans ses bras avec une force et une tendresse qui nous étaient inconnus à tous jusqu'à présent. Fort émouvant, et tellement sensible, ce Daryl. Même Merle restait con. Rick s'approcha de Carol, l'air quelque peu ému.

Rick : -à Carol- : C'est toi qui...

Sans aucun mot, elle lui fit comprendre que oui en hochant la tête, provoquant alors un élan de joie chez le shérif. Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour, entraînant l'émotion chez tout le monde. A tour de rôle, tout le monde la serra dans ses bras, moi y compris, et étant donné que je pouvais parler à présent, je m'en donnais à coeur joie.

Moi : Carol... Que c'est bon de te revoir. –la serre dans mes bras-

Carol : Toi aussi... –à tous- Vous devez venir avec moi.

Le groupe la suivit, de nouveau, inlassablement sur la route, jusqu'à ce que devant nous se dresse un petit chalet, d'où une silhouette plutôt costaud sortait, portant un bébé dans les bras... C'est pas vrai... Judith... Sans attendre, Rick et Carl lâchèrent leurs sacs pour se ruer sur eux. Rick prit la petite tendue par Tyreese et la couvrait de baisers... Ce qui, je l'admets, nous tiraient les larmes à tous.

Carl : Judith... Tu es en vie...

Tyreese : -à Carol- Le gars... Il avait les mains sur le cou de Judith...

Carol, en rage, fut prête à rentrer dans le chalet mais Tyreese la stoppa.

Tyreese : Il est mort.

Carol lui souriait, tout le monde donna un baiser à la petite avant de prendre Tyreese dans les bras, de nouveau à tour de rôle. Et comme d'habitude, notre marche interminable s'en suivit. De nouveau dans la forêt, Daryl, Tyreese, Sasha et Bob en tête de file, je vis un panneau de terminus, puis regardais Rick derrière moi, apercevant Shane qui, lui, avançait derrière Carl, ce dernier tenant sa petite soeur dans les bras. Tout le monde avait atteint un endroit plus avancé dans les bois, quand Rick ramassa une pierre pour la frotter contre le panneau. « Pas de Terminus » Au moins le message était clair, désormais. Le prenant par l'épaule, nous avancions pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà parcourus un bout de chemin. Après plusieurs heures de marche dans la forêt, nous décidions de marquer une pause. Sasha et Bob se bécotaient, Daryl et Carol étaient partis chercher de l'eau, et Rick faisait la discussion au sergent et à sa petite copine. Shane et moi étions adossés à un arbre, lui derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me permettre de me reposer.

Shane : Je vais retrouver ce fils de pute et lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait.

Rick prit la parole, énervé par les mots de son meilleur ami.

Rick : -à Shane- Tu ne feras rien du tout ! On reste groupés, que ça te plaise ou non !

Shane choisit de l'ignorer, et Tara vint vers nous, deux assiettes à la main, et une pour moi, remplie d'une sorte de bouillie violette.

Tara : C'est Daryl qui m'a donné ça, étant donné que ta mâchoire te fait mal... Faut que tu manges, Athena, t'es tout pâle.

Moi : Merci, Tara.

Prenant la paille dans la main, je sirotais ma bouillie tandis que Shane me lançait déjà des regards moqueurs.

Shane : Regarde nous, on se croirait à l'hospice. Toi à mes côtés, sirotant ta bouille... –rit-

Moi : Attends toi à ce que je te rende infirme, et là, tu pourras me reparler d'hospice. –ris-

En signe de protestation, je lui cognais l'épaule.

Shane : Je rigole ! Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir manger.

Tant bien que mal, je m'exécutais.

Shane : C'est bien, mon coeur.

Il me caressait les cheveux.

Shane : Mon pauvre amour défiguré à cause d'un enfoiré de fils de pute...

Abraham vint jusqu'à nous, l'air un peu inquiet.

Sgt. Ford : Comment ça va, vous deux ?

Moi : ... On survivra.

Shane : Ouais.

Sgt. Ford : -à Shane- On voit que tu...

L'espace d'un instant, alors que le calme était enfin tombé sur les bois, ce dernier fut vite troublé par des cris perçants venant de l'extrême opposé. Carl supplia son père d'aller voir, ce que ce dernier fit, suivi de Michonne, Glenn, et du sergent. Les autres suivirent également. Sauf Shane, décidé à rester planter contre l'arbre. Mais trêve de flemme, je lui tendais ma main, une fois levée, pour qu'il se lève, ce qu'il fit, à contre coeur, mais il finit par le faire. Au bout de plusieurs mètres de marche, un homme, à première vue un prête, perché sur un immense rocher, était entouré de cinq ou six rôdeurs, prêts à l'attraper pour leur dîner. Rick fonça sur l'un d'eux, suivi de Carl, Daryl, Maggie, puis Michonne. Mais personne n'avait vu le dernier de la bande qui fonçait droit sur Tyreese. L'apercevant, et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je courrais en direction de ce dernier et le poussait à terre pour poignarder le rôdeur en pleine tête. Tyreese fut étonné de me voir en si bonne condition physique.

Tyreese : -étonné- Merci...

Rick : -regarde Shane- Et toi, tu la laisses faire ?

Etonnée de la scène, je me positionnais devant Rick pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'étais encore en état de me défendre.

Moi : -regarde Rick- Je suis blessée, pas morte.

Sans un mot, il redirigea son regard vers le prêtre qui commençait à descendre prudemment.

Rick : -à l'homme- Qui es-tu ?

? : Je m'appelle Gabriel. Je vous remercie de votre aide.

Rick : Tu as des armes sur toi ?

Gabriel : Non, aucune.

Rick commença à le fouiller, et tous les regards étaient braqués sur le prêtre.

Rick : -à Gabriel- Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tu tués ?

Gabriel : Aucun. Comme vous avez pu le voir, ces choses m'horrifient.

Shane : -discrètement- Encore une lopette. –rit-

Moi : La ferme !

Rick : -à Gabriel- Combien de personnes as-tu tuées ?

Gabriel : Aucune, je suis un homme d'église.

Rick : Pourquoi ?

Gabriel : Tuer est un crime que le Seigneur ne pardonne pas.

Rick finit de le fouiller, et n'ayant rien trouvé, il nous regarda tous, avant de regarder l'homme d'église.

Gabriel : Vous avez un campement ?

Rick : Non... Et toi ?

Le père était prêt à répondre, quand il vit Judith, que Sasha venait de passer à Tyreese.

Gabriel : -regarde la petite- C'est une belle enfant... –regarde Rick- J'ai une église, un peu plus bas, dans la forêt... Je n'étais jamais allé aussi loin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En entendant le mot « église », Michonne eut comme une révélation, son visage éclairé par une lueur.

Tyreese : J'peux pas croire qu'il croit toujours en Dieu.

Gabriel : -à Tyreese- J'ai prié le Seigneur pour qu'il me vienne en aide. Et visiblement, il m'a entendu. Puisque vous êtes là.

Tyreese : ... Ouais.

Michonne : Attendez... –à Gabriel- Vous dites que vous avez une église en contrebas ?

Gabriel : -à Michonne- Oui, je m'en suis éloigné il y a plusieurs jours... Mais pas très loin... Quand je suis revenu, les portes y étaient scellées...

Moi : Nom de Dieu... Elle est où ?

Gabriel : Continuez tout droit sur à peu près huit cents mètres.

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, je courrais comme une dératée pour atteindre l'église avant les autres. Suivie de Tara, Shane et Rick restèrent plantés comme deux idiots.

Rick : Où tu vas ?

Moi : -hurle- HERSHEL EST LA BAS !

N'attendant personne, Tara et moi arrivions devant l'église, les portes étant encore fermées. Ni une, ni deux, je devais entrer là dedans. Posant mes affaires à terre, et tentant le tout pour le tout, vérifiant à l'avance si la porte était verrouillée (et elle l'était), j'enfonçais cette dernière pour me retrouver dans une église vide de toute vie, mis à part celle d'Hershel qui me faisait face, assis, à terre, pointant un revolver sur moi.

Hershel : Athena...

En larmes, comme d'habitude... Je peux jamais m'en empêcher... Voyant le vieillard à terre, je courrais vers lui pour le serrer chaleureusement dans mes bras.

Moi : Putain, ce que tu m'as manqué...

Hershel : Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

Moi : Michonne. Elle nous l'a dit à tous.

Hershel : Vous êtes tous là ? Maggie ? Beth ? Elles sont là ?

Le visage plein d'espoir, il me fixa. Mais malheureusement, le sourire que j'arborais laissait place à la fameuse boule qui restait perpétuellement dans mon coeur.

Moi : -le regarde- Hershel... Après la prison... Beth s'est retrouvée avec Daryl... Et... Pendant cette période... Beth a été enlevée par une voiture venue de nulle part... Et depuis quelques heures, on a plus de nouvelles de Daryl ni de Carol...

Entendant mes paroles, Hershel se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que les autres arrivèrent précipitamment, Maggie la première pour serrer son père. Entendant des voix aux loin, je me rapprochais de l'entrée.

Gabriel : Il y a encore une partie où je n'ai pas osé : -soupir- Combien ?

Gabriel : Je dirais dix. Voir douze. Une bonne douzaine.

Rick : Shane ?

Shane aperçut ma présence et se tourna de nouveau vers son ami.

Shane : Athena a besoin de se remettre sur les rails.

Rick : -à Shane- T'es malade ? T'as vu son état ?

Shane : Tais toi, elle est en état de se défendre.

Tyreese fit irruption pour parler à Rick.

Tyreese : -à Rick- Elle m'a sauvée la vie tout à l'heure.

Rick se mit à réfléchir deux minutes, et voyant tous les autres avec moi, il se décida à m'aider un peu.

Rick : -me regarde- T'es sûre que ça va ?Moi : Je suis pas morte, je survivrais, va.

Rentrant à l'intérieur, une fois que tout le monde avait serré Hershel dans leurs bras, Tara vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, laissant Shane discuter avec les Greene, ainsi qu'avec les Grimes.

Tara : Ce mec t'aime à en crever. On voit qu'il serait prêt à tout, même limite te filer son coeur et mourir pour toi. Athena, ma grande, t'as trouvée la perle rare.

Moi : Oh oui...

Apercevant Merle au loin, je lui fis signe de me rendre mon fusil. Et bien évidemment, ce dernier ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de me sortir son jeu de langue des plus vislards. Mais bon, Shane s'en chargerait à mon avis. Tandis que nous discutions tous dans nos coins, Rick et Bob firent leur retour, et le shérif prit sa fille dans les bras avant de s'asseoir à nos côtés. Vite rejoint par Shane qui vint se glisser à côté de moi, et les autres qui vinrent s'asseoir à leurs tours.

Rick : -regarde Judith- -me regarde- Elle t'adore.

Moi : -fais une grimace à Judith- Moi aussi, je l'adore, cette pépétte.

Rick : -regarde Shane- Quand est-ce que je deviens tonton, moi ? –ris-

Moi : J'suis stérile.

Rick fut choqué, et avant que Shane puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je stoppais la conversation avant que les phrases des autres ne fusent. Je versais discrètement quelques larmes, que Tara n'avait pas pu éviter, et en me serrant la main, elle regarda Shane.

Tara : -à Shane- Tu te verrais vraiment père, Shane ?

Shane : -sourit- Pourquoi pas ? –me regarde- Je suis certain qu'on aurait le plus beau bébé du monde.

Gabriel : Si je puis me permettre...

Ce dernier tendit des assiettes pleines à chacun d'entre nous, ainsi que des verres remplis de vin de communion, et dirigea son regard vers le mien.

Gabriel : J'ai vu énormément de cas de grossesses venant de femmes qui croyaient être stériles.

Shane : Je crois pas que...

Moi : -tends ma main- Ça suffit. J'en ai assez entendu à propos de bébé. Le seul bébé qu'il y a ici, c'est Judith, et elle le restera. Point. Je suis stérile, et c'est pas prêt de changer.

Sgt. Ford : Un petit flic, ce serait marrant.

Merle : Ta gueule ! On t'a dit qu'elle voulait du silence.

Tout en posant mon menton sur l'épaule de Shane, je lui caressais le dos, ce qui le fit soupirer de bien.

Shane : Continues, bébé, j'ai trop mal au dos...

Continuant pour son plus grand bonheur, ce dernier fit de même dans mon dos, jusqu'à provoquer quelques légers craquements, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Bob se leva, embrassant Sasha, puis se dirigea dehors.

Rick : Où tu vas ?

Bob : Juste faire une ronde autour de l'église.

Rick : -à Shane- Shane, tu peux l'accompagner ? Prends Athena avec toi. Personne ne reste seul.

Donc, Bob, moi et Shane partîmes dehors pour effectuer la dite ronde autour de l'église. Mais ce qui nous attendait plus loin... Nous avaient vraiment pris de court tous les trois.

? : Eh ben alors ? On dort encore ? Allez, chérie, on se réveille... Qu'elle est jolie... Même avec ton visage abîmé... Je m'en veux tellement...

? : LA TOUCHE PAS, FILS DE PUTE !

Une main me caressait le visage tendrement, tandis que j'étais encore dans les vapes, les mains attachées je ne sais où. Une fois ma vision éclaircie, ce fut avec horreur que je vis l'homme qui m'avait frappée auparavant dans la boucherie qu'ils osaient appeler « Sanctuaire pour tous ». GARETH. Ce dernier me fixait, sourire aux lèvres, ignorant les paroles de Shane.

Gareth : -à l'autre homme derrière lui- T'en penses quoi ?

? : Putain, elle est bonne la salope !

Shane : J VAIS VOUS BUTER, BANDE DE SALOPARDS !

Gareth : -à l'homme- Ferme la ! Elle est à moi.

? : Je me la serais bien faite...

Gareth : J'ai dis LA FERME !

Je regardais Shane, la colère et la rage envahissant peu à peu son corps. Contrôle toi, bébé... Gareth vit nos échanges, et saisissant un manche de hache en bois massif...

Gareth : Ah oui, j'oubliais...

Il me donna un énorme coup dans les côtes, avant de filer vers Shane et de lui faire la même chose, celui ci crachant au visage de son agresseur, ce qui lui valut de recevoir deux fois plus de ée de regarder l'homme de ma vie se faire torturer sans rien pouvoir faire, je préparais ma vengeance intérieurement, malgré les gémissements de douleur qui me donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Bizarrement, une odeur bizarre semblait se répandre de plus en plus dans le coin, et en voyant le feu devant nous, je vis Bob en face, mais ce dernier avait perdue une jambe... Gareth s'approcha de ce dernier, un morceau de viande en main.

Gareth : -à Bob- Tu sais, mon vieux, t'as bien meilleur goût que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Bordel, la jambe de ce pauvre Bob était en train de nourrir les hommes qui venaient de nous capturer, mais contre toute attente, après des cris de terreur, Bob se mit à rire.

Bob : -rit- Bande de nazes... –rit plus fort- Vous bouffez de la viande contaminée !

Figée par le choc, Bob montrait la morsure qu'il arborait au cou, laissant les trois hommes fixes, les deux chiens de garde de Gareth allant vomir plus loin. Ni une, ni deux, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me débarrassais de mes liens, et allais discrètement vers Shane. Une fois le couteau dans sa poche trouvé, je me dépêchais de lui enlever ses liens. D'un coup, me levant telle une furie, je me jetais discrètement sur les deux hommes qui vomissaient toujours, tandis que Shane s'occupait de Gareth comme ce dernier le méritait. Traînant les deux hommes à terre, je ne mis pas longtemps à les amener près du feu pour y brûler leurs visages respectifs. Heureusement pour nous, les cris n'avaient pas eu le temps de se faire entendre, étant donné que les brûlures dépassaient déjà le cinquième degré.

Moi : -à Shane- Je m'occupe de ces deux là, bébé, et toi, je te laisse le soin de torturer ce fils de pute.

Shane : Avec plaisir.

Moi : -à Bob- T'inquiète, mon vieux, on va s'occuper de toi.

Prenant la hache entière qui se trouvait derrière Bob, je pris soin de démembrer les deux hommes avant de les balancer à leurs tours dans le feu qui brûlait de plus belle. Shane scalpait peu à peu Gareth, et rouvrait la plaie que j'avais joliment causée à ce dernier. Gareth criait de douleur, mais Shane avait prit soin de lui recouvrir la bouche de sa main. L'officier qu'était mon homme prenait plaisir à torturer l'homme qui m'avait blessée, tandis que je courrais vers Bob pour le détacher, celui ci encore en état de délire complet. J'avais du sang partout, et je m'en foutais royalement. Bob s'était évanoui, et prenant une petite bouteille d'eau qui était encore là, je lui essuyais le visage avec un mouchoir humidifié. Sans grand effet. Le laissant, je me relevai, pour regarder Shane.

Moi : Tu sais que t'es sexy quand t'es en rage ?

Ce dernier lâcha Gareth instantanément, avant de me prendre par la taille et m'embrasser sauvagement, chose qui m'avait manquée depuis quelques temps. De retour vers les corps démembrés et encore fumants, je pris l'une des jambes dont un pied dépassait du feu, et l'enfonçais dans la bouche de Gareth.

Moi : Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fais à Bob, espèce de chien !

Shane me stoppa net, prenant les choses en main et décidant de traîner Gareth jusqu'à l'église.

Shane : Bébé, aide Bob, moi, je me charge de ce fils de pute.

Aussitôt dit, je me dirigeais vers Bob pour le porter, le pauvre étant trop faible pour faire un seul pas. Une fois revenus à l'église, Gareth hurlant de douleur, Shane le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée, tandis que Tyreese ouvra la porte tel un forcené. Ce dernier nous vit tous les trois, couverts de sang de la tête aux pieds, et accoura vers moi pour emmener Bob à l'intérieur. Rick apparut, suivi du sergent, et Shane traîna Gareth jusque dans le fond de la nef. Le suivant, et m'arrêtant à l'entrée pour y allumer une cigarette, Shane prit la parole.

Shane : Rick.

Le shérif tremblait de colère, mais également de peur à la vue de son ami de toujours, recouvert de sang, et traînant un homme plus que défiguré.

Rick : Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?

Shane : -en colère- Demandes le lui. –montre Gareth, évanoui à terre- Moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il fila vers moi, après avoir donné un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du cannibale. Une fois dehors, il me fit face, alors que je venais de m'accouder au mur de derrière l'église, attendant sa venue. Sans un mot, ni un bruit, il prit mes jambes pour me soulever et me plaquait violemment contre le mur en m'embrassant. Je sentais malgré moi, et malgré la situation que nous venions de vivre, un étrange flot d'excitation mêlé à une sensation encore inconnue, mais qui, je pense, était due à l'adrénaline. Je ne disais rien, je me laissais faire, car Shane étant l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie, chacun de ses mouvements ou de ses actes faisait de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Il reprit vite les rennes en chuchotant à mon oreille...


	30. Chapter 30

Shane : Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis qu'un de ces quatre, je te prendrais dans un coin, et que t'aimerais ça ?

Moi : Oh que oui.

Shane : Eh ben, c'est maintenant que ça se passe.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois rhabillés, nous regagnons l'église, obligés de s'interposer entre Rick et Abraham, ces deux derniers se bagarrant déjà.

Moi : WOW ! –regarde le sergent- C'est quoi le problème, les filles ?

Shane, face à Rick, empêchait ce dernier de se jeter sur Abraham, celui ci étant dans le même état d'esprit.

Sgt. Ford : Ma mission est, et restera d'emmener Eugène à Washington pour qu'il puisse rencontrer les scientifiques et mettre un terme à toute cette merde ! Alors... –fusille Rick du regard- Soit vous venez avec nous, soit notre chemin se sépare ici, et maintenant.

Glenn vint essayer de calmer le jeu, mais en vain...

Glenn : -au sergent- Restez. On a besoin de vous. Restez, et survivez avec reste de son discours eut peu d'intérêt pour moi. Je voyais tout le monde sur le point de déclancher la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Mais trêve de plaisanterie.

Moi : -à Rick- Rick, tu vas t'occuper de ta fille, Judith n'a pas besoin de voir son père dans un état catastrophique. –à Ford- Sergent, que vous alliez à Washington, j'en ai, mais alors, rien à carrer. Vous vous démerdez, mais ne venez plus nous casser les couilles avec vos histoires. Faites comme bon vous semble, mais oubliez pas un truc.

Je lui crachais au visage, mêlant le sang à la salive.

Moi : Ici, on est plus qu'une seule personne. Dont deux enfants qui survivent à nos côtés. Alors, vos théories à la con où seul Eugène peut nous sauver des morts, j'y crois pas une seconde. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on se bat tous pour notre survie. Donc votre scientifique à la con, il va se faire mettre, et vous avec.

Personne ne disait rien.

Moi : Vous pensez à Beth, à Daryl, et à Carol qui sont dehors, dieu ne sait où ? Maggie ! Hershel !

Les Greene me dévisageait.

Moi : Bordel, Beth est quelque part dehors ! Ça se trouve, même morte à l'heure qu'il est !

Rosita : -me regarde- Ferme la !

Moi : -la fusille du regard- Toi, tu la fermes. Tu ne fous absolument rien ici, mis à part agiter ton cul sous les yeux des deux là.

Sgt. Ford : Sur un meilleur ton.

Cherchant Shane du regard, ce dernier eut de suite comprit, et il se mit à rire.

Moi : Non, mais t'y crois, toi ? –au sergent- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Trou du cul...

Merle : -au loin- Une bagarre ! Youpi !

Je l'aurai presque oublié s'il n'avait pas hurlé comme un veau.

Moi : -à Merle- Ta gueule ! Trois personnes, dont ton frère, sont dans la nature, et toi, tu fais le mariol ? Pauvre con, t'es vraiment qu'un sac à merde.

Allumant une cigarette, je filais vers la sortie.

Merle : -à Shane- Tu laisses ta chienne me parler sur ce ton ?

Shane : Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Glenn : -à Shane- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? Vous êtes bizarres depuis votre retour.

Shane : On n'aime pas que les gens nous cassent les noix.

Sgt. Ford : Tu ferais mieux de la calmer, sinon, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Bruit sourd, puis plus rien. Les bruits s'estompèrent vite. Une fois de retour dehors, Shane me prit dans ses bras. Un des meilleurs moments de réconfort qu'il m'apportait. Michonne fit son apparition, et bizarrement, elle était une des seules à être de notre côté.

Michonne : Glenn a raison, vous êtes bizarre.

Shane : Michonne, c'est pas trop le moment, là.

Un bruit provenant des buissons se fit entendre soudain. Je saisissais mon fusil, avançant à pas de loup, puis braquais mon fusil sous tous les angles, avant d'apercevoir Daryl. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je lui sautais dans les bras.

Moi : T'es en vie... Merci...

Daryl : J'suis pas tout seul. –regarde vers les buissons- Eh, viens là.

Un jeune homme noir sortit des buissons puis nous salua poliment avant de regagner l'église avec Daryl. Shane et moi restions dehors, nous allongeant à la belle étoile. A cet instant précis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, je me retrouverais en plein flash-back. La première fois où mes yeux se sont posés sur l'ensemble du groupe, quand j'ai débarqué à Atlanta. Dale... T-Dog... tout le monde... et Shane... C'est sûr que je l'aimais pas en ce temps là... Mais tout a changé. Je me rappelle même de notre première conversation sans un mot plus que l'autre... Je me rappelle même être allongée sur le lit dans ma tente, en train de démonter mon fusil, et il est arrivé.

Shane : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toute seule ? La bouffe est prête, viens manger, t'en as besoin.

Moi : Merci de ton invitation à dîner, mais j'ai pas vraiment faim.

Shane : Athena, ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que t'as pas avalé quelque chose, Dale s'inquiète pour toi, Amy aussi... Fais leur plaisir, mange quelque chose.

Moi : -le regarde- Si je me souviens bien, t'étais instructeur, nan ?

Shane : Oui pourquoi ? –se frotte la tête-

Moi : En combien de temps tu saurais remonter ça ? –lui montre mon fusil-

Shane : -rit- J'ai jamais remonté un fusil sniper.

Moi : Jamais ? –ris- Tu te fous de moi ?

Shane : Non, on n'a jamais eu ça dans le service.

Moi : Viens. –tapote le lit- Assieds toi, je vais t'apprendre.

J'étais partie dans un cours de remontage de fusil express, quand des cris s'étaient fait entendre. Des rôdeurs étaient parvenus jusqu'au lac, Shane avait couru comme un malade, Rick pareil, et les mots de Daryl furent : Elle est où la guerrière, qu'elle fasse ses preuves ? Je m'étais postée sur le camping-car de Dale pour protéger les gars, et Rick avait manqué de se faire mordre, voilà le premier rôdeur que j'avais descendu. Ce moment lui était resté gravé. « Tu as sauvée ma peau, je te suis redevable. » qu'il m'avait dit. Résultat, au jour d'aujourd'hui, je me suis intégrée, je vis une merveilleuse histoire avec un homme merveilleux, et j'ai des gens sur qui je peux compter en permanence. Je me suis rappelée aussi notre arrivée à la ferme des Greene... La première fois qu'on avait vu Hershel, Patricia, Maggie, Otis, Beth... Beth... Mais merde ! Beth, c'est vrai ! Tout le monde l'a oubliée !

Moi : -me réveille- -me secoue la tête- Putain, Shane... Il est où Dixon ?

? : Je suis là.

Moi : -regarde Daryl- Elle est où Beth ?

Daryl : Beth ? J'ai voulu suivre la voiture... Mais elle était trop rapide...

Moi : Hershel est mort de trouille pour sa fille, mais alors Maggie, elle en a rien à foutre !

Shane : -se réveille- Un problème ?

Merle sortait de l'église.

Merle : C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Elle veut nous faire buter, l'autre salope ?

Ni une, ni deux, Shane se leva pour lui administrer un violent coup de poing, pleine tête.

Shane : Depuis le temps que ça m'démengeait.

Moi : Elle est où, Maggie ?

Shane : A l'intérieur, pourquoi ?

Moi : Beth.

Shane : Quoi, Beth ?

Moi : Son père en est malade, mais elle, à part être avec Glenn, rien ne lui importe, à cette greluche ! Je vais m'en charger.

Telle une furie, je rentrais dans l'église. Abraham essayant de me retenir, un bon coup de pied dans les côtes le fit chuter. Rick voulant faire la même, mais je le menaçais directement d'un couteau.

Moi : Recule. Magne.

Il reculait.

Moi : MAGGIE !

Je voyais le corps de Gareth gisant dans le sang, à terre.

Moi : -regarde Rick- Putain, shérif, il t'en aura fallu du temps.

Maggie sortait de la petite pièce d'à côté.

Maggie : -me fusille du regard- Ça va pas de crier comme ça ? Sasha a besoin de faire son deuil.

Moi : -l'attrape par sa veste- Tu me suis et tu fermes ta gueule.

Une fois dehors, je jetais Maggie au sol, sous les regards de Daryl et Shane, qui rentrèrent aussitôt, nous laissant seules. La violence avec laquelle je l'avais projetée à terre l'avait empêchée de se relever.

Maggie : Mais t'es malade ?

Moi : T'es pas censée avoir une soeur, toi, espèce de conne ?

Maggie : -furieuse- T'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?

Moi : Quelqu'un qui se préoccupe plus des gens de ta propre famille, que toi tu ne le fais. Ton père est mort de peur que ta soeur soit morte, et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu roucoules tranquille, dans ton coin, avec ton mec... NON, mais arrête de te foutre de la gueule du monde !

Maggie : J'ai pas oubliée ma soeur !

Moi : -la gifle- Ferme ta gueule ! Depuis que t'as appris l'enlèvement de ta soeur, tu fais rien pour la retrouver ! Même pas partie à sa recherche, rien ! Et t'oses me dire que tu l'as pas oubliée ? C'est comme si elle était déjà morte pour toi.

Maggie se mit à pleurer en s'effondrant à terre.

Moi : -la relève violemment- Arrête de faire celle qui est triste, et affronte la réalité en face, même ton père a plus d'importance dans ce groupe que toi.

Maggie : -outrée- Mais, et toi ? Mis à part te faire sauter n'importe où par Shane, et faire ta fière face aux hommes, tu ne fais strictement rien !

Moi : -la re gifle- C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Moi qui fais tout pour ramener de la bouffe, moi qui fais tout pour vous protéger des rôdeurs, moi qui me suis fait défoncer la gueule par un putain de cannibale qui gît dans son sang dans cette putain d'église à l'heure qu'il est ! C'est moi qui fous rien ? Tous les jours, je risque ma peau pour la vôtre, à tous, je me bats pour que vous restiez tous en vie, y compris la petite. Mis à part moi, Carol, Carl, Michonne et Rick, personne s'en occupe de cette pauvre gosse.

Maggie se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle, tandis que je rallumais une autre cigarette.

Moi : Je sais vraiment pas à quoi tu sers, ici.

Maggie : Glenn et moi, on part à Washington avec Abraham et les autres.

BAM ! La révélation !

Moi : -la regarde- PARDON ?

Allant pour lui filer un énorme pain en pleine figure, Rick, suivi de Shane, Glenn et Daryl, arrivèrent pour me contrôler.

Glenn : -s'adresse à moi- Mais t'es complètement folle !

Moi : -à Glenn- Tu peux leur dire, maintenant, que vous comptez vous barrer, tous les deux ! Putain, tout le monde s'en fout de Beth, c'est pas possible !

Rick : Athena, ARRETE !

Il essayait de me contrôler, Shane me tenant les bras, et Daryl face à moi.

Daryl : Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Moi : T'es le seul qui est parti essayer de retrouver Beth, et même Carol s'est faite enlever sous tes yeux ! Même la propre soeur de cette gamine la considère comme déjà morte.

Daryl : -me regarde- Tu la crois en vie ?

Moi : Pourquoi ? Tu la crois morte ?

Daryl ne répondit pas. Shane fit signe à Rick de me lâcher, et de retourner dans l'église, nous laissant seuls tous les deux, à nouveau.

Shane : Athena, tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Athena ? Mauvais signe.

Moi : Quoi ? T'es de son côté ? Toi aussi, tu crois Beth morte ? Shane, nom de Dieu ! Elle est en vie ! Je le sais !

Shane : Comment tu peux en avoir la certitude ?

Moi : Au fond de moi. Crois moi si tu veux, mais je le sais.

Shane : -me prend dans ses bras- Arrête de piquer des crises comme ça, je veux pas te perdre à cause d'un arrêt cardiaque à la con.

Moi : T'insinues quoi, là ?

Shane : Qu'avec tes crises, ton coeur va finir par lâcher.

Moi : Je... –fume- On va se coucher ?

Shane : Sûre ?

Moi : ... –soupir- Ça suffit, je vais la chercher.

Shane : Pas sans moi. Je viens avec toi.

Moi : Véhicule ?

Shane : On va commencer par rejoindre la route. La bagnole, on s'en chargera après. J'ai pas vraiment envie de prévenir les autres de notre départ, mais bon...

Moi : Attends...

J'écrivais un bref mot dans lequel j'expliquais les raisons de notre départ. Mais Daryl sortit aussitôt de la bâtisse en catimini pour nous rejoindre.

Daryl : Je pars avec vous, je dois les retrouver.

Shane : -le regarde- Il nous faut une caisse.

Commençant à marcher, le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la route fut semé d'embûches, mais aucun de nous trois n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Pour ma part, mes seules pensées étaient occupées par Beth et Carol maintenant. Notre seul objectif : Les retrouver en vie.

Moi : -à Daryl- T'as bien dit que Beth s'était faite enlever par une voiture ?

Daryl : Ouais. Bagnole noire, avec une croix blanche derrière, peinte. Ça m'a fait penser à un corbillard, mais c'était trop petit.

J'étais en train de réfléchir... Ces voitures me disaient quelque chose...

Shane : Combien de kilomètres jusqu'à Atlanta ?

Daryl : Une trentaine, je dirais.

Moi : Faut qu'on aille à Atlanta.

Shane : Pour ?

L'endroit où j'avais vue les dites voitures me revenait soudain. La première fois qu'Adam a été transporté à l'hôpital, j'étais arrivée comme si le ciel venait de s'effondrer sur ma tête. A à peine quinze ans.

Moi : Bonsoir, je cherche Adam Willows, je suis sa soeur.

? : Chambre 714.

Moi : fois arrivée devant sa chambre, l'horreur... Mon frère respirait par des tubes, accroché de part et d'autre de son lit, où il dormait encore... Et c'est là que j'ai vu l'affiche sur le mur d'à côté. La fameuse croix blanche... Grady Memorial Hospital.

Moi : Je sais où j'ai vu les caisses.

Daryl : Où ?

Moi : Le Grady, à Atlanta.

Shane : Qu'est-ce qu'elles iraient foutre dans un hosto ?

Moi : J'en sais rien, mais on doit aller là bas !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une fois sur le bitume, la priorité était de trouver une voiture en état de marche. Pas aussi simple, dit comme ça.

Moi : -chuchote- Pas une seule de potable ?

Shane, plus loin, cassa discrètement une vitre, ce qui nous fit nous retourner, moi et Daryl.

Daryl : -à Shane- Tu veux rameuter les rôdeurs, trou du cul ?

Shane : Ta gueule ! C'est la seule en état de marche !

Moi : C'est fini, les gosses ?

Montant à l'arrière pour me reposer sur la banquette, je fus vite rejointe par Shane, vu que Daryl voulait conduire.

Daryl : Où qu'j'emmène ces m'sieurdames ?

Shane : -rit- Pff, t'es con. –me caresse les cheveux- La demoiselle a besoin de repos.

Moi : -baille-

Daryl : C'parti !

La route se faisait longue, mais le fait d'être blottie contre Shane me faisait du bien. J'étais morte de fatigue, et c'était le seul qui pouvait me faire m'endormir aussi rapidement. Malgré que j'étais en train de dormir, la chaleur du corps de Shane se diffusait en moi. Il avait beau faire frais dans la voiture, je n'en avais pas pour autant froid. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever quand Shane me caressa la joue pour me faire signe de me réveiller.

Shane : Debout, princesse. –baille-

Moi : Salut, beau gosse. –l'embrasse-Shane : -gémit-

Daryl : Putain, retenez vous, bordel !

Je lui fis ouvertement un doigt d'honneur et entendais son rire sarcastique. Bon, fini de déconner, il est temps d'y aller. Des rôdeurs un peu partout, mais les contourner devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Merde... Daryl ?

Shane : Putain, ce con est déjà devant !

Moi : Merde !

A peine sortis de la caisse qu'on se serait cru au marathon annuel de New York. Manque de bol, Daryl nous avait déjà semés. Regardant les alentours, je fis signe à Shane qu'il était temps qu'on aille vers l'hôpital. Mais d'un seul coup...

Moi : Merde, ils nous ont vus !

Shane : Suis moi.

Prenant sa main pour le suivre, nous avions parcourus plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir... dans un sous-sol rempli de cadavres humains. Bon dieu, ça daube... Enfin bref. Malgré l'odeur, il fallait que nous traversions coûte que coûte. Et à mon avis, vu la puanteur, des rôdeurs n'étaient pas très loin de là. Nous avions tout intérêt à monter avant de se faire becter. ...Ouvrant la marche le plus silencieusement du monde, tandis que Shane couvrait mes arrières, des voix provenant de l'intérieur (quelques étages au dessus) se firent entendre.

? : On a tout intérêt à la soigner.

? : Je m'en occupe. Beth, tu peux aller chercher ce qu'il faut ?

JE LE SAVAIS ! Beth est en vie !

Moi : -à Shane- Je te l'avais dis ! Bon, on entre, on tue, seulement si nécessaire, on prend la gamine, on se casse. Ni vu, ni connu.

Shane : Moi à gauche, toi à droite.

Moi : Ok.


	31. Chapter 31

Réglés tels des coucous suisses, chacun partait de son côté, en étant le plus discret possible. Beth était en vie, j'étais rassurée. Mais Carol ? Déambulant tel un chat dans les couloirs, m'arrêtant à chaque passage, je ne pus m'empêcher de distinguer Beth, au loin, entrant seule dans une pièce. La suivant, ma chance était là, sous mon nez. Porte refermée, personne ? Ok.

Beth : -se débat-

Moi : Chut ! C'est moi ! C'est Athena !

La gamine se figea d'un seul coup avant de me sauter dans les bras.

Beth : Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

Son visage plus qu'abîmé me donnait des frissons.

Moi : -touche son visage- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Beth : Je t'expliquerais plus tard. T'es toute seule ?

Moi : Non, j'ai Shane avec moi. Daryl était aussi avec nous, mais on l'a perdu.

Beth : -soupir- Ok. Ils ont Carol, je l'ai vue arriver.

Moi : Merde !

Tel l'effet d'une bombe.

Beth : Noah a réussi à s'échapper, mais moi, ils m'ont eue.

Moi : Noah est avec Rick et les autres. T'inquiètes, on va te sortir de là.

J'entrouvrais aussitôt la porte, cherchant à sortir, mais des pas venaient dans notre direction.

Beth : -paniquée- Cache toi !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je plongeais tête la première sous une armoire métallique.

? : Dis donc, tu en mets du temps pour prendre du matériel.

Beth : Excuse moi, Dawn. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur les tubes... pour...

? : Je vais te chercher ça. Attends moi là.

Elle repartit directement, nous laissant seules, de nouveau.

Beth : J'ai pas vu Shane...

Moi : Il est plus loin dans le couloir. Écoute. –la regarde- Il ne s'est rien passé, tu ne m'as pas vue, ok ?

Beth acquiesça.

Moi : Moi, je retrouve Shane, on voit si on peut transporter Carol, tu nous rejoins, on s'en va.

Avant de la laisser, je lui donnais un baiser sur la joue, et repartais immédiatement vers la gauche pour retrouver Shane. Toujours aussi discrète qu'un chat, je faisais toutefois attention à ne pas me faire repérer. Risquer une émeute était risqué.

? : Lâche ton arme, et tout se passera bien.

Shane : Qui me dis que tu vas pas me buter dès que t'en auras l'occasion, hmm ?

L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir. Arrivant derrière l'homme, je lui brandissais mon fusil dans le creux de la nuque.

Moi : Je t'assomme maintenant, ou j'attend de te trancher la carotide avant ? Baisse ton flingue, ou je te descends.

? : Rêve.

Mec, t'as cherché. BAM ! Un grand coup de crosse dans le... ...Ce fut le choc en un quart de seconde. Prise de tremblements, je m'écroulais à terre, croyant rêver, et voyant plus de vingt ans de ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. La peur, la rage, la joie, mais en même temps... la haine, la pitié, et l'horreur... Ici, dans cette pièce, sans que je sois au courant... Shane : Athena ?Merde... Mon coeur allait exploser... Je n'en revenais pas qu'après toutes ces années, tout n'avait été que mensonges, et tristesse...

Shane : Merde, bébé ! –m'aide à me relever- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : -tremble- C'est... c'est...

Shane : Qui ?

Moi : C'est... C'est Adam...

Ces seuls mots avaient figés Shane. Moi étant dans la même situation. Onze longues années à vivre dans le mensonge, l'angoisse, et le manque de mon frère... Pour qu'aujourd'hui, je le retrouve, à mes pieds, inconscient... La cicatrice qu'il arborait en dessous de son oeil, c'était lui, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Merde... WILLOWS, calme toi !

Shane : C'est pas pour te brusquer, bébé, mais là, on a intérêt à s'barrer !

Moi : Je peux pas partir...

Shane : Je pars pas sans toi ni les filles !

Moi : -regarde Adam au sol- Tu vas pourtant devoir... J'ai un compte à régler avec mon frère.

Shane : Bébé, me fais pas ça.

Moi : Prends ça.

Je lui tendais la chevalière qu'Adam m'avait offerte à mes quatorze ans, et qui était restée à mon doigt, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Moi : Je t'aime, bébé, je te retrouverais, tu peux me faire confiance. Sauve les filles, et retrouve les autres.

Shane : -résigné- Fais attention, mon amour. Je t'aime.

Ce fut dans un baiser déchirant qu'il me laissa seule dans la pièce, Adam encore évanoui. Je fermais la porte à double tour, et la barricadais, pour être sûre de ne pas me faire descendre. Le flingue d'Adam en main, il finissait dans ma poche.

Moi : -donne un coup de pied à Adam- REVEILLE TOI, SAC A MERDE !

Mon fusil ne bougeait pas. Toujours pointé entre ses deux yeux, à chaque mouvement.

Adam : Merde... –se frotte la tête- Apprête toi à crever, sal...

Les yeux verts sapin que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien me fixaient, perdus.

Adam : Athena ?

Il se leva, tentant une approche, que je refusais de suite.

Moi : T'approches pas de moi ! Ou je te flingue. Et crois moi, que là, ce serait pas du chiqué.

Adam : -les mains en l'air- Je peux tout t'expliquer.

Moi : -ris- Tout ? Je doute que tu puisses me faire un condensé d'un quart d'heure pour me raconter onze ans.

Adam : Frangine, je...

Moi : TA GUEULE ! Tu fermes ta sale gueule d'ordure ! Tu m'as menti... Pendant onze ans, je t'ai cru mort... Onze ans que j'ai du passer toute seule... Et toi, espèce de pourri fini, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de simuler ta mort et de me laisser dans la merde ? A SEIZE ANS ?

Adam : -sans voix-

Moi : Adam Willows, t'es un homme mort. Je te jure qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que tu vois le soleil.

Adam : Me fais pas ça, Téna... S'te plait...

Les larmes, encore les larmes...

Moi : -hurle en pleurant- TU FERMES TA GUEULE ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule ! Dans cette merde ! J'ai tué des mecs pour sauver ton cul ! J'ai vue ta femme et ton fils mourir sous mes yeux, alors que j'étais qu'une gamine ! Et toi... T'as jamais... JAMAIS rien fait pour moi...

Toutes les émotions ressenties juste auparavant n'avaient laissée place qu'à une seule d'entre elles : La rage. Je ne voyais pas mon propre frère en face de moi, mais plutôt un simple homme qui me répugnait autant qu'un rôdeur. Il se mit à m'énumérer chacun des faits qui s'étaient produits, ceux qui avaient conduits à la simulation de sa mort. Soit disant, qu'il voulait me préserver de l'enfer des gangs, et de la drogue... Qu'il pensait bien faire en me laissant me débrouiller seule, sans lui. Mensonges... Que des mensonges... C'en était trop, fallait que ça sorte. Je me ruais sur lui et le frappais de toutes mes forces et avec toute la rage que je contenais en moi. Sans m'arrêter, je lâchais toute la haine dans mes poings. D'un sens, j'étais soulagée, mais de l'autre, je m'en voulais à mort... J'étais en train de tabasser mon propre frère à terre, sans défense... Toutes ces années sans l'avoir près de moi pour me protéger... Toutes ces nuits où j'ai rêvé qu'il était encore en vie, à mes côtés, à m'aider pour survivre, à m'accompagner dans le moindre de mes déplacements... A pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sur sa tombe, rester nuits et jours allongée comme une pauvresse sur sa tombe, ne cessant de prier pour qu'on me tue sur le champ... Tout ça, ce n'était que du vent à présent. Pourquoi j'avais subi tout ça ? Toute seule ? Pour rien. Pour de la merde. Parce que mon fr... Enfin cette merde qui est sous mes yeux n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de se la couler douce...Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ma seule famille était le groupe, Shane, mon seul amour... Mais Adam avait tout fait basculer...

Adam : Téna, arrête, je t'en prie ! *se protège avec ses mains*

Moi : *continue en pleurant* JE TE HAIS ! SALAUD !

Adam : Téna ! *me prend dans ses bras de force*

Moi : Lâche moi ! *lui donne un coup de tête qui le fait reculer un peu*

Enfin, il n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi. Tout l'amour que j'avais pu ressentir pour lui s'était envolé, malgré nos liens de sang... La seule chose que je désirais, c'était qu'il meure... Et, me connaissant, je ferais tout pour que ce soit de ma trêve de bavardage, les occupants de l'hôpital s'étaient lancés à mes trousses. Un seul objectif pour eux, je savais lequel : Me tuer.

Moi : *sèche mes larmes* On se casse d'ici. En vitesse.

Adam : Comment tu veux passer ? Je parie qu'ils sont tous à t'attendre devant la porte, fusils ou revolvers en main.

Moi : J'ai vu que deux flics étaient là. Je les connais, les flics, tu leur montre un plus gros joujou que le leur, et ils flippent.

Adam : Tu connais pas Dawn, c'est elle qui a tabassée la gamine.

Moi : Tu parles de Beth ?

Adam : Tu la connais ?

Moi : Elle fait partie de ma famille.

Adam était choqué, il avait comprit que ma vie avait totalement changée. Maintenant, il était temps de trouver une sortie.

Moi : -regarde Adam- Prêt à faire de l'escalade ?

Adam : Tu délires ?

Moi : -braque mon fusil sur sa tête- T'as pas le choix, tête de con.

Un seul tir, et la fenêtre se brisait déjà en mille morceaux.

Adam : Mais t'es cinglée !

Moi : T'as un autre moyen de sortie ? Magne. Tu pars devant !

Prenant peur, il se résigna tout de même à descendre les étages tant bien que mal.

Moi : -regarde par la fenêtre- Tu vois que t'as pas perdue la main !

Hop, maintenant, c'était à mon tour. Chevauchant la fenêtre, je descendais moi aussi les étages, un à un, tel un primate débarqué d'Amazonie. Ça me rappelait l'enfance... Arrivés à seulement quelques étages du sol, les rôdeurs commençaient à s'ameuter vers nous.

Moi : Tu sais comment les descendre ?

Adam : J'ai pas mon flingue !

Je prenais mon fusil, tout en évitant de glisser. Un après l'autre, les rôdeurs tombaient sous mes balles. Le moment était idéal.

Moi : SAUTE !

Adam : Non !

Trois étages, c'est pas la mort, surtout avec le joli matelas qui nous attendaient en dessous.

Moi : SAUTE, J AI DIS !

Adam sauta pour atterrir en trombe sur le sol. Faisant pareil en prenant soin d'atterrir sur les corps pour atténuer ma chute, Adam n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : s'en aller. Prenant les devants, sachant que mon frère n'avait rien pour se défendre (et c'était tant mieux), les rôdeurs qui arrivaient tombaient une fois de plus sous mes balles, Adam toujours devant moi. Mais d'un coup, d'un seul... Un énorme cri de douleur se fit entendre, et un rôdeur s'était déjà occupé de la jambe d'Adam avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Moi : MERDE !

C'en était désormais fini pour lui. Je voyais Adam agoniser, à terre, perdant son sang à vitesse grand V.

Adam : -faible- Téna, me laisse pas là...

Moi : T'as tout ce que tu mérites, mon pote. Tu vois... –m'agenouille- Je vais te dire un truc : Dans ce monde, c'est soit tu survis, soit tu te fais bouffer. Et toi... Tu viens de te faire mordre. Tandis que moi... –le regarde- Je survis, et ça depuis déjà plusieurs années. Alors, maintenant, j'espère que t'as bien compris la morale de l'histoire, parce que tu vas mourir. D'abord, l'infection va se propager en toi, et détruire tes organes vitaux, et tes muscles également. Tu vas mourir, et te réanimer, comme tous ces rôdeurs que tu vois. Comprends bien que dans ce monde, y'a plus de place pour les faibles, désormais.

Adam me regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes, me suppliant de l'aider... Mais la rage était toujours présente en moi... Ne laissant plus place aux sentiments, mais bien au stoïcisme. Ne pouvant plus rien pour lui, mon seul réflexe fut de lui dire cette dernière phrase, l'air le plus glacial du monde traversant mon regard à cet instant précis.

Moi : Tu diras de ma part à Stacy qu'une femme en or comme elle ne méritait pas une ordure comme toi.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que j'abattais mon frère, d'une balle de Colt en pleine figure. Mon frère était désormais bel et bien mort, et je ne ressentais absolument rien. Pas la moindre once de tristesse. Je me sentais libérée, au contraire. Ne cessant de le regarder, je m'éloignais peu à peu de sa dernière demeure en quelques sortes... Quand l'emprise d'un corps plus fort que le mien me fit tomber à la renverse, main sur la bouche, un bras sur les côtes pour me c'est qui l'enculé qui me retient ? Lâche moi, espèce de...

Moi : MERLE ?

Merle : J'allais quand même pas vous laisser seuls, vous tous !

Moi : Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous suis ?

Merle : Je vous ai tracé avec deux heures d'intervalle.

Moi : Espèce de con.

Merle : J'ai croisé ton mec, tout à l'heure.

Moi : Où ?

Merle : Suis moi.

Le fait de voir Merle après tous ces évènements m'avait complètement déboussolée. Mais, d'un côté, je savais qu'il ne supportait plus le fait de devoir se séparer de son frangin. Deux vraies têtes brûlées... Les rôdeurs étaient absolument partout, et nous n'avions qu'une seule chance pour passer entre.

Merle : -me regarde- T'auras assez de balles ?

Moi : Ouais. Enfin... –sors le pistolet de ma poche-

Merle : Tu l'as eu où, celui là ?

Moi : Je...

Merle : -me coupe- C'est vrai ce que Shane m'a dit ?

Moi : ?

Merle : Je sais pour ton frangin. Et tu m'en vois désolé.

Merle me serrait dans ses bras. Merle Dixon, le plus grand connard de la terre... me serrait dans ses bras. Pincez moi, je dois rêver ! Ni une, ni deux, les rôdeurs s'effondraient une fois encore sous mes balles. L'adrénaline était enfin de retour. Piquant le deuxième sprint le plus rapide de ma vie, sans m'arrêter, je courrais droit devant moi pour échapper aux morts. Merle suivait, sans s'arrêter, mais de justesse, je m'étais arrêtée pour éviter le cul-de-sac. Heureusement, Dixon était juste derrière.

Moi : Bordel, mais où on va ?

Merle : Arrête de jacasser, et suis moi !

Tout en continuant de courir, je vis une silhouette au loin, que je reconnaissais très bien, même à une distance pareille.

Moi : RICK !

Ce dernier me fit face, avant de courir vers moi.

Rick : -me serre dans ses bras- Merde, vous étiez où ?

Moi : Fallait bien que quelqu'un se bouge le cul pour trouver Beth et Carol.

Rick : Et Shane ?

Moi : ...Sasha : SHANE !

Shane arrivait en courrant, heureux comme si je venais de le demander en mariage.

Shane : -me serre contre lui- Bébé, ça va ? Et Adam ?

Merle : Le grand con ? Skinhead ? Mort.

Shane : Merde.

Moi : Mordu.

Tyreese : Ton frère ? Mais je le croyais mort.

Je m'approchais du géant pour lui répondre.

Moi : -à Tyreese- Moi aussi, Ty, moi aussi.

Daryl se mit à courir vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Daryl : Tout va bien ?

A peine le temps d'un signe de tête qu'il fila serrer Merle dans ses bras.

Merle : J'allais pas te laisser tout seul, frangin.

Rick : -me regarde- On a réussi à avoir deux flics de l'hosto. Noah les garde.

Moi : Noah ? –étonnée-

Daryl : -plus loin- Il est de notre côté maintenant.

Moi : -regarde le Grady- C'est pourri dedans.

Rick : Vous avez réussi à entrer ?

Shane : On a vu Beth, Carol y est aussi. Beth est au courant qu'on vient les chercher.

Rick : Shane, Athena, vous venez avec nous à l'intérieur. Vous pourrez nous guider. Sasha, Tyreese, restez avec Noah pour surveiller les deux policiers, j'ai pas vraiment confiance.

Tyreese : Athena !

Je me retournais précipitamment pour voir Ty me tendre une lunette de fusil.

Moi : Sérieusement ? T'as trouvé ça où ? Dans le trou du cul d'un lama ?

Merle : -rit- Et après, c'est moi qui parle mal ? A se demander qui sont les gonzesses !

Rick : -regarde les autres- On s'organise. On rentre, on les emmène, on sort, on évite l'effusion de sang, et on privilégie Beth et Carol.

Moi : La gamine est en mauvais état. Va falloir y aller mollo. Et à mon avis, Carol ne doit pas être très loin derrière.

Rick : -nous regarde, Shane et moi- Vous y allez en éclaireur. On vous suit.

Sorti de nulle part, Noah fit irruption devant nous, le visage horrifié.

Noah : Vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher. Y'a une monstrueuse horde qui vient vers vous !

Shane : Merde... COUREZ !

Une fois de plus, l'adrénaline reprenait le contrôle de la situation. Voilà de quoi nous tous vivons. D'adrénaline, de moments imprévus, et surtout de stress permanent. Mais la seule priorité qu'on ait, est de toujours privilégier les membres de notre famille. Quelqu'un s'en prend à un seul d'entre nous, il nous touche tous. Chacun courait l'un après l'autre, tuant un rôdeur ou deux sur son passage. J'avais beau ne penser qu'à la santé des deux femmes retenues prisonnières, je ne m'en sentais pas mal pour autant. L'intensité du moment me faisait du bien. Et ça, à mon avis, tout le monde se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit. Voilà ce qui rythmait nos journées. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Donc l'objectif numéro un : sauver les membres de notre famille. Au moins, après une course effrénée, nous étions en sécurité. Aucun rôdeur à l'horizon, c'était plutôt bon signe. Mais, les deux policiers du Grady nous restant sur les bras l'étaient moins.

Rick : Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen.

Tous, nous y réfléchissions, sans pour autant quitter nos deux otages des yeux. Sacha discutait avec Tyreese, tandis que Rick réfléchissait à un plan, Daryl et Shane l'écoutant attentivement. J'avais une idée en tête, mais même pour quelqu'un avec un caractère aussi fort que le mien, c'était franchement suicidaire.

Moi : Rick, on...

Rick : On va procéder à un échange.

Pas con.

Rick : Ils ont deux de nos alliés, on a deux de leurs équipiers. Le deal se fait, et tout le monde est content.

Moi qui disais que j'avais des envies suicidaires, là, il m'avait coupé le sifflet.

Rick : Merle, Daryl, vous vous posterez sur le toit d'en face, si jamais quelqu'un cherche à tirer, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, abattez le. Compris ?

Ils acquiesçaient.

Rick : Shane, tu restes avec les autres, personne ne doit vous voir.

Shane : Et Athena ?

Rick : Elle vient avec moi.

Shane : T'es malade ?

Moi : Shane a raison. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller tout seul.

Rick : *en me regardant* - Je te prend avec moi, que ça vous plaise ou non. Vous avez vu comme moi, ce dont tu es capable de faire. Tu es douée pour parlementer, et tu ne laisseras passer aucune balle. Tout comme eux deux. *désigne Merle et Daryl* *me regarde* On y va.

Les autres, maintenant derrière nous, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Moi même, j'avais un peu peur, à vrai dire, mais la peur n'avait pas sa place ici, pour n'importe qui voulant survivre. Arrivés au parking, Rick me tendait la main, pour la serrer dans la mienne.

Rick : Je sais que tu es inquiète par rapport au sort de Carol, et à celui de Beth. Tout va bien se passer.

Moi : Je l'espère.

Les rôdeurs essayant de nous atteindre étaient aussitôt abattus sans bruit par les frères Dixon. A peine l'un d'entre eux écroulé au sol, qu'une voiture de police arrivait en trombe. Fusil armé, prête à faire feu en cas de souci, les deux agents sortaient de la voiture, revolvers pointés dans nos directions. Les deux portaient des gilets par balle, comme si on allait assister à la troisième guerre mondiale. Sérieusement, c'est la fin du monde, les gens veulent nous bouffer, et vous portez des gilets ? Comme si ça allait empêcher un mort de vous arracher un morceau de chair.

? : -à Rick- Lâchez votre arme.

Ce qui Rick fit. La fille me fixait, toujours revolver pointé sur ma tête. Sans sourciller, mon fidèle fusil restant dirigé vers sa nuque, je restais aux aguets, guettant le moindre geste ou bruit suspect. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Rick connaissait leurs noms.

Rick : Je m'appelle Rick Grimes. -en levant les mains- Je viens vous proposer un échange. Vous détenez deux des nôtres, et nous avons deux de vos hommes. Donc, les deux officiers, contre Beth et Carol.

Je n'avais jamais fais confiance à un flic, avant Rick et Shane. Et ils étaient les seuls en qui je pouvais compter. Et ça, jusqu'à ma mort. Les deux officiers se regardèrent, puis conclurent avec Rick. Je m'empressais de vouloir rejoindre les autres, mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Le visage de Daryl paraissait pâle, même de loin. Et Shane tentait à tout prix d'empêcher un nouveau meurtre, mais... Merle débarquait vers nous, mais sans que nous nous y attendions, il n'allait pas vers la voiture, mais vers l'entrée principale de l'hôpital.

Moi : Merle, fais pas ça ! -essaye de le retenir-

Merle : -me pousse- Dégage, toi ! Je vais les ramener moi-même, les gonzesses !

Moi : Putain, Merle, ramène ton cul !


	32. Chapter 32

Dixon se dirigeait vers le bâtiment tel un fou furieux. Mais, manque de chance, quelqu'un l'attendait au pied de guerre devant les fenêtres principales. Et ce fut dans l'horreur que nous assistions tous impuissants au spectacle. D'un seul tir, Merle Dixon s'était écroulé devant nous, abattu froidement d'une balle dans le crâne. Il y avait donc un quatrième sniper, et celui ci ne laissait passer aucun intrus. Ma réaction première fit de courir vers les autres, empoignant Daryl de toutes mes forces, celui ci ayant déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin, et s'écroulant dans mes bras en pleurant. Lui et moi avions perdus nos frères une deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne faisait que sceller encore plus notre amitié, et la compréhension de l'un envers l'autre. Ce dernier criait dans mes oreilles, mais il fallait à tout prix que je lui rende la raison, ne serait-ce que pour sauver deux vies.

Moi : -prends le visage de Daryl dans les mains- Ecoute moi. -colle mon front au sien- Merle nous a rejoint parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Il a fait tout ça pour nous, et pour toi. Son frère. Malgré que ton frangin fût un trou du cul fini, il s'est rangé du côté du bien, pour survivre avec nous, et nous aider à surmonter tous les obstacles que cette putain de fin du monde nous a faits traversés. Alors, sèche tes larmes, lève toi, et allons sauver Beth et Carol. Parce qu'on le veut tous, et parce que c'est ce que ton frère voulait faire. -embrasse son front- Je sais que j'peux compter sur toi.

Pour un homme qui n'avait plus de famille de sang aujourd'hui, je savais que la route deviendrait encore plus dure. Mais mes paroles l'avaient aidé à se relever. Je m'en allais donc avec lui retrouver les autres, encore tous choqués par la mort de Merle. Personne ne disait mot, et nous partions tous rejoindre Rick et les deux agents de police, pour procéder à l'échange. Plus nous nous rapprochions du moment fatidique, plus le stress montait. Dans quel état étaient les deux femmes ? Est-ce qu'elles allaient bien ? Toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables se posaient dans ma tête. Quand vint enfin l'entrée en scène. Les policiers nous dirigeaient vers l'endroit où l'échange devait avoir lieu. Deux portes battantes se dressaient devant nous, Rick, accompagné de Shane, allaient tenter d'apercevoir les personnes se trouvant de l'autre côté. Et le sourire en coin de Shane m'apaisait un peu. Au moins, elles étaient toutes deux en vie...Ce fut Tyreese qui ouvra les portes, pour tous nous laisser passer un à un. J'étais la dernière, tenant l'homme en joue. Chacun des membres du Grady étaient là, comme Noah nous l'avait expliqué auparavant. Une femme, chignon serré, yeux noirs comme la plus sinistre des nuits, se dressait devant nous. Et en voyant Beth arriver, poussant Carol sur une chaise roulante... Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes de joie. Elles allaient bien toutes les deux. Et j'en étais ravie. Le shérif s'avançait, ainsi que la femme. Noah murmurait aux autres que c'était elle la dénommée Dawn. Rick commençant à conclure un accord d'échange avec les principaux intéressés, je croisais le regard de Beth, qui me souriait. Je lui rendais son sourire, quand Dawn nous coupait.

Dawn : Je vous propose un des miens contre l'une des vôtres.

Rick acquiesçait, et ce fut Carol qui vient à nous en première, poussée par l'un des membres du groupe opposé. Sacha s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras, et je fis de même quand elle eut enfin réussi à se relever. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler à torrent, et le flot de questions s'é fut au tour de Beth d'être échangée. Daryl se tenait à la droite de Rick, pour emmener Beth le plus vite possible vers nous. Une fois arrivée, elle serra Noah dans ses bras, et restait fixée.

Rick : -à Dawn- Notre deal est terminé, il n'y a aucun blessé.

Dawn : Attendez.

Daryl se retournait, offusqué.

Dawn : On reprend Noah également.

Alors là, c'était la meilleure.

Rick : C'était pas dans notre accord, ça.

Dawn : Il fait parti de mes survivants.

Rick : Tu n'as pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur qui que ce soit dans ce monde.

Contre toute attente, Beth se dirigeait vers Dawn, poussant légèrement Noah.

Beth : J'ai... j'ai tout compris maintenant. Tout ce que tu m'as dit. Et je pense toujours que j'avais raison. Je pense toujours que le fait que vous retenez ces gens dans cet hôpital n'est qu'une sorte d'esclavage, un tombeau pour toutes les âmes perdues.

En une seconde, et sans aucun bruit, Beth eût à peine le temps de planter Dawn en pleine poitrine avec une paire de ciseaux, qu'un coup de feu retentit dans le couloir. Daryl et Rick se retrouvèrent aspergés du sang de Beth, cette dernière s'étant effondrée au sol, tuée d'une balle en pleine tête, elle aussi. Dawn, ne sachant pas comment cela était arrivé, regardait Rick désemparée. Mais Daryl eût la réaction à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait, il la descendit froidement d'une balle logée entre les deux yeux. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher Carol, étant choquée et en pleurs, de courir vers Daryl, ce dernier ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de pleurer, lui aussi, à présent. Rick restait droit comme un i, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Tyreese et Sacha restaient eux aussi choqués par la mort de la jeune femme, et Shane essayait par tous les moyens de me garder auprès de lui. Mais avoir perdu deux membres de notre famille aujourd'hui n'avait fait que renforcer ma haine. Je me dirigeais donc vers eux, fusil dans le dos, mais revolver en main. Ayant assommé celui qui semblait être le médecin général, je demandais aux autres d'attendre, de faire leur deuil, tandis que j'empoignais l'un des policiers.

Moi : -arme pointée sur sa tempe- Tu vas me dire qui a abattu le mec en bas, TOUT DE SUITE !

? : -pleurant - C'est Bennett ! C'est Bennett qui a abattu votre gars quand il l'a vu.

Moi : Où il est ?

? : C'est lui qui nous a prévenus que vous arriviez. Il est posté dans la pièce à côté.

Moi : T'as de la chance de me l'avoir dit, sinon tu aurais pu dire adieu à ta vie, misérable sac à merde.

Me dirigeant d'un pas plus que franc vers la pièce désignée par l'homme en uniforme, la porte était déjà ouverte, que je ne prenais pas le temps de réfléchir et assassinait l'homme qui avait tué Merle. Une fois revenue vers eux, Rick leur avait proposé de prendre ceux qui voulaient survivre dans notre camp. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait venir. Ne laissant parler que ma haine, j'abattais froidement chacun des membres de ceux qui avaient causés la perte de deux d'entre nous. Daryl, Shane, Tyreese et Rick en furent les premiers choqués, mais restait encore l'histoire des corps de Beth et de Merle. Je me dirigeais vers le corps de la jeune femme, Daryl étant toujours agenouillé auprès d'elle.

Moi : Laisse, je m'en occupe.

De toutes mes forces, j'agrippais Beth dans mes bras pour la porter en dehors du bâtiment, Daryl me suivant de très près. Une fois devant Shane, je demandais à celui ci d'aller chercher le corps de Merle, pour que nous puissions tous passer par la sortie est. La lumière du jour nous apparut de nouveau, Rick fut le premier à sortir, Daryl et moi derrière lui. Ce fut l'apothéose quand je voyais Maggie et Glenn, accompagnés par Abraham, Rosita, le père Gabriel, Hershel et Michonne, et les autres... Hershel avait de suite compris que sa fille n'était plus des nôtres quand il m'aperçut avec elle dans les bras. Il s'empressait de retenir Maggie, celle ci pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et s'écroulant par terre, son père essayant tant bien que mal de lui éviter cette douleur, malgré que lui aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes. En les voyant, et en voyant Shane porter le corps de celui qui avait sacrifiée sa vie pour sauver les nôtres, les larmes coulèrent également. Abraham voulait se charger du corps de Merle, mais Daryl l'en empêchait vivement, en disant que Shane était le seul digne de porter le corps de son frère. Donc, Shane et moi nous dirigions vers un endroit un peu plus en contrebas, là où tous, nous avions vus un semblant de cimetière. C'était l'endroit idéal pour que ces deux êtres puissent reposer en paix. Mais visiblement, l'émeute n'était pas encore finie. Tous, nous étions retournés pour nous diriger vers le cimetière, quand d'un coup, d'un seul, sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, Hershel s'effondrait à nos côtés, lui aussi abattu d'un balle logée dans le crâne. Pour Maggie, ce fut le coup de grâce. Elle tombait à la renverse sur le corps de son père, effondrée, recouverte de sang, Glenn essayant à son tour tant bien que mal de la retenir. Tous les autres étaient restés figés.

Moi : -à Sasha- Prends la petite.

Elle prenait le corps de Beth dans les bras. Et sans réfléchir, je refranchissais les couloirs de l'hôpital, arpentant désespérément les couloirs pour retrouver celui qui nous avait donné le coup de poignard fatal. Je tombais sur lui, dans la salle où j'avais abattu le tueur de Merle, un peu plus tôt. Mais en finir avec lui serait trop facile. Maggie ayant perdue sa famille, c'était à elle de décider du sort de celui qui l'avait brisée à jamais. Sans prendre de gants, je lui cassais les bras, ainsi que les jambes, pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun moyen de se défendre. Une fois de retour en bas, je le jetais le plus fort possible devant les pieds de Maggie, toujours sur le corps inanimé de son père.

Moi : C'est à elle... –regarde Maggie- ... de décider du sort qu'elle veut réserver à cet homme. Pas à nous. Il y a eu trop de morts, que ce soit de notre côté, ou du leur, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Laissons la, elle se doit de faire son deuil, et de choisir quel est le mieux à faire pour lui. Sasha...

Je retendais les bras devant Sasha qui me repassait Beth. Chacun d'entre nous allions vers le cimetière, dès à présent, et Daryl ne pouvait plus nous quitter, Shane et moi, accrochant ses mains à nos deux épaules, et ne cessant toujours pas de pleurer. Glenn décidait de rester auprès de Maggie, étant la seule personne qui lui restait, c'était la moindre des choses. Je compatissais, et continuais toujours à avancer vers le cimetiè le monde nous ouvrait la marche, et nous déposions les deux corps sans vie, dans deux des six trous qui étaient déjà creusés. Nous mîmes chacun la main à la pâte, pour recouvrir Merle et Beth, qui méritaient deux tombes des plus décentes, ces derniers s'étant conduits comme deux héros qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans nos mémoires. Shane décidait de prononcer quelques mots à leur attention, tandis que je remontais pour trouver Glenn et Maggie, cette dernière ayant détruit la tête de l'homme qui avait assassiné sèchement son père.

Moi : -à Glenn - Tu veux que je le prenne ? -montre Hershel-

Glenn : Non. C'est à moi de le faire. Toi et Shane en avez fait assez aujourd'hui. On vous doit beaucoup à tous les deux.

Je laissais donc Glenn s'occuper d'Hershel, et lui disais que des tombes étaient déjà creusées dans le cimetière en contrebas. Tandis qu'il fermait les yeux d'Hershel, je récupérais Maggie bien mal en point, et l'aidait à marcher du mieux que je pouvais. Tous les quatre, nous arrivions enfin près des autres, et Glenn déposait doucement le corps d'Hershel dans la tombe. Rick se proposait de l'aider à enterrer ce dernier dignement, ce qu'il 'hui, nous avons perdus trois des nôtres. Trois membres de notre famille, qui auraient donnés corps et âmes pour tous nous voir survivre. Chacun d'entre eux méritaient sa place parmi nous, comme nous tous ici. Aujourd'hui, nous pleurons leurs pertes. Mais tout au fond de nous, tout au fond de nos coeurs, nous savons tous qu'ils resteront à jamais éternels. Dans nos mémoires, dans nos coeurs, et dans nos vies. Requiescat in Pace. Ce furent les mots que Rick prononçaient avant que tous, nous quittions cet endroit.

Des jours, des semaines, des mois... Peu importe le temps qui venait de passer, tous ces évènements n'avaient été que trop durs à supporter pour nous tous. Le père Gabriel était avec nous, désormais, nous ayant suivi suite à leur départ de l'église. Noah était des nôtres également, encore sous le choc de la mort de Beth. Le pauvre ne s'en remettait pas. Tout le monde était encore choqué après tout ça... Maggie la première, malgré que Glenn faisait tout pour la soutenir. Shane et moi étions également choqués, et le changement que nous avions subi ne nous avait fait que du bien. Pendant les jours que nous avions passés à essayer de trouver un endroit sûr, et sécurisé, rien ne nous était apparu, pas un seul espoir. Lors d'une journée aussi banale que les autres, nous étions tombés sur une église. Seulement quelques heures. Et d'une décision prise sur un coup de tête, Gabriel nous avait mariés, Shane et moi. L'alliance que je portais à mon doigt provenait d'une bijouterie, pillée dans nos expéditions. La sienne aussi d'ailleurs. Nous étions mari et femme désormais. Mais rien ne nous séparait de l'objectif que nous nous étions fixé : Il y en a encore pour une bonne heure de effet, Noah nous avait parlé de la ville de son enfance, là où sa famille se trouvait encore certainement. A son plus grand espoir. Rick avait décidé que cette ville serait notre prochaine destination, et nous nous étions tous répartis dans deux vans. Shane et moi étions restés avec Rick, Tyreese (au volant), Noah, Glenn, Michonne et Maggie. Les autres étant dans l'autre van.

Rick : -au talkie- On continue, encore une heure.

Carol : -à l'autre bout du talkie- Ok, on vous suit.

Depuis la perte de ses parents les plus proches, Maggie et moi avions formé un lien très fort, lien qui n'avait fait que progresser de minute en minute, depuis Atlanta.

Maggie : J'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de te le dire, mais ça te va bien les cheveux courts.

Oui, mes cheveux y étaient passés aussi.

Moi : -lui donne un baiser sur le front- Repose toi, t'en as bien besoin.

Toujours sur la route, Rick discutait de l'endroit où nous allions avec Noah et Tyreese. Noah était encore sûr de retrouver sa famille, affirmant que cette dernière devait s'être barricadée dans la maison familiale. Sentant la main de Shane dans mon dos, ce dernier me donna une petit sourire, caché derrière sa barbe qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus proéminente. Mais qu'importe, dans n'importe quelle situation, et même barbu, je le trouvais à croquer. Une fois la route parcourue, et notre van stoppé dans la forêt, là où Noah nous avait indiqué l'endroit le plus proche pour accéder à sa ville, Rick fit les dernières vérifications de sûreté avant que nous ne descendions tous.

Noah : C'est par là.

Boitant toujours suite à sa blessure d'Atlanta, le jeune homme nous conduisait tous devant un portail fermé. Lequel ne s'ouvrant pas directement, bien sûr.

Glenn : J'vais vérifier.

Grimpant les pierres et vérifiant si aucun rôdeur n'était dans le coin, Glenn se glissa de l'autre côté, et finit par nous ouvrir le portail qui nous menait directement sur la ville natale de ce cher Noah.

Noah : Ma maison est quelques pâtés plus loin.

Rick : Tyreese, va avec lui.

Les deux hommes partirent devant, mais Michonne les devança pour tuer les deux rôdeurs qui arrivaient vers eux.

Rick : Chacun va fouiller une maison, histoire de voir s'il reste des survivants.

Shane et moi partions d'un côté, tandis que les filles partirent devant, laissant Rick et Glenn pénétrer le pavillon qui se trouvait derrière eux. Sur le chemin, Shane se prenait déjà à rêver de la vie parfaite.

Shane : T'imagines, bébé, nous deux, dans un pavillon de bourges comme celui là, les gosses qui courraient dans le jardin...

Moi : Déjà, les gosses, c'est mort, et tu le sais très bien. Et ton appart' de flic m'aurait largement suffit.

Frappant à la porte de la bâtisse, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire, il n'y avait rien à signaler, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Crochetant la serrure, j'ouvrais la porte, qui débouchait sur un corridor de plusieurs mètres de long.

Shane : Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver dans la cuisine.

Moi : J'prends la salle de bains.

Shane parti, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, prenant soin de vérifier si aucun mort ne s'y trouvait. Il n'y en avait qu'un, mais par mesure de sûreté, même si ce dernier était coincé dans la douche, je m'empressais de lui poignarder le crâne, laissant son sang dégouliner gentiment sur les parois de la cabine. En fouillant un peu partout, j'avais fini par tomber sur une mine d'or. L'armoire à pharmacie regorgeait de médicaments : pénicilline, antalgiques, antiseptiques, tout ce dont nous avions besoin... Un don du ciel m'était tombé sous la main. En vidant le stock, je filais vers les pièces d'à côté, n'ayant rien trouvé de plus. Toilettes, salon, rien de bien concret. Mais en ouvrant une autre pièce, je tombais sur une chambre, visiblement clean, à en juger par sa propreté. Le lit était fait, et par plaisir, je m'allongeais dessus, profitant enfin d'un matelas digne de ce nom. Shane ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire son apparition, souriant comme un diable.

Moi : Nom de Dieu, y'a longtemps que j'avais pas senti un matelas sous mon dos !

Shane : Et moi, y'a longtemps que j'ai pas eu ton corps sous mes mains...

Approchant de moi tel un fauve, Shane se jeta sur le lit pour m'embrasser sauvagement, avant de commencer à déboutonner ma chemise. Mais ce dernier fut vite interrompu par des cris venant de l'extérieur.

Shane : C'est quoi ce merdier ?

Prenant nos affaires en quatrième vitesse, nous tombions sur Rick et Glenn, et Noah, qui accourait vers nous, au loin, criant comme un fou.


	33. Chapter 33

Noah : RICK ! Rick : -court vers lui- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Noah : Tyreese a été mordu ! Vite ! Il est chez moi !

Moi : Non...

Courrant aussi vite que possible vers la maison de Noah, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver Tyreese, agonisant à terre, le bras en sang.

Rick : Y'a encore une chance ! Michonne !

Michonne et Maggie arrivèrent aussitôt, Maggie tendant sa machette à Rick, et Michonne s'emparant du bras de Tyreese pour que Rick puisse le couper. Ce qu'il fit directement. Shane prit un drap du lit derrière lui, avant de l'enrouler autour du bras tranché du pauvre homme agonisant à terre, et aida Glenn et Rick à porter Tyreese, qui était déjà évanoui.

Rick : Allez... Reste avec nous, vieux, nous lâche pas...

Rick me tendit le talkie pour prévenir les autres, tandis que les trois hommes s'occupaient d'amener Ty à l'extérieur, suivis de près par Michonne, Noah et Maggie, qui tranchaient les têtes des rôdeurs qui s'approchaient trop.

Moi : -au talkie- Carol, tu m'entends ?

Carol : -au talkie- Un problème ?

Moi : -au talkie- Tyreese a été mordu, on l'amène vers vous.

Carol : Seigneur... On vous attend.

Rejoignant vite les autres, Michonne s'était entreprit à ouvrir le portail, mais malheureusement, des rôdeurs nous attendaient de l'autre côté.

Moi : Les gars, restez avec Tyreese, Michonne, Maggie et moi, on s'en occupe.

Michonne se tint prête, et au bout de trois, elle ouvrit le portail, nous laissant nous occuper des rôdeurs présents, lesquels n'avaient pas fait long feu sous nos coups de machette. Les cinq hommes sortirent de la ville, tandis que nous sécurisions leurs arrières. Arrivés au van, la tentative pour mettre Ty à l'arrière était quelque peu catastrophique, mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Démarrant directement, Rick prit le contrôle du van et se dépêchait pour tenter de sauver Tyreese.

Moi : -au talkie- On est sortis. On vous rejoint.

? : On vous attend.

Toujours sur la route, Shane soutenait Tyreese du mieux possible, ce dernier semblant complètement perdre la tête. Plusieurs minutes de route, et en un regard dirigé vers moi, Shane me fit comprendre que tout était fini, en un regard, Ty n'était désormais plus de notre monde.

Rick : -me regarde- Passe moi le talkie.

Je le lui donnais, choquée de voir un si grand ami parti pour de bon.

Rick : -au talkie- Carol, mets Carl et Sasha à l'écart, ils n'ont pas besoin de voir ça.

Carol : -au talkie- Très bien.

La route étant presque terminée, nous arrivions là où les autres étaient restés, et comme convenu, pas de trace, ni de Carol, ni de Carl, ni de Sasha. Etant la première descendue, j'aidais Glenn et Shane à descendre le corps de Ty, tandis que les autres descendirent chacun leurs tours, retrouvant ceux qui étaient restés là. Gabriel tendit sa petite pelle à Rick, et l'aida tant bien que mal à creuser la tombe du pauvre homme, mais par manque de chance...

Sasha : NON !

Cette dernière accourra vers son frère, et se jetant à terre, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son frère n'était plus des nôtres désormais, et nous n'avions aucun moyen de la calmer. Maggie et moi allions vers elle, en tentant en vain de la lever. Mais après plusieurs efforts, elle accepta enfin, se jetant dans les bras de Maggie, cette dernière compatissant à sa douleur. ...Une fois la tombe creusée, et le corps de Tyreese enterré, le père Gabriel saisit la Bible qu'il avait toujours avec lui, avant de prononcer quelques mots, chacun des membres du groupe jetant une pelleté de terre sur le corps du défunt.

Gabriel : Nous ne regardons pas les choses visibles, mais nous regardons ce qui ne peut pas être vu. Car ce que nous voyons est temporaire... mais ce qui ne peut pas être vu est éternel. Mais nous savons que si la tente terrestre où l'on vit est détruite, nous avons l'édifice de Dieu, une maison qui n'a pas été faite avec les mains, éternelle dans les cieux. Dans les cieux.

Le corps de Ty désormais sous terre, et notre chagrin n'étant pas parti, nous décidions tous de reprendre la route. Mais quelques heures suffirent avant notre premier arrêt. Daryl, Sasha, Maggie et Glenn étaient en forêt, tandis que nous étions tous restés prêts du van, attendant le moindre petit signe de vie. Une fois les autres revenus, nous repartions tous dans le van... Pour finir par tomber en panne.

Eugène : Je crois qu'on est en panne d'essence.

Rick : Alors, on marche.

Une fois de plus, nous marchions tous comme des morts, les uns derrière les autres, formés en groupe, Rick devant, tenant sa fille dans les bras, tandis que les autres suivaient, et que Shane et moi fermions la marche.

Shane : On est tous crevés de tout ça. On va avoir besoin de repos, à un moment où à un autre. Et avec cette chaleur étouffante, pas facile...

Moi : -regarde le ciel- La pluie viendra bien un jour ou l'autre quand même...

Carl et Maggie étaient devant nous, suivi par Gabriel. Sans entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, Carl tendit une boite jaune à Maggie, que celle ci regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle dit quelques mots à Carl, avant d'être rejoints par Gabriel, ce dernier semblant importuner la jeune femme.

Moi : -les regarde- Il a pas fini de les faire chier ?

Shane : Laisse les...

Continuant la marche, main dans la main, Rick dirigeait son regard derrière nous, les morts approchant déjà à grands pas. Daryl et Carol étaient partis en forêt, nous laissant seuls sur la route, les rôdeurs étant déjà à notre poursuite.

Sasha : -devant- Je peux les avoir.

Michonne : Non, ils sont trop loin, et on n'est vraiment pas en état de faire ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous tombions sur un pont, et l'idée vint comme une envie de pisser. Laisser tomber les rôdeurs dans le vide, pour économiser le peu de forces que nous avions. Un à un, les morts nous faisaient désormais face, mais les détournant, ils finissaient tous dans le fond... Sauf ceux que Sasha avait décidé de tuer. Un par un, elle plantait les rôdeurs qui s'approchaient d'elle.

Rick : Gardez le contrôle.

Évitant tout juste de poignarder Michonne qui tentait de la retenir, Sasha se débattait furieusement de son emprise, avant de reprendre sa folie meurtrière. Tout le monde devait désormais s'y coller, et un par un, les morts tombaient sous les coups de couteaux que nous leur infligions. Sasha et Michonne s'étaient retrouvées à l'écart, mettant fin aux instants des derniers rôdeurs restants. Sasha à terre, Michonne la fusillant du regard, les deux femmes vinrent nous rejoindre presque aussitôt. De nouveau forcés à marcher sur la route, Daryl disparaissait de nouveau, refusant que Carol l'accompagne. Un peu plus loin, des arbres nous offrait l'ombre et la fraîcheur tellement cherchés depuis ces derniers jours. Tous assis dans la terre, les uns se reposant sur les autres, Abraham sortait une flasque de whisky, sous le regard douteux de sa chère et tendre. Tout le monde était extenué, et un peu de répit n'était vraiment pas de refus. Le silence présent nous soulageait tous, et la fraîcheur de l'endroit ravissait nos corps bouillants, et trempés de sueur.


	34. Chapter 34

Une fois Daryl revenu, et ce dernier assis, un bruit provenant d'en face nous fit tous lever, pour découvrir avec stupeur quatre chiens, tous aussi maigres les uns que les autres, se dresser devant nous, l'air aussi mauvais qu'un troupeau de rôdeurs réunis. Leurs aboiements nous faisaient tous froid dans le dos, mais Daryl et Rick étaient prêts à se charger des animaux... Prêts mais devancés par Sasha qui se chargea de descendre les quatre bêtes tour à tour, mettant fin au bruit tellement pesant dans un silence qui nous faisait tellement de bien. Rick, bien résigné à faire face à ce qu'il venait de se passer, prit quelques branches derrière lui, et commençait déjà à tenter d'allumer un feu, pour y cuire les quatre chiens. Dépecés par Daryl, les animaux furent vite découpés pour être rôtis, faisant le bonheur des ventres affamés qui étaient déjà morts de faim, rien qu'à l'idée de dévorer enfin de la viande juteuse. Noah restait en arrière, tandis que Sasha revenait de la forêt, les bras chargés de bois. Elle resta un moment à discuter avec le jeune homme, mais la faim prenait le dessus, et leurs paroles ne se faisaient pas entendre à mes oreilles. Après un festin bien mérité, nous reprenions le chemin, toujours sous un soleil tapant, mais le ciel n'en disait pas autant. Chacun proposait de l'eau à quiconque se trouvait à côté, mais toutes les têtes refusèrent catégoriquement, y compris les nôtres à Shane et à moi. Daryl refit un tour en forêt, de nouveau seul, nous laissant de nouveau sur la route. Il lui fallut quelques longs instants avant de revenir, pour nous trouver tous fixés à un endroit bien précis, regardant au sol. Rick lui tendit une feuille, sur laquelle était écrit : « De la part d'un ami. » Chose qui nous faisait penser qu'un piège se tendait à l'horizon. Plusieurs bouteilles d'eau étaient soigneusement posées au sol, mais personne n'y touchait. Ordre de Rick qui se méfiait, et il avait bien raison.

Rick : On ne sait pas qui a laissé ça.

Eugène : C'est un piège, on a déjà donné. Mais là, pour une fois, j'aimerais croire que c'est un ami.

Michonne : Et si c'est pas le cas ? Qu'ils aient mis quelque chose dedans ?

Personne n'avait réagi, jusqu'à ce qu'Eugène prenne les devants, sous les regards choqués, et empoignant l'une des bouteilles qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Tara : Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mon pote ?

Eugène : Contrôle qualité.

Moi : EUGENE !

Ce dernier fut vite stoppé par Abraham qui donna un violent coup dans la bouteille, laissant l'eau s'éparpiller sur le sol. Sans un mot, il reprit sa place, laissant Rick parler.

Rick : On ne peut pas.

Eugène était gêné. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, pas un seul mouvement, pour laisser place à un grondement venant du ciel, nous faisant lever les têtes, et apercevoir un ciel de plus en plus noir, qui laissa place à une énorme pluie, qui fit vite notre joie à tous.

Moi : -à Shane- Je te l'avais dis. –souris-

Visages souriants, gens heureux, mais deux d'entre eux avaient un visage renfrogné. Embrassant tendrement mon homme sous la pluie qui calmait le feu de nos peaux, Glenn et Rick regardèrent au loin, quelque peu angoissés.

Rick : On bouge.

La petite Judith, terrorisée par l'orage, pleurait dans les bras de son frère, celui ci ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la calmer, mis à part la bercer.

Daryl : Il y a une grange.

HALLELUJAH ! Le messie a parlé.

Rick : Où ?

Aussitôt tous en route, laissant les bouteilles à leur place, Daryl nous mena vers une grange. La même que celle d'Hershel, à quelques détails prêt... celle ci n'était pas remplie de rôdeurs... Chacun entra, et fit une vérification. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout était sûr, sauf un grognement venant d'une petite pièce où Maggie se trouvait, mais la jeune femme y mit vite fin, froidement. Carol la rejoignit, et les deux femmes restèrent devant. La nuit arrivait enfin, nous permettant à tous de pouvoir enfin nous détendre un peu, tandis que l'orage éclatait encore dehors. Shane et moi étions allongés l'un contre l'autre à quelques mètres du feu, mais assez loin pour respecter l'intimité des autres conversations.

Shane : Ça va, ma puce ?

Moi : J'peux pas être aussi bien que maintenant.

Shane : Moi non plus, Mme Walsh.

Je riais en entendant mon nom de famille, car ce nom était le mien désormais.

Moi : J'aime toujours autant sentir tes bras autour de moi quand on s'endort le soir...

Le tonnerre me coupa en pleine phrase.

Shane : Pour rien au monde, je me séparerais de ça. Parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Et parce que je t'aime, Athena Walsh.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

Moi : Moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie.

L'embrassant tendrement, je me retournais vers les autres, entendant un peu de leur conversation.

Rick : Mais il a prit ça très calmement. En disant qu'il était mort à la minute où il avait marché sur leur territoire. Chaque jour, il se réveillait, et se disait « Repose en paix. Maintenant lève-toi, et pars en guerre. » Et après quelques années prétendant être mort...

J'aurais cru entendre l'histoire d'Adam...

Rick : Il a survécu. C'est toute l'astuce, je crois. On fait ce qu'on doit et on vit. Mais peu importe ce qu'on trouve à DC, je sais que ce sera bien. Car c'est ainsi qu'on survit. On se dit alors... qu'on est les morts ambulants.

Les paroles de Rick m'avaient laissée subjuguée. Les morts ambulants... Voilà ce que nous étions... en quelques sortes...

Shane : Tu dors pas ?

Moi : Si... rendors toi, mon coeur...

Tous partis dormir, notre nuit prit enfin tout son sens. Pas un bruit, mis à part l'orage qui grondait furieusement dehors, faisant claquer les portes en plein milieu de la nuit. Réveillée par le bruit, je vis Daryl se tenir devant la porte, et bondir pour tenter de les empêcher de s'ouvrir. Un coup de tonnerre me fit voir les rôdeurs à l'extérieur, et sans réfléchir, je courrais vers lui pour l'aider du mieux possible. Vite rejoints par Abraham, Shane, Rick et tous les autres. Carl laissa sa petite soeur un peu plus loin, celle ci hurlant déjà de peur. Nous étions tous regroupés sur les portes qui battaient fortement, le poids des rôdeurs et le nôtre faisant une sorte de balance. Luttant de toutes nos forces pour résister à l'attaque, tout était déjà fini en quelques minutes. Mais le temps n'étant pas clément, nous étions tous parti directement nous recoucher. Blottie dans les bras de Shane, la nuit s'annonçait courte, mais réparatrice. Ouvrant les yeux, et voyant la petite Judith réveillée, et calme, dans les bras de son père, je ne faisais pas un bruit, laissant les autres profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Au loin, Daryl était déjà réveillé lui aussi, regardant à travers un trou dans le bois. Ce dernier fut rejoint par Maggie qui venait de se lever, et le rejoignait. Quelques minutes, et la jeune femme filait vers Sasha pour la réveiller, et les deux femmes sortirent hors de la grange. Daryl était encore là, ne quittant pas la petite source de lumière des yeux. Décidant de me lever pour lui tenir compagnie, j'évitais de réveiller Shane et allait m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Moi : Hey.

Daryl : -me regarde- Hey.

Moi : Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, après tout ça... On a perdu beaucoup de gens...

Daryl : Beaucoup trop...

Moi : Beaucoup trop de gens. Mais faut se dire qu'ils sont tous dans un monde meilleur maintenant, et qu'ils sont fiers de nous, quoi que nous fassions.

Daryl ne disait rien, et me regardant, les yeux embués de larmes, me dit :

Daryl : Je suis désolé pour ton frère...

Je le regardais aussi, et posant ma tête sur son épaule, me mettait à pleurer discrètement également.

Moi : Et moi, je suis terriblement désolée que tu ais perdu Merle... Et Beth...


	35. Chapter 35

Shane se leva quelques minutes plus tard, nous trouvant assis, Daryl et moi, l'un à côté de l'autre. Venant s'asseoir à ma droite, il me frotta doucement le dos, avant de me déposer un tendre baiser sur l'épaule.

Shane : Ça va ?

Moi : -sèche mes larmes- Oui. –souris maladroitement-

Shane : Je suis tellement désolé que t'ais eu à faire ça...

Je le regardais, retenant mes larmes pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Moi : Il le fallait. Je pense pas que j'aurai supporté de le voir se transformer devant moi. Adam était faible, pas fait pour un monde pareil... Il savait à quoi s'attendre de toute façon.

Shane : Je sais pas comment était ton frère, mais pour faire ce qu'il a fait, c'était vraiment pas un mec bien. T'as pas à t'en vouloir, mon coeur. Moi, je suis là.

Il posa délicatement son front au mien.

Daryl : On est tous là, tous les uns pour les autres. T'inquiètes, ma caille, on est plus forts que ça.

Daryl me frotta le dos gentiment.

Moi : Merci les gars.

Tout à coup, les portes de la grange s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Maggie...

Maggie : Écoutez tous...

Elle fut suivi par un homme, aussi frais et bien sapé qu'un mec qui sortait d'un spa.

Maggie : Voici Aaron.

Sasha finissait la marche, mais à peine le temps de réaliser, que Shane, Noah, Abraham, Rick, moi, Carol et Carl étions armes braquées sur lui. Les traits de son visage ne m'inspiraient pas confiance.

Maggie : On l'a rencontré dehors, il était seul. On a prit ses armes et son équipement.

Moi : Putain d'entourloupe !

Shane : -à Aaron- T'es qui, toi ?

Aaron baissa les yeux, et ce fut Rick qui prit la parole, tandis que Daryl alla surveiller les arrières et refermer la grange, avant de fouiller l'individu.

Aaron : Bonjour.

La petite Judith qui pleure, ça, c'est un signe du destin. Les bébés savent quand les gens sont mauvais. Rick donna la petite à son frère, tandis que chacun des membres présents qui braquaient leurs armes sur « Aaron » ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre.

Aaron : -vers Rick- C'est sympa de vous rencontrer.

Moi : -le vise- Recule !

Aaron recula de quelques pas, intimidé. Rick était lui aussi méfiant, comme toujours à la venue de nouveaux. Quoi de plus normal. Surtout avec une tête de gay pareille.

Rick : -à Maggie- T'as dis qu'il avait une arme ?

Maggie lui tendit un Colt que Rick s'empressa de vérifier avant de le ranger à sa ceinture. Simple précaution. Carl berçait sa soeur, Abraham ne bougeait pas d'un cil, mais me parlait en même temps.

Sgt. Ford : -me chuchote- T'en penses quoi, lieutenant ?

Moi : -lui chuchote- Sa tête me revient pas, il serait gay que ça m'étonnerait pas.

Abraham se mit à rire discrètement, tout en restant à l'affût du moindre geste que l'inconnu pourrait avoir l'audace ou le culot de faire.

Rick : -à Aaron- Besoin de quelque chose ?

Sasha : Il a un campement, tout près.

Shane : Conneries ! Ce mec nous suit depuis le début, c'est clair ! –à Rick- Ce mec est pas net, putain !

Rick : -à Shane- Tais toi.

Sasha : Il veut nous faire passer une audition pour en faire partie.

Moi : Partie de son clan ? –à Aaron- Eh, mec, ici, on n'est pas dans un reality show, c'est soit tu nous prends tous, soit on te descend. Qui nous dit que tes gars t'attendent pas dehors, mmh ?

Aaron : Je voudrais qu'on le dise autrement.

Moi : Et comment ? Une roulette russe ? Tu choisis les meilleurs, et les autres, tu les descends ?

Rick : Athena !

Moi : -regarde le shérif- Quoi ? Ce gars est pas net, ça pue le coup fourré !

Aaron : Ce n'est pas un clan, c'est une communauté.

Communauté... La dernière fois qu'on a entendu parler de communauté, on a perdu l'un des nôtres et on était tous à deux doigts de se faire bouffer ! Alors, qu'il vienne pas me sortir ses conneries de communauté à la con ! Aaron nous regardait tous, chacun notre tour, pensant bien faire.

Aaron : Je crois que vous seriez un apport précieux.

Shane : Putain, j'avais raison.

Sgt. Ford : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le flic.

Aaron : Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

Sgt. Ford : Un Gareth en puissance...

Moi : Je cherchais son nom à celui-là, tiens.

Aaron : Mon boulot, c'est de vous convaincre de me suivre.

Moi : Plutôt crever, c'est clair ?

Michonne : Laisse le parler !

Moi : -regarde Rick- Je crois que l'histoire va vite être réglée...

Aaron : -à Sasha- Sasha, peux tu donner mon sac à Rick ?

Cette dernière s'exécuta, laissant le flic fouiller le dit sac. Dans la poche avant, des photos, comme Aaron venait de le dire. Rick regarda attentivement les photos, laissant Aaron parler de sa « communauté », tandis que les autres observaient les clichés attentivement.

Shane : T'en penses quoi ? –me chuchote à l'oreille-

Moi : Ça sent la merde, son histoire. Deux villes qui étaient censées sauver les gens, et là, quoi ? La même chose ? –pouffe- Non, c'est de la connerie.

Connaissant Rick depuis déjà plusieurs années, le regard qu'il lança à Aaron était exactement le même que celui que Shane avait lancé à Gareth le jour où il l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Baissant mon arme, Shane la sienne, nous nous rangions quelques pas en arrière, avant de tirer une révérence à Rick, et le laisser passer... Pour qu'il donne un violent coup de poing à Aaron qui tomba à terre instantanément.

Moi : -applaudis- Bravo !

Shane applaudissait aussi, laissant le père Gabriel choqué par nos agissements. Tout le monde se rua sur lui, regardant la moindre blessure et s'assurant qu'il ne nous ferait pas de mal.

Shane : -regarde Rick- Tu vois, quand il penche sa tête ? C'est que celui en face est dans la merde.

Moi : Haha ! Ça, c'est mon Rick !

Gabriel : Ayez un peu de respect pour cette personne !

Moi : Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon père, fermez bien votre gueule, parce que vous pourriez vous retrouver dans la situation que ce monsieur... –montre Aaron- ici présent.

Rick est méfiant, Rick est méchant, et ça, ça faisait le plus grand bonheur que nous ayons jamais eu Shane et moi.

Michonne : -à Rick- On était d'accord, ça ressemblait pas à un « on attaque ce mec ». C'était plutôt « il a l'air OK » pour moi.

Rick : On doit s'en assurer. –à Carl- Décharge son sac. Tous les autres, un oeil dans chaque direction.

Moi et Shane : -en choeur- Chef, oui, chef !

Maggie : Ça vous arrive d'être sérieux ?

Moi : Eh, Greene, pète un coup, tu verras, ça détend. –clin d'oeil-

Nous postant chacun de part et d'autre de la grange, les seuls petits trous qui nous donnaient de la visibilité sur l'extérieur ne révélaient pas grand chose. Si ce n'est de la terre, et un peu de vent. Maggie fit savoir à Rick qu'Aaron s'était montré courtois lors de son arrivée surprise, mais apparemment, Mr Grimes ne l'entendait pas.

Rick : Quelqu'un voit quelque chose ?

Glenn : Seulement quelques endroits où se cacher.

Rick : Lieutenant ?

Moi : J'aurais une meilleure visibilité si y'avait un endroit où je pourrais me poster en hauteur. Sur le toit, par exemple.

Daryl : -me prend la main- Viens, je crois que y'a un endroit où tu peux te poster.

Shane : Fais gaffe, bébé.

Moi : Je serai pas longue. –l'embrasse-

Ayant contourné tout le monde pour arriver dehors, la distance de vue qu'offrait le toit était plutôt rassurante. Le tour de la bâtisse fait, Daryl me fit la courte échelle pour grimper.

Moi : -le nargue- N'en profite pas pour mater mes fesses.

Daryl : J'oserais pas faire ça, celles de Shane sont tellement plus musclées. –rit-

Moi : Merde !

J'eus juste le temps de me rattraper avant de tomber au sol.

Moi : -à Daryl- Va falloir que tu me lances.

Daryl : Un quintal comme toi ? Tu veux me tuer ?

Moi : Ta gueule, et pousse moi. –ris-

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Daryl me lança pour que je puisse m'agripper au toit et y monter facilement.

Daryl : Tu m'aides ?

Moi : Démerdes toi, sac à vinasse ! –ris-

Daryl : Non, sérieux, Wi... Walsh, un coup de main.

J'allais directement aider Daryl pour le faire grimper sur le toit. Une fois nos deux carcasses montées, le champ de vision était impeccable.

Moi : Putain, de quoi chasser pénard ici.

Daryl : Pas le temps de chasser. Ce mec, je le sens pas.

Moi : -regarde Daryl- Moi non plus. Rien que sa tête, même si je l'avais, peinte dans un tableau, je la foutrais pas chez moi.

Daryl : -rit- Alors, ça fait quoi ?

Moi : Mmh ?

Daryl : D'être mariée au plus gros con de la terre.

Daryl et Shane s'entendaient. Mais sans plus. Les altercations des derniers jours devenaient de plus en plus fortes, et l'humeur de mon frère de coeur s'en faisait ressentir. Chose que je n'appréciais guère.

Moi : Déjà, Shane n'est pas un con, malgré ce que tu penses, et de deux, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Shane et moi, c'est... Je vais pas dire parfait, parce que personne n'est parfait, mais c'est les petits aléas du quotidien qui font que tout va bien. Malgré que...

Tout de suite, je repensais à la perte de trop de membres, trop de personnes de notre famille, et tout le bouleversement que ça avait provoqué.

Daryl : Malgré que ?

Moi : Oublie.

Daryl : Alors là, rêve. Malgré que quoi, Athena ?

Moi : Malgré que beaucoup d'entre nous sont partis trop tôt.

Je ne me remettais toujours pas de la mort de Beth, de Merle, Hershel... Ni celle de Tyreese... et encore moins celle d'Adam... Ses yeux verts qui me suppliaient de lui laisser la vie sauve... Je...

Daryl : Hey... Repense pas à tout ça... Je sais que c'est dur, mais on n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y faire... C'est comme ça... C'est la vie...

Moi : Daryl, on a perdus nos frères le même jour. Daryl : Crois moi que j'avais perdu Merle depuis longtemps. Et je sais que toi aussi, avec : J'avais toujours le sentiment qu'il était fier de moi. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, quand je vois que tout était basé sur des mensonges, que les vingt-sept premières années de ma vie n'ont été rythmées que sur des morts, des mensonges, et des trahisons... Je me dis que ma vraie famille... –le regarde- Ma vraie famille est ici, en face de moi, et dans cette grange. C'est vous tous la famille que j'ai toujours espérée. Et c'est vous tous qui me maintenez en vie. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Et parce que je sais aussi que quoi qu'il arrive à l'un d'entre nous, le reste suivra. Et ça, jusqu'à la fin. On n'est pas des morts ambulants...

Daryl : On n'est pas eux.

Moi : On est des frères. Des soeurs. Une vraie famille soudée et unie. Je vous aime. Je t'aime, frère.

Daryl : Moi aussi, je t'aime, frangine.

Le serrant dans mes bras, l'amour fraternel que nous ressentions était là, bien présent, et prêt à résister quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver. Mais trêve de bavardage, le signal de redescendre venait de nous être donné. De retour dans la grange, la totalité du groupe se mettait déjà en route pour scruter les environs.

Rick : -à Michonne- Ta façon est dangereuse, pas la mienne.

Michonne : -à Rick- Rater l'occasion d'un lieu où on pourrait vivre ?

Écoutant leur conversation, je n'en avais pas remarqué Aaron, attaché à terre.

Aaron : Joli fusil. Je n'avais jamais vue de femme sniper avant vous et Sasha.

Moi : -le regarde- Sasha se donne un genre, moi, je le fais tous les jours. Parce que c'est ma destinée. Etre tapie dans l'ombre, à buter les morts, et ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route.

Aaron déglutit, tandis que les deux autres finissaient de parler, et Glenn attendait.

Glenn : Alors je le ferai aussi. J'irai.

Rick, ne sachant que dire, se tourna vers le sergent, et celui ci fit savoir qu'il marcherait avec eux.

Rick : Rosita ?

Cette dernière acquiesça.

Rick : -à Glenn- S'il y a un problème, vous avez assez de puissance de feu ?

Moi : On a ce qu'il faut.

Glenn : On a ce qu'on a.

Rick : Les talkies n'ont plus de jus. –à Michonne- Si tu n'es pas de retour dans une heure, on vient. Ce qui pourrait être exactement ce qu'ils veulent.

Michonne lui tourna le dos, tandis que nous sortions tous.

Rick : Si nous sommes tous ici, nous sommes une cible.

Daryl : Je couvre la zone.

Shane : On te suit.

Daryl : -regarde Shane- Ok.

Rick : Par groupe, trouvez un endroit sûr avec portée de tirs.

Moi : C'est parti.

Une fois dehors, et les portes de la grange fermée, tout restait à faire. Il fallait quadriller le terrain, s'assurer de la protection de la grange, et attendre que les autres reviennent.

Glenn : Si on revient pas dans une heure, venez nous chercher.

Daryl : Pas de soucis.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, les deux gars et moi allions inspecter les environs. Quelques rôdeurs par-ci, par là, mais rien de vraiment inquiétant. Daryl était derrière, avançant à pas de loup dans sa direction, et Shane, toujours aussi casse-cou, était déjà assez loin de nous. Chacun étant dans une position stratégique, le terrain était parfaitement quadrillé. Seule, je me dirigeais lentement vers un gibier qui était devant moi. Un beau sanglier qui aurait ravi tout le monde. La forêt était tellement dense qu'ils s'y plaisaient. Bref, traquant la bête aussi silencieusement que possible, cette dernière ne m'avait pas vue, mais un bruit semblait la déranger. A peine le temps de saisir mon fusil et de le viser qu'il se faisait déjà dévorer par deux rôdeurs qui se jetèrent sur lui sans état d'âme. Après tout, y'a longtemps que les morts n'ont plus d'âme.

Moi : MERDE !

Dégoûtée d'avoir perdu mon gibier, j'étais prête à retourner à mon poste, quand soudain, une main se plaqua sur mes lèvres pour me mettre à terre. Par chance, ce n'était que Shane.

Moi : Putain, mais qu'il est con ! –ris- Tu m'as foutue la trouille !

Shane : Je savais que tu te planquais dans le coin, et puis, ce coin est plutôt confortable.

Ses lèvres collées aux miennes, ce fut dans un baiser passionné qu'il me serra dans ses bras, commençant à vouloir me déshabiller.

Moi : Tu vas voir qu'on va être coupés par quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Mon sens divinatoire, un vrai bijou.

Shane : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il me mordait le cou, et je résistais...

Moi : Parce que c'est toujours comme ça... –gémis- Que ça se passe...

Shane : Moi, je te dis que non, on est tranquilles.

Moi : 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

? : Vous êtes où, les poulets ?

Moi : -regarde Shane- Tu vois ?

Shane : Putain... –m'embrasse- C'est que partie remise, ma belle. –regarde Daryl- Tu fais chier, Dixon.

Daryl : Oh merde, je dérange ? Désolé de vous prévenir que vous avez des rôdeurs au cul.

Regardant à droite, là où Daryl nous indiquait, effectivement, des rôdeurs avançaient. A vue de nez... Une vingtaine.

Daryl : J'm'en occupe.

Moi : Je prends le relais.

Shane : C'est les trois, ou rien.

Dégainant mon fusil, les rôdeurs dans ma ligne de mire, je n'avais pas aperçu celui que Shane avait à ses basques. Se débattant comme possible, je descendais le mort, ayant frôlée la tête de Shane à quelques centimètres près.

Shane : Putain, t'es cinglée ? –me regarde-

Moi : T'aurais préféré te faire bouffer, peut être ?

M'avançant vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, je me retournais pour descendre les rôdeurs que Daryl se faisait un plaisir de décapiter avec son arbalète. Les têtes fusaient de part et d'autre tandis que je les tuais un à un.

Daryl : -nous regarde- Il était temps !

Shane : Oh, la ferme !

Moi : On ferait mieux de retourner à la grange. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

De retour à la grange, effectivement, les autres étaient déjà là.

Moi : Désolée pour le retard, on a du s'occuper d'une vingtaine de rôdeurs.

Rick : Aucun blessé ? Personne ne vous a suivi ?

Moi : Non. Mais Shane a eu chaud.

Rick : Bien.

Voyant les boîtes de conserve empilées au milieu du groupe, je réprimais un sourire. Et prenant la petite Judith dans les bras, cette dernière me fit un grand sourire.

Michonne : Nous avons besoin de ça. Donc nous y allons, tous ensemble. Quelqu'un parle s'il n'est pas d'accord.

Moi : Wow ! Euh, on peut nous dire c'est quoi le plan ?

Daryl : -regarde Rick- Je sais pas, mec. Cette grange sent la merde de cheval à plein nez.

Rick : Nous y allons.

Moi : Pas d'accord.

Shane : Athena...

Moi : On connait pas ce type !

Rick : -me regarde et viens vers moi- On a tous besoin de toi, aussi. –regarde sa fille- Personne ne voudrait que tu sois seule, en pleine nature, alors viens avec nous.

Me résignant, j'hochais la tête.

Rick : -à Aaron- Où est votre camp ?

Aaron : À chaque fois que j'ai fais ça, je conduisais pour ramener les nouveaux.

Moi : Ce sera plus le cas.

Aaron : Je crois que vous êtes de bonnes personnes. J'ai pariée ma vie là dessus.

Michonne : -à Aaron- Tu ne conduis pas.

Rick : Sur la route 16, allez vers le nord.

Rick : Et ensuite ?

Aaron : Je te dirai quand nous y serons.

Rick : On va prendre la 23 au Nord. Tu nous dirigeras de là.

Aaron : C'est... je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement... C'est une mauvaise idée. Nous avons nettoyée la 16. Ce sera plus rapide.

Rick : Nous prendrons la 23. Nous partons au coucher du soleil.


	36. Chapter 36

Sasha : On va partir de nuit ?

Moi : -la regarde- A moins que tu préfères y aller à visage découvert et en plein jour ? Pour leur dire, tiens, c'est nous, regardez nous ! –souffle- Nan, mais sérieusement.

Rick : Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais c'est mieux que de rouler jusqu'aux grilles la journée.

Moi : Au moins un qui sait de quoi il parle.

Rick : Si c'est pas sûr, on doit être partis avant qu'ils ne sachent qu'on est là.

Shane : Si on se fait prendre, et qu'ils sont contre nous, ce sera du tout cuit.

Rick : On n'en sait rien !

Aaron : Personne ne va vous faire de mal.

Noah : On n'en sait rien.

Aaron : -à Rick- Tu essaies de protéger ton groupe, mais tu les mets en danger.

Moi : Faites le taire, ou j'vais le castagner.

Rick : -à Aaron- Dis moi où est le camp, on partira de suite.

Aucune réponse de la part d'Aaron, ce qui ne nous étonnait guère.

Rick : -à nous tous- Ça va être une longue nuit.

Moi : Si on se fait pas attaquer.

Rick : Mangez.

Shane : Merci du conseil, patron, on s'en souviendra.

Rick : Reposez-vous si vous le pouvez.

Et celui-ci sortit de la grange, suivi de près par Michonne, tandis que les autres restaient, et mangeaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, tout en prenant soin d'en garder le maximum. Sortie dehors, comme à mon habitude pour surveiller les environs, je surpris une conversation entre Michonne et Rick, ce dernier trafiquant la voiture... La seule que nous avions.

Rick : -à Michonne- Je pense que toi, moi et Glenn, on roule avec ce type.

Ben voyons.

Rick : Carl et Judith seront plus en sécurité dans le camping car. Tu es d'accord ?

Même sans voir le visage de mon amie, je savais par dessus tout qu'elle avait un sentiment de désaccord au fond d'elle. Mais je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. Le camping car me rappelait trop celui de Dale, et les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler. Machinalement, mais vite stoppées par la continuation de la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de là.

Michonne : -à Rick- Quand tu as dit que nous y allons, c'était pour de vrai ? Ou tu essayes juste de savoir où est son camp ?

Rick : Nous y allons, peu importe ce que ça nous coûte.

Espèce de...

? : Chut, laisse les parler.

Sasha qui venait de grimper à mes côtés.

Michonne : -d'un air glacial- Tant qu'on y savait le sentiment qu'éprouvait Michonne, mais dans la même situation, je pense que j'aurai sortie la même phrase.

Sasha : Ma boîte du soir qu'il va parler de Woodbury.

Moi : -lui serre la main- Pari tenu.

Rick : -à Michonne- Quand tu es venue pour la première fois devant les murs de Woodbury...

Sasha : T'as perdu !

Moi : Merde.

Rick : -à Michonne- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Un silence régnait sur l'endroit, tandis que Sasha exaltait encore de sa victoire.

Michonne : Absolument rien.

Moi : Je remets en jeu ta boîte, tu vas voir qu'il va parler du Terminus.

Sasha : Je marche.

Rick : -à Michonne- Et au Terminus ?

Moi : -discrètement- -à Sasha- Oublie ta portion double du soir, ma grande !

Sasha : Eh merde.

Michonne : Rien non plus.

Rick : A un moment ce soir, nous serons en dehors des murs de son camp. Et sans voir l'intérieur, je vais devoir décider si j'y amène ma famille. Il m'a demandé ce que ça me coûterait de croire que c'était réel.

Moi : -à Sasha- J'y crois pas, moi, à ce « Alexandria ».

Sasha : Chut !

Rick : La vérité, c'est que... Je ne suis pas sûr si quelque chose peut me convaincre d'aller là. Mais je vais voir.

Michonne revenait à la grange, Rick également, mais celui ci nous adressa une parole avant de rentrer.

Rick : Sasha, Lieutenant, vous êtes priées, Mademoiselle et Madame, de faire vos affaires, nous partons cette nuit.

Descendant aussitôt ; et prenant le peu d'affaires que nous avions tous, les deux groupes étaient déjà prêts quand la nuit tomba. Ayant demandé à conduire le camping car, nous étions tous sur la route. Rick, Michonne, Glenn et Aaron dans la voiture, tandis que tous les autres étaient dans le camping car, direction... La route 23. Le shérif ne changera pas aujourd'hui.

Sgt. Ford : Je la sens pas, cette route.

Moi : T'es pas le seul, je la sens pas non plus, mais on respecte les ordres du chef, alors tu la boucles, et laisse moi conduire.

Shane : Tu sais où on est ?

Moi : Je suis le guide, bébé. Plus tôt on aura quittée cette route, plutôt je pourrais me détendre. Mais là, vois tu, tout m'inquiète.

Shane : Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Moi : Y'a une couille qui va se pointer, j'en suis sûre.

Rosita : Je suis de ton avis.

Carol : On va voir ce qui ce profilera devant nous.

Toujours roulant sur la 23, les personnes présentes trouvèrent chacune un endroit pour s'assoupir quelques instants. Les yeux bien ouverts, la route bien dégagée, plusieurs personnes se relayaient pour essayer de me faire quitter le volant, mais rien à faire, même Shane n'y arrivait pas. Mais en quelques secondes, lorsque le silence régnait...

Moi : NOM DE DIEU !

Une horde de rôdeurs se dressait devant nous, prête à nous attaquer de suite si jamais la situation ne venait pas à s'arranger. Tout comme Jimmy chez les Greene...

Daryl : On va où maintenant ?

Moi : On peut pas rester là ! On prend la 16, ils nous retrouveront là bas.

Daryl : On va pas les laisser là ?

Moi : T'inquiètes, on a de quoi les faire nous trouver.

Montrant le pistolet d'alarme que j'avais trouvé dans un placard, tout le monde opta pour un demi tour. Donc, repartis loin des rôdeurs, il me fallut plusieurs instants avant de rejoindre la route 16, celle ci étant plus que jamais sécurisée.

Shane : Il a toujours fallu qu'il fasse sa tête de con, celui là.

Daryl : On va les retrouver, hein ?

Moi : T'inquiètes pas, ils nous retrouveront.

Arrivés non loin d'un espèce de bouiboui assez sale et peu convaincant, toute la troupe attendait le retour de nos amis. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, affreusement longues soit-elles, aucune voiture ne se fit voir.

Eugène : Ça commence à faire long...

Carl : Allez, papa...

Shane : -me regarde- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Moi : On la tire, ils vont se barrer de là.

Courant dans le camping car et saisissant le pistolet, il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de tirer la fusée. Aussitôt tirée qu'elle s'éleva dans le ciel, laissant une traînée de fumée.

Maggie : J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir.

Moi : Et moi donc.

Ils étaient nombreux, cette fois encore le moindre signe d'espoir, la moindre chose... ce fut lors du moment le plus inattendu qu'une voiture arriva enfin, laissant voir Michonne, Rick, Glenn et Aaron, celui ci filant directement vers l'une des portes des locaux.

Carl : Papa !

Rick serra son fils dans ses bras, avant de demander comment allait Judith. Il vint vers moi, et contre toute attente, me dit des mots que je ne serais pas prête d'oublier.

Rick : Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.

Moi : Je suis... J'ai pas pu...

Rick : Je sais.

Il me serra doucement dans ses bras, me répétant les mêmes mots. « Je sais. » Aaron parti à l'intérieur, nous étions tous dehors, attendant le moindre mouvement pour pouvoir enfin aller à Alexandria. La nuit était claire, le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Et la fraîcheur de l'instant congelait tout le monde, y comprit moi. Shane vint vers moi, et me prit dans ses bras, la chaleur de son corps me réchauffant instantanément.

Shane : Frigorifiée, Mme Walsh ?

Regardant mon mari droit dans les yeux, il comprit de suite que le froid n'était pas mon allié.

Shane : Blottis toi contre moi. Il fait vraiment pas chaud ce soir. Je voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Moi : -le regarde- Quelle gentille attention, Mr Walsh.

Shane : Il est normal que je prenne soin de ma femme tout de même.

Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que Rick ressorte, accompagné par Aaron et un autre homme, ce dernier semblant clairement claudiquer.

Rick : Ils ont trouvé un hangar où passer la nuit. Et demain matin, direction Alexandria.

Pas un autre mot, ni même un regard. Nous laissions les trois hommes nous mener à l'endroit qui devait nous servir de toit pour cette nuit. Un hangar. Petit, froid, et tellement peu accueillant. Mais bon, un toit sur la tête, c'est déjà pas mal. Alors, on va pas se plaindre.

Aaron : Excusez moi. Tout le monde.

Nous nous rassemblions tous devant lui, écoutant son discours, les oreilles déployées.

Aaron : Merci. Vous avez sauvé Eric. Je vous en dois une, à tous.

Aucun d'entre nous ne prononçait un mot. Shane me serrait toujours dans ses bras, la tête sur mon épaule, écoutant le discours de notre nouvel hôte.

Aaron : Et je m'assurerais que la dette sera payée en totalité lorsque nous arriverons à notre communauté.

Shane : -discrètement- J'aime pas ce mot.

Moi : -discrètement- Moi non plus.

Aaron : Lorsque nous serons à Alexandria. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je préfèrerais ne pas faire plus de route ce soir.

Shane : On est tous crevés. Donc je partage ton avis.

Aaron : Peut-être pourrions nous reprendre la route demain.

Rick : Quelqu'un y voit un inconvénient ?

Personne ne répondit. Donc la réponse fut claire.

Moi : -soupir- ... Daryl ?

Comme je le pensais, Daryl se tourna vers moi, et approuva la décision générale.

Rick : Ça m'a l'air bien. Mais si nous restons ici cette nuit... –montre Aaron- Toi. –montre le fond du hangar- Tu dors là bas.

Maggie : -à Rick- Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?

Rick : -à Maggie- Question de sécurité. On ne le connait pas.

Aaron : -à Rick- Le seul moyen de m'empêcher d'être avec lui est de me tirer dessus.

BINGO ! Je le savais !

Moi : -à Shane- Je te l'avais dis qu'il était gay.

Shane : Gagné, ma puce. Au moins, la prochaine fois qu'on trouve un lit, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Moi : Vislard. –ris-

Sans un bruit, ni même un mouvement, un duel de regards cinglants s'en suivit entre les deux hommes. Aaron prêt à partir, il fut stoppé par Glenn, ce dernier parlant à Rick.

Glenn : -à Rick- Il nous a dit où était son camp. Et il voyageait vraiment qu'avec une seule personne. Ils sont tous les deux sans arme.

Décidant de prendre part à la conversation, je me dirigeais vers les deux hommes.

Moi : -à Rick- Si ce type avait voulu nous bouffer ou nous faire du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Rick : -froid- Tu es de son côté ?

Moi : Baisse d'un ton avec moi, Grimes. Je ne suis pas de son côté, comme je n'ai jamais été du côté des gens qui nous promettait la sécurité. Alors, je me méfie, mais j'attends de voir ce qu'Alexandria peut nous apporter. Alors, s'il te plait, laisse le aller avec son mec, si tu veux, j'irai surveiller.

Rick ne dit mot, laissant de nouveau la parole à Glenn.

Glenn : Je ne peux rien abandonner d'autre. Trop de choses nous sont passées sous le nez pour nous permettre de faire les fines bouches.

Moi : Il a raison.

Glenn : Je sais ce que j'ai dis, mais ça a de l'importance.

Moi : -à Glenn- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. On a une bonne journée demain. Et tu commences à faire peur à voir. –lui donne un baiser sur la joue-

Rick resta stoïque, mais laissa quand même Aaron passer en approuvant. Souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde, Rick prit une place à côté d'une énorme boite en bois, tandis que les autres allèrent prendre place un peu partout. Shane était allongé à terre, attendant que je m'allonge sur lui, pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Shane : -une fois dans ses bras- Vivement qu'on dorme dans un vrai lit, j'en peux plus du sol.

Moi : Et moi donc. Pitié, mon dos réclame un matelas...

Shane : Attends.

Me massant doucement les épaules, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un léger gémissement de soulagement.

Shane : Me fais pas ça...

Sentant quelque chose sous mon dos, il ne me fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour deviner.

Moi : Attends, tu vas pas me dire que... ?

Shane : Je suis un homme !

Moi : -ris-

La nuit s'était passée très calmement, et les premiers rayons du soleil tapaient déjà entre les planches du hangar. Tout le monde réveillé, et prêts à partir, le camping car était déjà en route sous mon commandement. Tandis que Rick prit la voiture, Michonne à sa droite, et la petite Judith à l'arrière, confortablement installée sur une couverture. La caravane était remplie, mais personne ne parlait. Ni même Aaron, installé dans le fond, ni même Eric, qui dormait à poings fermés dans le lit de la caravane. Noah arriva, et ils entamèrent une conversation. Toujours aux commandes, Rosita vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Rosita : Tu sais vachement bien te débrouiller.

Moi : -lui répond- J'ai conduis un camping car quand j'avais 6 ans. Avec un vieil ami de ma grand mère...

Je savais que Glenn m'avait entendue, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule, la serrant doucement, pour m'empêcher de pleurer en repensant à Dale.

Rosita : Je sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler, toi et moi, et j'aimerais bien te connaître.


	37. Chapter 37

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Rosita : Daryl m'a dit que tu avais retrouvé ton frère à Atlanta ?

Le souvenir d'Adam était encore bel et bien présent. Et malgré le mal qu'il m'avait fait, il n'en restait pas moins mon frère. Prenant une grande inspiration, je sentais toujours la main de Glenn sur mon épaule, et sortais une vielle photo de ma poche, pour la montrer à Rosita.

Moi : Voilà mon frère. C'était lors d'une soirée à laquelle on était allé tous les deux, quand on était plus jeunes.

Rosita : Lui n'a pas l'ait très emballé. –rit-

Moi : Mon frère n'a jamais été très câlin. Mais j'aimais l'emmerder.

Rosita : Je suis désolée que tu ais perdu ton frère.

Touchée par ses paroles, je lui pris la main pour la serrer doucement, en guise de remerciement. Noah arriva vers nous, bouteilles d'eau dans les mains, et Shane prit ma place au volant. J'allais m'asseoir avec Tara et Eugène pour jouer aux cartes avec eux, tandis que les autres s'occupaient comme possible.

Tara : Y'a 14 jokers ? Sérieux ?

Moi : Ça sent mauvais, ça, Eugène... –ris-

Eugène : Aussi sérieux que deux chiens copulant.

Cette phrase me fit avoir le plus gros fou rire de ma vie, et Carol se laissa entraîner avec moi. Riant aux larmes, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, elle me montra l'avant du camping car, et me fit voir la fameuse tour de Washington. Enfin. Enfin, nous y étions. Quelques minutes, heures... Aucune idée, mais le bruit que fit le camping car nous fit revenir à la réalité. Une fois tous dehors, le verdict tomba. La batterie.

Sgt. Ford : On peut pas s'en sortir. Autant le peindre en rouge, et foutre une échelle dessus !

Moi : Ta gueule ! C'est que la batterie !

Glenn : -me regarde- Oui, c'est la batterie.

Sgt. Ford : Et où tu comptes nous dégôter une autre batterie, champion ?

Une fois de plus, le souvenir de Dale nous revenait à tous les deux. Lui montrant la porte, Glenn me fit un signe de tête. Lui comme moi savions qu'il y avait une autre batterie cachée. Il alla la chercher, suivi du sergent.

Glenn : Juste ici.

Abraham, étonné de l'adresse de Glenn, lui fit les yeux ronds.

Sgt. Ford : Comment tu savais ça ?

Glenn : Allez.

Etonnée qu'il n'ait pas répondu, il prit la batterie aussitôt, et en quelques tours de main, elle fut remplacée, faisant la joie de tout le monde, pour enfin démarrer de nouveau. Rick et Michonne discutaient, tandis que Carl bordait sa petite soeur. Le soleil tapait fort sur nos têtes, et une fois le tout réparé, moi, Glenn et Abraham étions heureux de pouvoir repartir.

Sgt. Ford : Comment t'as fais ça ? –me regarde, étonné-

Moi : -refermant le capot- J'étais mécano avant tout ça. Je m'y connais.

Rick partit seul vers la forêt, pour revenir quelques instants après. Nous pouvions enfin partir pour Alexandria. Une fois qu'Aaron nous fit signe que nous étions arrivés, la voiture devant se stoppa nette. Et j'arrêtais le camping car. Tout le monde dehors, et Judith dans les bras de son père, nous étions tous face à un immense portail en ferraille. Ainsi qu'à d'immenses murs de béton, a vue d'oeil. Le moment fut vite trahi par Daryl qui tira une flèche pour tuer un opossum. Le portail ouvert, deux hommes se dressèrent devant nous, armes braquées. Je braquais mon fusil sur eux, Sasha de même, et le regard de Shane croisa celui de l'homme à la chemise orange.

Daryl : On rapporte le dîner.

Tendant l'opossum, ce dernier détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Aaron entrait dans la ville, et nous fit signe de le suivre. Malgré la méfiance que nous avions tous, nous le suivions, armes en mains, avant de voir le portail se refermer derrière nous, laissant les voitures à l'extérieur.


	38. Chapter 38

? : Avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai besoin que vous me remettiez vos armes.

Moi : Va chier, l'orangeade.

Rick : Nous ne savons pas si nous voulons rester.

Aaron : -à l'homme- Tout va bien, Nicholas.

Maggie : Si nous avions voulu les utiliser, nous l'aurions déjà fait.

Aaron : -à Nicholas- Laisse les parler à Deanna d'abord.

Sgt. Ford : Qui est Deanna ?

Aaron : Elle sait tout ce que vous avez envie de savoir sur cet endroit. –à Rick- Pourquoi ne commencerais tu pas, Rick ?

Moi : Commencer quoi ?

Aaron : ...

Rick se retourna sur nous, et fixa son regard derrière la barrière.

Rick : Sasha.

Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt, et d'une seule balle, elle fendit la tête du rôdeur se trouvant à plusieurs mètres en deux. Aussitôt le rôdeur mort, une plaque en métal vint compléter la fermeture du portail, ne laissant aucune vue sur l'extérieur.

Rick : C'est une bonne chose pour nous d'être ici.

Ce dernier avança, précédé d'Aaron, et nous tous suivions, Nicholas à côté pour nous surveiller. Ce dernier fit signe à Rick d'entrer dans une maison. Il le fit, me laissant Judith, et nous tous avions l'ordre d'attendre. Encore attendre, avec le soleil qui nous brûlait la peau, et un seul carré d'ombre pour vingt personnes. ET MERDE. Une fois ce dernier sorti après un instant qui avait semblé une éternité, Nicholas et Aaron nous conduisirent jusqu'à une arrière cour, où nous attendait une femme ronde, un chariot devant elle. Ayant de suite compris que nous devions y déposer nos armes, j'y déposais la mienne la première, à contrecoeur, tandis que les autres suivirent.

? : J'aurais du rapporter un autre chariot.

Nous laissant, elle s'en alla avec le chariot. Carol lui souriait gentiment, tandis que nous étions tous impatients et un peu frustrés de devoir nous « dénuder » ainsi. Lorsque tout le monde s'en alla, Rick, Carl, Shane et moi allions en compagnie d'Aaron, celui ci nous amenant devant deux maisons. Aussi belles l'une que l'autre.

Rick : Les deux ?

Aaron : A votre disposition.

Moi : Le rêve.

Carl se mit à rire.

Aaron : Je dirai prem's sur celle-ci –montre celle de gauche- à votre place. Elle est plus attrayante.

Moi : Tant qu'il y a des douches et des lits, je m'en fous, personnellement.

Aaron se mit à rire à son tour.

Aaron : -à Rick- Ecoute, je sais que tu es toujours en train de prendre la température... Mais je suis heureux que vous soyez venus. Bref. –en claquant les bras- Deanna a demandé à tout le monde de vous laisser respirer. Ils ne viendront pas tous vous voir d'un coup. –nous regarde tous- Prenez votre temps. Explorez.

Moi : J'y compte bien. On m'appelle pas « La fouine » pour rien.

Aaron : Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez moi. Je n'ai... Nous n'avons pas de téléphone. Je... je pensais... J'habite à quatre maisons d'ici.

Carl et Shane : Merci.

Carl et son père allèrent dans la grande maison, tandis que Shane et moi explorions l'autre. De fond en comble, pour voir si personne n'avait posé de piège. Après précisément 20 minutes passées à explorer la maison, le regard que me lançait Shane me donna la même idée. Ouvrant le robinet de la cuisine, et laissant couler l'eau, par chance, nous avions enfin de l'eau chaude.

Shane : Moi d'abord !

Moi : T'as rêvé !

Comme des gosses, nous filions à l'étage, direction la salle de bains. Une fois nos habits enlevés, et l'immense douche découverte, j'entrais la première, laissant Shane se raser, ce dernier en ayant bien besoin lui aussi. L'eau bouillante coulant sur mon dos complètement ravagé par les sols durs et froids, j'exaltais de bonheur. Le bruit de la tondeuse m'importait peu, je fermais les yeux pour savourer le plaisir de l'instant. L'eau me faisait tellement bien, et je sentais même la poussière couler sur ma peau. Une fois que Shane avait fini de se raser, il entra dans la douche à son tour, me serrant dans ses bras et m'embrassant le cou.

Shane : Mieux ?

Le regardant, et examinant s'il ne restait pas une petite touffe de poils, je prenais plaisir à passer ma joue sur son visage qui était redevenu doux, doux et soyeux, comme je l'aimais, ainsi que son crâne, ôté de tout cheveux. Voilà Shane comme je le préférais. Le visage imberbe, et le crâne rasé.

Moi : Tu es carrément canon comme ça. Et tu le sais très bien.

Il me serra dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement, et de fermer les yeux pour, à son tour, sentir les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur lui.

Shane : Putain, ça m'avait manqué ça.

Moi : Attends.

A mon tour, je me mettais à lui masser les épaules, ces dernières tellement endolories. Puis son dos, ce dernier craquant sous mes doigts.

Shane : Oh la vache.

Ce dernier faisait à peine un mouvement que ses os craquaient déjà de bonheur.

Moi : Ça te fait du bien ?

Shane : Comme si je te faisais l'amour pendant une semaine.

Moi : -ris- Toi alors, j'te jure.

Shane : -me regarde- T'arrêtes pas, bébé, je te jure que j'suis au paradis, là.

Continuant donc à masser ses muscles endoloris, Shane passa ses mains dans mon dos, pour le caresser et me plaquer doucement contre lui.

Shane : Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué.

Moi : A moi aussi.

Shane : Alors, autant en profiter.

D'une rapidité extrême, il me prit par la taille pour me plaquer contre l'une des parois et m'embrasser sauvagement...Une fois nos deux personnes respectives propres, et parfaitement détendues, nous nous rendions compte, prêts à sortir, que des affaires propres nous attendaient devant la porte. Enfilant ce que je trouvais, ce fut avec plaisir que je découvrais une jolie robe légère, dans un rouge soutenu.

Shane : Wow, canon.

Regardant Shane, ce dernier était habillé d'une chemise noire très élégante, ainsi que d'un jean des plus basiques, mais lui saillant absolument parfaitement. Sortis de la salle de bains, nous retrouvions Carol, Tara, Eugène, Abraham et Noah, assis dans les canapés du salon.

Noah : -me regarde- Wow, très jolie, Athena.

Moi : -souris- Merci.

Noah : -à Shane- J'avoue que ça te va mieux. –se frotte la tête-

Shane : Je me sens plus léger.

Carol : Vous êtes beaux tous les deux. Un parfait couple.

Moi : -souris- Merci, Carol. Si quelqu'un veut prendre une douche, Shane a enlevé les cheveux du lavabo.

Tous sourires, Shane et moi sortions dehors, main dans la main. Assis sur la palissade, nous parlions de tout et de rien.

Shane : Tu nous verrais habiter ici ? Dans une maison comme celle là ? Avec nos enfants, un jardin, et une superbe voiture ?

Moi : -lui caresse le visage- Je crois que tu rêves un peu trop, mon coeur. Mais j'avoue que ce serait plaisant.

Shane : Je t'aime.

Moi : -l'embrasse- Moi aussi, je t'aime, bébé.

Après quelques instants à se bécoter et à se dire des mots d'amour, nous fument rejoints par Daryl qui s'asseyait sur les escaliers, dépiautant son opossum.

Daryl : -nous regarde- On se croirait dans Dallas, putain. –rit-

Moi : -le regarde- J'ai la tronche de Sue Helen, du con ? –ris-

Daryl : Si je me souviens bien, tu bois comme un trou, non ?

Moi : Tss.

Daryl : En tout cas, ça te va bien la robe.

Moi : Merci.

Daryl : Content de te voir imberbe, mec. –regarde Shane-

Rejoints de nouveau par Carol, cette dernière fraîchement lavée et habillée proprement, elle observa Daryl. Mais fut vite rejointe par Rick, Judith dans les bras, et une consoeur chère à mes yeux en moins. Ironie, bien sûr.

Moi : OH MON DIEU ! Il a coupé la barbe !

Enfin, Rick était redevenu aussi imberbe qu'un bébé. Aussi doux que sa petite fille.

Rick : -nous regarde- Vous êtes carrément canon tous les deux.

Moi : Merci. Pas trop bizarre de voir ton lieutenant dans une robe ?

Rick : Non, tu fais féminine. Et ça te va bien.

Moi : Merci.

Tandis que nous étions tous sur la terrasse, un des hommes d'Alexandria vint jusqu'à nous.

? : Je cherche Athena.


	39. Chapter 39

Moi : -lève la main- Ici.

? : Deanna veut vous voir.

Résignée à le suivre, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où nous avions attendu Rick il y a quelques heures de cela. En entrant dans la maison, je distinguais une pièce remplie de livres, deux fauteuils et une caméra. Le genre de chose qui ne me plaisait déjà pas.

? : Entrez, Athena, je vous en prie.

J'entrais doucement dans cette petite pièce où une femme aux cheveux mi longs m'attendait.

? : Asseyez vous.

Je pris place et lui fis face. Son regard ne me plaisait déjà pas.

? : Je m'appelle Deanna. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mme Walsh.

Moi : Trêve de conneries. Vous voulez quoi au juste ?

Deanna : Je voudrais simplement apprendre à vous connaître. Rien de plus.

Moi : -d'un air froid- Alors, posez vos questions, que je puisse aller retrouver les miens.

Deanna croisa les jambes, et me demanda si notre entrevue pouvait être filmée. Je n'y voyais aucune objection, sachant que je n'avais absolument rien à cacher.

Deanna : Bien, nous pouvons commencer. –me regarde, une fois assise- D'où venez vous ?

Moi : D'une petite bourgade de Boston.

Deanna : Vous y viviez seule ? Ou bien aviez-vous déjà votre mari avec vous ?

Moi : Je vivais avec mes parents et mon frère. Mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture où mon frère et moi avons survécus. C'est lui qui m'a élevée jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'âge requis pour m'occuper de moi toute seule.

Deanna : Vous aviez de bonnes relations avec votre frère ?

Moi : Vous êtes qui, au juste ? Une putain de psy ?

Deanna se mit à rire, et en me regardant, elle fixa son regard sur le collier que je portais.

Deanna : Vous avez un joli collier.

Moi : Merci.

Deanna : Je veux juste savoir comment une femme à l'apparence aussi fragile que vous ait pu devenir en quelques années, une femme aussi forte, aussi indépendante, et aussi droite.

Moi : Foutez moi dans une cellule, faites moi m'évanouir avec des vapeurs d'ammoniaque, et je vous dirais comment.

Deanna : Quelle place pensez vous avoir au sein de votre groupe ?

Moi : Je suis un lieutenant en quelques sortes. Je veille à la sécurité de tout le monde, les enfants comme les adultes, étant donné que ces gens sont ma seule famille. Je les aime plus que je n'aie jamais aimé les membres de ma propre famille. Eux ont toujours été là pour moi, ils m'ont toujours soutenue, relevée, et pour ça, je ne les remercierais jamais assez.

Deanna : Je vois que vous êtes plus que proche de vos amis.

Moi : En effet.

Deanna : Depuis combien de temps connaissez vous votre mari ?

Moi : Je l'ai connu i peu près trois ans. Mais nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans. Et mariés il y a quelques mois.

Deanna : Amour passion ?

Moi : Fusionnel. Cet homme est le seul qui réussisse à me comprendre telle que je suis, et qui ne s'amuse pas à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Deanna me fixait attentivement, sans siller, ni même effectuer un seul mouvement.

Deanna : Vous avez une vie bien remplie, Athena. Mais l'une des questions principales que je voudrais vous poser est la suivante : Est-ce qu'une femme comme vous, tireur d'élite de renom, se verrait habiter dans une ville comme la nôtre, sans pour autant faire de dégâts considérables ?

Sa question m'avait quelque peu gênée. Je savais au fond de moi que j'étais une brute insatiable, mais n'importe qui me connaissant assez bien pouvait dire que personne d'autre n'avait un coeur aussi énorme que le mien. Ce fut en me levant, et en faisant face à la femme qui me toisait du regard, que je lui dis, avec un ton sec et glacial :

Moi : Si jamais quelqu'un s'amuse à me barrer la route, ou encore à faire quelque chose qui se mettrait en désaccord avec mes convictions, soyez certaine que je n'hésiterais pas à lui trancher la tête en deux.

En sortant, je claquais la porte, et allais vers les maisons où les autres attendaient. Voyant Carl et Carol se diriger vers l'autre maison, je les suivais, interceptée par Daryl et Shane.

Shane : Chérie ? Un souci ?

Moi : -le regarde- Je vais juste accompagner Carol et Carl, je reviens.

Suivants les deux autres, j'entrais dans la maison. Une immense maison, équipée toute moderne, avec une cuisine digne des plus beaux hôtels californiens.

Carl : Ceux là sont comme des manoirs.

Carol : Hmm... Et ils les donnent comme ça...

Moi : Je suis du même avis que toi, Carol. Mais nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Cette... « communauté » ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Explorant les pièces de la maison, il n'y avait rien à signaler, mis à part l'extrême propreté qui régnait dans les lieux.

Carol : Vous venez ?

Carl : Ouais, dans une seconde.

Moi : Je te suis.

Je sortais avec Carol, tandis que Carl restait. Une fois dehors, Rick et Daryl arrivaient d'entre les deux maisons.

Rick : Ils ont pris nos armes, et maintenant ils nous séparent.

Moi : De mieux en mieux.

Daryl et Carol : Ouais.

Rick : Nous resterons tous dans la même maison ce soir.

Approuvant l'idée, nous retournions tous dans la grande maison, où tous les autres étaient là. Shane revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air un peu renfrogné, mais détendu lorsqu'il me vit.

Shane : Je l'aime pas.

Moi : Toi non plus ?

Shane : Trop curieuse.

Moi : On est pas mariés pour rien. –ris-

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon. Glenn tournait autour de nous, Sasha était assise à la fenêtre, Daryl et Abraham également, les autres par terre, Judith avait eu le droit à son lit personnel, tandis que Carol lisait un bouquin, et que Shane et moi avions pris place dans le canapé à ses côtés. A ma grande surprise, je revis enfin Michonne, que je n'avais pas vue depuis ce matin.

Michonne : Combien de temps je suis restée là dedans ?

Je riais en la voyant, elle me rendit un sourire complice, et ce fut Rick qui lui répondit.

Rick : Vingt minutes.

Michonne : Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de brosser.

Caressant le bras de Shane, je ne cessais de regarder Michonne, qui releva le visage et resta scotchée devant la tête, désormais imberbe, de Rick.

Michonne : Wow...

Moi : Ça m'a fait le même effet.

Michonne : Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais vu ton visage comme ça.

Rick : C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis, avant et après.

Michonne nous regarda, Shane et moi, et nous fit la gentille remarque que nous ressemblions au parfait couple des magasines. Regardant tout le monde, et prenant enfin conscience que nous avions peut être trouvé l'endroit idéal, ce fut dans le silence total que des bruits se firent entendre à la porte. Deanna venait de frapper, et elle se mit à sourire, une fois que Rick avait ouvert la porte, nous voyant tous dans la même pièce.

Deanna : Rick, je...

Prête à me lever, Glenn me fit signe de m'asseoir.

Deanna : Waouh. –regarde Rick- Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait là dessous. Ecoutes, je ne veux pas m'imposer... Je voulais juste passer, et voir si vous étiez bien installés.

Elle se mit à nous regarder chacun notre tour, le visage plus qu'éberlué à notre vue.

Deanna : Oh, mon... Restez groupés. –sourire aux lèvres- Malin.

Shane : Personne n'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas.

Deanna : -regarde Shane puis me regarde- Vous avez dit être une famille. C'est ce que vous avez dit. Je trouve merveilleux de voir comment des gens de milieux totalement différents avec rien en commun peuvent devenir aussi unis. –regarde Rick- N'est-ce pas ?

Rick : Tout le monde dit que vous leur avez donné des jobs.

Deanna : Hmm, oui. Une partie de cet endroit. –rit- Il me semble que les communistes ont gagné après tout. Quelque chose de drôle ?

Rick : Vous ne m'en avez pas donné un.

Deanna : -le regarde- Je l'ai fais. Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dis, tout comme pour Michonne. J'ai presque trouvé pour Sasha, et j'attends la décision de demain matin pour Athena. J'essaie encore de comprendre Mr Dixon, mais je le ferai.

Daryl la fusilla du regard avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre, une fois de plus.

Deanna : Vous avez l'air bien.

Avec un sourire, elle s'en alla, laissant Rick fermer la porte derrière elle. Une fois tout le monde prêt à dormir, ce fut sans grande attente que nous tombions dans les bras de Morphée. Mais bizarrement, quelques uns étaient réveillés en pleine nuit, dont moi. J'aperçus Rick se lever discrètement, pour filer vers la cuisine. Me levant à mon tour, et évitant de réveiller Shane, j'allais vers lui, et posa doucement ma main sur son épaule, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Ce à quoi il me répondit, couteau dans la main : « Jouer la sécurité. » Pour finalement retourner se coucher. Je fis de même, m'asseyant aux côtés de Shane, pour que celui ci enroule son bras autour de ma taille, pour poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était déjà au pied de guerre. Rosita était parti prendre une douche, et une odeur de bacon rôti se faisait déjà sentir. Nous étions six dans la maison, et c'était Tara qui était aux fourneaux ce matin.

Tara : Bonjour, Athena.

Je la regardais, et allais la saluer poliment en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Moi : Salut.

Tara : Oh, au fait, y'a une fille qui a déposé des habits ce matin. Elle a dit que tu ferais mieux de mettre un pantalon, avec le boulot qui t'attend.


	40. Chapter 40

Me montrant le panier posé sur la commode à côté de l'entrée, je filais dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour me changer. T-shirt noir moulant confortable. Pantalon de treillis beige, une vraie Shane en puissance. Des baskets aussi confortables. De quoi bien commencer ma journée. Shane se leva, m'embrassa tendrement avant de dire bonjour aux autres, et partit dehors avec Eugène et Abraham. Tandis que je mangeais, Rick vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, et une fois fini, nous allions à notre tour dehors. Daryl était assis sous le porche, arbalète à ses côtés.

Rick : -nous regarde- Allons explorer.

Daryl : Je reste.

Moi : A ton bon vouloir.

Moi, je rejoins les filles. Courant vers Maggie et Carol, je prenais le bras de cette dernière qui regardait mes cheveux d'un oeil attentif.

Carol : Tu aurais bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement capillaire, ma grande.

Moi : -touche mes cheveux- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes cheveux ?

Carol : Fourchus, rêches, et carrément abîmés.

Moi : Y'a un coiffeur dans le coin ?

Carol : Je crois que la jeune femme qui a coupé les cheveux de Rick pourrait te faire ça.

Moi : Je me renseignerais.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous regardions la ville de fond en comble, quand Rick courra derrière nous, l'air complètement paniqué. Prise de panique, je me joignais à lui me demandant ce qui se passait. Nous courrions n'importe où, jusqu'à ce que Rick se heurte à une sculpture en métal, qui tomba sous le choc.

? : Rick, est-ce que ça va ?

Une jeune femme se montra, me saluant poliment.

Rick : Est-ce que Carl et Judith sont rentrés ? On était dehors et ils étaient devant moi.

? : C'est bon, je pense savoir où ils sont.

Sans attendre, nous courrions tous les trois vers une maison, un peu plus loin. Par chance, Carl et Judith y étaient, discutant avec deux personnes, sous le porche d'une maison aussi belle que là où nous étions.

? : C'est Natalie et Bob Miller. Ils ont cinq enfants et douze petits enfants. Ça fait longtemps que personne n'a vu de bébé ici.

Moi : Nom de dieu, la trouille... –essoufflée-

? : Elle va devoir supporter quelques pincements de joue.

Rick : Merci. Je suis juste, um...

? : Ça va, je comprends.

Rick : Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir cassée la chose que j'ai cassée.

? : C'est une sculpture que je fais avec les garçons. C'est un hibou.

Jamais vu un hibou qui ressemblait à une chèvre.

? : Enfin, ce le sera. Je n'arrive pas encore à avoir des yeux corrects.

Rick : Ouais, les yeux.

Moi : -ris-

? : Tu ne l'as même pas bien regardée.

Moi : Elle marque un point.

Rick : J'étais presque en train de perdre la tête. Merci.

? : De rien.

Rick s'avança vers la maison où se trouvaient ses enfants, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta.

? : Hey, Rick.

Ce dernier se retourna.

? : Ça te conviendrait si Carl venait maintenant ? Ron veut vraiment le rencontrer.

Rick acquiesça, tandis que je restais avec la jeune femme.

? : Vous le connaissez bien ?


	41. Chapter 41

Moi : -la regarde- Cet homme est le meilleur ami de mon mari. Et mon meilleur ami.

? : Il est gentil.

Moi : Plus que gentil. –la regarde- Dites moi, à tout hasard, vous savez s'il y a un coiffeur dans le coin ?

? : Je suis coiffeuse, enfin j'étais...

Moi : Super ! Il paraît que j'aurai besoin d'un rafraîchissement capillaire.

La jeune femme examina mes cheveux, et me dit d'un air un peu surpris qu'en effet, une coupe ne leur ferait pas de mal. Je la suivais jusqu'à chez elle, et elle me demanda d'enlever mon t-shirt pour mettre une serviette de toilette sur mes épaules.

? : Vous avez un très joli tatouage.

Moi : Merci.

? : Wow...

Etonnée, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, quand je sentis sa main effleurer ma cicatrice.

? : Quelle horreur...

Moi : Un problème ?

? : Morsure ?

Moi : De chien, oui. Quand j'étais jeune.

? : Ça a du être horrible.

Moi : J'ai failli y passer, mais je suis toujours là.

Elle s'avança devant moi, et souleva son t-shirt pour me montrer une petite cicatrice sur ses côtes.

? : Morsure de vipère venimeuse.

Moi : Waouh.

? : J'ai survécu.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, je commençais à me lier d'amitié avec cette femme. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle me coupait les cheveux, je me laissais aller à discuter de leur vie à Alexandria, tout en prenant soin de me rappeler chaque détail important qui pourrait me servir. Une bonne heure après, dès qu'elle eut fini, elle me tendit un miroir pour me demander ce que je pensais du résultat.

? : Vous avez une tête fine, j'ai pensé que les cheveux courts vous iraient bien.

Et puis vu la masse de cheveux abîmés, ils en avaient bien besoin. Examinant le résultat, je me révélais étonnement contente. Un peu de changement, ça ne fait pas de mal. La remerciant chaleureusement, je sortais de chez elle, trouvant mon mari sur le chemin, qui m'accueillait chaleureusement.

Shane : C'est bien ma femme que je vois là ? Ou est-ce que c'est une illusion d'avoir un ange en face de moi ?

Moi : Arrête ton baratin. –ris-

Shane : T'es magnifique comme ça. –m'embrasse- Merci.

De retour dans la demeure, nous étions tous là, sauf Rick et Carl. Une fois que nous nous étions rempli le ventre, la nuit fut vite arrivée. Et cette fois encore, elle fut agitée pour quelques uns d'entre nous. Rick se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, tandis que j'étais assise à ses côtés, et Michonne se réveilla à son tour, nous rejoignant, et admirant la clarté que la Lune nous offrait.

Michonne : Deanna ne m'a pas encore donné de job.

Rick : Tu en veux un ?

Moi : Je n'en ai pas non plus.

Michonne : -à Rick- Oui. Et toi ?

Rick : C'est comme signer un contrat. C'est dire oui, voilà ce que c'est.

Michonne : Tu as peur de faire ça ?

Rick : -la regarde- Pas toi ?

Michonne : Non. Et je ne pense pas être la seule. –me regarde-

Moi : Ça ne me fait pas peur, loin de là.

Rick : Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes tous les trois réveillés ?

Moi : -me relève et pose ma main sur son épaule- Parce que nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Et qu'il nous faut un temps d'adaptation, comme pour tout le monde.

Rick nous regarda toutes les deux, et prit la décision de sortir faire un tour dehors.

Moi : Je t'accompagne.

Une fois sortis, vestes chaudes sur le dos, nous marchions silencieusement dans le lotissement, dans le noir complet, ce qui ne nous effrayait pas, étant donné que la noirceur de la nuit avait été l'une de nos compagnes les plus fidèles durant ces dernières années.

? : Vous êtes Rick.

Une voix d'homme, qui visiblement, ne m'avait pas aperçue.

Rick : Oui.

Un homme se trouvait assis sous le porche d'une maison, petite lampe à ses côtés. Il toisait Rick du regard, et ne m'adressait même pas un mot. Sympa.

? : Ma femme vous a coupé les cheveux.

Rick : Oui.

? : Bienvenue à Alexandria. Vous et votre amie.

AH BEN QUAND MEME !

Moi : ... Merci.

Rick reprit sa marche sans dire un mot, et je le rejoignais directement. Trouvant une cigarette dans la poche de ma veste, je l'allumais aussitôt, profitant enfin des délices du tabac et de la nicotine.

Rick : Tu n'as jamais pensé à arrêter de fumer ?

Moi : -le regarde- Ouh non, je suis pas prête d'arrêter. Demande à Shane d'arrêter de me regarder quand je suis là, et il te répondra par un poing dans la gueule.

Rick se mit à rire, et quand j'eus finie ma cigarette, nous rentrions à la maison. Shane était allongé par terre, sac de couchage où il m'avait gardée une infime place. Me glissant comme possible, je sentais encore la chaleur de ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon ventre. Le lendemain matin, alors que les rayons de soleil éclairait la pièce, Shane me réveilla avec de tendres bisous dans le cou, pour finir par m'embrasser. Une fois levés, je rejoignais Carol et Daryl sous le porche, priant pour que ce dernier ait des cigarettes. Manque de bol, je tombais sur sa période de déche. Il remettait son arbalète en état, et Carol était debout devant lui.

Carol : -à Daryl- Il est temps de pointer et de faire la cuisine.

Daryl : -la regarde- Quoi ?

Carol : Faire à manger pour les personnes âgées, les mères qui ont besoin d'une pause, et les personnes qui ne peuvent cuisiner. Et rencontrer plein de voisins en même temps.

Daryl me fixa.

Moi : J'attends qu'on me donne mon job, rien de plus.

Daryl : -pouffe- Tout à fait.

Carol : -à Daryl- Tu as pris une douche ?

Daryl : Mmh mmh.

MENTEUR ! Tu pues !

Carol : Va prendre ta douche, je vais laver cette veste. Nous devons faire bonne impression, même toi.

Daryl : Hé, je ne commence pas.

Carol : Je vais te laver dans ton sommeil.

Moi : Y'aurait du salace dans l'air ? –ris-

Daryl : Tais toi, Wi... Walsh. –rit- Va falloir que je m'y fasse. –à Carol- T'as l'air ridicule.

Moi : Sérieusement, Daryl, va te laver, tu pues l'opossum à plein nez.

Daryl : -me regarde- Ça excite les femmes, c'est connu.

Moi : -ris- Si exciter les femmes, c'est sentir comme un troupeau de rats crevés, eh ben purée, je peux te dire que moi, je suis un mec en ce moment même.

Daryl : Tu caches trop bien tes couilles, je te l'ai toujours dis. –rit- Au fait, jolie, la coupe.

Moi : Merci.

Au loin, Glenn sortait de la maison de Deanna, et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Tara et Noah se joignirent à nous, pour aller à la rencontre de deux hommes, dont l'un était Nicholas, qui semblaient nous attendre.

Glenn : -à l'homme- Tu es le fils de Deanna ?

? : C'est ça. On m'a dit que tu avais de l'expérience dans les excursions.

Moi : On en a tous.

Glenn : J'ai vu votre garde-manger. Vous avez l'air de bien vous en sortir.

? : Ouais, j'ai été entraîné avant... tout ça. J'étais réserviste. J'étais presque lieutenant quand cette merde est arrivée.

Moi : Moi, je suis lieutenant depuis que cette merde est arrivée.

L'homme me toisa d'un regard froid, avant de reprendre.

Noah : Mon père était réserviste.

? : Il n'a pas survécu ?

Noah : -hoche la tête- Nope.

? : Je suis désolé. Je suis beaucoup désolé ces temps-ci. –à Tara- Viens, je voudrais te mettre au parfum.

Tara : -le regarde- On va faire une excursion aujourd'hui ?

? : Juste un essai. Vous montrer le terrain derrière les murs, voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Histoire de se jauger un peu, tu sais ?

Tara : Non, mais ok.

Glenn : Et pour les armes ?

? : Oh, oui. On a sorti des bons trucs pour aujourd'hui. –montre Nicholas-

Nicholas nous sortit à tous des armes de poing, mais vu le regard que Tara me lançait, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Moi : Où est mon fusil ?

? : Tu n'auras pas de fusil aujourd'hui.

Moi : -toise l'homme- Alors, tu peux bien aller te faire foutre. –le fusille du regard-

? : Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme, que je ne peux pas te coller une baigne.

Alors là, s'il pensait me faire peur, il s'était mis le doigt dans l'oeil.

Noah : -à l'homme- J'éviterais si j'étais toi.

? : -à Noah- Si elle croit que son mec va me défoncer, elle se goure.

Moi : -à Noah- Laisse, ce mec me fait pas peur. –à l'homme- Va me chercher mon fusil, ou démerdes toi.

? : Va te faire foutre.

Sur le poing de faire tourner la situation en bagarre, une personne courrait vers nous au loin, fusil dans les mains, et cette personne n'était autre que Deanna.

Deanna : -me regarde- Je suis désolée. –me tend mon fusil- J'aurais du vous le redonner hier. Mais il fallait que je l'étudie, c'est tellement rare de voir des fusils aussi perfectionnés dans les bras de femmes.

Moi : Demandez à Sasha, nous avons le même type de fusil.

Deanna : Je m'en vais. –à l'homme- Aiden, calme tes ardeurs, tu veux ?

Elle s'en alla, et Aiden me toisait du regard, dégoûté de l'air satisfait que j'arborais.

Noah : –discrètement- Il faut éviter de les provoquer.

Moi : -le regarde- -chuchote- Si il croit que c'est parce qu'il a une paire de couilles qu'il va me faire peur, il se goure.

Une fois tous sortis, et en direction de la forêt, aucun rôdeur ne se fit voir à l'horizon. Chose bizarre étant donné que ces derniers aimait se rassembler dans les forêts.

Aiden : Nous avons agrandi notre secteur un mile à la fois, en s'étendant autour de la ville. Nous l'avons déjà fait sur 53 miles.

Moi : Impressionnant.

Nicholas : Nous nous sommes répartis en deux groupes. Si ça dérape, on envoie une fusée de détresse, et un groupe va chercher l'autre.

Tara : C'est un bon système.

Nicholas : Ça l'est.

Aiden : Et pourtant, vous êtes là car nous avons perdu quatre personnes le mois dernier.

Glenn : Que s'est-il passé ?

Aiden : On était en raid, et des morts sont arrivés, et ils n'ont pas suivi les règles.

Nicholas : C'était des gens bien.

Aiden : Ouais. Mais ils avaient peur. Écoutez, je sais que je peux jouer au gros dur, et je sais que je suis un connard.

Moi : Ça, tu l'as dit.

Aiden : Mais quelqu'un doit décider de comment cela se passe ici, et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi. Si vous êtes dans cette équipe, vous suivez mes ordres.

Tara : Désolée que vous ayez perdu des gens.

Aiden : On a aussi nos pertes.

Nicholas : On a réussi à attraper l'un des morts qui les ont tués.

Moi : Quoi ? –choquée-

Nicholas : On l'a accroché là bas.

Moi : Nom de dieu... –regarde Glenn-

Glenn : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Nicholas : On a un petit rituel.

Moi : Ça me plait pas ça.

Nicholas : Pour se mettre dans le bain. Pour nous rappeler à quoi on fait face.

Arrivés en recul de la forêt, il ne restait qu'un lambeau de peau parsemé de mouches.

Aiden : Fils de pute ! Aidez moi à le trouver.

Nicholas : Regarde moi ce bordel.

Aiden : Le sang n'est pas sec. Il n'est pas loin.

Armes en mains, pour ma part fusil braqué, nous explorions les environs. Aiden se mit à siffler pour le faire venir, ce à quoi nous répondions tous défavorablement.

Moi : -à Aiden- TA GUEULE !


	42. Chapter 42

Glenn : Hey, hey, hey ! Il est parti !

Nicholas : Il a tué un de nos amis !

Moi : Rien à foutre ! Tu la fermes ! Ça évitera d'en rameuter d'autres !

Aiden : Il n'est pas loin, on le laissera pas partir.

Nicholas : -siffle- HEY !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le rôdeur était déjà derrière Aiden, ce dernier reculant et faisant détourner le rôdeur vers Nicholas.

Nicholas : Hey, viens, viens me voir.

Moi : Ce mec est taré !

Noah braqua son arme sur le rôdeur, de suite arrêté par Nicholas.

Nicholas : -à Noah- Non, ne touchez pas à ça.

Aiden : Vous autres, reculez.

Moi : N'y pense même pas.

Braquant mon fusil sur le rôdeur, j'ignorais les remarques des deux hommes. Tara et Glenn firent de même, et Noah également.

Aiden : -chaînes en main- -au rôdeur- Viens par là, toi.

Pas très habile, il essayait d'attacher les mains du rôdeur dans le dos de celui-ci, quand Tara arriva près d'eux, couteau dans les mains.

Nicholas : Attrape le !

Aiden : Merde !

Nous avancions vers eux, armes toujours en main, quand le rôdeur se retourna vers Aiden, celui ci prit directement au piège. Tara ne fit ni une, ni deux, et se dirigea vers lui, tentant de l'aider après qu'il ait repoussé le mort, mais Tara ne réussit qu'à lui arracher la peau du dos, le regard dégoûté. Le rôdeur se dirigea vers elle, quand soudain...

Moi : Baissez vous !

D'une seule balle aussi silencieuse qu'un vol de mouche, j'abattais le rôdeur en pleine tête, ce dernier s'écroulant au sol comme une masse. Aiden se releva, et me fusilla du regard.

Aiden : C'est quoi le problème ?

Tara : -à Aiden- Ouais, c'est quoi ?

Glenn : -vers Aiden- Vous l'avez presque tuée !

Aiden : -hurle- Je vous ai dis de tous reculer !

Moi : Pour qu'elle se fasse tuer ? Connard ! Tu mériterais une balle dans la tête !

Aiden : Je vous ai dis d'obéir à mes ordres. Je vous l'ai dis.

Glenn lui faisait face, tandis que je m'assurais que Tara allait bien. Cette dernière était encore sous le choc, mais elle n'avait rien. Heureusement. De retour à Alexandria, Glenn nous devançait de quelques mètres, furieux, tandis que je restais aux côtés de Tara. Noah était à côté de Nicholas, et Aiden fermait la marche.

Aiden : Vous avez tous besoin d'un nouveau travail. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour les excursions.

Glenn : Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris.

Aiden se mit à marcher plus vite pour rattraper Glenn.

Aiden : -à Glenn- Ecoute, on a notre façon de faire les choses ici.

Noah : Vous accrochez des morts.

Aiden : Il a tué un de nos amis.

Moi : Et il a failli tuer l'une des nôtres. Alors je pense qu'on préfère tous qu'il soit mort, plutôt qu'elle. –montre Tara-

Aiden : Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation.

Les gens présents nous regardaient tous, ne disant aucun mot.

Aiden : Vous obéissez à mes ordres dehors.

Glenn : Sinon on est aussi foutu que votre dernière équipe de raid.

Tous les autres arrivèrent ensemble, pour épier la conversation.

Aiden : -se rapproche de Glenn- Répète ça.

Moi : Recule. De suite.

Tara : Recule, Aiden.

Aiden : -à Glenn- Allez.

Noah : -à Aiden- Allez, mec, recule.

Aiden : -à Glenn- Allez, gros dur.

Glenn : Tu impressionnes personne, mec. Dégage.

? : Aiden ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aiden : Ce type a un problème avec la façon dont on fait les choses. –regarde Deanna- Pourquoi as-tu laissé ses gens rentrer ici ?

Glenn : Parce que nous, nous savons ce que nous faisons dehors.

En une fraction de seconde, Aiden se retournait vers Glenn pour lui donner un coup de poing, mais ce dernier l'évita directement.

Deanna : Aiden, stop ! Ça suffit !

Glenn lui assena un coup de tête aussi brutal que possible, avant que je n'attrape Aiden pour lui coller quelques coups de poing qu'il avait bien mérité.

Moi : -à Aiden- La prochaine fois, essaye de m'en coller une à moi, je me ferais un plaisir de t'arracher la gueule.

Nicholas voulut répliquer, mais Daryl l'intercepta aussitôt, le mettant directement au sol.

Deanna : J'ai dis ça suffit !

Rick et Carl arrivèrent vers nous, et le shérif essaya de stopper Dixon comme possible, tandis qu'Abraham arrivait pour me stopper dans mon élan de violence.

Sgt. Ford : Arrête !

Rick : -à Daryl- Ne faisons pas ça maintenant !

Daryl : Dis lui. –montre Nicholas-

Abraham me releva, Aiden se releva, vite intercepté par Michonne.

Michonne : -à Aiden- Tu veux que je la fasse relâcher sur toi ? Tu veux te retrouver par terre à nouveau ?

Rick : -à Daryl- Doucement, ok ?

Moi : Daryl !

Rick poussa Dixon qui resta éloigné de tout le monde. Shane arriva à son tour, et me regardant, se sentit soulagé de voir que rien ne m'était arrivé. Rick se dressait devant Dixon, l'empêchant de se ruer de nouveau sur Nicholas. Deanna prit la parole, plus énervée que jamais.

Deanna : Je veux que tout le monde m'écoute, ok ? Rick et son groupe font partie de notre communauté maintenant, et sont en toutes parts égaux. Compris ?

Aiden prit un air moqueur en regardant sa mère.

Aiden : Compris.

Deanna : Vous tous, rendez vos armes. Et vous deux. –montre Aiden et Nicholas- Venez me voir.

Un silence s'en suivit, et les gens présents partaient, sauf Daryl, moi, Rick, Shane, Maggie et Glenn.

Deanna : -à Rick- Je t'ai dis quez j'avais un job pour toi. Je voudrais que tu sois notre gardien de la paix. C'est ce que tu étais. Et ce monsieur aussi. –montre Shane- C'est ce que vous êtes. –regarde Michonne- Et toi aussi. –les regarde tous les trois- Allez vous accepter ?

Rick : D'accord.

Shane : J'en suis.

Michonne : Je suis partante.

Daryl s'en alla, voulant le retenir, il repoussait mon bras violemment, après avoir prit son arbalète, et partit vers la ville.

Deanna : -à Glenn et à moi- Merci.

Moi : Pour ? –regarde Glenn-

Deanna : Pour l'avoir défoncé. Vous êtes deux fortes personnes. –me regarde- Et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par votre crochet du droit, Athena.

Glenn s'en alla, suivi de Maggie. La jeune femme de l'autre fois partit, elle aussi, Daryl étant déjà loin devant. Carl était derrière nous, et regardait une jeune fille à sa droite.

Carl : -à la jeune fille- Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre, elle s'en alla, laissant Carl de marbre. Une fois la nuit tombée, nous étions tous de nouveau dans la demeure. Rick descendit les escaliers, suivi de Shane, tous deux affublés de tenues de flics. Les vieux souvenirs... Chacun des membres présents les regardaient, tellement fiers de voir que deux des nôtres assuraient toujours la sécurité. J'allais dehors, là où se trouvait Daryl, et décidais de m'expliquer avec lui.

Moi : -à Daryl- Tu m'expliques le cinéma de tout à l'heure ?

Daryl : J'admets pas que ma soeur se plie aux lois de gens qu'on connait pas. Et j'admets pas que les autres fassent pareil.

Moi : Déjà, tu te calmes. On s'intègre, on n'a pas le choix. Alors, arrête de faire ta tête de con, et essaye enfin de trouver un sens à ce qui nous arrive.

Daryl : Tu deviens aveugle, Athena.

Moi : -le regarde- Et toi, tu deviens de plus en plus con. Je ne me soumettrais pas à eux, mais j'essaye au moins de trouver un sens à ma vie. Moi.

Daryl ne disait mot, toujours occupé sur son arbalète. Rick et Shane sortirent de la maison, Daryl se moquant presque de leurs tenues.

Rick : -regarde Daryl- Ça va entre nous ?

Daryl : ... Ouais. Alors... –regarde les deux hommes- De nouveau des flics ?

Rick : Je l'essaye pour la taille.

Carol sortit de la maison à son tour, examinant les tenues des deux amis.

Carol : Alors, on reste ?

Shane regardait Carol, puis dirigea son regard vers moi. Daryl ne bougeait pas, et nous attendions tous la réponse de notre leader.

Rick : Je crois qu'on peut commencer à dormir dans nos propres maisons. –à Carol- Installe toi à l'intérieur. –nous regarde Shane et moi- Vous aussi, trouvez vous votre coin d'intimité.

Carol : Si nous sommes à l'aise ici, nous baisserons nos gardes, cet endroit va nous rendre faible.

Moi : Même si je me sens en confiance, je ne suis pas prête de baisser ma garde, je ferais tout pour que nous soyons tous en sécurité, les gamins avant tout. Quoi qu'en pense les gens. –regarde Daryl-

Rick : -regarde Carol- Carl a dit la même chose. Mais cela n'arrivera pas.

Il s'avança, et stoppa net.

Rick : Nous ne deviendrons pas faibles. Ce n'est plus dans notre nature. On fera en sorte que ça marche.

Shane et moi : -ensemble- Compte sur nous.

Rick : Et si eux n'y arrivent pas, alors on prendra le contrôle des lieux.

En voyant le sourire de Daryl, ainsi que celui de Shane, je m'avançais vers eux, leur prenant leur main, et leur dis doucement :

Moi : Nous sommes unis, et forts, alors ne nous laissons pas dominer par ces gens.

Regardant tout le monde, et voyant que la décision était belle et bien prise, nous pouvions retourner nous coucher.


	43. Chapter 43

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, une fois toutes nos places trouvées, et nos repères enfin pris dans les demeures, l'heure n'était pourtant pas aux réjouissances de mon côté. Plus tout semblait aller bien, plus je me méfiais. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Daryl refusait de me parler, Sasha devenait de plus en plus antisociale, et en plus de ça, le ton n'hésitait plus à monter entre des personnes qui n'étaient jamais entrer en conflit pendant les années que nous avions tous passés dormait profondément, sa première journée en tant que gardien de la paix n'avait pas été des plus fatigantes, mais bizarrement, il dormait comme un bébé. Regardant l'heure, je savais par dessus tout que Daryl et certains autres ne dormaient pas. La chaleur et le confortable de ce lit n'étaient pas pour me déplaire, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je décidais de me lever, apercevant Sasha de dos dans une des chambres, et descendant pour fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur. Manque de chance, mon briquet était resté dans ma veste, en haut.

Daryl : Tiens.

Prenant le briquet, je le remerciais avant de m'accouder à la barrière, près de lui.

Moi : Écoute...

Daryl : J'ai pas envie de parler.

Moi : Tu vas bien devoir un jour.

L'énervement me montait déjà à la tête.

Moi : -le regarde- Je sais très bien que tu n'approuves pas le fait que nous soyons ici. Mais rends toi à l'évidence, tout le monde s'y sent bien. Tout le monde s'y sent en sécurité.

Daryl : Me prends pas pour un con, Téna.

Moi : ...

Daryl : Si tu te sentais en sécurité ici, tu serais pas debout à discuter avec moi.

Moi : Daryl...

Daryl : Laisse moi finir. Tu peux faire paraître ce que tu veux à n'importe qui ici, même à ton mari, mais moi, tu peux pas me duper. Je te connais comme si on était du même sang. Tu as les mêmes réactions que moi, alors arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien !

Moi : -le regarde- Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Daryl : -s'énerve- Si, je le sais très bien ! Je sais très bien que tu fais tout pour montrer aux autres que tu es toujours la même qu'avant, mais t'as changé ! T'es plus la même, t'es plus celle que j'ai connu y'a plus de deux ans ! T'es plus celle qui m'a toujours soutenue, t'es plus cette Athena là. Je te reconnais plus. Je sais même pas si je t'ai déjà connue, en fait.

Ses paroles me faisaient atrocement mal, comme si mon coeur se déchirait, mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Malgré tout, malgré les épreuves que nous avions traversées ensemble, je pouvais le dire aujourd'hui. Oui, j'ai changé, oui, je ne suis plus la même. Mais non, je ne laisserais jamais ma famille à l'écart. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, mais Daryl ne bougeait pas. Restant de marbre dans son coin.

Daryl : Tu vois, t'es en train de pleurer ! La Athena que j'ai connu m'aurait collée une droite à l'époque ! Regarde toi, tu t'engouffres dans une vie qui est pas la tienne !

Il vint vers moi, me saisissant le visage à pleines mains. Surpris par le bruit, Michonne, Shane et Rick sortirent de la maison, mais je les arrêtais de ma main.

Moi : Tout va bien.

Shane : Lâche la, Daryl.

Moi : -hurle- J'ai dis tout va bien ! Alors va te coucher, merde ! –regarde Rick et Michonne- Et vous aussi, allez vous coucher !

Ce qu'ils firent tous les trois, étonnement.

Daryl : C'est pas comme ça que tu me prouveras que t'as pas changé.

Moi : Et c'est comment que je dois te le prouver ?

Daryl : Colle moi une droite.

Moi : -le regarde- T'es cinglé ?

Daryl : Désolé. Mais c'est le seul moyen.

Contre toute attente, Daryl collait ses lèvres aux miennes, dans un baiser platonique mais n'étant pas dénué de sens. Je savais pourquoi il le faisait, et je savais pertinemment qu'il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait. La rage étant à présent dans l'intégralité de mon âme, je collais mon poing dans son visage, avec toute la force et toute la colère qui m'animait, ce qui le fit tomber à terre directement.

Moi : -enragée- Alors, c'est ça que tu veux ? Me voir aussi dérangée qu'avant ?

Daryl : Je veux revoir ma soeur. Celle qui broyait les gens en un regard.

Moi : Tu sais quoi ?

Je prenais une veste laissée sur le perron et partais de la maison aussitôt.

Moi : Va te faire foutre. Connard.

Laissant tout le monde en plan, et allumant une autre cigarette, je m'en allais marcher dans les rues d'Alexandria. Seule, paumée, mais à qui rien ni personne ne barrerait la route. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie avant que je ne les rencontre tous. Errer comme une âme en peine à la recherche d'une destinée qui pourrait être la mienne. Mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne trouvais rien, ni même moi même. En allant vers le portail, j'apercevais Abraham au loin, seul, assis sur un trottoir. Bouteille de whisky à la main.

Moi : Alors, toi aussi, tout te semble morose ?

Abraham : Tiens... –me fit une place- Assieds toi, l'âme en peine.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu le temps de parler avec Abraham, mais cet homme était quelqu'un de bien, malgré les différents que nous avions eus.

Moi : Je peux t'en piquer un peu ? –montre la bouteille-

Abraham : Sers toi.

En prenant la bouteille, j'en buvais une grande lampée avant de la poser à terre, soupirant comme un buffle.

Abraham : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Moi : -le regarde- Je crois... je crois que j'ai changé.

Abraham : Tout le monde change.

Moi : Changé du mauvais sens, Abraham. Les personnes ne me reconnaissent plus, je ne me reconnais plus. Je sais même plus qui je suis.

Abraham m'écoutait attentivement, ne cherchant pas à me couper.

Abraham : Moi, je sais qui tu es. T'es une nana géniale. Même avec cette merde qui pourrit les gens dehors, toi, tu es là, tu es forte, tu as tout ce dont une femme peut rêver, tu es aimée, tu es mariée, et ça, peu de gens l'ont, crois moi. Tu as toujours su faire face aux situations qui se présentaient devant toi, bonnes comme mauvaises. Tu es une guerrière, n'oublies pas ça. Et ne crois pas que c'est parce que quelqu'un te dira tout le contraire que tu dois le croire. Regarde toi, tu respires la santé, et tu as de quoi faire des envieuses, comme des envieux. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours la même personne. Tu as... T'as simplement mûri.

L'écoutant attentivement, je me surprenais à le croire. Malgré tout ce que Daryl m'avait dit, Abraham m'avait convaincue du contraire. Mais il restait une chose.

Moi : Je... Tu sais pas par où on peut sortir la nuit à tout hasard ?

Abraham : La seule sortie que je connaisse, c'est la principale. Mais fine comme t'es, tu pourrais te faufiler par dessus une barrière.

Moi : Attends moi, je reviens.

Esquivant tout regard, je me dirigeais vers les murs. Une fois arrivée devant l'un d'entre eux, j'inspectais chaque faille, chaque chose qui pourrait me donner une solution. Manque de chance, je fus vite rejointe.

? : Putain, je te cherche partout depuis vingt minutes.

Shane.

Moi : Je t'ai pas demandé de me chercher.

Shane : Il s'est passé quoi, avec Dixon ? J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques.

Moi : Y'a rien à expliquer.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur les murs, Shane m'attrapa brutalement la main.

Shane : Te défiles pas.

Moi : -d'un regard tueur- Tu me fais quoi, là ?

Shane : Je sais pas ce qui t'arrives, mais tu m'inquiètes. Sérieusement.

Tout le monde s'était décidé à me faire la morale ce soir.

Moi : D'une, tu me lâches. Tu me fais mal.

Se résignant à me lâcher, il croisa les bras.

Moi : De deux, je sais pas ce que vous cherchez tous, mais je commence à en avoir plein le cul. Plein le cul de cette ville, plein le cul qu'on me dise perpétuellement ce que je dois faire, et plein le cul qu'on me suive comme un chien !

Hurlant aussi fort que possible, Abraham arriva vers nous, inquiet.

Abraham : Tout va bien ?

Moi : Oui, t'en fais pas.

Il repartit aussitôt, nous laissant de nouveau seuls.

Shane : T'as picolé ou quoi ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Shane : Ça peut me foutre que je suis ton mari, tu es ma femme, alors j'pense avoir le droit de m'inquiéter, merde ! Je supporte pas te voir dans un état pareil, mais là, je crois... Je crois que ça va plus être possible.

Moi : Tu te fous de moi ? –les larmes aux yeux-

Shane : D'un sens, Dixon avait pas tort... T'as changé, Athena...

Moi : Alors, toi aussi, tu vas me laisser comme une merde ? Toi aussi, tu vas prendre ton rôle de gentil petit flic ? –pleure- Toi aussi, tu penses comme eux ?

Shane : Athena...

Moi : Casse toi.

Shane ne dit aucun mot, me dévisageant l'air complètement dévasté.

Moi : DÉGAGE !

Sans un bruit, il s'en alla doucement, me laissant seule, noyée dans un chagrin inconsolable, qui finit par me faire tomber dans l'herbe, ne cessant de pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté sur ce gazon, mais la nuit était toujours aussi noire quand une silhouette floue arriva près de moi, s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

? : Tu devrais pas rester là, tu vas être malade.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

? : Ça me fout que je laisserais pas ma meilleure amie là. Et que son mari et son frère s'inquiètent pour elle. Tout le monde s'inquiète d'ailleurs. Alors, fais pas ta tête de mule et lève toi.

Aucun doute possible. Rick.

Moi : Je peux pas, shérif.

Rick : Attends.

D'un seul coup, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, la tête soutenue sur son épaule.

Rick : On rentre, tu vas te coucher. Shane est mort d'inquiétude, et Daryl est en pleurs.

Moi : -ris- Daryl en pleurs ? Tu te fous de moi ?

A peine le temps de parler que nous étions déjà rendus.

Rick : J'ai l'air de me foutre de toi ? Regarde les.

Le visage complètement déconfit, je regardais deux des hommes les plus importants à mes yeux, dressés devant moi. Shane prit le relais, laissant Rick retourner se coucher, tandis que Daryl et Shane étaient là.

Daryl : -en pleurs-

Refais jamais ç avait mes mains dans les siennes.

Shane : Je suis désolé... J'aurais jamais du te dire des trucs comme ça... –me caresse les cheveux-

Moi : -les yeux fermés- Vous y êtes pour rien. C'est moi la cause de tout ça. Daryl, va te coucher.

Les bruits de pas m'indiquaient qu'il était parti.

Shane : Allez, nous aussi, on doit aller se coucher. T'es faible. Et t'as besoin de repos.

Me soulevant comme une plume, Shane me porta jusqu'à notre chambre, sans dire un mot à personne, et me déposant sur le lit pour m'y rejoindre aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, la tête complètement fracassée, je me levais difficilement, sentant l'odeur du café me chatouillant les narines. Descendant prudemment les escaliers, je me retrouvais dans la cuisine avec Daryl.

Daryl : Hey...

Moi : -grommelle- Hey.

Daryl : ... Café ?

Moi : -le regarde- Mmh.

Me laissant servir une tasse de café, je sentais une odeur désagréable.

Moi : Putain, ça pue le troupeau de rats crevés.

Cherchant le moindre indice, je distinguais presque les vapeurs émanant du corps de Daryl.

Moi : Dixon, va te laver. –bois-

Daryl : J'irai pas.

Moi : Va te torcher ! Sinon, je te jure que je te lave au papier de verre ! Tu blaires, c'est incroyable.

Je n'avais pas distingué les personnes derrière moi, mais les rires se faisaient entendre. Carol me déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de s'en aller, Rosita et Abraham firent de même, et Abraham posa sa main sur mon épaule, signe qu'il me soutenait.

? : Athena, tu m'accompagnes ?

Sasha était derrière moi.

Moi : Où ça ?

Sasha : Je vais chasser.

Moi : Je vais m'habiller, j'arrive.

Descendant ma tasse de café à toute allure, j'allais rejoindre Sasha aussitôt. Une fois dehors, elle et moi allions voir Olivia, celle qui gardait nos armes.

Olivia : Non, c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude. –ouvre la porte- J'ai tenu un café pendant 7 ans.

Arrivées dans la pièce où étaient stockées nos armes, je repérais immédiatement mon fusil.

Olivia : Ton cerveau est programmé pour des choses dont tu n'as plus besoin. J'aime encore avoir mon portable.

Sasha prit son fusil, moi le mien, et comme tout sniper qui se respecte, les vérifications d'usage étaient nécessaires.

Olivia : Un de ces jours, il va sonner, et ça me foutra la trouille de ma vie. –nous regarde- Si vous arrivez à avoir un sanglier, je peux en avoir un morceau ?

Je regardais Sasha bizarrement, mais sans dire un mot. Elle fit la même chose avant de regarder Olivia.

Olivia : Pour faire un prosciutto. Je séchais la viande dans ma cave avant tout ça. Je faisais des sacrés cornichons aussi...

Me parlez pas de bouffe dès le matin, j'vais vomir.

Sasha : ... Bien sûr, Olivia.

Une fois équipées, nous sortions de la ville, direction la forêt.

Moi : On va pas chasser, hein ?

Sasha : Bingo, Einstein.

Sasha n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis la mort de Tyreese, et la seule personne à qui elle voulait un peu parler, c'était moi. Arrivées dans la forêt, elle disposa des cadres sur des troncs d'arbres au loin.

Moi : C'est quoi ce merdier ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant son affaire. Arrivée vers moi, elle dégaina son fusil, avant de viser les cadres.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

Sasha : CHUT !

Un par un, elle tira une balle dans chacun des cadres, ne manquant jamais sa cible, la fureur au visage.

Moi : T'as de la chance d'avoir un silencieux, sinon je te jure que j'aurais fais un carton.

Sasha : T'insinues quoi ?

Moi : J'insinue que tu nous fais peur à tous depuis que Ty est mort.

Sasha : -furieuse- Je t'interdis de parler de lui.

Moi : Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me cogner ? Ben vas-y ! T'attends quoi ?

Je posais mon fusil à terre, m'approchant d'elle, les bras écartés.

Sasha : A quoi ça me servirait ?

Moi : Si y'a que ça pour te calmer, vas-y. Tu sais très bien qu'il en faudra plus pour me faire mal.

Son regard disait tout, sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Moi : T'es pas la seule à avoir perdu ton frère. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu le mien. Je l'ai perdu deux fois, Daryl aussi a perdu le sien. Et Maggie a perdue Beth. Tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Une famille qui se comprend. Qui est unie.

Sasha : Tu peux pas comprendre.

Moi : Ah ! –souffle- Alors parce que Ty était pas mon frère, je peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens ? Sasha, Adam était pas Tyreese. Mon frère était un pourri de la plus haute espèce, qui n'aurait jamais donné de sa personne pour qui que ce soit. Même pas pour les gosses de Rick. Mais ton frère s'est toujours investi, il a toujours été présent pour nous tous. N'oublie jamais ça, ton frère était franchement un type formidable. Et de là haut... –regarde le ciel- J'parie qu'il doit se dire que sa soeur est en train de péter un câble pour que dalle.

Sasha restait assise sur la souche, ne regardant que le sol. Je l'aidais à se lever avant que nous ne retournions vers Alexandria. Mais apercevant des silhouettes au loin, je la laissais toute seule, m'aventurant dans la forêt, et tuant quelques rôdeurs au passage. Ça m'avait manqué. Arrivée derrière une maison, les trois silhouettes que j'avais remarqué n'étaient autre que Carol, Rick et Daryl, qui arrivaient, examinant deux rôdeurs morts, couchés à terre, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Daryl : J'en vois pas, mais c'est proche. Y'en a qu'un.

Rick : On ne restera pas longtemps.

Cherchant un moyen de m'imisser dans la conversation, un lapin dodu passant par là était ma solution. Le voyant filer à toute allure sous mes pieds, je lui tirais une balle avant de sortir de derrière.

Moi : Enculé ! Je l'ai eu !

Les trois sursautèrent, et en récupérant le lapin, Daryl me souria, Carol également. Je leur fis une bise à tous trois, et ils reprirent leur conversation.

Rick : Athena, reste.

Moi : Comme tu veux.

Rick : Vous en pensez quoi ?

Daryl me fit part de leur plan : Infiltrer l'armurerie. Je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement. Mais maintenant qu'il me l'avait dit, j'avais de suite compris.

Carol : On peut y aller quand c'est vide.

Rick : Comment ? C'est fermé la nuit.

Moi : Crocheter la serrure.

Daryl : Trop risqué.

Carol : La fenêtre, ce n'est qu'un loquet, je peux le laisser ouvert.

Moi : Pas con.

Rick : Un loquet ?

Daryl : Et si un de ces cons le ferme ?

Carol : On attend quelques jours, et on l'ouvre à nouveau.

Moi : Non. On peut pas se le permettre. Ça éveillerait trop les soupçons.

Des grognements arrivèrent derrière, mais ce n'était qu'un rôdeur.

Daryl : Ça se rapproche. On doit le faire au plus tôt.

Rick : En ce moment, ils ne nous surveillent pas.

Moi : Je leur fais pas confiance. On sait jamais. On sait pas qui ils sont, et on peut s'attendre à tout.

Daryl me fixait, léger sourire aux lèvres.

Rick : Ils ne s'inquiètent pas de réunions comme celle-ci. Peut-être qu'on aura besoin d'armes, peut-être pas.

Carol : On verra comment ça se passe.

Moi : Je peux pas rester sans mon fusil.

Rick : Ce sont les gens les plus chanceux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et ils continuent d'être chanceux.

Moi : Qu'ils arrêtent, et vite.

Daryl : -à Rick- Comment ça ?

Rick : On est là maintenant.

Carol : Ils ont des armoires pleines de 9 mm, Rugers, Kel-Tecs.

Moi : -réfléchis- Pas du matériel de pd.

Carol : Entassés là. Personne ne s'en sert. Ils ne sauront jamais qu'ils ne sont plus là.

Daryl : Quelqu'un en a un maintenant.

Tous inquiets de la situation, il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose.

Rick : Les autres, on veut qu'ils essaient.

Carol : -nous regarde, Daryl et moi- Vous aussi.

Acquiesçant, Rick reprit.

Rick : Alors on garde ça pour nous. –regarde derrière- Ça arrive.

Daryl : J'm'en occupe.

Moi : Laisse.

Je pointais mon fusil sur le rôdeur derrière moi. Mais gâcher une balle n'était pas nécessaire. Donc, je lui plantais mon couteau dans la tête. Carol tira quelques balles. Plusieurs dans le ventre, et une dans la tête.

Carol : On a dit que vous deviez m'entraîner, je ne pouvais pas rentrer avec un chargeur plein.

Rick : Heureusement qu'il est venu. On devrait y retourner.

Prêts à repartir, le plan pour l'armurerie était déjà dans toutes les têtes.

Rick : -à Carol- Tu pousseras le loquet, on choisira le moment.

Daryl : Nous, on n'a pas besoin d'être chanceux.


	44. Chapter 44

Alors que nous étions prêts à nous en aller, Daryl se stoppa net, examinant la tête du rôdeur.

Daryl : C'est quoi ça ?

En y regardant de plus près, nous pouvions voir distinctement écrit W sur le front du mort.

Carol : Un W ?

Rick s'agenouilla, nous lança un regard inquiet à tous, avant de se relever pour repartir. Une fois de retour, Shane vint vers moi, m'offrant un petit bisou furtif avant d'empoigner Rick par le bras et de l'emmener au loin. Je retournais dans la maison, en compagnie des deux autres, pour finalement retomber sur les deux gus. A l'intérieur, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur. Mais curieuse comme je suis, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de venir fouiner. Michonne était là, affublée du même costume que les gars. Trois flics dans la ville, et quels flics...

Rick : Je ne sais pas si c'est une sorte de jeu, de donner de l'autorité aux étrangers.

Michonne : L'autorité de briser la violence.

Moi : Ils n'ont pas choisis n'importe lesquels d'entre nous.

Rick : Si ce n'était que ça, elle aurait déjà du en donner un à Daryl.

Daryl leur lança un regard en coin, un peu amusé.

Michonne : Je ne sais pas si c'est pour nous, ou si c'est pour eux. Ou peut-être que Deanna essaye de se débarrasser de nous, et d'eux également. Nous faire enfiler ces vestes... A toi, à moi, et à lui... –montre Shane- Le faire voir aux gens. Si c'est le but... –me regarde- C'est intelligent.

Moi : -soupire- Heureusement, on est plus intelligents qu'eux.

Michonne : Mais Deanna est très intelligente.

Rick : -nous regarde- Intelligente avant ou maintenant ?

Moi et Michonne : -en même temps- C'est maintenant.

Daryl me proposa d'aller à la chasse, mais étant donné que Deanna nous attendaient chez elle, moi, Rick, Michonne, Maggie et Shane, je me devais de refuser. Lui donnant un prompt baiser sur la joue, je partais avec eux en direction de chez Deanna tandis que Daryl s'en allait seul vers le portail. Une fois rendus, elle nous accueillit, bouteille d'eau à la main. Une fois tout le monde servi, elle s'asseyait à table, et commençait à discuter avec tout le monde.

Deanna : -à Rick, Michonne et Shane- Vous protégez et servez. Vous patrouillez le long des murs, vous surveillez les enfants. S'il y a conflit, résolvez le. Et les gens vous obéiront.

Shane : Ça, je pense pas qu'il y aura de mal.

Michonne : -à Deanna- Parce qu'on porte ces coupe-vents ?

Deanna : Parce qu'ils y croient. Parce que je leur dis de le faire. –montre la fenêtre- Un officier de police vivait ici. C'est pourquoi nous avons ces vestes et je veux rendre ça officiel. –regarde Rick- Alors c'est officiel. Un jour, il y aura un gouvernement ici. C'est pourquoi... –regarde Maggie- Je veux que Maggie travaille avec moi.

Moi : Décidément, les jobs sont pas pour moi, ici. –renfrognée-

Deanna : Il va y avoir une force de police. Voilà pourquoi je souhaite que vous commenciez. Je vois une communauté prospère avec industrie, commerce, civilisation.

Moi : -souffle- Parlez d'une civilisation.

Deanna : La vraie vie.

Moi : -discrètement à Shane- Je suis aussi transparente que ça ?

Deanna : Ça pourrait être chevaux et moulins, mais... quoi ?

Moi : -à Rick- On va éviter de donner des chevaux à ce monsieur. –ris- Rick se mit à rire.

Deanna : Ça paraît si improbable ?

Maggie : Non.

Deanna regarda Michonne qui répondit la même chose. Elle fit de même avec Shane, puis Rick, pour finir avec moi. Mais je ne bougeais pas d'un cil. Fixant son regard, ne cédant pas.

Shane : -regarde Rick, puis Deanna- J'crois qu'on peut parler sécurité, maintenant.

Rick : Je crois que oui.

Tous sortis dehors, nous allions tourner autour des murs. Rick : On a besoin de patrouilles constantes le long des murs. Pas uniquement pour surveiller les dommages, mais aussi signaler quiconque grimperait. Tout le monde regardait derrière, mais Rick fixait son regard sur Deanna.

Rick : On peut les déplacer. C'est ce que je ferais. Les gens sont la vraie menace à présent.

Deanna : Je sais que vous pensez qu'on devrait tous être armés. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Moi : Pourtant, ce serait pas un mal !

Enfin, elle me lança un regard tueur. Mais je l'ignorais.

Rick : C'est parfait. Faites ces changements, et on n'en aura pas besoin.

? : Excusez moi.

Personne n'avait remarqué que Sasha arrivait derrière nous.

Sasha : Je suis volontaire pour la tour d'observation.

J'allais vers Sasha, et posait mon bras sur son épaule.

Moi : J'en suis aussi.

Deanna : -nous regarde- Il n'y a personne dans la tour.

Moi : Conneries !

Deanna : Athena !

Sasha : -me regarde- Laisse.

Rick : Quoi ?

Michonne : On a vu quelqu'un plus tôt.

Moi : J'suis pas encore sénile.

Deanna : C'était une carabine que mon fils Spencer a mise là. Il y poste un homme parfois, mais pas souvent. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Moi : Non, mais vous vous foutez de nous ? –soupire-

Rick : On a besoin de quelqu'un dans cette tour dès maintenant, 24 heures sur 24.

Michonne : C'est le seul moyen de voir si quelqu'un vient.

Deanna : D'accord, on fera des équipes.

Moi : MERCI !

Sasha : Je ferai ces équipes, autant que possible.

Moi : Moi aussi.

Deanna : -nous regarde- Pourquoi ?

Maggie : Sasha et Athena sont deux de nos meilleurs tireurs. Elles peuvent s'en charger.

Deanna regarda Maggie, avant de revenir vers nous.

Deanna : Je vais mettre Spencer là-haut aujourd'hui. –à Sasha- Je vous considérerai comme notre première sentinelle. –me regarde- Vous, comme la seconde, mais je veux quelque chose en retour. Ce soir, j'organise un pot de bienvenue pour vous tous chez moi. Je veux vous y voir.

Sasha : Pourquoi ?

Deanna : Venez ce soir. Nous parlerons de ça.

Sasha partit aussitôt, les garçons aussi, et Maggie et moi nous séparions sur le chemin. Arrivée devant une maison, j'apercevais Carol avec d'autres femmes au loin, et Rick rejoignait la troupe également.

? : Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

Carol : D'accord, merci.

Carol descendit les escaliers, et fila vers Rick, avant que je ne rejoigne ces derniers.

Carol : Vous avez entendu parler de la fête ? Tout le monde y sera.

Rick : C'est vrai.

Moi : Je m'y fais déjà une joie d'y aller.

Carol : Ironie ?

Moi : Bingo.

Carol : Alors ce sera ce soir. On devrait arriver à s'échapper.

Rick : L'armurerie est juste à côté de la maison de Deanna.

Carol : Je t'aiderai.

Moi : Moi aussi. J'en suis.

Carol : Les gens pourraient se demander où est leur nouveau policier ou le père de Carl.


	45. Chapter 45

Rick : On ne peut pas utiliser Daryl. Ils surveillent le moindre de ses mouvements. –me regarde- Et toi aussi, fais attention. Ils te surveillent.

Carol : C'est bon. Vous savez ce qui est génial ici ?

Moi : -hoche la tête-

Rick : -sans voix-

Carol : J'ai réussi à être invisible de nouveau. –sourit-

Moi : Bon, ben, je pense qu'on peut aller se préparer pour la fiesta.

Carol : Comment tu vas t'habiller ?

Moi : -la regarde et souris- Étant donné que Shane va s'habiller classe... Je pense que la robe va être de mise.

Rick : Je vais pas m'y faire de te voir en robe. –rit-

Moi : -le bouscule gentiment- Tu vas pourtant devoir.

Carol : Je pense que je vais rester simple. –les regardent-

On se voit tout à l' me dirigeais vers la maison, pour retrouver Shane dans la salle de bains.

Moi : Toc, toc...

Shane : Entre, mon coeur, je t'ai choisie une robe.

Accrochée sur la porte, une jolie robe noire cintrée à la taille m'attendait, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins vernis.

Moi : Elle est superbe. –l'embrasse-

Shane : Je vais mettre un pull noir, on sera accordés.

Moi : -le regarde- Près du corps, au moins ?

Shane : Aussi près que possible, pour te faire saliver sur mon corps de rêve. –me prend par la taille et m'embrasse-

Moi : Ouh, sympathique. –souris-

Shane : Je vais m'habiller.

Sorti de la salle de bains, je prenais la robe pour l'enfiler. Mais un problème persistait. Cette foutue fermeture éclair qui ne voulait pas se fermer.

Moi : Merde.

J'essayais comme possible de la fermer, mais malheureusement, rien à faire. Sortant de la salle de bains pour trouver mon mari, ce fut une autre paire de mains qui m'aida. Celle d'Abraham.

Abraham : Voilà. Toute jolie, Mme Walsh.

Moi : -le regarde- -lui dépose un baiser sur la joue- Merci, sergent.

Abraham : Je vous en prie, Lieutenant.

La robe mise, les chaussures enfilées, et coiffée par les soins de Rosita, je rejoignais Shane dans la chambre, ce dernier ayant fini de s'habiller. Très classe, jean serré, pull moulant, et chaussures de ville. Encore une fois, le parfait couple de petits bourgeois. Tout le monde était prêt, nous pouvions y aller. Carol, Carl, moi, Shane ainsi que Rick et Judith (dans ses bras) entrions les premiers, accueillis comme des rois. Rick avait sortie sa plus belle chemise claire, allant parfaitement avec le bleu de ses yeux. Judith était toute vêtue de rose, trop mignonne. La maison état déjà remplie, et nous fument accueillis par une Deanna très enjouée.

Deanna : Bienvenue !

Carol : Bonjour. –tout sourire-

Deanna : -à Carol- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. –à Carl- Salut Carl, merci d'être venu. –regarde Judith- Je n'ai pas eue la chance d'interviewer cette charmante demoiselle. –nous regarde, Shane et moi- Vous êtes superbes tous les deux.

Shane : Merci. Vous êtes en beauté, Deanna.

Deanna : -rit- Moins que votre sublime femme.

Un compliment ? Pincez moi, je rêve.

Deanna : -regarde Judith- Je l'envie.

Rick : Pourquoi ?

Deanna : Elle verra ce que deviendra cet endroit. –nous regarde, tous- Venez, entrez.

Chacun alla dans une direction différente. Carl rejoignait ses amis, Carol allait apporter ses cookies en cuisine, tandis que Rick suivait Deanna. Shane et moi allions prendre une bière à la table, et trinquions.

Shane : A nous, princesse.

Moi : -le regarde- A nous.

Lui déposant un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres, nous fument interrompus par la dame qui m'avait coupé les cheveux, ainsi que par son mari.

? : Vous êtes venus ? Génial.

Moi : -me retourne- Oh, vous m'avez fait peur. –à Shane- Chéri, je te présente...

? : Jessie, je m'appelle Jessie. Votre femme m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. –serre la main de Shane-

Shane : -au mari de Jessie- Votre femme a transformée la mienne.

? : Elle est super.

Ils s'en allèrent, nous laissant seuls de nouveau. Rosita et Abraham arrivèrent à leurs tours, Rosita moins enjouée que d'habitude. Abraham ferma la porte, ils nous saluèrent tous les deux avant de prendre également une bière et de trinquer avec nous. Rosita sans son uniforme et son short... C'est bizarre, mais il faut s'y habituer.

Abraham : Je ne sais rien à ce propos.

Rosita : -souffle- Au moins, ils ont des bières.

Abraham : Je vais essayer.

Il s'en alla, et Rosita me complimenta pour la robe.

Moi : Choisie par mon cher mari.

Toi aussi, tu es très en beauté.

Rosita : Merci.

Rick était dans son coin, vite rejoint par Deanna et un homme assez grand. Shane fit un tour avec Abraham, tandis que Rosita et moi fument vite rejointes par Glenn, Maggie et Noah, qui étaient déjà là. Daryl n'était pas de la partie, à mon grand regret. La nuit était déjà tombée, et nous étions toujours bière à la main. Après plus d'une heure, nous retrouvions Maggie et les autres un peu plus loin, Noah étant reclus dans son coin.

Glenn : -à Noah- Ça va ?

Moi : Ouais, t'as l'air tendu, mec.

Noah : -regarde autour de lui- Ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Que de regards compatissants, nous vivions tous un enfer.

Noah : -se relève- Je crois que je vais y aller.

Je le stoppais doucement de la main, en riant.

Moi : Hop hop hop, on y est tous, alors tu compatis aussi. Et tu souffres en silence. G

lenn : Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça. On est dans la même galère, mec. Tu es ici avec nous maintenant.

Moi : Même famille, mêmes emmerdes, mon vieux.

Maggie : -à Noah- Tu es avec ta famille.

Glenn le prit amicalement par l'épaule, avant de l'emmener avec nous.

Glenn : Viens.

Tous au centre de la pièce, à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire comme de bons amis de longue date, il manquait toujours une personne. Daryl.

Carol : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ma belle, tout va bien. Il est dehors, chez Aaron et Eric.

Sans même dire un mot, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Carol me frotta les bras avant d'entamer une discussion peu commune.

Carol : Vous saviez qu'Athena est une excellente tireuse ? Elle possède un fusil de précision qui est plutôt rare. Et, je dois dire que personne ne se met en travers de sa route quand elle a son fusil entre les mains. –rit-


	46. Chapter 46

? : Quel fusil utilises-tu, Athena ?

Moi : -regarde en face de moi- J'utilise un PGM Ultima Ratio Intervention. Une très bonne fiabilité, longueur : 1m18, qui vient de Russie.

? : Et tu as une portée de combien ?

Moi : Ma portée de tir s'élève sur un kilomètre.

L'ahurissement général devant ma réponse faisait des envieux.

Moi : Un des meilleurs fusils jamais fabriqués. Et j'ai eue la chance de tomber dessus.

? : Vous chassez, j'imagine ?

Moi : Je suis presque née avec un PSG1 dans les mains. –ris-

Carol et Rick s'étaient éloignés un peu plus loin, j'allais les rejoindre discrètement, tandis que les autres continuaient à discuter.

Carol : Elle est ici, c'est donc vide, alors...

Moi : Vous voulez que j'y aille ?

Rick : Tu es trop remarquée, Athena. –à Carol- Je vais y aller avec toi.

Carol : -le stoppe- Non, souviens toi...

Rick et moi : Invisible.

Jessie : Rick !

Moi : Je te laisse.

Cigarette à la bouche, je me dirigeais dehors pour la griller. Sasha arriva à son tour, tout en beauté dans une robe noire qui lui allait à ravir. Elle me déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de rentrer. Ma cigarette était à peine allumée que je fus rejointe par Michonne qui me serra dans ses bras.

Michonne : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ?

Moi : Je me grille un morceau d'enfer. –montre ma clope-

Michonne : T'as jamais pensé à arrêter ?

Moi : Demande moi de me faire mordre, ça ira plus vite.

Michonne : T'as perdu deux doigts, je te rappelle.

Moi : T'as ta réponse. –souris-

Michonne avait un verre à la main, et elle fixait le petit sabre qui avait servi à orner l'olive qu'elle avait dévorée. Chahutant gentiment, Abraham vint nous rejoindre, l'air quelque peu éméché.

Abraham : Tu changes de l'acier ?

Michonne se retourna, tandis que je continuais de fumer.

Abraham : Vivre et mourir par l'épée... Et manger des patates tranchées par elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Abraham : Prions Dieu pour qu'elle n'ait plus à l'utiliser.

Moi : Michonne sans son katana, ce serait comme toi sans Rosita.

Abraham : -à Michonne- Prions Dieu que tu ne perdes pas l'habitude de t'en servir.

Moi : -fume- Je crois pas en Dieu.

Abraham : Ça te suit... même quand tu ne l'as plus sur le dos.

Moi : Eh, vous dites si je dérange !

Michonne : Mais non... –rit- -à Abraham- Combien de verres tu as descendu ?

Abraham se mit à rire avant de répondre.

Abraham : Je suis un grand gaillard.

Moi : Je parie que tu dégueules après ta deuxième bouteille de scotch. –ris-

Abraham : -me regarde- J'ai bu beaucoup de bières pour compenser. –regarde Michonne- Et tu sais quoi ? Par cet acte brave... j'ai réalisé que les choses ont sacrément bien fonctionné pour moi. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Michonne baissa les yeux au ciel avant de se regarder, réprimer un petit rire avant de regarder le sergent.

Michonne : -soupir- J'ai mis cette robe.

Moi : Et elle te va à ravir.

Michonne : Merci, tu es magnifique dans la tienne également.

Abraham : -à Michonne- Essaye encore.

? : Elle est où, ma femme chérie ?

Moi : Oh, un Walsh qui a trop bu. PLANQUEZ VOUS !

Shane arrivait vers moi, me prenant par la taille et m'embrassant fougueusement, se foutant royalement de ma compagnie.

Michonne : On vous laisse.

Je levais la main en signe d'au revoir tandis que Shane ne cessait de m'embrasser.

Shane : Viens, mon coeur, on va se coucher, je tombe de sommeil.

Moi : T'es sûr que tu veux dormir ? –ris-

Shane : Non, mais bon, j'vais éviter de faire du zèle ici.

Aussitôt, nous partions vers la maison pour passer le reste de la nuit, profitant de l'absence de tout le monde. Le lendemain matin, et comme il était d'usage depuis notre arrivée, Tara et moi nous levions à l'aube pour effectuer notre petit jogging. Une heure... Deux heures passèrent avant qu'elle et moi nous arrêtions devant une maison aux volets fermés. Rick, Carol et Daryl étaient prêts à sortir, quand Daryl me fit signe de le rejoindre, me tendant le bras pour m'emmener avec eux dehors.

Carol : Faites votre choix.

Elle sortit plusieurs revolvers de son sac, qu'elle nous tendit à chacun.

Daryl : J'ai réfléchi. –montre les armes- On a vraiment besoin de ça ?

Moi : On sait pas sur quoi ou sur qui on peut tomber. Mieux vaut la jouer sécurité.

Daryl : Les choses vont mal, bien sûr. On fait ce qu'on a à faire, mais comme tu dis. –regarde Rick- On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour ça.

Carol : Maintenant, non.

Daryl : -à Carol- Tu voulais me tester ? Je vais bien.

Rick choisissait son arme, qu'il planqua dans son jean, bien cachée sous son manteau. Daryl fit de même, tandis que je prenais le dernier, et le planquait sous mon jean également. De retour à Alexandria, nous prenions chacun des chemins séparés, bien préparés à tout événement. Spencer me salua poliment depuis la tour, tandis que je filais courir une fois de plus tout autour de la ville, essayant de réfléchir à quel plan serait le plus plausible et le plus simple à exécuter.


	47. Chapter 47

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil tapait déjà fort sur les vitres, Shane et moi nous réveillons tranquillement après avoir passée une nuit paisible dans un lit bien confortable.

Moi : -m'étire- -regarde Shane se réveiller doucement- Bonjour, officier. –souris-

Shane : -sourit- Bonjour, Madame Walsh. –m'embrasse tendrement- Prête pour une nouvelle journée ?

Moi : -soupir- Comme toujours.

Une fois debout, Shane alla prendre son poste avec Rick qui me salua poliment, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la tour pour prendre mon poste comme j'avais l'habitude tous les trois jours. Daryl partait en moto, Aaron derrière lui, et Noah discutait tranquillement avec Reg au soleil. Toujours en allant vers la cour, je souriais à Jessie, qui jouait tranquillement avec son fils, puis à Carol qui s'en allait vers la maison. Un peu plus tard, après avoir fait mon tour d'inspection, je voyais un groupe se former autour d'un van.

Noah : -à Eugène- Prend le. –lui tend un revolver-

Eugène : Non merci.

Noah : Tu dois te protéger.

Eugène : Pas si je n'y vais pas.

Moi : Un problème ?

Tara : Seulement Eugène qui a encore la trouille d'avoir une arme dans les mains.

Moi : -ris- -bouscule gentiment Eugène- A croire que les femmes ont plus de couilles que certains hommes.

Aiden sortait du garage sans même me prêter attention, comme l avait l'habitude de le faire depuis l'altercation de la dernière expédition.

Aiden : On ne va pas faire tout ce chemin pour revenir avec la mauvaise pièce.

Eugène : Il en existe une douzaine. Qui se ressemblent toutes. –tend une pièce-

Moi : Et ça va permettre de rétablir l'électricité ?

Eugène hochait la tête.

Eugène : -à Aiden- N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire. Je l'installerai quand même.

Noah : Quand le courant sera rétabli.

Il lui tendit le revolver, avant que celui ci ne le prenne. Tara sortit du garage, balança un sac à Noah avant de lui parler. Reg et Deanna étaient là.

Reg : -me parle- Vous vous faites à votre nouveau chez-vous, Mme Walsh ?

Moi : -le regarde- Oui, merci, nous sommes tous très satisfaits.

Reg : Je vois que vous n'avez pas le plus petit fusil de précision qui puisse exister.

Moi : Plus c'est lourd, plus c'est précis.

Glenn retourna dans le garage, rassurant Maggie pour l'expédition qu'ils allaient faire. Il l'embrassa, avant qu'Aiden ne déclare le soleil brillant, et qu'ils s'en aillent tous. Deanna remercia Glenn avant que celui ci ne monte dans le van. Maggie me prenait dans ses bras, et Reg et sa femme restaient pour saluer tout le monde.

Moi : -à Maggie- Je la sens pas cette expédition.

Maggie : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Moi : Avec Aiden et Nicholas, ces deux gugus qui savent pas se servir d'un simple Famas sans faire des dégâts considérables ? Non, sérieusement, je serais allée avec eux, si j'avais pu, mais Sasha est prise et Spencer est introuvable.

Maggie : -soupir- J'espère que tout ira bien quand même.

Moi : Je vais te laisser, beauté, la tour m'attend.

Avant de partir, j'embrassais Maggie sur la joue. Le soleil était radieux aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, les jours radieux, il y a toujours un souci. Mais bref, passons. Toujours en chemin vers la tour, j'apercevais Rick et Shane chez Jessie, cette dernière ramassant les restes de sa statue complètement désarticulée. Shane me gratifia d'un sourire, avant de m'emmener avec lui, histoire de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Rick : Quelqu'un est venu et a fait ça ?

En effet, le hibou n'avait plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui. J'aidais Jessie à ramasser les morceaux, tout en examinant les pièces.

Moi : C'est bizarre cette histoire.

Rick : -à Jessie- Tu connais quelqu'un qui déteste les chouettes ?

Cette dernière se mit à rire en continuant de ramasser les morceaux de la dite chouette. Shane examinait les alentours, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait les mettre sur la voie.

Moi : -aux autres- Je vais y aller, Abe et les autres vont commencer le chantier, je dois les surveiller.

Shane : -m'embrasse- A plus.

Moi : A plus tard.

De retour dans la tour, Rosita discutait avec Rose-Mary plus loin, et Abe et les autres commençaient le chantier pour agrandir la ville. Tout était calme, le chant des oiseaux ensoleillait la journée, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Spencer donna enfin signe de vie, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de mon côté. Je lui faisais signe que oui, avant qu'il ne reparte en compagnie de Sasha. Au fil de la journée, les seuls ennuis que quelqu'un avait eus étaient une troupe d'opossums un peu trop curieux. Descendus de quelques balles, l'affaire était réglée. Abraham menait sa troupe d'une main de fer. Shane et Rick patrouillaient dans les rues, tandis que je surveillais de tous les côtés. Le jeune Sam allait vers la maison, sûrement pour encore réclamer des cookies à Carol. Il faut dire qu'elle cuisine de véritables délices. Rien à signaler ? Aucun souci dans les parages ? Bien. Le chantier de Abe semblait avancer à grands pas, et je surveillais le tout des mes yeux aguerris. Tout était réglé au millimètre près, et j'étais parée à faire face aux éventuels imprévus. Abraham surveillait tout le monde, tandis que Tobias dirigeait ses hommes. Tout semblait se dérouler parfaitement, mais ce n'était qu'une passade. Un des hommes cria aux rôdeurs, et tout le monde se précipita sur l'endroit d'où déboulaient les morts. Fusil en main, calée sur un rebord, j'en descendais quelques uns au loin. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Abraham et les autres prenaient les rôdeurs en grippe, mais l'un d'entre eux avait du tirer sur un des câbles qui soutenait la pelle où Francine était postée. Cette dernière tomba violemment à terre, tandis que les autres tuaient les morts qui arrivaient, encore et encore... Francine ne pouvait pas se lever, et vu de là où j'étais, elle n'avait pas de grandes chances de s'en tirer.

? : TOUT LE MONDE AU CAMION !

Abraham n'était pas de cet avis, et j'étais de tout coeur avec lui, il se dirigea vers Francine, tuant les rôdeurs au passage, avant de la relever pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire.

Moi : Allez, Abe...

Bloqués de tous les côtés, Abe fit signe à Francine de monter dans l'engin, ce qu'elle fit, Abraham se retrouvant encerclé. Mais avec la malice que je connaissais à ce dernier, il allait s'en tirer. Il se glissa sous le tractopelle, tua quelques morts qui le suivaient, avant de sortir de l'autre côté, choper un drôle d'outil, et d'exploser les crânes des rôdeurs un à un.

Moi : Nickel ! Super, Sergent.

Sourire aux lèvres, je reprenais mes tirs, aidant tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Une fois le carnage fini, il était l'heure pour moi de descendre. Je me dirigeais donc vers le chantier, et courrait vers les autres.

Moi : Tout le monde va bien ? Francine ?

Francine : Ça va ! Dieu merci, Abe m'a sauvée.

Abraham : -me regarde- Merci, lieutenant.

Moi : T'as pas à me remercier. –regarde Tobias- Ça marche comme ça avec toi ? Tu laisses les gens mourir ?

Je ne disais rien, laissant le sergent parler, tandis que Francine examinait son pied.

Moi : On a un système ! Dis-lui, Francine.

Je regardais la jeune femme, cette dernière ayant une franche idée derrière la tête.

Moi : -à Francine- Montre lui de quoi t'es capable.

Elle se leva et donna un franc coup de poing à Tobias, qui s'explosa contre la portière de la voiture.

Francine : Connard.

? : Tout ce bruit va en attirer plus.

Moi : Laisse, je m'en chargerais.

? : On s'arrête là et on reprend demain matin.

Abraham : Fait chier. –à Francine- Francine, ça va ?Cette dernière observait Tobias, avant de scruter le ciel.

Francine : Il reste trois heures avant le coucher du soleil.

Tout le monde regardait les cieux, et Abraham prit une franche décision.

Abraham : Je veux deux sentinelles. Une dans le godet, et l'autre sur les camions. Ça devrait suffire comme avertissement si d'autres viennent après le bain et le popo. Maintenant, sortez vous les doigts du cul, et bougez vous !

Moi : Ça, c'est parlé !

Abraham : Service fini ?

Moi : Ouaip. Spencer va prendre ma place.

Abraham : Tu veux bien rester avec nous ? Une sentinelle en plus ferait pas de mal.

Moi : -clin d'oeil- Chef, oui, chef !

Abraham : Arrête, je vais rougir. –aux autres- On a un mur à construire.

Chacun bougea dans une direction, tandis que Francine et moi nous dirigions dans le godet. Tobias partit seul, et les autres restaient pour finir le chantier. Un homme se posta sur les camions, et nous deux, Francine et moi, restions postées dans le godet.

Moi : Tout va bien ?

Francine : Je m'en serais jamais sortie autrement. Alors, oui, ça va. –sourit-

Moi : Je connais un peu cette situation... Mais, je dois dire que... Je n'ai jamais eu de lâches comme eux de mon côté. –ris-

Francine : Je suis habituée à ça. On n'est pas beaucoup de femmes à se faire respecter dans cet endroit.

Moi : Alors, bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Je lui serrais la main, et son regard changea du tout au tout, elle avait senti mes deux doigts manquants.

Francine : Qu'est-ce... C'est quoi, ça ? –choquée-

Moi : -regarde ma main- Il y a un an, nous étions tous dans une prison. Murs, bâtisses incroyables, mais... rien n'a tenu... On s'est fait attaquer par un marginal complètement taré quand on était là bas, et les grilles ont sautées... J'ai été mordue par un mort, mais heureusement, j'ai pris la chose en main. Je me suis tranché les doigts. Et voilà le résultat aujourd'hui.

Francine : Wow, je savais que vous étiez dehors, mais de là à imaginer que vous avez vécu des trucs comme ça...

Moi : On est des survivants, ma vieille... Des putains de survivants.

Abraham : Rien à signaler ?

Francine : -regarde aux alentours- RAS.

Abraham : Quelqu'un a vu Tobias ?

Moi : Il est parti voir Deanna, je crois.

Abraham : Putain de sa mère...

Il retourna auprès des autres, tandis que ma collègue et moi continuions à discuter. De retour dans un calme total, n'entendant que le bruit des oiseaux...

Francine : Dis moi, tu sais chanter ?

Moi : -ris- Quoi ?

Francine : Je sais pas, mais quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression que tu sais bien chanter.

Moi : Je sais pas si je chante bien, mais on m'a souvent dit que j'avais une jolie voix. Ça revient au même.

Francine : Qu'est-ce que tu sais chanter ?

Toujours en scrutant les alentours, j'entonnais quelques notes de Piaf, me laissant aller à ressasser les souvenirs de la grippe à la prison. Quand Shane était sur le point de mourir... Et que je pleurais en entendant son coeur... La chanson finie, je venais de me faire une nouvelle admiratrice.

Francine : Woah... Quelle voix.

Moi : Merci. –souris-

Francine : Dis moi, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Moi : -ris- Quelle curieuse !

Francine : Je veux apprendre à te connaître ! T'es cool !

Moi : Merci. Oui, j'ai quelqu'un. Et toi ?

Francine : Moi non. Mais quelqu'un en vue, oui.

Moi : Dis moi tout, j'aime les ragots de filles.

Francine : J'ai vu les deux nouveaux flics... Et je dois dire que celui aux yeux bleus est pas mal, mais l'autre... Wow wow wow... Carrément canon !

Moi : -ris- J'avoue que c'est vrai.

Francine : Tu es de leur groupe, nan ?

Moi : Oui. Rick et Shane, les meilleurs amis du monde.

Francine : Et tu les connais bien ?

Moi : Bof... Rick est un shérif sans vraiment d'histoire... Et Shane...

Francine : Quoi, Shane ?

Moi : Shane aussi était flic avant...

Francine : Tu sais s'il a quelqu'un ?

Moi : Je crois qu'il est marié...

Je décidais de jouer un peu avec ma nouvelle amie...

Francine : Ah bon ? Avec qui ?

Moi : Je crois... qu'elle est blonde, assez mince, et plutôt bonne tireuse.

Francine avait comprit de suite mon manège, et contre toute attente, elle me gratifia d'un grand sourire.

Francine : Cachottière ! T'as gagné le gros lot !

Moi : -ris- Oh oui, je l'ai ! Et j'en suis pas peu fière !

Francine : Un homme comme ça, faut le rassasier ! –rit-

Moi : T'en fais pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut. –ris-

Le reste de la journée passa, et une fois le soleil prêt à se coucher, nous rentrions tous chez nous. Je quittais Francine, pour retourner auprès de mon cher mari, mais en allant vers la maison, j'apercevais Carol devant la maison de Pete et Jessie.

Moi : Un souci, Carol ?

Cette dernière se retourna vers moi, le visage totalement renfermé.

Carol : -descend les escaliers- Viens avec moi. –me prend par le bras-

Nous allions toutes deux vers la maison, et Carol refusait de me parler, ni de dire un seul mot, elle se contentait de marcher, la tête basse, le bras accroché au mien. Une fois arrivées dans la demeure, Rick était là, et le bruit de la douche au premier se faisait entendre.

Carol : -à Rick- Pete bat Jessie.

Choquée de cette nouvelle, je lâchais Carol avant de réaliser l'ampleur de nos réactions.

Moi : Nom de dieu de merde !

Carol : Et peut-être aussi Sam.

Moi : Putain, je vais le tuer !

Rick me stoppa d'une main, sans dire un seul mot, et posa l'autre sur mon épaule, signe que je devais me calmer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ce dernier était autant choqué que moi d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

Rick : -à Carol- Comment tu le sais ? Est-ce que Sam te l'a dit ?

Carol : Il n'a pas eu besoin.

Je savais que Carol revivait l'histoire de sa vie en voyant ces gens. Me frottant le visage, et faisant de mon mieux pour éviter de tout casser, j'observais mes amis.

Carol : Je sais comment ça va se finir avec Pete.

Moi : Je vais lui trancher les mains, on verra s'il fera moins le malin.

Rick : Athena, tais toi !

Moi : -me lève- J'ai pas l'intention de fermer ma gueule ! Alors soit tu bouges, soit tu laisses cette nana et ce gamin se faire défoncer, c'est ça que tu veux ?

Rick ne répondait pas, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Allant vers Carol, je posais ma main sur son épaule, ne disant plus rien et la laissant finir sa phrase.

Carol : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. –regarde Rick- Tu vas devoir le tuer.


	48. Chapter 48

En plein milieu de la nuit, et comme à mon habitude, je me levais de mon lit, laissant un Shane complètement endormi pour sortir dehors. Après l'annonce de la mort d'Aiden, ainsi que de celle de Noah, tout le monde était sous le choc. Et Tara, la pauvre, heureusement, elle était dans un état stable. Mais ces nouvelles nous avaient tous affectés, et plus particulièrement Glenn. Après le choc qu'il avait subi, il lui fallait une aide précieuse. Personne, pas un bruit, pas un chat, et seulement Sasha qui était postée dans la tour. Comme depuis un sacré bout de temps d'ailleurs. Je sais que ma visite n'allait pas lui plaire mais je n'en avais que faire. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et qu'elle le veuille ou non, j'allais la lui apporter.

Sasha : J'ai pas besoin de compagnie.

Moi : Contente de te voir. Et si je suis là, c'est pas pour te tenir compagnie. J'ai besoin de me refaire la main.

Sasha : -ris- Te refaire la main ? T'es meilleure au sniper que moi.

Moi : Un sniper n'est jamais parfait. Il a toujours besoin de se surpasser.

Elle de son côté, moi du mien, la surveillance de l'endroit était optimale. Rien à signaler, mais du côté de Sasha, quelques rôdeurs firent leurs apparitions. Tout de suite descendus par ma collègue.

Sasha : Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Moi : Rêve.

Sasha : Athena, descends de cette tour.

Moi : T'as pas à me donner d'ordres.

Sasha : Descends de cette putain de tour !

Moi : Sinon, tu vas faire quoi, mmh ? Me coller une droite ?

Sasha : M'y force pas.

Moi : Ben vas-y. –ouvre les bras- T'attends quoi ?

Sasha ne répondait pas, et elle reprit sa place.

Moi : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais descendre de cette putain de tour, comme tu dis, tout simplement parce que ton frère n'aurait pas aimé que je te colle une gifle.

Avant qu'elle ne lance une phrase cinglante, j'étais déjà descendue, prête à faire ma petite ronde du soir. Au loin, alors que je croyais que tout le monde dormait, j'apercevais Glenn et Rick sur le perron de la maison. Glenn adossé à une poutre, et Rick agenouillé devant lui.

Moi : Tout va bien, les gars ?

Glenn : On va leur mon... Oh, Athena.

Moi : Désolée, je vous coupe, continuez.

Glenn : -à Rick- On va leur montrer.

Rick : Je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent le voir. Comment sont les choses réellement. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont prêts.

Glenn : Ils n'en ont pas assez bavé.

Rick : On doit être là.

Moi : Pardon, mais Glenn a raison. Ces gens ne savent sûrement pas ce qu'est la vie dehors. On en a trop vu pour laisser des cons pareils nous dominer !

Rick ne me répondit pas, et m'ignorant froidement, il continua sa discussion avec Glenn.

Glenn : Il le faut.

Rick : En effet. Mais leurs règles, nous n'y répondrons pas. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. –me regarde- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Moi : Ah parce que je peux parler maintenant ? Tu demandes ça à une femme qui dort avec un fusil de précision sous son lit, je te signale. Alors les règles, ils peuvent se les mettre au cul.

Rick : Là, j'approuve. –me sourit-

Glenn : Nous sommes eux, Rick. On l'est maintenant.

Moi : -regarde aux alentours- On a jamais été comme eux, et on le sera jamais.

Rick ne disait rien, comme s'il semblait touché de cette phrase.

Glenn : Noah croyait en cet endroit.

Rien que d'entendre le nom de Noah, je me figeais sur place, comme dégoûtée de repenser à ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cet entrepôt. Même le fait de savoir Nicholas en vie me dégoûtait au plus haut point. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, étant donné que je n'avais rien vu de tout ça. Mais Glenn disait la vérité, j'en aurais mis le reste de mes doigts à couper.

Glenn : Je te le dis, Rick, on doit faire en sorte que ça marche.

Rick se releva, avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue et de s'en aller vers l'autre maison. Glenn resta assis, et regarda par terre, toujours avec cet air perdu sur le visage.

Moi : -pose ma main sur son épaule- J'imagine ce que tu as vécu.

Glenn : Je l'ai vu mourir. J'ai vu ce gamin mourir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer mon ami dans mes bras.

Moi : Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Maggie s'inquiète pour toi, et elle t'attend. Va. Je dirai que tu es parti te coucher.

Glenn : Et toi ? Tu restes dehors ? A cette heure ci ?

Moi : Ouais. –souris timidement- Sasha a besoin d'une légère escorte, et Shane prend toute la place dans le lit.

Glenn se mit à rire, tandis que je continuais ma ronde. Le lendemain matin, alors que je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit, je me trouvais sur le perron de la maison quand Shane sortit et me prit dans ses bras.

Shane : Je t'ai pas entendue te lever.

Moi : Normal, j'ai pas dormi. J'ai fais ma ronde, et je suis revenue il y a seulement une heure. Je t'ai embrassée la nuque et j'ai déjeuné avec Rosita et Eugène.

Il m'embrassa avant de prendre un air inquiet.

Shane : Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue ?

Moi : Hein ?

Shane : On dirait que quelque chose t'a griffée.

Moi : Oh, c'est rien, sûrement une branche ou une connerie dans le genre. –l'embrasse- Tu prends bientôt ton service ?

Shane : D'ici vingt minutes, le temps de boire mon café, et de m'habiller.

Moi : Hmm... J'aime tellement te regarder de dos quand tu pars au boulot.

Shane : -me flanque une main aux fesses- Vicieuse.

Moi : Moi aussi, je t'aime, cow-boy.

Vu qu'aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas de garde, je me décidais à aller me promener un peu en dehors de la ville. Les rôdeurs me manquaient à moi aussi, et en avoir quelques uns en face à face ne me ferait que du bien. Une fois sortie, et arrivée en pleine forêt, ma seule distraction à cet instant était le moindre bruit qui pourrait s'offrir à ma portée. Je grimpais dans un des arbres les plus volumineux avant de me poster. Mais les seules présences qui arrivèrent furent celles de Michonne et Rosita.

Rosita : C'est la première fois que je sors depuis qu'on est ici.

Michonne : Moi aussi.

Ne voulant pas les effrayer, j'épiais leur conversation.

Michonne : Je ressens déjà une différence.

Rosita : C'est une bonne chose.

Michonne : Je sais pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles cherchaient au juste ? Se balader dans la forêt alors qu'elles n'étaient jamais sorties ? Quelque chose me paraissait bizarre.

Rosita : Depuis l'histoire d'Eugène, après avoir découvert son mensonge, je... j'étais foutue. Foutue parce que j'ai perdu quelque chose. T'as l'air foutu parce qu'on a trouvé quelque chose.

Il était temps pour moi de faire mon entrée. Sautant de l'arbre sur lequel j'étais perchée, les deux femmes sursautèrent, et il s'en fallut de peu pour que je ne me prenne un coup de couteau par Rosita.

Rosita : Mais t'es complètement tarée !

Michonne : J'avais complètement oublié que tu chassais depuis les arbres.

Moi : On peut savoir ce que vous foutez là ?

Michonne : Sasha.

Moi : Oh merde... J'y pensais plus à Sasha. Depuis cette nuit.

Un peu plus tard, alors que nous avancions toujours, nous tombions sur un rôdeur complètement avachi sur une souche d'arbre, impact de balle derrière la tête. Michonne s'en approcha, examina le crâne du mort avant d'en conclure que Sasha les chassaient. Sasha était bizarre depuis la mort de Tyreese, mais cette obsession à chasser les rôdeurs devenait problématique. Dans une espèce de traque, les deux femmes et moi même retournions à notre recherche de Sasha. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avions mis avant de la trouver, toute seule, sniper en main, et tuant les morts qui se mettaient en travers de sa route.

Sasha : Repartez.

Michonne : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasha : Je suis fatiguée de jouer la défensive.

Moi : Et tu crois que c'est en traquant des cadavres ambulants que ça va t'apaiser ? Sérieux...

Michonne : -à Sasha- Et alors, tu vas tous les tuer ?

La réponse à laquelle nous nous attendions sortit de sa bouche comme une évidence.

Sasha : Oh que oui.

Prête à en découdre avec le troupeau de rôdeurs qui fonçait droit sur nous, Sasha s'empressa de viser et d'abattre les morts un à un. Je me postais à ses côtés, Michonne également. Rosita avait son poignard dans les mains, prête, elle aussi, à en tuer quelques uns.

Rosita : On doit s'en aller !

Sasha : Vous, oui ; moi, non. J'ai pas besoin de vous.

Michonne et moi : -ensemble- C'est pas pour toi.

Toutes les quatre alignées, un flot de balles s'en suivit pour descendre l'intégralité des rôdeurs. Rosita se chargea des plus proches à l'aide de son poignard, en leur cassant les jambes et poignardant leur tête. Les balles fusaient, et cette fois ci, l'adrénaline des moments comme celui ci remontait. Plus elle remontait, et plus le bonheur revenait. Ce qui me fit sourire. Plus ils en mourraient, et plus les balles fusaient. Mais Sasha se retrouva chargeur vide. Trop pressée de recharger, elle dut lâcher son fusil et prendre son couteau pour en poignarder un en pleine tête. Mais un autre rôdeur s'empara d'elle et la fit tomber au sol. Se débattant comme possible pour récupérer son arme, Sasha ne s'attendait pas à ce que Michonne abatte le rôdeur qui était au dessus d'elle. Et dans un regard choqué, elle incendia Michonne.

Sasha : Je l'avais ! Pas besoin de ton aide.

Elle refusa même la main tendue de cette dernière.

Moi : Va falloir descendre d'un étage, ma vieille. T'es passée près de la mort, là.

Sasha : Je vous ai dis de partir.

Rosita : On ne l'a pas fait ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Sasha était à bout de souffle, mais ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas ceux de Michonne.

Sasha : -à Michonne- -la pointe du doigt- Toi... tu ne peux rien faire. Ça a marché pour toi.

Rosita et moi étions offusquées des propos que tenait Sasha.

Sasha : Tu vois pas ça ?

Michonne restait de marbre devant Sasha, l'air aussi froide qu'une tombe.

Sasha : -à Michonne- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. –nous regarde- Vous non plus. Personne ne peut m'aider.

Dans un élan de colère, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

Sasha : Noah... Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. –souffle et nous regarde-

Sans un bruit, Sasha repartit prendre ses affaires un peu plus loin, et retourna du côté d'Alexandria, nous trois sur les talons. Michonne et Rosita ne disaient rien, étant donné que le moment était déjà plus que gênant. Ce fut en silence que nous regagnions la ville, toutes trois nous séparant et allant chacune de notre côté. Tandis que j'allais vers la maison, en allumant une cigarette, je vis Rick se tenir debout devant le garage de Jessie, et ces deux derniers n'échangeaient pas des commodités habituelles.

Rick : Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver.

Je décidais de rester à l'écart, au risque de couper court au débat, et d'entraîner une énième crise.

Jessie : Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?

Je savais que Rick lui avait dit à propos de Pete. Et ce moment me rappelait les paroles de Shane envers Carol, dans le camp situé à la sortie d'Atlanta, dans les montagnes.

Jessie : Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? Maintenant ? Tu as réussi. Tu as un foyer pour tes enfants. Rick... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rick : J'essaye d'aider.

Jessie : Je ne sais pas.

Le ton montait entre deux, et ce fut au moment où je décidais d'intervenir que Shane et Abe arrivèrent.

Abraham : Un souci ?

Moi : Chut... Vaut mieux pas les déranger.

Shane : J'aime pas ça... Son connard de mari la bat, elle va finir par se faire tuer.

Moi : Bébé, Pete n'est pas Ed. Il aura du répondant. Y'a eu assez de morts pour que tu t'en mêles.

Abraham : Elle a raison.

La conversation continuait plus loin.

Jessie : Je suis mariée ! Je peux prendre soin de moi. Nous devons prendre soin de nous-mêmes.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi que celui de la porte du garage qui se refermait. Nous avancions tous trois vers le shérif, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, mais ce dernier resta impassible, et repartit au loin, ne gardant que Shane avec lui.

Abraham : Ces deux là...

Moi : Tu sais, Shane est le seul qui puisse comprendre Rick. Ils se connaissent depuis trop longtemps pour ignorer le lien qu'il y a entre eux.

Abraham : Tu as un mari formidable.

Moi : Je sais, va, je sais. Et toi ? Rosita ? Ça va ?

Abraham : -sourit- Mieux que jamais.

Moi : -souris- Contente de l'entendre.

Nous repartions de notre côté, quand soudain, Rick et Shane, quelques mètres devant nous, allèrent directement dans la maison de Jessie.

Abraham : Je vais aller voir. Va dans la tour, tu auras une meilleure vue s'il y a un problème.

Directement, je courrais en direction de la tour pour m'y poster et avoir une vue plus large sur les évènements. Depuis la maison de Pete et Jessie, le ton semblait déjà monter encore plus, mais rien ne se passait. Abe et Shane étaient à l'extérieur, guettant le moindre petit geste. J'observais à travers leur fenêtre, quand je vis Pete diriger une droite vers Rick qui l'évita de justesse, avant de lui en assener une. Jessie hurlait pour les arrêter, mais rien n'y fit. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dehors, Pete projeté à travers sa fenêtre. Je ne bougeais pas, car de mon côté, et de la hauteur à laquelle je me trouvais, il m'était impossible de faire cesser ce raffut sans blesser l'un des deux hommes. Mais ma patience allait être récompensée. Rick traîna Pete dans la rue, avant de lui assener des crochets du gauche en plein visage. Les deux hommes se frappaient mutuellement, et ceux qui étaient dehors essayaient de les séparer. Shane tenta de soulever Rick, mais se retrouva projeté à terre d'un violent coup de poing. Jessie se rua sur Pete à son tour, mais elle aussi fut mise à terre par une violente gifle, ce qui fit bouillonner le sang de Rick.

? : Va les voir, je me charge de la garde.

Sasha arrivait, et aussi descendue, Reg cria le nom de sa femme, avant de courir voir ce qui se passait. Je courrais aussi, vérifiant que Shane n'avait rien de cassé, mais son nez était vraiment en très mauvais état. Du sang plein son uniforme, il se leva avant de me rassurer, et pria pour que les deux hommes arrêtent. Sam s'était réfugiée avec Carol, au loin, tandis que j'aidais Jessie à se relever. Cette dernière pleurait. La consolant comme possible, je demandais à Carol de les emmener loin de là pour qu'ils ne voient plus rien. Tout le monde avait beau crié comme pas possible, les deux hommes se rouaient de coups à n'en plus finir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me vienne en tête. Prenant mon fusil, je tirais une balle à quelques centimètres d'eux, pensant les faire s'arrêter, mais ça n'avait pas marché. La violence des coups et des cris avait attiré tout le monde. Même Carl, essayant d'arrêter son père, se retrouva projeté à terre à son tour. Shane le releva immédiatement, avant de s'en aller avec lui au loin. Tandis que personne ne bougeait, Rick prit Pete entre ses genoux et lui serra le cou de plus en plus fort, l'air déterminé que tout le monde lui connaissait si bien sur le visage.

? : Arrêtez ça !

Glenn et Nicholas arrivèrent comme deux fusées, tandis que Reg et Deanna arrivèrent sur les lieux.

Deanna : Arrête maintenant.

Rick : -à Pete- Touche-les encore une fois, et je te tuerai.

Moi : Ça suffit, Rick !

L'attrapant par la veste de toutes mes forces, je le tirais vers moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'assène un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Le craquement qui avait retenti m'avait figée, et Rosita fut choquée de me voir autant saigner. Rick se re rua sur Pete, mais Deanna en décidait autrement.

Deanna : Merde ! Rick ! Je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

Rick : Ou quoi ?

Le visage en sang, il pointa son arme sur nous tous. Tous firent un pas en arrière, tandis que j'essuyais le sang qui coulait de mon nez.

Rick : Vous allez me jeter dehors ?

La folie qui régnait ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère que je ressentais.

Deanna : Baisse ce pistolet, Rick.

Rick : Vous ne comprenez pas ! Aucun de vous !

Rosita se penchait vers moi.

Rosita : Tu as le nez cassé.

Moi : Je sais, mais maintenant, j'en fais une affaire personnelle, du shérif.

Rick : Nous savons ce qui doit être fait, et on le fait.

Rosita : -me chuchote- Tu devrais aller te faire soigner.

Moi : Pas avant de lui avoir rendue la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le fait que mon meilleur ami venait de me frapper m'avait envahie de haine.

Rick : Nous sommes ceux qui survivent. –à Deanna- Tout ce que vous faites, c'est rester assise, organiser, hésiter. Vous faites semblant de savoir ce que vous faites, alors que non.

Deanna le regardait sans dire un mot, tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait.

Rick : Vous espérez que les choses ne soient pas comme elles sont. Vous voulez vivre ? Vous voulez que cet endroit perdure ? Votre manière de faire les choses, c'est fini. Les choses ne s'arrangent pas juste parce que vous le souhaitez. A partir de maintenant, nous devons vivre dans le monde réel.

Il était temps que je mette en place ma vengeance.

Moi : -me relève- Alors ce que tu vas prendre dans la gueule va bien être réel.

Enragée comme personne, je pris mon courage à deux mains et assénais un violent coup de poing à Rick en plein visage. Celui ci tomba à terre avant de se relever.

Deanna : Cela n'a jamais été aussi clair qu'en ce moment même.

Rick : -la regarde- Quoi, moi ? Tu... –ris- Tu veux dire moi ? Votre manière de faire va détruire cet endroit. Ça va tuer des gens. Ça a déjà tué des gens. Je ne vais pas rester là à regarder que ça se produise. Si on ne se bat pas, on meurt.

Tout le monde détourna le regard vers Michonne qui arrivait vers nous, en tenue de service. Elle se dirigea vers Rick, et le temps qu'il commence sa phrase...

Rick : Je ne vais pas rester là à...

Elle lui donna un violent coup de poing qui le fit s'évanouir sur la route. Devant nos regards choqués à tous, elle prit son arme, et se dirigea vers moi pour examiner mon nez.


	49. Chapter 49

Un jour austère aujourd'hui… Le débat pour Rick allait avoir lieu ce soir, et pour tout dire, après ce qui s'était passé la veille, je n'avais pas la tête à parler à cet homme. Mon nez me faisait horriblement souffrir, mais mon ego me suppliait de ne rien laisser paraître. Shane aussi avait beaucoup souffert, lui qui ne voulait plus s'occuper de quoi que ce soit. Mais je l'avais convaincu de continuer à travailler, ce qu'il avait fait.

Shane : Tout va bien, princesse ?

Moi : Je m'en sortirais, chéri. Comment est-ce que, toi, tu vas ?

Shane : Bof… J'ai l'habitude. -touche son nez- T'es pas à la tour aujourd'hui ?

Moi : Non. Sasha est introuvable, Spencer a prit sa place et moi, j'vais monter la garde.

Shane : Fais attention. Je t'aime.

Moi : Je t'aime aussi.

En effet, Deanna m'avait demandé de monter la garde devant la maison où était reclus Rick. Aucun contact physique, ni même verbal, voilà les règles que j'avais imposé. Même si je savais pertinemment qu'elles n'allaient pas être respectées. Toute la journée à camper devant une foutue baraque avec seule compagnie les gens qui allaient rendre visite à l'ermite. Foutue civilisation de merde. Je préférerais encore me battre avec une horde de rôdeurs plutôt que de rester glander comme une conne. Je n'entendais rien, si ce n'est le chant des oiseaux, et les Bennett qui se baladaient dans les rues, comme à leur habitude. Me saluant poliment, je reprenais mon poste. Rick venait de se lever, étant donné le bruit à l'intérieur, mais, il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur moi pour avoir quoi que ce soit. Vue la situation, et le peu de temps que nous avions tous pour remettre cette histoire au clair, Michonne avait décidé de prendre les devants. Elle était déjà là, attendant patiemment que le shérif se réveille, et grâce à Dieu, les murs étaient aussi épais que des feuilles de brick.

Michonne : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Je me surprenais à épier leur conversation.

Rick : T'étais là, tout ce temps ?

Michonne : Je suis restée toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Rick : C'est comme le wagon du Terminus.

Je m'en souvenais comme si nous y avions été transportés la veille. Froid, sombre, et par dessus tout cette odeur de mort et de peur qui régnait. J'en avais des frissons dans le dos.

Rick : Après tout ça, je suis toujours là.Non mais quel con ! Ils nous oublient, tous ceux qui étaient avec lui dans ce putain de wagon ?

Je gardais mon calme du mieux possible, mais l'envie de lui faire sentir la douleur que je ressentais devenait de plus en plus forte.

Michonne : Si Deanna t'a enfermé, c'est pour calmer les choses. Et estime toi heureux d'avoir une garde aussi rapprochée. Personne d'autre n'a voulu faire le sale boulot. Rosita t'a sauvé. Carl est venu un moment. Je l'ai renvoyé à la maison.

J'entendais des bruits de pas, puis plus rien.

Michonne : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? … On déplace Pete dans une autre maison. Tu aurais pu me tenir au courant.

Rick : Ça s'est passé si vite. Et puis, il y a eu Noah…

Le souvenir de Noah était encore présent dans chacune de nos mémoires, mais c'était Glenn qui en avait le plus souffert.

Rick : Je ne pouvais pas te parler du pistolet.

Ce fameux pistolet… Si j'avais su que tout ça serait parti aussi loin, je l'en aurai empêché. Mais vu l'état dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui, tout ce que Rick récolterait serait des coups de poing en pleine figure.

Michonne : Non, tu ne pouvais pas.

Rick : Tu voulais cet endroit.

Michonne : Et je n'étais pas la seule ! On devait trouver un endroit sûr.

Rick : On y est.

Michonne : Toi qui disait que c'était loin d'être le cas…

J'allais pour poursuivre mon écoute quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Glenn et Carol étaient là, et Carol examinait mon visage avec un sourire compatissant que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien ces temps-ci. Glenn me fit un léger sourire avant d'entrer, et ce fut au tour d'Abe d'arriver à son tour, me gratifiant d'un charmant : T'inquiètes pas, t'es toujours aussi belle. Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour, Abe restant à mes côtés et Michonne reprennant la conversation.

Michonne : Tu l'as eu où ce flingue ?

Glenn : Tu l'as pris, non ? A l'armurerie ?

Carol : C'était stupide, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Rick : Juste au cas où.

Le grand soupir que je poussais attira tous les regards, mais Abe posait sa main sur mon épaule, signe que je devais me calmer.

Rick : Désolé, Athena, vrai…

Moi : Ta gueule.

Glenn : Deanna organise une réunion ce soir, pour ceux qui veulent.

Abraham : Pour bannir Rick ?

Glenn : Pour essayer.

Carol : On n'en sait rien. Maggie est avec Deanna, elle va découvrir ce que c'est.

Abraham : -soupir-

Carol : A la réunion, tu diras que tu étais inquiet à propos des violences conjugales et que personne n'essayait d'y remédier. Tu diras que tu as pris une arme pour t'assurer de sauver Jessie des mains d'un homme qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à te sauter dessus. Dis leur que tu feras ce qu'ils veulent, raconte leur l'histoire qu'ils veulent entendre.

Moi : Avec un dégénéré pareil ? C'est pas chose gagnée.

Abraham : Athena…

Moi : Non, non, j'ai mon mot à dire aussi là dessus. Mais plutôt crever que de refaire face à une stupidité aussi grande.

Rick : Il faut quoi de plus pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Moi : -sans regarder Rick- Que je te fasse mal comme jamais tu n'as eu mal de toute ta vie. Et là, tu comprendras ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi par un membre de sa propre famille.

Dégoûtée par ce que je venais d'entendre, la nicotine était ma seule solution. J'allumais une cigarette et fermais les yeux, tandis que Carol reprenait la parole.

Carol : C'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis ici. Raconter des salades.

Michonne : Pourquoi ?

Carol : Parce que ces gens sont des enfants, et que les enfants aiment les histoires.

Abraham : Que se passera-t-il après les beaux discours, et qu'ils essaieront toujours de le bannir ?

Glenn : Ils surveillent l'armurerie maintenant.

Moi : Ça sera pas un problème.

Carol : Nous avons toujours des couteaux. C'est tout ce qu'il nous faudra contre eux.

Rick soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

Rick : Ce soir… A la réunion… si jamais ça tourne mal… je siffle. Carol s'occupe de Deanna, je prends Spencer, Michonne, tu t'occupes de Reg, Athena de Pete, tandis qu'Abraham et Glenn nous couvrent, en surveillant la foule.

Michonne : On peut leur parler.

Rick : On le fera. Si rien n'aboutit à quelque chose de positif, on peut s'occuper des quatres en les menaçant de leur trancher la gorge.

Moi : Démerde toi pour Pete, je bougerais pas mon cul pour toi, Grimes.

Il soupira.

Glenn : Comme au Terminus ?

Rick : On s'en tient aux menaces. Ils nous donnent accès à l'armurerie, et après c'est fini.

Visiblement, mes paroles passaient encore dans le vent. Soit, je ne prendrais pas parti à tout ça.

Glenn : Tu voulais vraiment en arriver là ?

Rick : Non. J'ai atteint mes limites. Et j'ai pété un plomb. Voilà où nous en sommes.


	50. Chapter 50

Sans rien expliquer, il se recoucha.

Rick : Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je vais retourner me coucher.

Sans nous adresser un regard, il s'allongea, tandis que Glenn ouvrait la marche, suivi de Carol, Michonne et Abe. Les deux hommes partirent de leur côté tandis que Michonne et Carol restaient avec moi.

Michonne : Tu veux que je prenne ta place ?

Moi : Je te remercie, c'est gentil, mais je préfère rester là. Malgré que ce ne soit pas la plus grande partie de plaisir que j'ai eue de toute ma vie.

Carol soupira.

Carol : Ils feront ce qu'il faut. Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Pete qu'il vienne examiner ton nez ? C'est pas joli joli.

Moi : Plutôt crever que laisser cet empaffé me toucher. Un deuxième pour empirer les conneries, c'est de trop.

Michonne : Athena, ton nez est tout tuméfié. Tu as le visage complètement violet.

Moi : Tant qu'il est pas vert, ça me va.

Michonne : -rit un peu- Non, sérieusement, toi et Shane devriez voir quelqu'un, c'est pas beau à voir.

Moi : -un peu énervée- Si nos tronches ne te reviennent pas, personne te demande de venir nous voir.

Elle s'en alla sans un mot, avant que Carol ne me regarde d'un air un peu méchant.

Moi : Quoi ?

Carol : C'était nécessaire ?

Moi : Quand elle s'occupera un peu plus de son cul, et moins du mien et de celui de mon mari, je serai un peu plus aimable. Alors ok, Grimes nous a pété le nez à tous les deux, mais on est encore en vie que je sache !

Carol : Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un soldat que tu dois te permettre d'être sans coeur, Athena Walsh. Je t'ai connue, tu étais pire que Daryl, et regarde toi aujourd'hui. Tu es mariée, tu as tout pour être heureuse, et voilà comment tu réagis : en gamine mal élevée et insupportable. Il serait temps que tu changes.

Moi : -la regarde- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres, alors vas faire tes cookies, et reviens me voir quand tu seras décidée à ne pas jouer la donneuse de leçons.

Frustrée, elle s'en alla à son tour, me laissant seule devant la maison. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Spencer passa devant moi, et vint me saluer.

Spencer : Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as le teint pâle, Athena.

Moi : Est-ce que tu sais où est Shane ?

Spencer : Parti chasser avec les autres, pourquoi ?

Je ne voulais parler à personne d'autre qu'à mon mari, mais j'avais tellement mal au coeur que je ne savais plus où me réfugier.

Moi : -le regarde- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre ma place ?

Spencer : J'étais justement venu pour la prendre. Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux, tu devrais plutôt, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine.

Je ne voyais pas mon visage, mais à la vue de celui de Spencer, je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je le ressentais aussi dans mon corps.

Spencer : Athena, tu me fous la trouille, là…

Sans pouvoir émettre un seul son, ni même dire un seul mot, je me ruais en face pour vomir tout ce que j'avais englouti au déjeuner. Spencer accourait vers moi pour m'aider à me soulager, tandis que Maggie et Glenn arrivèrent eux aussi.

Maggie : Est-ce que ça va ?

Glenn : Merde… -à Spencer- Où est Shane ?

Spencer : Parti chasser.

Glenn : Va le chercher !

Spencer partit aussitôt en courant, tandis que Glenn me portait dans ses bras.

Glenn : Allez, ma grande, tu vas aller te coucher.

Moi : Glenn, je…

Glenn : Chut, économise tes forces.

Il m'emmena jusque dans ma chambre, où il me déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit.

Glenn : Je t'ai jamais vue aussi blanche, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Moi : Je… -ris- Les regrets, sûrement.

Glenn : En tout cas, reste là, repose toi, je vais demander à ce que quelqu'un vienne te voir.

Moi: Merci.

Glenn souriait, et avant de partir, je le retenais.

Moi : -le regarde- Excuse moi auprès de Michonne et de Carol, je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec elles.

Glenn : Je m'en charge. -m'embrasse le front- Putain, t'es bouillante. Repose toi.

Et de nouveau, je me retrouvais seule, dans ce grand lit chaud et moelleux, mais qui ne me détendait pas, bien au contraire. Je remuais, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, pour finir par tomber à terre, en ayant du mal à me relever, et horriblement mal dans les reins. Un bain était sûrement la solution pour calmer ces crises de douleurs. Je filais difficilement vers la salle de bains, fis couler l'eau (bouillante, bien évidemment) avant d'enlever mes vêtements, et de me glisser dans ce bain qui m'apaisa de suite, mais qui me fit hurler de douleur au bout de quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait, ni comment est-ce que c'était venu, mais une vision d'horreur était belle et bien là devant mes yeux. L'eau de ce fameux bain devenait de plus en plus rouge, et mon ventre me faisait me tordre de douleur sous les coups de poignard que je recevais virtuellement. J'hurlais à l'aide, mais personne n'était là pour m'aider. J'avais beau implorer n'importe qui pour venir me voir, mais personne ne se présentait. Me laissant seule, dans ce bain, qui n'était plus rempli d'eau, mais rempli de mon propre sang. Telle une vision d'effroi que l'on ne voyait seulement que dans les pires films d'horreur. Je ressassais tout ce qui venait de se passer : l'accident avec Rick, nos visages tuméfiés par les coups, mes altercations répétées de ces derniers jours… Tout me revenait en tête comme un typhon de regrets, ne cessant de me planter des couteaux en plein coeur. J'étais prête à me tuer tellement la douleur était insupportable, mais la seule manière de l'exprimer était d'hurler, encore, et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne daigne enfin m'entendre… Par pitié, ne me laissez pas seule ici… Shane… Maman… Adam… Quelqu'un… Je vous en prie…Tout n'était plus que désordre dans mon esprit, je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Mais quelque chose semblait se dessiner devant mes yeux… Une silhouette toute floue… qui essayait sûrement de me dire quelque chose… Mais je ne distinguais pas… Je ne distinguais plus rien… Jusqu'à ce qu'une onde de choc se propage dans mon corps, et me fasse flotter dans les airs.

? : Nom de dieu… SHANE ! Tiens bon, ma belle, je vais pas te laisser là…

Cette voix… Si familière, mais inconnue à la fois…

? : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

? : Putain, y'a personne dans cette ville de merde ? Il est où, Shane ?

? : Spencer est parti le chercher… Mais qu'est-ce qui… Putain de merde… Athena ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi y'a du sang partout ?

? : Va chercher de l'aide ! Je m'occupe d'elle.

Des bruits de pas… Tellement lointains…

? : Athena… Athena, tu m'entends ? C'est Rick, tu m'entends ? Maggie est partie voir si elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un.

Moi : Rick… ?

Rick : Je te laisserais pas là… T'inquiètes pas, je te laisse pas là… Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

Moi : J'en sais rien… J'ai mal partout…

Rick : Bouge pas, Daryl arrive.

Daryl… Mon frère, l'un des hommes les plus importants de ma vie… Encore des bruits de pas, plus prononcés cette fois…

Rick : Te vlà ! Mais putain, il est où Shane ?

Daryl : J'ai vu Spencer le ramener en bagnole à quelques kilomètres. Elle est où ?

Rick : Salle de bain.

Encore des bruits de pas, je sentais mon corps entouré d'une matière aussi fluide que de la soie, mais quelque chose m'en sortais…

Daryl : Putain de merde… Allez, ma grande, on te laisse pas là…

Maintenant, je le savais, c'était bel et bien Daryl qui me portait dans ses bras et qui m'avait emmitouflée dans une serviette de bain. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Une fois que ma vue était revenue à la normale, je voyais Daryl assis à côté de moi, le visage dans ses mains, l'air triste et complètement abattu.

Moi : Merde…

Daryl : Athena…

Il me serrait dans ses bras, tendrement, même avec une pointe de sentiments, quand Shane arrivait et se ruait sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, la mine complètement déconfite.

Shane : -dans mes bras- Bébé, j'ai eue la peur de ma vie quand Rick m'a dit… -regarde mes poignets- Tu t'es pas coupée… Alors c'était quoi tout ce sang ?

Daryl semblait savoir quelque chose, mais je le voyais à l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage : la nouvelle allait être dure à encaisser.

Daryl : -me regarde- Y'a combien de temps que t'as pas eu tes règles ?

Moi : -choquée- Quoi ? Je les ai eues y'a deux semaines… -regarde Shane- C'est ça, non ?

Shane : Si je me souviens bien, oui… -regarde Daryl- A quoi tu penses ?

Daryl : Ça me paraît évident… Tu viens de faire une fausse couche, Athena…

Le mot était donné. Et la nouvelle était effectivement dure à encaisser… Même dure n'était pas le mot… C'était plus que dur… C'en était même insupportable… L'idée même qu'un petit être chétif et sans défense ait pu s'extirper de mon corps et me donner autant de douleurs… J'en avais le coeur brisé.

Shane : -à Daryl- Tu veux dire qu'elle était enceinte sans qu'on le sache ?

Moi : Maintenant, je comprends tout… Les sauts d'humeurs… La fringale… L'adrénaline…

Putain… Moi enceinte, mais comment s'était possible ? Moi qui avait été diagnostiquée stérile il y a plusieurs années ? Sans espoir que cela ne change ? J'en revenais pas… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce. Je filais me changer et sortais aussitôt.

Shane : Où tu vas ?

Moi : Prendre l'air… Je peux pas… Je peux pas rester ici…

Prenant mon fusil, mes bottes et mes deux lames avec moi, je sortais de la ville, vite rejointe par Rick.

Rick : Je t'accompagne.

? : Il n'a pas le droit de sortir.

Moi : Dites à Deanna que Rick est sous surveillance rapprochée. Je ne serais pas longue.

? : Il n'a pas le droit de…

Dans une crise aiguë de colère, je braquais mon fusil sur lui.

Moi : Ouvre ce putain de portail, je te dis !

Le garde l'ouvra directement, nous laissant aller dehors, Rick et moi.

Rick : Tu devrais pas être dehors.

Moi : Ta gueule.

Je marchais inlassablement, pour finir par me poser dos contre un arbre, sans vraiment comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Rick : Athena, je…

Moi : Estime toi heureux que je t'ai amené ici avec moi sans te défoncer la tête avant. Mais je t'en dois une, alors merci.

Rick : J'ai pas cherché à comprendre quand je t'ai entendue hurler. Je savais pas que c'était toi au début, mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais toute seule, j'ai pas hésité à monter. Et quand j'ai vu tout le sang, j'ai eue la peur de ma vie.

Moi : Je te dois une fière chandelle, shérif, malgré que j'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé.


	51. Chapter 51

Rick : Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ce jour là. Mais je t'avoue que je m'en voudrais toute ma réfléchissais à tout ça… Après tout, qui n'aurait pas pété les plombs dans une situation pareille ? Mais bon, après tout, je l'avais déjà cogné aussi, nous étions quittes, mais j'aurais quand même du mal à pardonner de sitôt.

Rick : -me regarde- Je suis désolé pour le bébé.

Moi : -soupir- Pas autant que moi. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus dégoûtée dans l'histoire.

Rick : Shane veut être papa depuis un moment, tu sais. Là, ça lui fout un coup, mais il sera là pour te soutenir, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Moi : Oh, j'm'en fais pas, shérif. -me relève- C'est juste que… J'aurais du faire plus attention.

Rick : Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir tout ça, c'est encore trop tôt.

Moi : T'as sans doute raison. On rentre ?

Rick : Ouais.

Sur le chemin du retour, rien ne paraissait étrange. Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans la maison que les événements commençaient à se dessiner, les uns après les autres. Gabriel était sorti seul, Daryl et Aaron étaient repartis, Dixon ayant prit soin de me voir avant, me serrer dans ses bras et me dire qu'il reviendrait vite. Je ne savais pas où était Shane, mais Michonne manquant à l'appel, ils étaient sûrement en service. Sasha était dans la tour, Spencer s'assura que tout allait bien, et je me décidais à aller voir Tara. En arrivant dans la maison où elle était, ce fut Rosita qui m'ouvra la porte, me serrant dans ses bras en me demandant comment je me sentais. Abraham arrivait derrière moi, bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, et il me frottait amicalement l'épaule. Tara dormait toujours, et elle n'était pas la seule, Eugène aussi somnolait sur sa chaise, le pauvre avait subi trop d'émotions d'un seul coup.

Rosita : Asseyez vous.

Tanguant un peu, Abe m'aida à m'asseoir auprès de Tara, tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir auprès d'Eugène. Caressant les cheveux de mon amie endormie, je me réjouissais de voir qu'elle avait meilleure mine. Rosita fit exprès de faire tomber un plat quand Abe s'asseyait, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Eugène. Celui ci lança un regard noir au sergent.

Eugène : Salut.

Un silence de marbre régna à nouveau, mais Eugène l'interrompait vite.

Eugène : Elle m'a sauvé la vie. -regarde Tara- Elle m'a aussi ouvert les yeux sur mon implication dans certaines choses que je ne réalisais pas. Je vais me pencher sur ses choses une à une maintenant.

Je regardais toujours Tara qui dormait paisiblement. La discussion entre les deux hommes ne m'intéressait guère.

Eugène : Tu nous as amenés ici. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est pondre un bobard haut de gamme pour qu'une personne dotée de force et d'héroïsme mette à profit son talent. J'ai parié que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin.

Rosita : Athena, tu veux manger ? Il reste des œufs brouillés.

Moi : Sans façon, merci.

Rosita : Tu dois manger, c'est pas bon de jeûner après le choc que tu as subi.

Eugène fixa son regard vers moi, mais je ne fis qu'un hochement de tête à Rosita qui fit réchauffer une assiette.

Eugène : -à Abraham- Je t'en remercie.

L'ambiance arriva en mode émotion, étant donné qu'Eugène se mit à pleurer.

Eugène : Je suis désolé. Je l'affirme de manière catégorique d'égal à égal.

Abraham: Je… suis désolé aussi.

Eugène : Purement et simplement inutile.

Abraham : Je t'ai presque tué.

Eugène : C'est vrai… Y'a ça.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce à chaque coupure était à vous glacer le sang. Tara dormait paisiblement tandis que Rosita écoutait la conversation, et que je ne bougeais pas, luttant péniblement contre les douleurs qui allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblait dans mon estomac.

Abraham : Ça va, lieutenant ?

Tournant mon visage vers lui, j'acquiesçais tout en me confrontant au visage interrogateur d'Eugène.

Moi : Je vais aller prendre l'air, j'ai jamais trop aimé les… -regarde partout- Les hôpitaux.

L'air de dehors allait me faire le plus grand bien, et j'en avais rudement besoin après toutes les épreuves qui venaient d'arriver. Michonne me fit signe au loin tandis que Shane arrivait vers moi et me serrait dans ses bras.

Shane : Tu es sûre que ça va, mon coeur ? Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu es encore toute faible.

Moi : Ça va. -souris- Retourne travailler, Deanna va te mettre une fessée si elle voit que son shérif en second n'occupe pas son poste.

Shane : -m'embrasse- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a le droit de mettre ses mains sur cette partie de mon corps.

Sa façon de plaisanter me faisait toujours autant rire quand je n'allais pas bien. Décidée à marcher, je vis Spencer ouvrir à Gabriel au loin. Cet homme ne m'inspirait plus du tout confiance. Faisant un signe à Spencer, il s'assura que tout allait bien avant de reprendre son poste. Décidée à me bouger avant la réunion, je filais vers la maison de Rick, où Michonne se rendait déjà. La réunion allait bientôt commencer, et une question était sur toutes les lèvres : Est-ce que Rick allait rester ?

Moi : Michonne !

Courrant vers elle, elle m'attendait, sourire aux lèvres.

Michonne : Comment tu te sens ?

Moi : Ça aurait pu être pire. Au fait, désolée pour tout à l'heure, je…

Michonne : T'inquiètes, c'est oublié. Mais apprends à te ménager.

Moi : Tu vas voir Rick ?

Michonne : Ouais, on va parler un peu avant la réunion.

Moi : Je viens.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Rick était assis dos à nous, changé, et prêt à aller à ce fameux « meeting », comme certains disaient.

Moi : Rick.

Michonne s'approcha, me tenant par le bras, tandis que Rick tournait la tête dans notre direction.

Michonne : -à Rick- Prêt ?

Celui ci attendit avant de se lever, et engageait la parole.

Rick : Carol, Daryl, Athena, et moi… On a travaillé ensemble. Carol a prit quatre flingues dans l'armurerie. J'en ai encore un, elle aussi. On t'a menti, on ne savait pas comment tu allais le prendre, ce que tu ferais.

Il me lança un regard inquiet avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule, puis tendit un revolver à Michonne.

Michonne : Tu penses que j'aurais voulu t'arrêter ?

Rick : Tu m'as frappé par derrière.

Michonne : C'était pour toi, pas pour eux.

Rick : -s'approche d'elle- J'avais peur que tu m'empêches de le faire. Et j'avais peur que Shane le fasse aussi. Vous auriez pu.

Michonne : On n'a pas besoin d'eux ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon épée. Je pense vraiment que tu peux trouver un moyen. On peut trouver un moyen. -me regarde-

Moi : On le peut, oui. Mais on doit le trouver tous ensemble.

Michonne : Et si on ne peut pas… Je suis toujours avec toi.

Moi : -regarde Rick- Nous aussi, Rick, on est avec toi, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Shane est un têtu, mais tu restes son frère. Il sera toujours là, et je le serai aussi.

Rick : Merci.

Michonne : Quelque chose va arriver. Ne laisse rien arriver.

Il lui tendit le revolver une fois de plus, mais elle le refusa, et prit la direction de la sortie.

Michonne : -à nous- Ne soyez pas trop longs.

Rick et moi étions de nouveau seuls dans cette pièce, prêts à affronter les regards des gens d'Alexandria.

Moi : Je vais rejoindre Shane, on se voit à la réunion.

Avant de partir, et malgré que ça me déchirait le coeur, je lui déposais un léger baiser sur la joue gauche, avant de partir dehors. Le soleil était toujours là, et la douce brise me fit sourire tellement elle me faisait du bien. La nuit était déjà prête à tomber quand je regagnais notre maison, et trouvais Shane assis à la cuisine, sirotant un café avec Eugène et Rosita.

Shane : Voilà la plus belle.

Moi : -à Rosita- Comment va Tara ?

Rosita : Elle est stable.

Moi : C'est bon signe.

J'allais m'asseoir sur les genoux de Shane qui finissait tranquillement son café. Eugène s'en allait vers les toilettes, et Rosita lavait les tasses une fois les boissons finies.

Moi : Prêts à ça ?

Shane : Pas vraiment le choix.

Moi : -le regarde- Comment vas ton nez ?

Shane : Douloureux, mais je m'y fais. Je vais pas en vouloir à Rick éternellement, c'est pas la première fois que je me prends une baigne. -rit-

Moi : -rit- Il s'en veut énormément, tu sais.

Shane : Je sais, ma puce. -m'embrasse- Je vais mettre mon pull, je reviens.

Il montait les escaliers, tandis que je prenais son manteau. La nuit promettait d'être longue et froide.

Rosita : Tu devrais prendre ton fusil.

Moi : Sasha sera dans la tour, ce soir.

Rosita : C'est un conseil que je te donne. Prends le, va y avoir un problème, je le sens.

Moi : Si t'insistes.

Je saisissais mon fusil au vol, tandis que mon mari descendait l'escalier, et me prenais par la taille pour aller dehors. La nuit déjà commencée, nous nous retrouvions tous à l'arrière de la ville, un feu de fortune ayant été fait pour réchauffer tout le monde. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, sauf Rick.

Deanna : Nous allons commencer.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise, Shane prit celle à ma gauche, et Maggie s'asseyait à ma droite.

Maggie : Est-ce qu'on peut attendre ? Des gens rentrent toujours. Glenn… Rick...

Deanna décida de l'ignorer et tourna de nouveau son regard vers la foule.

Deanna : Nous allons commencer. Il fait déjà sombre. Nous allons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas le combat, pas ce qui l'a précipité. On fait avec.

Drôle de façon de « faire avec ».

Deanna : Nous allons parler de l'un de nos agents, Rick Grimes.

Je regardais Shane qui me caressait la main, l'ambiance de tribunal me faisait froid dans le dos.

Deanna : Nous allons discuter de comment il a volé ce pistolet, comment il l'a pointé sur la population. Et nous allons parler de ce qu'il a dit. J'espérais qu'il serait là.

Moi : Il va arriver.

Deanna : Je l'espère. Dans son intérêt.

Michonne : Elle a dit qu'il va arriver.

Carol : Je suis sûre qu'il sera là. Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution.

Pendant un long moment, Deanna se mit à énumérer les faits qui étaient arrivés lors de la confrontation entre Pete et Rick. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement, laissant le bois craquer dans le feu. La nuit était noire, aucun bruit aux alentours, mis à part la chouette qui devait être perchée dans un arbre. Quand Carol se leva, je me décidais à l'écouter.

Carol : Rick Grimes m'a sauvé la vie. Encore et encore. Il y a des gens effrayants dehors. Et il m'a sauvée d'eux. Les gens comme moi, les gens comme nous avons besoin de gens comme lui. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir était effrayant. Et je suis sûre qu'il est désolé pour cela. Mais peut-être devrions nous écouter ce qu'il a dit.

Elle se rasseyait, et laissait la parole à Abraham. Tellement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendais que le milieu de son discours.

Abraham : Autrement dit, il y a un vaste océan de merde dont vous ne connaissez foutrement rien.

Je le regardais, léger sourire aux lèvres, et il me le rendit.

Abraham : Rick connaît chaque petit grain de parole de merde, et encore d'autre.

Deanna toisait Abe du regard, mais celui n'en fit rien, me laissant la parole.

Moi : Je sais très bien ce que vous tous penser, et je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Rick est un ami de longue date, même plus qu'un ami. Il fait partie de ma famille. C'est lui qui a rendu notre survie possible. Lui qui nous a toujours menés là où il fallait qu'on soit menés. Et nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, nous avons survécu, et nous survivrons pendant encore assez longtemps. Je sais qu'il regrette ses gestes, et mon mari et moi avons autre chose à penser que rechigner un homme qui nous a tant apporté alors que nous vivons dehors, sans toit au dessus de la tête.

Je me rasseyais, laissant les autres parler à leur tour. Shane me marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille que je compris à peine, étant donné le brouhaha ambiant. Ce fut ensuite Maggie qui prit la parole, se levant à nos côtés.

Maggie : Mon père respectait Rick Grimes. Rick est un père, aussi. C'est un homme bon, qui ressent les choses qu'il fait, les choses qu'il doit faire. Et chacun de nous qui étaient ensemble avant cet endroit… Peu importe quand nous nous sommes trouvés, nous sommes une famille désormais.

Ses mots résonnaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Maggie : Rick a commencé ça. Et tu ne veux pas l'arrêter. -regarde Deanna- Tu ne peux pas. Et tu ne veux pas. Cette communauté, vos personnes… cette famille… vous voulez en faire parti aussi.

Deanna restait de marbre, et s'avança en prenant la parole.

Deanna : Avant que nous ne l'entendions de quelqu'un d'autre, je… -frotte ses mains- J'aimerais vous confier une chose pour garantir une totale transparence.

Étonnés de cette phrase, nous regardions tous dans sa direction.

Deanna : Père Gabriel est venu me voir avant-hier.

Je savais déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas être annoncé sous les meilleurs hospices.

Deanna : Et il a dit que nos nouveaux arrivants ne sont pas digne de notre confiance, qu'ils étaient dangereux, qu'ils feraient passer leurs intérêts avant ceux de la communauté. Et même pas un jour après, Rick semble démontrer toutes les choses que le Père Gabriel a prédit.

Celui là, s'il était encore en vie dans les jours suivants, il aurait un sacré bol.

Deanna : J'aurais espéré que Gabriel réponde présent ce soir.

Jessie : Je ne le vois pas parmi nous, Deanna.

La jeune femme fit l'étonnement de l'assemblée.

Jessie : Du coup, vous ne faites que relayer des ouï-dires. Ça, c'est ma fille !

Jessie : L'avez vous enregistré en train de le dire ?

Maggie : Il n'est pas ici.

Deanna : Rick non plus.

Une fois de plus, un silence gênant régna dans l'atmosphère, et Maggie s'éclipsa en s'excusant. Deanna reprit un discours interminable. Je l'écoutais à peine, me blotissant dans les bras de Shane qui me réchauffait. Mais nous fûmes tous surpris par l'arrivée de Rick, couvert de sang, et totalement paniqué. Sans réfléchir, je m'emparais de mon fusil.

Rick : Il n'y avait pas de garde à la porte. C'était ouvert.

Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Spencer : -à sa mère- J'ai dis à Gabriel de la fermer.

Deanna : -à Spencer- ci fila sans attendre.

Rick : Je ne l'ai pas apporté. C'est entré tout seul. Ils le font toujours.

A la manière dont il parlait, Shane et moi nous doutions qu'il désignait des rôdeurs. Rick dévisagea Deanna et son mari.

Rick : Les morts et les vivants. Car on est dedans. Et ceux qui sont dehors… ils nous traqueront. Ils nous trouveront. Ils essayeront de nous utiliser. Ils essayeront de nous tuer.

Le silence régnait, et Rick regardait toute l'assemblée, portant son regard sur Shane, ce dernier se levant et allant rejoindre son frère.

Rick : -main sur l'épaule de Shane- Mais on les tuera. On va essayer de survivre, et je vais vous montrer comment. -regarde Deanna- Tu sais, je réfléchissais… Je pensais au nombre d'entre vous que je vais devoir tuer pour sauver vos vies ?

Tout le monde le regardait d'un air complètement chamboulé.

Rick : Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Vous allez changer. -regarde Deanna- Je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que j'ai dis hier soir. -soupir- Je suis juste désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. Vous n'êtes pas prêts, tous, mais vous devez l'être. Maintenant, vous devez l'être. La chance s'en va.

Personne ne savait quoi dire, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pete, complètement fou de rage. Shane me fit signe de brandir mon fusil, et je ne le quittais pas du viseur. Deanna e son mari n'y prêtaient pas attention, et je laissais Pete parler.

Pete : Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres !

Choqués de la scène, Pete tenait l'épée de Michonne dans les mains.

Reg : Pete, calme toi !

Pete : Va t'en, Reg.

Reg : Pete, calme toi !

Pete : Allez vous en !

Deanna : Reg… Reg…

J'avais la tête de Pete dans le viseur, et je ne le lâchais pas d'une semelle, tandis que la foule était prête à se défendre.

Carol : -discrètement- Pas maintenant.

Tout le monde était sur le qui vive, et Reg essayait tant bien que mal de stopper Pete.

Pete : Eloignez vous !

Reg : Maintenant, stop, Pete !

Il poussa Reg dans la foulée et lui trancha la gorge. Deanna se rua sur son mari, et Abe et Shane se ruaient sur Pete pour le maîtriser à terre.

Rick : Athena !

Sans réfléchir, je tirais trois balles dans les parties les plus sensibles du corps de Pete : sa gorge, son coeur, et ses poumons. Il n'allait pas mourir tout de suite, mais il souffrirait atrocement. Rick arriva vers moi, et nous nous penchions au dessus de celui qui avait fait régner le chaos pendant trop longtemps. Deanna hurlait en tenant son mari, mais il était déjà trop tard pour celui ci. Après Aiden… Reg… la pauvre femme en avait plus subi en peu de temps que nous en plusieurs années. Reg rendait déjà l'âme, tandis que Pete essayait de protester, mais sans grande conviction. Deanna tourna son regard vers nous, et prononça une phrase que nous n'allions jamais oublier.

Deanna : -nous regarde, Rick et moi- Rick… Athena… Faites le.

Sans chercher à comprendre, ni même échanger un regard, Rick et moi tirions chacun une balle dans la tête de Pete, qui s'effondra au sol. La foule était complètement paniquée, mais Rick savait ce qu'il venait de faire, et moi aussi. Shane arriva vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras, et prenant l'épaule de Rick. Tout le monde criait, et deux voix nous firent stopper net.

? : Rick ?

? : Athena ?

Levant les yeux vers la source des voix, nous vîmes Daryl et Aaron accompagnés d'un homme noir, que Rick semblait visiblement bien connaître. Il ne me fallût pas plus d'une seconde pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait : l'homme dont Rick nous avait tellement parler dans les montagnes, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce monde apocalyptique : Morgan.


	52. Chapter 52

\- Ça paraît incensé, c'est vrai, mais nous vivons dans un monde incensé. Il faut que nous soyons les premiers à attaquer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Nous partirons d'ici demain. Tobin monte dans le camion, ouvre la brèche, et en avant la boucherie.

\- Il descend, et rejoint son équipe au point rouge. Du côté Ouest de la route.

\- Daryl partira en moto.

\- Vous avez vu ça?

Tout le monde avait entendu l'immense éboulement de l'autre côté. Un des camions s'écroulait dans la clairière, ouvrant ainsi une faille aux rôdeurs de l'autre côté.

\- Merde !

\- C'est ouvert ! On fonce !

Sans réfléchir, nous nous rendions tous prêts à nous battre.

\- Le groupe de Tobin, allez-y !

\- On n'est pas prêts !

\- On fonce et on improvise !

\- Retrouvez Daryl pour les escorter !

\- Rendez-vous au point rouge.

Sasha et Abraham partaient de leur côté, Daryl également. Personne ne se retournait, et chacun avait une arme dans les mains.

\- Allez-y ! Tobin, démarre le camion !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Camion démarré, la faille s'ouvrait, et les rôdeurs avançaient. L'adrénaline du moment ne faisait que me ravir, mais bien heureusement, aucun de mes muscles ne tremblait. Les rôdeurs tombaient sous nos balles à tous. Un parfait moment de beauté sanglante comme nous les aimions...Chacun répartis en groupes, le groupe de Shane se dirigeait vers certains endroits du mur construit pour que les rôdeurs restent groupés.

-au talkie- Glenn, tu y es?

\- Presque, ce sera réglé à temps. On te retrouve au point jaune.

\- Bien reçu.

Je partais avec Rick, Michonne et Morgan. Camping-car et voitures comme barricades en plus des tôles, il fallait une constante surveillance de l'endroit.

\- Ça tiendra.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Y'a intérêt que ça tienne, on s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour que ça tienne pas.

\- Vu où on est postés... Michonne.

\- Mmh?

\- Quand vous étiez... à l'endroit où je vivais... Est-ce que tu as prit une de mes barres protéinées?

D'un regard nonchalant, elle prononça un "non" qui eut le don de me faire pouffer de rire.

\- J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il en restait une au beurre de cacahuètes.

\- Eww. Beurre de cacahuètes? T'es sérieux?

\- C'est toujours comme ça. On croit toujours qu'il en reste une au beurre de cacahuètes.

\- Pff, vous savez pas ce qui est bon. Rien de tel que les noisettes.

\- Les noisettes dans une barre protéinées, ça ne vaut rien.

\- N'importe quoi. Le beurre de cacahuètes, ça se mange à la cuillère !

\- Chut.

Rick avait eu raison de nous faire taire. Le bruit des rôdeurs au loin recouvrait même les bruits de moteur. Mais au fur et à mesure que le bruit s'intensifiait, les moteurs se faisaient entendre. Fusées tirées pour laisser les morts rassemblés, le spectacle qui se passait devant nous aurait eu de quoi en effrayer plus d'un. Des centaines de rôdeurs arrivaient derrière les tôles, certains d'entre eux s'éclatant même le crâne contre. Situation sous contrôle. Ouf. Une fois tous regroupés dans la forêt, il était temps de faire un point sur la situation.

\- Ça fonctionne.

\- T'avais raison. -poignée de main-

\- Tout le monde, on doit en finir. On doit continuer d'avancer et se déployer de l'avant vers l'arrière. Comme on a dit. Un défilé de la police.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Glenn, tu t'occupes de derrière. Tu as l'autre talkie.

\- Oui.

\- Si ça commence à partir en vrille, on tire des coups de feu pour les remettre ensemble.

\- Je m'occupe de devant.

\- Un après l'autre.

\- Je le suivrais.

Tous repartis dans plusieurs directions, nous gardions la horde à portée de vue. Shane et moi, partis dans la même direction que Rick et Carter, faisions notre possible pour se faire discret. Malheureusement, l'un des deux se fit attraper devant nos yeux, se faisant violemment arracher la joue dans un cri déchirant, mais pire, son cri allait dévier le chemin des rôdeurs.

\- Putain mais qu'il ferme sa gueule !

\- Les rôdeurs !

En effet, plusieurs arrivaient vers nous. Rick arrivait derrière.

\- Ils se séparent.

\- Bon dieu, on va le laisser comme ça?

-au talkie- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?

\- Tirez des coups de feu pour les faire reculer !

Courrant vers nous, tout le monde arrivait à notre hauteur quand Shane et Rick se penchèrent sur Carter pour le faire taire.

\- Tu dois être silencieux.

Le regard de l'infecté révélait tout. Rick se relevait pour tuer le rôdeur qui avait mordu Carter, tandis que Shane restait à terre pour faire taire celui qui allait mourir.

\- Carter, reprends-toi, putain !

\- Je suis mort !

-Carter, reprends ton souffle !

Rien à faire. Il hurlait à la mort, tandis que les morts commençaient à venir en nombre.

\- On doit bouger !

\- Carter, ta gueule !

Une fois pour toute, je lançais mon poignard pile entre ses yeux pour enfin le faire taire. Ce qui, à mon étonnement, soulagea tout le monde. Même Rick qui se releva aussitôt.

\- Ça marche. Les coups de feu les ramènent sur la route.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, en effet, les morts retournaient sur le chemin.

\- Tu les as, Tobin.

\- Bien reçu.

\- C'était quoi ce cri?

\- Carter a été mordu. Athena s'en est chargé.

\- Merde...

Transmission finie. Personne n'arrivait à réaliser mais...

\- On a une bonne heure avant qu'ils arrivent au point vert quand on les livrera à Daryl, Sasha et Abraham. -à Morgan- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas pour dire à tout le monde ce qui se passe? Ils doivent savoir.

\- Rick, j'ai juste...

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi?

Il hésitait.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Alors j'irais avec toi.

\- Merci Morgan.

\- Je m'occupe de celui-là. -montre le rôdeur derrière-

Michonne, tu marques un point.

Rick alla s'occuper du mort.

\- Je sais, c'est comme ça. -à Michonne-

-à Shane- Tout va bien?

\- Ça va, t'en fais pas.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Toi, ça va?

\- Oui. Au moins, on s'amuse. -rire sarcastique-

De retour encore une fois de plus les uns derrière les autres pour suivre la horde à bonne distance, nous fûmes tous stoppés net par un immense chaos bien définissable.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?


	53. Chapter 53

\- On dirait que ça vient d'Alexandria !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- C'est un klaxon.

\- Bien joué, Einstein ! Ça va les attirer sur la route, merde !

\- Peu importe d'où ça vient, ça vient de loin.

Une seule solution : trouver le responsable de ce vacarme. Sans perdre de temps, nous courrions tous vers Alexandria, dans l'espoir de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Moi et Morgan en tête de file, le pas se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce merdier?!

Un énorme camion avait démoli la façade des murs, ainsi que la tour d'observation. Morgan partait de l'autre côté, tandis que j'essayais d'entrer dans Alexandria. Mais ce ne fut pas chose facile. Heureusement, ce fut Carol qui m'avait trouvée.

\- Tu n'es pas avec les autres?

\- Fais-moi entrer, et dis-moi ce qui se passe ici !

\- Des gens ont fait irruption en commençant par mettre le feu, et ils se mettent à tuer et à démembrer tout le monde.

L'horreur était à son zénith.

\- Où est la petite?

\- En sécurité, avec son frère. Viens, ne restons pas là.

Armées jusqu'aux dents, nous filions nous cacher pour espérer survivre un temps soit peu plus longtemps à cette boucherie. Et ce que je vis ne fit qu'aggraver mes craintes. Des corps lacérés, des litres de sang répandus sur le sol, ainsi que des cadavres démembrés... Une vraie apocalypse. Bien cachées, nous fûmes soulagées de ne plus entendre le klaxon, mais la terreur régnante laissait à penser que tout ça ne faisait que commencer. Décidées à mettre fin à ce carnage, Carol prit en filature l'un des assassins, tandis que j'en égorgeais un autre qui ne m'avait pas aperçue.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Putain...

Le fameux "W" trouvé sur bon nombre de rôdeurs. Bon dieu, mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces "W"? Une sorte de clan? Une secte qui a pour seul objectif de tuer tout le monde? Il fallait que ça cesse, et visiblement, Carol et moi avions eue exactement la même idée. Déguisées comme eux, W marqué au sang sur le front, nous nous glissions dans la peau de ces bêtes, afin de les traquer, pour finir par les tuer. En pleine embuscade dans la ville, j'en abattais un d'un seul coup de fusil. Carol en lacérait un également, et elle partit dans une toute autre direction que la mienne.

\- Fais attention à toi, et tues-en le plus possible.

\- Un jeu d'enfants.

Toute seule, en proie à moi-même, j'essayais de distinguer les assaillants parmi cette épaisse brume qui régnait sur la ville. Ce fut quand l'un d'entre eux me tapait sur l'épaule que je lui enfonçais profondément ma lame dans la gorge, le regardant mourir en s'étouffant dans son propre sang, sourire malsain aux lèvres, et envie meutrière défiant tous les stéréotypes qui s'étaient dressés devant moi jusqu'à présent. En voyant Carl brandir son fusil au loin, je m'assurais qu'aucun des assassins n'était derrière ou à mes côtés, et je lui révélais mon identité.

\- Athena?

\- Tout le monde va bien?

\- Oui.

\- Rentre, et protégez-vous. Vite !

Il s'exécuta, et je me remettais en chasse. Au loin, Morgan fût en prise avec l'un d'eux, mais Carol s'en chargea d'un coup de poignard. Je n'allais pas les rejoindre, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons, mais je tombais aussitôt sur une présence bien connue.

\- Tara, baisse ton arme !

\- Athena ?

\- Chut ! Vous êtes combien?

\- Quatre.

\- Cachez-vous, et ne sortez surtout pas de là, c'est bien comprit?

\- Mais, et toi?

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, ma belle, je m'amuse comme une folle.

Bandana de nouveau sur le visage, je m'empressais d'en tuer deux en lançant des couteaux trouvés sur des cadavres. Carol derrière moi, je l'entendais m'appeler.

\- Je vais à l'armurerie, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut?

\- Suis-moi.

Pour brouiller les pistes, elle s'empressa de s'emparer de Morgan à l'aide d'une chaîne, pour le traîner dans la ville. Prenant les devants, je courais en direction des maisons mitoyennes, et y trouvait deux hommes en train d'essayer de tuer Marley et Becky. D'un coup sec, je leur plantais un poignard dans la tête, sauvant les jeunes femmes qui s'en allèrent sans même un bruit, me remerciant d'un signe de tête. Carol à ma hauteur, je contournais vite les maisons, pour me retrouver derrière deux assaillants, qui, félicitant Carol, ne m'avaient pas vue. Assassinés eux aussi. Juste à temps avant que deux autres ne sortent d'une maison. Abattus par Carol. Une fois à l'armurerie, je finissais une femme, déjà blessée à terre. Lieux sûrs? La porte de placard ouverte, ce n'était qu'Olivia, complètement apeurée, qui était devant nous. Je m'occupais de prendre quelques armes, tandis que Carol montrait à cette dernière comment protéger la pièce. A l'entrée, elle me donnait un revolver.

\- Tu te sens prête pour l'assaut final?

\- Oh que oui. J'ai de quoi être requinquée.

\- Je retrouve la Athena des débuts, celle qui aurait donnée sa vie pour sauver celles des autres.

\- Alors appelle-moi le Messie, car beaucoup de vies ont pu être sauvées.

\- Pas assez malheureusement.

\- ...

Sans même un mot de plus, nous sortions. Maggie devant nous, Carol lui donna une arme, et je courrais dans une autre direction, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Aaron.

\- Non...

\- Ce n'est que moi.

\- Athena? Je te pensais avec les autres...

\- On a tous entendu le klaxon.

\- Et les rôdeurs?

\- Crois-moi, mon pote, on est dans la merde. -lui tend un revolver- S'il en reste, on les tue, on se doit de protéger cet endroit, c'est ce que Deanna veut, et c'est ce que Reg voulait. Alors, faisons ça pour eux.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Si tu vois mon mari, dis-lui... Que ma vie n'est pas encore prête à être sacrifiée. Je le retrouverais.

\- Je te fais confiance.

D'une balle, j'achevais encore un tueur au loin devant moi, et Carol en finissait également un à son tour. Énormément de coups de feu, et la boucherie qui s'offrait en spectacle devant nous n'était pas encore terminée. Spencer au loin, accompagnée de sa mère, je dévoilais mon visage, et lui sommais de me donner son fusil, ce qu'il fit. Une fois retournée, Morgan était aux prises avec cinq d'entre eux, et m'ayant vue, il me fit signe de m'en aller. Ce que je fis. Je ne sais pas ni combien de minutes ni même d'heures fûrent passées, mais enfin, la vague d'assassins était enfin décimée. Presque à bout de forces, je m'écroulais, les deux genoux au sol, et regardais le soleil s'élever encore un peu plus dans la clarté qu'offrait le ciel. Remise vite sur pieds, je trouvais Carol, assise sur le perron d'une maison, cigarettes dans les mains.

\- Elles te seront plus utiles qu'à moi. -me les tend-

\- Merci. J'en ai bien besoin. -en allume une-

Elle regardait un corps, complètement étendu, plus loin devant nous.

\- Les dernières paroles que j'ai prononcé envers cette personne, était que ce que tu fumes n'était qu'une chose en plus qui ne faisait que la tuer à petit feu.

\- Écoute... Si on est tous là, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et crois-moi, en quinze ans que je fume, je ne suis pas morte. Les morts et l'air ambiant ne sont que les conséquences d'un monde dévasté par la connerie de l'être humain. Et nous? Ben nous, on est que les pions d'un foutu jeu de rôle. Mais regarde, on les as tous profondément enculés, puisqu'on est toujours en vie.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

\- Carol...

\- Oui?

\- Tu t'es battue comme une véritable guerrière.

\- Que dire de mon fidèle compagnon? -rit-

Et nous riions toutes les deux, savourant cette victoire purement méritée, malgré le fait qu'énormément de gens avaient péri sous les coups de tous ces fils de putes.


	54. Chapter 54

Puis fût venu le moment de réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts, tout en maudissant les êtres qui avaient créé ce chaos. Carol prit en charge sa collègue, tandis que je me débarrassais des guenilles dont j'étais affublée, avant de rassembler quelques corps par-ci, par-là, histoire de pouvoir les enterrer dignement, une fois toute la population d'Alexandria revenue sur place. Mais au moment de tomber sur Becky, la tête tranchée et éloignée quelques mètres plus loin, l'adrénaline laissait place aux larmes. Les larmes de désespoir qui ne faisaient qu'exprimer leur besoin de se révéler. Assise sur l'herbe, je ne pouvais détourner le regard de celle qui, quelques minutes auparavant, me remerciait encore d'avoir sauvée sa vie, même pour quelques malheureuses minutes de plus. Peu importe le temps qui était passé, ce fût une présence plus que souhaitée qui m'aidait à me relever. Mon amie, Michonne.

\- Athena, lève-toi.

Elle me tendait la main, tout en m'aidant à marcher, histoire de récupérer le peu de force vitale qui restait enfouie en moi. Elle m'expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé en dehors de la ville, tandis que je lui relatais tous les évènements survenus en leur absence.

\- Toi et Carol, vous...

\- Oui, et même sûrement Morgan...

\- Nom de...

Elle m'apprenait également la disparition inquiétante de Glenn, ainsi que celle de Nicholas, partis en mission de reconnaissance dans une ville voisine. Et, sans surprise, j'aperçus Maggie au loin, blanche d'inquiétude, en train de parler avec Rosita. Voulant me mêler à leur discussion, je voyais Deanna, perchée sur le mur d'enceinte, les observer. Mais son regard se tourna vers l'extérieur, quand deux voix bien distinctes se firent entendre :

\- Ouvrez le portail, vite !

\- Ouvrez ce putain de portail, on a les morts au cul !

A en juger par la décomposition du visage de Deanna, ces voix disaient vrai. Portail ouvert, ce fût Rick et Shane qui arrivaient devant nous, la horde les suivant de très près. Moi-même, Deanna, Morgan et Michonne allions dehors, histoire de décimer le peu de morts qui pouvaient encore les atteindre. Mais une fois les deux hommes rentrés...

\- Fermez le portail !

Nous nous exécutions, laissant la horde se jeter contre le mur d'enceinte, dans un étonnant flôt de grognements et de grincements de métal. Tout le monde se retrouvait sur la place, ceux qui avaient aidé à rassembler les corps réalisaient eux aussi l'ampleur du carnage. Rick avançait d'un pas sûr, mais je m'étonnais de ne pas voir ni Daryl, ni les autres.

\- Athena, ça va?

\- Oui... oui, moi, ça va, mais, et toi?

\- Putain, quelle merde... C'était quoi ce klaxon?

\- Juges-en par toi-même.

Il découvrit avec horreur l'énorme camion qui avait déformé l'un des murs. Pas besoin de lui expliquer le reste, vu que Morgan s'en chargea à ma place. Je suivais Rick pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Mais il prit parole.

\- Vous les entendez. Certains les ont vus. Ils sont venus jusqu'ici. La moitié d'entre eux. Ils sont assez pour former vingt rangées tout autour.

\- Putain de merde...

\- Je sais que vous avez peur.

La peur était la seule émotion planante dans l'air.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu ça. Vous n'avez jamais vécu ça. Mais on est à l'abri, pour l'instant.

\- Pour l'instant?

\- Ces murs n'ont pas été bâtis pour s'effondrer à la moindre invasion. Les rôdeurs sont certes nombreux, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'ils ne nous atteignent pas.

\- Et c'est ce que nous allons tous faire. La tôle percutée par le camion a été consolidée, juste au cas où. Mais une chose est sûre, l'enceinte va tenir le coup.

\- Pour combien de temps?

\- Aussi longtemps que nous serons là pour la faire tenir.

\- Mais vous? -regarde tout le monde- Les autres seront bientôt de retour.

\- Ils vont rentrer.

\- Daryl, Abraham, Sasha... Ils ont des véhicules. Ils vont les éloigner, comme les autres. Ensuite, Glenn et Nicholas entreront par la grille. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

\- Et nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire. Rester le plus discret possible. Fermer nos volets le soir, et même, rester lumières éteintes.

\- Nous devons nous faire inexistants. Garder un silence de cimetière pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

\- C'est déjà un cimetière.

Elle avait raison, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer :

\- Justement. Évitons que ce cimetière ne devienne une véritable écatombe. Les morts sont assez tombés, évitons que ça ne dégénère.

\- Elle a raison.

Aaron prit subitement la parole.

\- A la carrière, le barrage a cédé. Ces rôdeurs se dirigaient vers ici. Tous. Le plan que Rick a mit au point a empêché que cela arrive. Il en a éloigné la moitié.

Un silence pesant régnait.

\- Quand j'étais en mission de recrutement avec Daryl, j'ai voulu faire des réserves dans une conserverie. Daryl, lui, voulait chercher des recrues.

\- Ça sent les révélations, ou je m'y connais pas.

\- Shane, range tes arguments de flic, et laisse-le parler.

\- On a suivi mon idée. On s'est retrouvés piégés par ces gens... et j'ai perdu mon sac.

Si tout était bien clair... Aaron les avait menés à nous...

\- Ils ont dû suivre nos traces.

Au plus haut sommet de la rage, j'avançais vers lui.

\- Athena, non !

\- Ceux qui nous ont attaqués... sont venus ici à cause de moi.

\- Je t'arrête de suite, espèce d'empaffé de première. Est-ce que tu es au courant du massacre qui a eu lieu ici? Et en plus, visiblement par ta faute?

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute !

\- Ferme-la, Grimes ! Ok, perdre un sac peut arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, je le reconnais, mais dis-moi, explique-moi comment... comment vous avez pu vous laisser prendre par des personnes de ce genre? Je connais Daryl depuis des années, et il a sûrement dû se battre pour échapper à ses personnes. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait laissé de quoi nous retrouver. Ni même nous suivre. Alors, ouvre grand tes oreilles. Remercie le peu de sainteté qui peut rester dans le ciel. Si j'avais pu faire partie de ce petit groupe de recrutement, j'aurais retrouvé ton sac, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Malheureusement, c'est arrivé, énormément de gens y ont laissée leurs vies, des gens aimées, choyés, et chéris par tous ici. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que nous avons dû faire pour arrêter ce massacre. Alors, je t'en conjure, remercie je ne sais quelle divinité de t'avoir laissé en vie. Mais n'oublie jamais une chose.

Un violent coup de poing s'abattait sur son visage.

\- N'oublie jamais de ramasser tes effets personnels, même après une attaque. Tu vois à quoi ça mène.

Sans même prononcer un mot de plus, je m'éloignais du groupe, dans l'espoir de trouver un temps soit peu de réconfort auprès d'une bonne cigarette.

-au loin- On reparlera de tout ça.


	55. Chapter 55

Deanna, elle aussi, partait sans adresser un mot à qui que ce soit. Je prenais mon poste à l'avant de la ville, tandis que les autres reprenaient leurs tâches quotidiennes. Jessie partait vers chez elle, et je surveillais l'entrée d'Alexandria. Pendant un moment régnait un calme plat, jusqu'à ce que la réserve ouvre et que les habitants commencaient un putsch.

\- Ça ne me fait même pas deux repas.

\- Délayez les soupes et les sauces. Avec de l'eau.

\- Pour quoi faire? On sera peut-être morts demain.

La façon d'agir des gens ne me plaisait guère.

\- Il faut se rationner.

\- Non. Je refuse de regarder ma famille mourir de faim.

\- Attends !

\- Je regrette.

Au vu du visage de Deanna, et Spencer la suivant, j'attendais ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement pour descendre. Ce que fit Spencer quand la situation commençait à dégénérer. Aussitôt descendue, demandant à Abraham de prendre ma place, je filais vers la réserve.

\- Désolé, Olivia, ça ne rime à rien.

Presque rendue, je sentais la colère monter.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Nom de dieu, mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!

\- Arrêtez, tout de suite ! Ces provisions sont pour tout le monde.

\- Si tu veux, Spencer, mais nous, on refuse de voir nos familles crever de faim.

\- Il faut les économiser, vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ici.

\- Oh, mais pensez aux autres, bandes de connards!

\- Va plutôt vérifier si la grille est fermée.

\- Ta gueule, toi !

\- C'est vrai, c'est ma faute. C'est moi. Mais le camion qui est devant l'enceinte, il serait entré si je n'avais pas été là.

Je vérifiais les paniers des autres et bloquais leurs moindres gestes.

\- Ça aussi, c'est moi.

\- Visiblement, certains sont plus pointilleux sur des détails que sur des gestes héroïques.

Je prenais la parole.

\- Ce qu'il a fait, personne d'autre n'aurait fait pareille chose. Et vous le szvez très bien. J'en ai tué énormément de ces Wolves, et croyez-moi, j'aurais tout fait pour les tuer avant même qu'ils ne touchent aux cheveux des nôtres. Alors, allez-y, prenez la bouffe, mais sachez bien une chose, c'est que contrairement à ceux qui n'ont pas bougé leur gros cul de feignasse freiné par la peur, ceux qui se sont battus, blessés, et même fait tuer pour vous protéger, mérite plus cette bouffe que n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

Je repartais directement, saluant Deanna d'un bref coup de tête. Maggie était dans son coin, surveillée par Aaron.

\- Tout va bien, ici?

\- Oui, merci. Toi, ça va?

\- Oui, je te rassure. Garde un oeil sur elle, pour Glenn, tu veux bien?

\- Je peux faire ça.

Je le remerciais et allais saluer Maggie d'un bisou sur le front, avant de repartir trouver mon cher mari. Shane avait prit la place d'Abe, à la tour de garde, et je montais le rejoindre, lui proposant une cigarette.

\- Coucou, amour de ma vie.

\- Coucou, toi.

Lui tendant une cigarette que je venais d'allumer, il me prenait dans ses bras et fumait avec moi.

\- On est pas bien, là? Tous les deux, heureux et amoureux, dans une petite vie tranquille, comme on en rêvait?

\- Tranquille? Attaqués par des fous furieux qui égorgent les nôtres, et des rôdeurs qui veulent nous bouffer, tu appelles ça une vie tranquille?

Nous nous regardions quelques secondes avant de partir dans un fou rire. Baiser passionné, je regardais derrière. Plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées devant une des maisons, et à en juger par l'absence de bruit, si ce n'était des grognements, un rôdeur avait atterri dans la dite maison. Une femme hurlait, et ce fût Jessie qui se chargeait du rôdeur. Je regardais, juste au cas où une aide se ferait ressentir. Mais rien. Ma seule préoccupation, désormais, était de faire en sorte que les rôdeurs qui encerclaient Alexandria ne puissent pas rentrer. Shane restait un peu avec moi, mais je ne disais plus rien, ne regardant que les morts qui essayaient de nous atteindre, sans grande réussite. Je pensais également à Glenn, Nicholas, et tous les autres restés dehors. Je pensais à Maggie... À tout le monde en fait. Et quand Rick arrivait pour prendre mon tour de garde, il me fit un baiser sur la tête.

\- Tout va bien? T'as l'air préoccupée.

\- Oui, je... Ça va, t'en fais pas.

\- Rick, je peux te parler deux minutes?

Les hommes restaient en haut, tandis que je descendais après avoir embrassé Shane. Sur le chemin, une image surprenante mais en même temps tellement mignonne m'apparaîssait devant les yeux. Un baiser échangé entre Tara et Denise. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment chou.

Après une courte sieste, je me réveillais alors que la nuit tombait. Vu que mon tour de garde arrivait, je me dirigeais vers la tour, mais au bout de quelques minutes, je me dirigeais vers l'une des maisons où une dispute semblait éclater.

\- Je vais pas me taire, vu la situation !

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Tout ça, c'était du vent.

Deanna était devant moi, panier dans les mains, mais elle ne m'avait pas remarquée. Je restais à ma place, tout en attendant une éventuelle bagarre.

\- On devrait pas être en vie, c'est n'importe quoi !

Reprenant la route vers la tour, ce fût en entendant Deanna crier que je fûs stupéfaite par une vision peu banale. Un rôdeur était à sa poursuite, et l'intégralité de son panier s'était brisé et répandu par terre.

\- Deanna, couchez-vous !

Ce qu'elle fit, tandis que j'abattais le rôdeur d'une simple balle dans la tête. Mais pour elle, ça n'avait pas suffi. Elle prit un tesson de bouteille qu'elle planta maintes et maintes fois dans le thorax du rôdeur, jusqu'à ce que Rick arrive en courant pour la stopper.

\- Il vient d'où?

\- C'est celui que Carol avait touché.

\- Merde...

\- Il devait être là-dessous.

Il nous montrait une maison derrière nous, où l'une des grilles était enlevée. Deanna semblait choquée, nous l'aidions à se relever.

\- Merci, me dit-elle en tremblant un peu.

\- Je ne fais que mon job.

Tournée vers Rick, elle prononça une phrase qui ne m'étonnait pas.

\- Je veux vivre. Je veux que ce quartier résiste.

\- Reprenez les commandes.

\- Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Celui qu'il leur faut, c'est vous.

Tandis que Rick l'aidait à ramasser ce qu'ils pouvaient, je me dirigeais vers la tour, cigarette à la bouche. Aaron et Maggie étaient au poste de garde, et cette dernière descendait. Suivi de son collègue.

\- Ça va, vous deux?

\- Oui.

Ils allèrent vers le mur où les prénoms des disparus étaient inscrits, et prirent en charge d'effacer celui de Glenn. Une fois dans la tour, je visais quelques rôdeurs, sans pour autant leur tirer dessus. Et après quelques minutes, je fus rejointe par une présence qui me faisait sursauter.

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

\- Putain, t'as le don ! Mais bon, tu es mon mari, je te pardonne.

\- Tant mieux, alors.

Petit baiser, avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras, tête sur mon épaule.

\- Service fini, officier?

\- Ouais. J'ai appris ce que t'as fait pour Deanna.

\- C'était celui que Carol avait touché, planqué sous une maison à l'Est.

\- J'ai vu ça. Elle a eu de la chance que tu sois là.

\- Elle aurait pu l'avoir toute seule, vu comment elle s'est acharnée dessus. Mais bon, le job est fait.

\- Ma guerrière.

Blottie dans ses bras, je voyais Spencer planté sur le poste de garde, et Rick filer du côté de chez Jessie. Sasha n'étant pas là, ce fût Rosita qui prenait mon tour de garde au bout de quelques heures. Histoire que nous puissions aller nous coucher.

\- Bonne nuit, les tourteraux.

\- Bonne garde.

Main dans la main, ce fût avec surprise que nous tombions sur Rick embrassant Jessie dans son garage. Et comme deux gamins, nous sifflions, ce qui les fit rire à gorge déployée. Une fois rentrés, je filais sous la douche, histoire de me détendre un peu, et Shane arrivait à son tour. Une fois lavés, nous allions nous coucher, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je prenais mon café, je tombais sur Rick, le visage réjoui.

\- Alors, shérif, on fait le joli coeur?

\- De quoi tu parles?

Son habituel bisou sur la tête du matin, avant de se servir un café.

\- Fais pas l'innocent.

\- Quoi?

\- Je t'ai rien dit, je trouve même ça bien.

\- Merci. Dis, tu m'accompagnes? Je vais faire le tour pour voir si les clôtures tiennent.

\- Ok.

Fusil dans les mains, je le suivais, et nous allions vérifier les moindres petites brèches. Rien à signaler, et Rick filait vers Morgan.

\- Bonjour.

\- On a pas discuté. On devrait. Un peu plus tard, d'accord?

\- Ok.

Il acquiesçait, me faisant bonjour d'un sourire, et d'un signe de tête. J'appréciais beaucoup Morgan, n'ayant eu que peu de temps pour le connaître, j'envisageais de lui parler également. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres priorité s'arrêtait net devant un pan de clôture, où du sang s'écoulait en fin filet. Mais à la vue de Maggie, je le laissais aller, décidant d'aller justement parler avec Morgan.

\- Morgan?

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Athena?

\- J'aurais voulu discuter un peu avec toi. En toute amitié, bien sûr.

Il posait son bâton avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, m'invitant à m'asseoir également.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, et j'aimerais en connaître un peu plus, que ce que Rick m'a dit, sur toi.

\- Oh, tu sais, il n'y en a pas vraiment beaucoup à savoir sur moi.

\- Tu fais quand même parti de l'histoire depuis le début. Même avant moi.

\- Oui. Je connais certains points sur toi, Athena. Et personne n'a menti depuis le début.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit sur moi?

Il riait.

\- Que tu avais un fort caractère.

\- Ça...

Nous riions ensemble.

\- Mais aussi que tu donnerais ta vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Je reprenais un visage sérieux en l'écoutant.

\- J'ai un peu discuté avec Shane, mais aussi avec Daryl. Rick m'a également beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui dans cette famille. Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre s'est révélé vrai. Shane m'a dit que tu étais la femme la plus solide, entreprenante et motivée qu'il ait connu dans toute sa vie. Daryl m'a dit que vous aviez une relation comme frère et soeur, et justement quelques points communs à ce sujet.

\- Nous avons perdus nos frères à quelques heures d'intervalle.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé.

\- Merci.

\- Il m'a également dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné. Mais c'est ce qui, apparemment, fait que les gens t'apprécient autant.

Avant de prendre la parole, je prenais une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai fait énormément de choses depuis que je les connais tous. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, pas du tout, mais si j'étais amenée à les refaire, je le ferai sans hésiter. J'ai du abattre une gamine qui s'était fait mordre devant les yeux de sa soeur, et qui allait la bouffer. J'ai sauvée cette nana, et elle m'en a pourri la vie... J'ai abattu des dizaines, voir des centaines de rôdeurs, je compte même plus ! Mais je peux dire avec fierté que j'ai réussi à sauver quelques vies. Au dépend de mes membres.

Je montrais ma main à laquelle il manquait deux doigts à Morgan, et celui-ci la prenait dans la sienne.

\- Comment c'est arrivé?

\- Au moment où nous étions à la prison. Je sais que Rick t'en a parlé.

\- Oui.

\- Il y a eue une attaque du Gouverneur, qui a lâché un camion de rôdeurs dans la cour de la prison... Nous étions tous sur le pied de guerre quand le camion est parti... Chacun une arme dans les mains, prêts à tuer les morts qui arrivaient vers nous... et je ne voyais plus Shane. Je l'ai cherché, Glenn m'a hurlé de faire attention, mais il était déjà trop tard, un rôdeur m'avait mordue. Il avait atteint les os, mais j'ai pu l'abattre avant de perdre mes doigts. Je n'ai pas réfléchi un seul instant, j'ai couru pour trouver Daryl, j'ai prit sa lame, et je me suis tranché les doigts.

\- Oh...

\- C'était le seul moyen. Trancher net. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et c'est ce qui a sauvé ma vie.

\- Tu es courageuse, Athena.

\- Il le faut. Sans courage, on ne peut pas survivre dans ce monde sans être une plaie pour ceux qui veulent s'en sortir. J'ai appris à me défendre, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour sauver ma famille.

Pendant près d'une bonne heure, nous discutions tous les deux, sans vraiment se soucier de ce qui nous entourait. Morgan était un homme sage, et discuter avec lui était vraiment enrichissant. Je me relevais en le remerciant, et filais vers la maison de Carol pour la trouver. En chemin, les Grimes marchaient à une allure déconcertante, et Rick arrachait les affiches que placardait Gabriel. Ce qui me fit rire.

Une fois avec Carol, nous préparions le déjeuner. Tout en riant comme deux grandes amies. Lorsque je sortais pour fumer une cigarette...

\- Tu en aurais une pour moi?

\- Tu fumes, toi, maintenant?

\- J'ai reprit.

Je lui en tendais une qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer, et elle fumait avec moi, me demandant comment allait mon mariage. Nous discutions pendant un long moment. Rosita donnait un cours de défense à l'extérieur, et en entendant Judith, je montais à l'étage pour jouer un peu avec elle.

\- Coucou, ma poupée.

Je la prenais dans mes bras, et en me retournant, je tombais sur Carol, attendrie.

\- Elle t'aime beaucoup.

\- Je pense qu'à force de m'entendre hurler sur Lori quand on était à la prison, elle s'est faite à ma voix.

Nous riions toutes les deux, et je posais Judith dans son parc, lui donnant quelques jouets.

\- Je vais te laisser, je dois trouver Rick.

Je repensais à la discussion que nous devions avoir tous les deux. Saluant chaudement Carol, et embrassant la petite sur la tête, je tombais sur Rick et Tobias dans la rue, les deux hurlant contre un Spencer suspendu à un fil pour traverser.

\- Le con...

Je courrais avec eux, allant aider Rick à tirer le grappin pour remontrer Spencer, tandis que Tara, de l'autre côté, descendait plusieurs rôdeurs. Tobias nous aidait aussi, et une fois Spencer remonté, Rick passa étrangement un savon à celle qui avait couvert Spencer, rejointe par Michonne.

\- Tara, tu as déjà failli mourir pour ces gens !

\- Quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel?

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur des plus magistraux avant de se retourner vers Michonne.

\- J'ai perdu une chaussure. Fait chier.

\- Estime-toi heureux de pas avoir perdu tes boyaux, du con !

\- C'était quoi, ça?

Rick énervé, mon plus grand plaisir.

\- J'essayais d'aider. Je voulais rejoindre un véhicule, les éloigner.

Ne disant rien, je laissais mon ami parler.

\- T'as déjà fait une escalade comme ça?

Je vérifiais le grappin, ce dernier étant complètement cuit suite à l'ascension de Spencer. Tobias et moi nous regardions, avant que les deux autres ne reprirent leur conversation.

\- Tu veux aider? Ne nous fais pas venir pour te sauver. Si tu as une idée, tu viens me voir. Moi, ou Athena, ou même Shane, et on en parle. Mais ça, ne le refais plus jamais.

\- Vous m'auriez écouté?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais snobé, et laisser t'embarquer dans un plan suicide comme celui-là? Tu me prends pour qui? Saddam Hussein?

Shane en bas, je lui faisais signe que tout allait bien, et demandais à Rick si nous pouvions avoir notre discussion.

\- C'est le seul corps qui restait?

\- Oui, tous les autres Wolves ont été retrouvés, et tous amenés hors d'Alexandria.

\- Et pour celui qui est enfermé?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Rick, on peut pas le garder ici, y'en aura forcément d'autres qui viendront le chercher !

\- Athena, écoute, les clôtures tiendront, et avec les rôdeurs tout autour, personne ne passera aussi facilement.

\- Tu as pensé à Glenn? Nicholas? Abe, Sasha, Daryl? Tu crois qu'ils vont passer comment, en tapis volant, peut-être? Non, sérieusement, il va falloir trouver un moyen de passer outre, parce que là, à ce rythme-là, tu peux être sûr qu'avec la pression que les rôdeurs exercent autour des clôtures, y'a quelque chose qui va lâcher, et la ville va se retrouver envahie. Je veux pas nous savoir dans la merde, et proches de la mort alors que d'autres sont dehors et n'attendent qu'une chose : de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Maggie courait comme une folle, ayant aperçu des ballons dans le ciel, tout le monde se stoppait en entendant des craquements.

\- Merde, merde, merde !

La tour s'effondrait, laissant ainsi une immense ouverture qui fit rentrer les rôdeurs en masse. Nous étions tous prêts à y faire face, descendant les rôdeurs les plus proches de nous. Beaucoup tombaient sous les balles, mais le nombre nous faisait partir perdants.

\- ON RENTRE !

Je voyais Maggie vers le poste de garde, et cette dernière grimpait à l'échelle, vite encerclée de partout, comme moi. Quelques balles, et je filais m'abriter, le coeur lourd de la laisser toute seule. Rick aidait Deanna, Michonne tranchait la tête des rôdeurs trop près d'elle, et je rejoignais le groupe qui se dirigeait vers une des maisons. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, je m'aperçevais des blessures de Deanna.

\- Où sont les autres?

\- Tous enfermés, j'ai vu Shane avec Rosita et Tara.

\- Dieu merci. Je le savais qu'il y allait avoir un problème, putain !


	56. Chapter 56

Alexandria envahie par les rôdeurs, nous étions reclus là où ils ne pouvaient pas nous atteindre, n'ayant d'autre solution que de rester cachés. J'aidais Rick à transporter Deanna tandis que Jessie hurlait à son fils de fermer les volets et d'éteindre la musique. Chose qu'il ne fit pas, apeuré en voyant Deanna pleine de sang.

\- À cause des monstres?

Je déposais Deanna dans la chambre d'à côté, cette dernière souffrant le martyr. Une fois allongée, je relevais sa chemise qui montrait clairement une morsure de rôdeur. Rick fût choqué.

\- Et merde.

Je restais auprès d'elle, Michonne avec moi. La main de Deanna dans la mienne, je vérifiais qu'elle serrait toujours, malgré que la fièvre s'était bel et bien installé. Michonne commençait à lui parler pour la tenir éveillée.

\- Les plans que vous avez donné à Rick... Je les ai regardés. Je comprends. Ils peuvent marcher.

\- Même maintenant?

\- Même maintenant.

Je ne lâchais pas sa main, et les laissais parler.

\- Les notes en latin, c'était quoi?

\- C'était quelque chose que Reg disait quand les choses tournaient mal. Je suis chanceuse, Michonne.

Ses paroles me faisaient autant de mal que de peine. Je ne disais rien, essayant de distinguer les voix provenant d'en bas.

\- Travailler avec ma famille vers un meilleur avenir, c'est... c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. C'est ce que j'ai obtenu.

\- ATHENA !

Sans réfléchir, je donnais un baiser sur le front de Deanna et la laissait seule avec Michonne pour descendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je descendais en furie.

\- Carl et Ron sont enfermés là-dedans, on a entendu du bruit !

\- Il faut ouvrir cette porte !

Cherchant le moyen le plus rapide d'ouvrir la porte tandis que Jessie et Rick essayaient de la défoncer, je trouvais une hache.

\- POUSSEZ-VOUS !

D'un coup sec, je tranchais la moitié de la poignée. Je retentais plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Rick entrait juste à temps pour sortir les garçons, avant que les rôdeurs ne fassent céder la porte.

\- Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez pour leur bloquer l'accès !

Les garçons poussaient l'imposant canapé, tandis que Jessie et moi prenions tout ce qui était possible pour créer un important poids pour bloquer la porte. Une fois à peu près tirés d'affaire, Rick se dirigeait à l'étage, entendant Judith pleurer.

\- Ils ont fait tomber la sculpture.

\- Tout ce bruit, ça en attire plus.

\- RICK !

Ce dernier descendait en furie. La porte principale était sur le point de lâcher, malgré tout ce que nous avions mit devant.

\- Tenez-vous prêts !

\- Ils sont trop nombreux.

Tous vers eux, nous en descendions quelques-uns avant de bloquer les escaliers avec le canapé.

\- Je prends le premier, tu t'occupes de l'autre. Il nous en faut au moins deux.

Les deux rôdeurs abattus, nous les emmenions à l'étage et je sus de suite ce que voulait faire Rick quand Gabriel arrivait avec des draps.

\- Des draps pour quoi?

\- On va traverser la horde, c'est le seul moyen de passer.

\- Quoi?!

\- On va se mêler à eux, ils nous repèrent à l'odeur. Si on se couvre de leur odeur, on se mêle à eux. On a déjà fait ça.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, Rick.

\- On va tous à l'armurerie.

\- Ils sont à l'intérieur, ils font du bruit. D'autres vont venir.

Tandis que je distribuais les draps, ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués à l'odeur feintaient des envies irrépréssibles de vomir.

\- Ceux qui resteront ici mourront.

\- Et pour Deanna?

Je prenais la parole.

\- Elle n'en a malheureusement plus pour très longtemps.

Michonne repartait la voir, tandis que nous commençions à nous couvrir des boyaux de rôdeurs.

\- On doit bouger. Toi, puis moi.

\- Je vais le faire.

Il tendait des boyaux à Jessie qui s'en recouvrait. Pour ma part, j'aidais à recouvrir tout le monde, étant déjà prête.

\- Maman?

Sam arrivait dans la pièce. Ce gamin avait le don de m'exaspérer, mais je ne disais rien.

\- Il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Je recouvrais Michonne qui venait d'enfiler son drap.

\- Purée, ce genre de truc me rappelerait des souvenirs.

\- Quel genre?

\- Le genre de la première fois où j'ai senti l'odeur d'un rôdeur en pleine décomposition devant mes yeux. Ça sentait tellement le pourri qu'on aurait cru voir le nuage de fumée se dessiner.

Michonne riait.

\- Et la première fois que tu as tué un rôdeur?

\- La première fois?

\- Oui.

\- La première fois, ce n'était qu'une simple tête de rôdeur. Mais la vraie première fois que j'ai tué un rôdeur entier, c'était lors d'une attaque dans les montagnes à la sortie d'Atlanta. On a tous du filer...

Je me remémorais la scène...

\- Et la soeur d'Andrea avait été mordue... En la persuadant de s'en aller alors qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser... J'ai sauvé Andrea d'une mort certaine... En abattant sa soeur.

Michonne ne disait plus rien, jusqu'à ce que Rick prenne la parole.

\- Ce jour-là, tu as fait ce que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait fait pour sauver l'un des nôtres. Tu fais partie de cette famille, et Dieu sait que je remercie le ciel chaque jour que Lori t'ait trouvée dans Atlanta.

\- Merci.

Tous prêts, nous allions partir de la maison.

\- Je vais prendre Judith.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner.

Rick et Gabriel en pleine discussion sans montée de voix? Incroyable. J'allais chercher Judith, et une fois la petite cachée sous mon drap, et dans mes bras, je déposais un dernier baiser sur la tête de Deanna qui me souriait.

\- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, Athena.

\- Je l'ai fait car je me devais de le faire. Vous allez me manquer.

Sans bruit, je repartais vers tout le monde, passant la petite à son frère.


	57. Chapter 57

Tous dehors, nous nous trouvions vraiment au coeur de l'apocalypse. Les corps décharnés, les lambeaux de peau, la chair putréfiée, tout aurait eu le don de nous faire avoir plus que la plus grosse peur de notre vie. Mais pour des survivants comme nous, ce n'était qu'une passade. Une façon de se sortir du pétrin. Malgré les quelques éléments qui n'étaient pas de notre côté. Tous sans bruit, nous tenant les mains, nous avançions lentement dans la horde, pour ne pas être repérés. J'avançais en regardant droit devant moi, ayant Michonne devant moi, et Carl derrière. Les rôdeurs ne m'intimidaient plus, malgré le fait que ma chair pouvait être l'un de leurs prochains repas. J'avais apprit à surmonter ma peur, et les côtoyer n'avait fait qu'améliorer le surpassement de cette peur.

\- Très bien, nouveau plan. Les flamboiements de quelques armes ne seront pas suffisants. Trop de rôdeurs, trop dispersés.

\- Nous ne sommes pas au complet, même si on se dispersait, on aurait aucune chance de tous les atteindre.

\- On ne va pas à l'armurerie. On a besoin de nos véhicules restés à la carrière.

\- Comment tu veux sortir?

\- J'y viens. On prendra tous un véhicule. On doit les regrouper en cercle. On part, on revient.

\- C'est risqué.

\- Ok, mais Judith... aller à la carrière et revenir, je...

\- Je vais la prendre.

Les paroles de Gabriel nous choquaient tous.

\- La mettre à l'abri dans mon église jusqu'à ce que vous éloignez les rôdeurs.

\- Tu peux faire ça?

\- Je suis supposé le faire. Je le dois. Et je le ferai.

Résigné, Carl tendit la petite au père qui la prenait comme un chef. Jessie semblait préoccupée.

\- Emmène Sam avec toi.

\- Non.

\- Si, Sam, ce sera plus sûr.

\- Maman, non. Je ne te quitte pas.

MAIS FAITES PARTIR CE GOSSE !

\- Je peux continuer.

À la bonne heure !

\- S'il te plait. S'il te plait. Allons-y.

\- Ok.

\- Je vais la garder en sécurité. Sois-en certain.

Gabriel tenait à prouver sa bonne volonté en protégeant Judith, et j'en étais ravie, d'un sens.

\- Merci.

Vite parti en berçant Judith, Gabriel se dirigeait seul vers l'église. Empli de courage, nous étions tous étonnés de le voir si serein. Je prenais l'épaule de Rick pour le rassurer, et il prenait ma main dans la sienne.

\- Il va y arriver. Je le sais.

\- T'en fais pas pour la petite, Rick, elle est en sécurité avec lui.

\- J'aimerais vous croire...

Je serrais sa main pour le rassurer, et nous reprenions le chemin.

\- Sam.

Partie en tête de file, Rick derrière moi, je comprenais le morse qu'il faisait sur ma main, et me dirigeais donc vers là où il voulait qu'on aille. A la nuit tombée, nous étions toujours dehors. Toujours en tête de file, je commençais à me demander si nous allions y arriver. Machette dans la main, je guettais le moindre signe. Mais celui qui arrivait n'était pas celui souhaité. Sam avait lâché la main de Rick, et sa mère essayait de le rassurer.

\- Allez. Chéri? Sam?

\- Tu peux le faire.

Je n'étais pas douée avec les gamins dans ce genre de situation.

\- Non.

\- Si, tu le peux.

\- Sam, allez.

Je sentais le danger arriver. Prête à attaquer ce qui arrivait, j'entendais le gosse pleurer, et malgré moi, je savais qu'il était fini. La boule que j'avais au coeur me faisait un mal de chien, malgré le fait que ce gosse m'insupporte. Et quand un rôdeur le mordait à l'épaule, et un autre à la tête, c'en était trop. Voir un gosse mourir de cette façon était chose horrible. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, de peur de tous les attirer vers nous. Chose qui arriva étant donné que Sam hurlait à la mort. Et sa mère également.

\- Nom de dieu de merde.

Les rôdeurs venaient vers nous en affluence, et il était temps d'agir. Rick essayait de raisonner Jessie pour repartir, mais cette dernière, trop choquée par la mort de son fils sous ses yeux, se laissait emporter par les rôdeurs qui ne faisaient qu'une bouchée d'elle. Rick ne bougeait plus, choqué par ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Voir mon meilleur ami aussi mal me brisait le coeur, et je le prenais avec moi.

\- Rick... Rick, avance, s'il te plait, fais-le. Pour tes enfants, pour Shane, pour moi... Avance, s'il te plait, on peut pas se permettre de te perdre aussi... S'il te plait, avance.

Carl semblait coincé devant les rôdeurs qui avaient prit Jessie. Et sans réfléchir, d'un coup de machette, je tranchais le bras de Jessie qui dépassait pour libérer Carl. Ron et Rick me regardaient, tous les deux, choqués au plus haut point.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, sinon, c'était ton fils qui allait se faire bouffer, Rick !

Rick ne regardait plus dans ma direction, mais dans celle de Ron qui brandissait un revolver sur lui. Décidément, cette famille n'était qu'une source de problèmes.

\- Toi.

Michonne derrière, elle eût une réaction qui nous fit tous sursauter. D'un coup sec, elle transperçait le corps de Ron qui tirait un coup de feu sous l'impact du sabre. Ce qui attirait quelques rôdeurs sur son corps. Et à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'une vision d'horreur apparaissait devant nos yeux.

\- Papa?

Carl. Le visage couvert de sang... Et ayant perdu son oeil droit suite au coup de feu tiré par Ron. Sans réfléchir, Rick et moi filions vers lui pour le rattraper. Je le portais comme possible, Rick derrière moi pour tuer les rôdeurs qui venaient vers nous. Objectif : l'infirmerie. Le plus vite possible. Tout le monde derrière nous, je donnais des coups de pieds aux rôdeurs pour les éloigner et tracer mon chemin. Risquant de perdre un bras à chaque foulée, je n'en faisais rien, prenant tous les risques possibles pour sauver le fils de mon frère. Michonne et Rick tuaient les rôdeurs autour de moi, tandis que je courrais comme une folle.

Porte de l'infirmerie grande ouverte, je déposais Carl sur la civière, tandis que Denise, Aaron, Spencer et Heath s'occupaient de lui directement. Encore sous le choc, je reculais pour tomber à terre, aux pieds de Michonne qui me relevait directement après avoir fermée la porte.

\- C'est un coup de feu?

\- Pistolet. Courte portée.

\- S'il vous plait, sauvez-le.

Rick ne disait plus rien, se laissant aller lui aussi contre le mur à côté de moi, sans rien dire, et en pleurant.

\- Ça va les attirer ici !

\- J'ai besoin de lumière.

À deux contre le mur, nous n'entendions plus ce qu'il se passait. La tête de Rick sur mon épaule, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de Carl. Ce gamin fait partie de ma vie, de ma famille, et je donnerais tout pour lui. Michonne nous enlevait nos draps doucement, et je commençais à sombrer. Quand Rick se relevait pour regarder à la fenêtre, je compris de suite ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- T'es avec moi?

D'un simple coup de tête, je sortais ma machette et lui sa hache, et une fois dehors, le massacre pouvait commencer. Porte fermée derrière nous, plus rien ne pouvait nous arrêter, c'était comme un flot ininterrompu d'adrénaline. Les coups pleuvaient sur les crânes des morts qui tombaient aussitôt. Nous étions tous les deux seuls contre des centaines de rôdeurs qui ne demandaient qu'à bouffer nos entrailles. Mais mêlés dans le flot d'adrénaline et de rage qui nous animaient, nous n'étions plus que deux machines à tuer. Rick déchaînait sa colère sur les rôdeurs, chose que je faisais aussi sans m'arrêter. La machette que j'avais dans les mains tranchait les têtes sans trop de problème, et m'apportait une sensation que je n'aimais que trop : la liberté. La liberté. Sentiment cher à mon coeur, qui me faisait du bien. Je me sentais libre de mes actes, et fière de ce que j'accomplissais pour aider les miens. Les coups fusaient de partout, et d'un regard, Rick me remerciait pour mon aide. Merci auquel je répondais d'un sourire malsain, mais heureux. D'un seul coup, Michonne, Aaron, Heath et Spencer se joignaient à nous pour tuer le maximum de rôdeurs possible. Tous prit dans l'action, de l'aide arrivait de partout. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de tous les tuer.

\- Frappez-les au loin ! Mettez-les au sol !

\- Visez la tête directement si vous le pouvez ! Vous aurez plus de facilités à bouger rapidement !

\- Nous pouvons les battre.

\- Nous pouvons les battre !

Tout le monde arrivait de tous les côtés, les corps tombant sous les coups.

\- On peut y arriver, nous pouvons le faire ensemble !


	58. Chapter 58

Tous dans l'euphoride de la bataille, j'aperçevais Shane au loin, lui aussi machette dans les mains, et tuant tous les rôdeurs autour de lui. Gabriel arrivait à son tour, Tobin aussi, nous étions tous rassemblés. Je voyais même une silhouette ressemblant à Glenn vers l'entrée d'Alexandria. Retenant les rôdeurs qui continuaient à arriver, ce fût avec un immense étonnement que des coups de feu sortaient de partout. Les regard dirigés vers l'entrée, Sasha et Abraham se tenaient debout, fusils dans les mains, et sourires sur leurs visages. Cependant, nous ne nous arrêtions pas. Un par un, les corps tombaient sous les coups de sabre, de machettes, de haches... Je voyais Daryl et Glenn sortir de ce qui semblait être un camion citerne, et voyant Daryl déverser ce qui ressemblait à de l'essence partout dans les arrivées d'eau d'Alexandria, je ne comprenais pas sur le coup, trop occupée à tuer les morts qui arrivaient encore à foison. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, une énorme détonation se fit entendre. Le lac de la ville avait prit feu instantanément, ce qui attirait le reste des rôdeurs vers le bruit de l'explosion.

\- CONTINUEZ !

Nous reprenions le massacre des rôdeurs restés avec nous, tandis que les autres filaient vers le lac. La boucherie dura toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul corps debout. Et une fois que l'horreur fût finie, ma première réaction fut de courir vers Daryl qui descendait du camion, et de le serrer dans mes bras. Le serrer comme je n'avais serré qu'une seule personne comme ça dans ma vie : mon mari. Les yeux remplis de larmes, je caressais ses cheveux et lui souriais en demandant si tout allait bien, ce à quoi il répondit par un de ses habituels : "Ouais, t'en fais pas, toujours en vie, ma caille." Une autre accolade avant que je ne file dans les bras d'Abe, puis ceux de Sasha, pour finir dans ceux de Glenn, qui filait rejoindre sa femme. Et pour finir, je filais vers mon mari, l'embrassant sans m'arrêter.

\- Shane, je...

\- Chut, ne dis rien. Ne dis rien.

Il me serrait fort dans ses bras. J'aurais même juré entendre des larmes couler. Et en croisant le regard de Rick, je repensais de suite à Carl, et m'empressais de courir vers l'infirmerie pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je restais avec Rick auprès de Carl, tandis que Michonne avait Judith. Je regardais le gamin, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Et Rick lui tenait la main, larmes aux yeux.

\- J'avais tort. J'ai cru qu'après avoir vécu derrière ces murs pendant si longtemps que... peut-être ils ne pouvaient pas apprendre. Mais aujourd'hui... J'ai vu ce qu'ils peuvent faire...

Je le laissais parler, sentant sa main prendre la mienne, tandis que mon autre main caressait celle de Carl. Shane arrivait derrière moi, bras autour de mes épaules, et laissant parler son meilleur ami.

\- Ce que l'on peut faire, si l'on travaille ensemble. Nous reconstruirons les murs. Nous agrandirons les murs.

Je jetais un regard à mon mari qui me souriait tendrement, avant de m'embrasser doucement, et de me glisser un "je t'aime" à l'oreille. Il donna un bref baiser sur le front de Carl, avant de nous laisser.

\- Il y en aura plus. Il doit y en avoir plus. Tout ce dont Deanna parlait... est possible. Tout est possible, je le vois maintenant. Quand j'étais dehors... avec eux...

Je regardais Rick qui parlait.

\- Quand c'était fini... Quand je savais que nous avions repris la ville... J'ai eu ce sentiment.

L'émotion dans sa voix me donnait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça m'a prit un moment pour me rappeler ce que c'était... parce que je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis que je m'étais réveillé dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Il se mit à pleurer en caressant les cheveux de son fils, et en serrant ma main plus fort.

\- Je veux te montrer le nouveau monde, Carl. Je veux qu'il soit une réalité pour toi. S'il te plait, Carl... laisse-moi te montrer. S'il... s'il te plait, mon fils, ne meurs pas.

Je lâchais sa main, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, et allais m'asseoir à ses côtés pour le prendre dans mes bras en le berçant un peu.

\- Carl est solide... Tout comme son père... Il a vécu tellement d'épreuves à nos côtés, et il est toujours là. Il s'en sortira, c'est un battant. Je le sais, et tu le sais aussi, Rick. Il s'en sortira. Il s'en est toujours sorti, comme tu l'as fait...

Sa main dans celle de son fils, il bougeait directement la tête en ayant senti un mouvement. Je tournais la tête aussitôt et voyais la main de Carl serrer celle de son père. Je n'en fûs que plus heureuse. Et chuchotais à l'oreille de Rick.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il est en vie. Et plus en vie que jamais.

\- Merci. Merci du fond du coeur de m'avoir soutenu, Athena.

\- Je serai toujours là. Vous êtes de ma famille, et la famille passe avant tout.

La voix déformée par les larmes, je l'embrassais sur la tête, Carl y passait aussi, et je sortais de la chambre pour rejoindre Shane qui était dehors. Je me blotissais dans ses bras.

\- Comment il va?

\- Il se remettra doucement. Mais il s'en sort. C'est un Grimes.

\- C'est un Grimes.

Blottie contre son coeur, je fermais les yeux, n'entendant plus que les battements.


	59. Chapter 59

Plusieurs jours plus tard, tout le monde pensait que l'attaque des rôdeurs avait été maîtrisée, et que tout était revenu à la normale, mais malheureusement, la faille ouverte par la horde avait amenée une autre menace à Alexandria. Le reste du clan des Wolves était revenu, et la seule personne qu'ils avaient trouvé pour faire mouche, en quelques sortes, vous l'avez en mille, c'est moi.

J'étais partie vérifier avec Glenn et Abraham que tout était bien refermé.

Abe : Je vais aller voir de l'autre côté, on couvrira plus de terrain si on se sépare.

Glenn : Ouais. Athena? Tu peux regarder si Maggie est dans le coin? Faut que j'aille parler à Sasha.

Moi : Pas de soucis, chef. Je fais ça.

Partie pour voir si toutes les brèches étaient colmatées, j'étais tombée sur une faille qui était belle et bien encore grande ouverte. Sortie pour tuer les quelques rôdeurs qui restaient là, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un méchant coup de crosse sur la tête, ce qui me fit perdre connaissance.

Je ne savais pas où je pouvais être, mais je savais que deux personnes me tiraient, étant donné que je sentais mes jambes traîner sur le bitûme.

\- Lâchez-moi, bande d'enfoirés !

\- Elle se réveille !

\- Ça tombe très bien, ça va permettre à cette bande de fils de putes de savoir qu'on a l'une des leurs.

\- Je vous préviens, sales rats, vous n'avez certainement pas faire long feu ici.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

D'un coup de crosse dans le dos, je fus mise à genoux devant pas moi de six wolves qui avaient tous leurs fusils et revolvers braqués sur moi. Leur chef était à ma gauche, revolver pointé sur ma tempe, tandis que le sang me dégoulinait sur le visage.

\- Amenez-vous, bande d'enfoirés ! On a un arrangement à faire !

Plusieurs coups de feu tirés en plein milieu d'Alexandria. Ce qui ramenait tout le monde vers nous. Rick et Shane étant les derniers, mon propre mari était complètement abasourdi.

\- Athena !

\- Alors, c'est lui celui qui t'engrosse? Putain, quelle tête de con.

\- J'vais te fumer, enfoiré !

\- Wow, on se calme ! D'abord, va faloir qu'on cause, tous ensemble.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, sentant un fusil d'assaut pointé dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je m'efforçais de transmettre un message codé à Daryl, mais celui-ci ne me regardait pas, trop occupé à trouver un plan pour descendre mes ravisseurs.

\- Je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi on est là?

Glenn et Abe arrivaient à leurs tours, Glenn s'empressant de venir vers moi, mais vite assommé par l'un des Wolves.

\- Gardez vos hommes de votre côté, et on en fera autant.

\- Vous avez quelqu'un qui est avec nous, fit Rick, son éternel regard sérieux en disant long.

\- Oui, mais vois-tu, shérif, le problème est là. On est venus ici, dans l'idée de tous vous massacrer, et le truc, c'est que... Vous avez tué la plupart de nos hommes.

\- Le contraire est valable, également. Vous avez massacré les nôtres. Des gens qui n'ont passablement rien demandé, seulement à vivre en paix, dans un endroit qui les protégaient du monde extérieur.

\- Non, non, non, ça marche pas comme ça. Nous, on prend, on vole, on tue, et on s'en va. Pas de résistance, pas de massacre dans notre clan, et voilà comment ça fonctionne. Mais là, vois-tu, vous avez fait la plus belle connerie de votre vie. Voilà pourquoi nous avons cette charmante demoiselle avec nous.

Me demandant de me lever à coups de pieds dans l'arrière-train, j'obéissais sans trop broncher.

\- Elle va payer pour ceux que vous avez tués.

Sans voir d'où les coups venaient, je me retrouvais à terre, lynchée comme pas possible, des coups venant d'absolument partout. Pieds et poings liés, je ne pouvais qu'encaisser comme possible.

\- ATHENA !

Shane criait comme un fou, mais Abraham le retenait.

\- Ça fait mal? Tu ne sais pas à quel point ceux que tu as tués ont eu mal comme ça !

La douleur était telle que je savais certains de mes os brisés. Ma respiration se faisait dure, mais je tenais encore le coup, sous le regard des autres qui n'osaient plus bouger, de peur que quelque chose m'arrive. Pendant près de 10 minutes, je recevais une infinité de coups tous aussi destructeurs les uns que les autres, pour finir par être laissée comme morte au milieu de la rue, un des Wolves penché à mes côtés.

\- Ce qui va se passer, maintenant, c'est que vous allez tous bouger vos fesses, et nous donner tout ce que vous avez. Armes, bouffe, tout ce dont mes hommes et moi-même aurons besoin.

\- Et si on refuse?

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix que d'accepter. Parce que...

Le Wolf me regardait avec insistance, et empoignait mes cheveux avant de m'exploser le nez contre le bitume. Shane hurlait comme un fou.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, je te dis, je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer, enfoiré !

L'homme riait, toujours en empoignant mes cheveux et en montrant mon visage à tout le monde. J'étais quasi inconsciente, mais j'entendais quelques voix devant moi.

\- Cette pute a cru bon de trucider les miens, comme vous l'avez tous fait? Hein? Mais qui a l'avantage maintenant? Hmm? On fait moins les malins, bande d'enfoirés ! Allez, tous, bougez-vous le cul, et allez me chercher ce que j'demande !

Rick envoyait quelques personnes chercher tout ce que les Wolves demandaient, tandis que je continuais à recevoir des coups. Un des autres hommes me prenait par la veste, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait? De se sentir impuissante? Hmm? Je parie que t'es en train de chier dans ton froc en ce moment, pétasse !

Son rire porçin me dégoutait, et avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je sortais :

\- Heureusement que j'ai pas ta gueule à la place de mon cul, parce que même chier dans mon froc serait un blasphème pour mon jean.

De souriant, il passait à énervé. Et ce fût d'un violent coup de pied que je retournais à terre, comme démembrée. Le chef des Wolves me remettait à genoux, tandis que les autres arrivaient avec tout ce qu'avait demandé mes ravisseurs.

\- Et ben, voilà, c'est pas compliqué ! Regardez-moi ça, vous autre, ils sont tous en train de chier dans leur froc.

Tous les Wolves riaient, mais Rick fut un geste qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller, Shérif? Hein? Tu penses que tu peux venir vers nous, comme ça, sans que je t'en donne l'autorisation?

\- Laissez-la...

\- Encore un pas de plus et je la descends.

Revolver armé et braqué sur ma tête, j'étais calme malgré moi. La mort était passée devant moi des centaines de fois, et j'étais pourtant toujours en vie. Les rôdeurs ne m'avaient pas eue, même celui qui m'avait enlevé deux doigts à la prison. Aucun ennemi, même vivant, n'avait réussi à m'atteindre. J'étais belle et bien en vie au jour d'aujourd'hui, et si quelqu'un devait me la prendre, ce ne serait pas cet homme.

\- Relâchez-la.

\- Quand je l'aurai décidé, Shérif. Allez prendre ce qu'ils ont rapporté.

Les hommes du gars qui pointait son revolver sur moi prenaient tous les chariots et allaient les charger dans les voitures que j'avais vu à l'extérieur d'Alexandria. Une fois tous revenus, Rick et les autres étaient tous fixes.

\- Maintenant, envoyez-la nous.

L'homme était prêt à me renvoyer vers les miens, mais à l'instant même où je vis Rick faire un pas, ma vie défilait devant mes yeux.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

La dernière chose que j'entendis de ma vie fût la détonation du revolver. Mon corps sans vie, ma tête trouée par une balle. Mon cadavre s'effondrant au sol, et le sang coulant de mon crâne.

Moi, Athena Walsh, même pas 30 ans, je suis morte aujourd'hui, devant mon mari, ma famille, sans rien n'avoir pu faire.


	60. Chapter 60

Je n'ai plus de vie. Je n'ai plus rien. Même les gens qui m'entourent ne sont plus rien à mes yeux.

Malgré moi, je ne peux pas la quitter du regard. Son corps sans vie étendu par terre, ses yeux grands ouverts. Ils ont tué ma femme de sang-froid.

\- Shane...

Je ne réagissais plus, ne la quittant pas du regard un seul instant.

\- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas écouter mes ordres. Cette pétasse est morte, et c'est de ta faute, shérif.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas pleurer pour la mort de ma femme, mais tout au fond de moi, je n'en avais pas la force, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Je le savais, mais elle n'était plus là pour me le faire savoir. La rage qui commençait à m'animer n'était rien comparé à ce que je voulais faire endurer à l'immonde chien qui avait tué ma raison de vivre. Abraham me retenait comme possible, essayant de faire de son mieux pour me calmer, chose à laquelle il était impossible de faire face. D'un revers du bras, je saisissais le fusil automatique de Sasha, et descendais un à un ceux qui se trouvaient face à nous. Tout en gardant le dernier encore en vie, au possible. Je n'en avais manqué aucun, tous abattus de plusieurs balles dans le crâne. Malgré moi, j'avais prit plaisir à les tuer devant tout le monde, aucune pitié, seulement un immense sentiment de joie, mêlé à de la rage. Une fois en train d'écraser les côtes de l'assassin d'Athena, je me penchais juste au-dessus de lui.

\- Shane ! Fais pas ça ! hurlait Rick.

\- Ta gueule ! C'est de ta faute si elle est morte !

Personne ne bougeait, et ils n'en avaient plutôt pas l'intérêt.

\- Crois-moi, Grimes, au moment même où ce fils de pute sera crevé, j'en ferais pareil avec toi.

La raclure qui se trouvait sous mon pied prononçait une phrase qui fit changer énormément de choses.

\- C'est pas une grande perte. Cette pute ne méritait pas de vivre.

La joie partait aussitôt, laissant place à une rage incontrôlable.

\- Ma femme valait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Crois-moi, fils de pute, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis.

D'une simple pression sur la gâchette, je lui explosais le visage, son sang s'éparpillant sur mes affaires. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Je me penchais à genoux sur le corps de la femme qui partageait ma vie. Et ce fût là que les larmes commençaient à couler. Je me laissais complètement aller, les poings fermés sur son ventre, et la tête collée à ses mains. Son sang traversait mon pantalon, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'immense trou qui me transperçait le coeur. Je l'avais perdue, à jamais.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et j'étais resté seul, en plein milieu de la rue, son corps dans mes bras, parlant comme un fou sorti de l'asile. Glenn, Daryl, Sasha étaient venus me voir, mais tous étaient repartis aussitôt. Mon fusil braqué sur leurs têtes, ils avaient rebroussé chemin. Je lui parlais comme si elle était encore en vie, et essayais de me remémorer les plus beaux moments que nous avions vécus ensemble. Notre rencontre. Notre premier baiser. Notre première fois. Notre mariage. Tous ces merveilleux moments qui avaient amplifié l'amour que je lui portais. Mais maintenant, tout ça était parti. Tout était parti en même temps que cette balle avait transpercée sa tête.

La nuit tombée, il était temps que ma reine s'en aille rejoindre les anges. Je la portais dans mes bras, pour l'emmener là où les autres étaient enterrés, et ce fût sans surprise que les autres me rejoignaient pour m'aider. Je n'adressais la parole à personne, ne repassant dans ma tête que le moment où cette enflure tirait sur elle.

Son corps en terre, chacun y mettait de son coup de pelle pour la recouvrir. Sasha était en larmes, Carol également, même son meilleur ami était bouleversé. Tout le monde avait le visage morose, et une fois la tombe complètement remplie, je ne pouvais me lever, et refusais toute aide. Gabriel commençait son speech.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour noir pour nous, habitants d'Alexandria. Aujourd'hui, nous avons perdue un membre de notre famille. Une femme, une amie, une soeur. Athena était l'un des piliers principaux de cette famille. Elle aurait donnée sa vie pour sauver n'importe qui présent ici, et malheureusement, c'est en le payant de sa vie qu'elle nous a tous épargnés. Repose en paix, Athena, tu seras toujours dans nos coeurs.

Je fondais en larmes sur la tombe de ma femme, ne pouvant m'arrêter. Et ce fût au tour de Daryl de prendre la parole.

\- Jamais j'aurais cru te voir mourir. Jamais j'aurais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça.

Il pleurait.

\- Putain, tu devais pas crever, Athena ! T'étais l'une des plus fortes et des plus courageuses personnes que j'ai connu, et aujourd'hui, t'es plus là. Fais quelque chose pour moi, dis à Merle que je suis désolé.

Il s'en allait tout seul.

Chacun y mettait de son discours. Maggie était en larmes dans les bras de Glenn, et quand Rick arrivait à son tour, j'allais vers lui pour le cogner avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot. Abraham et Morgan me retenaient, le laissant partir. Et ce fut à mon tour de parler.

\- Je me souviens du jour où on s'est connus. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Même si rien ne s'est passé comme quelque chose d'habituel, ça restera à jamais le plus beau jour de ma vie. Car je savais qu'on aurait un avenir tous les deux. Et quand je t'ai revue dans les montagnes, j'ai su. J'ai su que c'était toi. Je le savais que ce serait pas une autre. Parce que je voulais que toi. C'est con à dire, mais je pensais être le dernier connard sur terre qui aurait trouvé la femme parfaite. Mais je l'ai trouvée. Putain, Athena, j'aurais tout donné pour faire ton bonheur... Tu as fait ce que personne n'a fait pour moi depuis cette putain de matinée où je t'ai embrassée...

Mes paroles étaient déformées par mes pleurs.

\- Jamais j'ai aimé quelqu'un autant que je t'aime, bébé... T'es tout pour moi, t'es toute ma putain de vie, et même ça, on me l'a enlevée... On allait avoir notre bébé à nous, notre vie tranquille. Putain, Athena, mon amour... Je peux pas, je pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, t'es ma raison de vivre, et maintenant que t'es parti, je peux plus...

Tout le monde était parti. Et, toujours penché sur sa tombe, je sortais mon revolver de son étui.

\- Je sais que t'aurais pas voulu ça, mais je peux pas. Sans toi, je peux pas, pas ici. Je suis plus rien sans toi, bébé. PLUS RIEN!

Effondré, je braquais mon revolver sur ma tête, espérant en finir au plus vite.

\- J'arrive, ma puce, on sera de nouveau tous les deux d'ici peu.

Sans même réfléchir, je me tirais une balle dans la tête, me laissant m'effondrer à côté d'elle, et partant la rejoindre pour l'éternité.

Moi, Shane Walsh, marié à la femme la plus merveilleuse et bienveillante au monde, je me suis suicidé aujourd'hui. Car sans ma femme, je ne suis plus rien.


End file.
